Prince Troy of Etrea
by FreeFlyingWriter
Summary: Troy was born to be the King of Etrea and everyone was always looking at him. All Troy ever wanted was to be a normal teenager not worrying about learning how to rule the country. What happens when he moves to Albuquerque and attends East High? Will his life be as easy as he imagined and how will he manage in a foreign country and culture all on his own?
1. Chapter 1 Starting fresh

**Hello everyone! This is the story that won in the poll and I am excited for you to read it. I hope you all enjoy it and to be honest, I think I have shot myself in the foot this time. I have a gap to fill in chapter three and I have no idea what to fill it with... Hope you all enjoy this!  
I don't own High School Musical, but I own Etrea and everything associated to Etrea.**

It was a quiet Monday at East High school in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella Montez walked to her locker getting her books for the first couple of classes.

"Hey girl," Taylor said smiling walking up to her best friend. "What's up Tay?" she asked pulling out her notebook before shutting her locker.

"Nothing just classes," she said with a sigh. "Oh! And the declaration team needs you tomorrow," she exclaimed.

"Relax, I'll be there. I couldn't forget you guys," she told her best friend looking at her.

"I don't know why I'm so stressed," Taylor complained as they walked towards their homeroom.

"You're stressed about the yearbook, declaration team, school, Chad," Gabriella said looking at her. Taylor blushed and looked at her friend. "You're lucky. Chad is a great guy," Gabriella said and saw the vice principal walking towards them.

"Miss Montez can I speak to you for a moment in my office?" she asked looking at the two teens.

"Of course," Gabriella nodded following the vice principal. She was lead back to the office and there she saw a boy which she hadn't seen around before. He was tall, tanned and had brown short hair. When he looked up his bright blue eyes met Gabriella's brown.

"Miss Montez this is Troy Bolton. He transferred from a school abroad and will go to East high this semester. I was hoping that you would want to show him around, and make him feel like a Wildcat," the vice principal smiled.

"Of course," Gabriella said shifting her gaze from the vice principal to Troy back to the vice principal.

"Now I think you should head to class and welcome to East high," she smiled and they walked out the door.

"You already know my name but I didn't catch yours," he said smiling that could make anyone's knees weak.

"I'm Gabriella," she said exchanging a hand. "Troy," he said shaking it.

"Do you mind if I see your schedule for a moment?" she asked and he gave her the piece of paper. "We have almost the same classes," she smiled and gave it back to him.

"They also gave me this," he said showing her another couple of papers.

"Mandatory information such as meeting place if there is a fire drill, a map, school rules etc… The other is the book's you'll need and where your locker is," she explained.

"I have no idea where anything is," he confessed.

"Let's start by getting your books," she said and they headed towards the library. Ten minutes later they both walked out of there holding a stack each.

"How many classes are there?" Troy wondered looking down at the books he was holding.

"Not that many, but don't worry there are classes where you use several books," she said looking at him. "Now your locker isn't so far away from class," she said and they rounded a corner. "It's right here," she said and pointed to the locker with a wildcat paw on. "We have a high school spirit," she said when she saw his smile.

"I can see that," he laughed. Troy spun the combination and opened the locker. Gabriella helped him take the books he needed before lunch and put the rest in the locker. As Troy closed the door the warning bell sounded.

"We have to hurry. Mrs Darbus won't hesitate to give detention," Gabriella warned.

"That's not good," he said and they hurried to class. They just made it inside the door as the final bell was sounded.

"Ms Darbus this is Troy he is new," Gabriella explained to the teacher.

"Yes, yes. Welcome to East high Mr Bolton," the teacher said exited and Troy gave her the paper. Gabriella walked to her seat in the back of the class while Troy sat down in the only available seat on the front row.

Home room dragged by and before they knew it, it was language and Troy and Gabriella both had Spanish. "Could you help me with Spanish because that was amazing!" Troy praised her after the double lesson was over. "How do you do it?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm Hispanic so technically English is my second language and Spanish is my first," she said with a smile.

"Would you still teach me?" he asked. "Of course," she said looking up at him. They stopped by their lockers and both of them got their lunch.

"I'll introduce you to some of my friends. They're all in our class," she explained and they walked into the cafeteria.

"Hi everyone. This is Troy, he is an exchange student this semester and I'm helping him around here," Gabriella explained and sat down in the empty seat beside Jason. Troy sat down between Gabriella and Chad.

"I'm Chad and that is my girlfriend Taylor. That is Zeke, Jason and of course you know Gabriella," Chad said listing all the names at the table.

"Nice to meet you all," Troy said and smiled. "I've heard so much about the Wildcats but what do you play?" Troy asked.

"Honestly Gabby. You failed," Chad said looking at her. Gabriella only sighed deeply.

"Of course," she muttered.

"The wildcats are a basketball team. We have basketball try-outs tomorrow during free period," Chad explained. "Zeke, Jason and myself are all on the team," he said.

"That sounds fun. I have played some basketball home with my dad but I'm not that good," he warned.

"The team is in desperate need of more players so as long as you can get the ball in the net I would say you have a good chance," Zeke smiled and Troy shook his head.

The little group sat there talking to each other and getting to know each other during lunch. When the bell rang they all headed in their own direction to find their books for the next classes. Gabriella and Taylor had their lockers beside each other so after they had found their books Troy and Gabriella walked to Troy's locker. Troy needed some help from Gabriella to find the way but they made it to class just in time.

At 15:45 that day when English was finished Troy and Gabriella packed up their books and the first stop was Gabriella's locker.

"I really appreciated that you helped me so much today Gabriella," Troy said on their way to his locker.

"It's no problem. It isn't fun to be here alone the first couple of days," she said and he looked at her. "I was new here last year and it took a couple of days before I meet Taylor," she explained.

"I understand if you don't want me to follow you around tomorrow looking lost," he said as they reached his locker.

"I don't mind Troy really," she said. "You sound really interesting and I would love to get to know you more," Gabriella said.

"Me too," Troy agreed and took the books that he needed to do his homework. "Do you walk home?" he asked and closed the door.

"Yeah, you?" she asked. "Yes. Do you mind if I walk you home, and we could get to know each other better?" he suggested. "I'd love too," Gabriella replied smiling and they walked out of the school.

"Do you have any siblings?" Troy asked her.

"No, it's just me and my mom. My dad died when I was young," she said. "I'm sorry," Troy answered immediately.

"It's ok really. He had been sick for a long time," Gabriella said not wanting to make Troy un-comfortable.

"What about you?" she continued. "Well I am an only child and home I live with my mom dad and my dad's grand-parents. Here in the states, I live alone," he explained.

"So what country are you from?" Gabriella wondered looking at the boy walking beside her. "Etrea. It's an island between Australia and Japan a little bigger than Indonesia," he told her.

"I've heard about it. I know a couple of authors from there," she said.

"Is there anything you like to do in your free time?" he questioned not wanting to talk much more about Etrea. "I study a lot, that is no secret. I am on the scholastic decathlon team at the school with Taylor, but when I'm not doing any of that I love to listen to music. What about you?" she asked.

"I play some basket with my dad, and we have a couple of horses so sometimes I take my horse out just to look around," he said. "That sounds interesting," she smiled.

"It is, but I prefer basket. My mom is then one who is riding the most. We have had horses for as long as I can remember," he said. "Do you live on a ranch of some sort?" she questioned.

"No not exactly, but there is a forest behind our house that is beautiful. It's also amazing to ride into town," he explained. They reached Gabriella's house and she stopped.

"This is where I live," she said. "It was really nice to talk to you," Troy said. "You too. See you tomorrow," Gabriella said. "See you tomorrow," Troy smiled and he walked towards his own place.

Gabriella unlocked the door and looked down the road to see Troy walking before letting herself in. She immediately walked up to her room and grabbed her camera. "Dear diary, today was the first day back after the holidays and a new guy started in our class. His name is Troy, and I was asked if I could show him around," Gabriella started explaining to her video diary. "I have known him for less than twelve hours but I think we could become great friends. It is only the first day of school but we already have homework. I better get started," she said and turned off the camera. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her books and notebooks.

Troy continued to walk the last couple of blocks to his own small house. His parents thought it was best that Troy lived in a small house during his time in the USA. They also thought it was convenient if they were going to visit him, or hopefully have a couple of friends over. Troy found the keys in his backpack and opened the door. He walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He opened his text books and did the little homework he had. Once finished he walked into the kitchen and made himself some dinner.

His mother had given him some recipes before he left. It was so he could make larger portions and freeze them until later. He heated his dinner and sat down eating while watching a re-run of a basketball game. When the clock hit nine he decided to call his mother. He dialled her number and waited. "Hello Troy," she said. "Hey ma," Troy greeted.

"How was your first school day?" she asked.

"Great. The school is huge, and they defiantly have the school spirit that we see in the movies," he explained to his mother. "Did you get to know anyone?" she questioned.

"Actually I did. I meet about five new people. This one girl Gabriella she met me at the office and showed me around. We have most of our classes together and we walked together home. She lives just a couple of blocks away," Troy explained.

"That's great sweetheart," Lucille told her son. "I just hate that I have to lie to her," Troy said.

"I know you do, but it's for the best ok? That was the reason you wanted to stay in the states, to live like a normal teenager," she said.

"It is, but once we graduate and I tell them will they really accept that I lied for the past year?" Troy questioned.

"I can't tell you that. You just have to take it as it comes," she said. "Speaking of isn't it starting to get late?" she asked.

"It's only nine," Troy defended. "But you're getting up early," his mother argued.

"I'll promise to take care of myself," Troy told his mother.

"Ok Troy, take care, call me in a couple of days," "I will ma, say hi to the others for me," he said.

"I will bye," Lucille said and the hung up. Troy decided to go to bed early and shut off all the light before walking into his room and crawling under the covers.

 **That was it and I hope you liked it! Reviews, comments and tips are greatly appreciate and I will try to answer all the reviews I get.**

 **FreeFlyingWriter**


	2. Chapter 2 The musical

**Hi again! HUGE shoutout to Pumkin king5 for the review in the last chapter! Also a huge shout out to the four people who are currently following the story! It made my day! I have to warn you this chapter is boring, trust me I know, but it had to be like this to stay true to the original story! That is my intention through it all! I want to stay true to the original story but with twists.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 21** **st** **, 2008**

The next morning Troy awoke at six thirty and got out of bed. He took a quick shower, got dressed and walked into the kitchen to make his breakfast and lunch. He also packed some gym clothes for basketball try-outs before heading to school. He walked past Gabriella's house as she opened the front door.

"God morning," he said and she smiled seeing him. "God morning Troy," she said walking up to him.

"So why did you want to come to America for an exchange year?" Gabriella asked as they walked together towards their High school.

"I wanted to do something new, experience something different," he said only telling half the truth.

"I see. What was your old school like?" she asked curious to find out more about his old life.

"A lot of rich snobbish kids," he explained thinking back.

"It doesn't seem to fit you," she stated and he smiled.

"No, I had a couple of friends, and one really good friend that weren't like the rest of the people," he said not getting into much detail.

"What do you think of East high so far?" Gabriella asked sensing that he wanted to change the subject.

"So far so good. I like that people are themselves and no trying to be someone else," he explained.

"They tried to be someone else? At your old school?" Gabriella questioned curiously.

"They tried to be better than the others, and when everyone is the same," he said and shuddered.

"That doesn't sound fun," she said sympathetically and the entered the school. "It wasn't," Troy told her.

* * *

During the day the group got to know each other more and during free period Troy had tryouts for the basketball team.

"Ok, I have chosen the basketball team for the 07/08 season. Everyone from last year is still in, and the new one this year is Howell, Keele, Bolton and Wild. Practice schedules will be put on the bulletin board outside of my office," the coach said and left.

"Congratulations Troy. I have to say I don't really believe what you said about only playing with your dad," Chad said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you Chad, but it's true. My old school didn't have any sort of team or club so it was me and dad playing," he said and Chad smiled shaking his head. After the boys had showered and changed they walked to their lockers. The team passed Taylor and Gabriella and Troy stopped to talk to her.

"Will you walk with me home?" Troy proposed hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry, but I have AP classes this year. Today I have math," she told him apologetically.

"Well then. I'll see you tomorrow," he said smiling. "See you tomorrow Troy," Gabriella said and Taylor looked at her.

"What?" she asked her friend looking at her.

"Are you developing a crush?" Taylor asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Stop it, Taylor, I've only known him for a day," she defended not willing to admit that she already had a crush on him.

* * *

As the weeks passed by the group had become better and better friends. Troy and Gabriella had become best friends but there was always this guilt inside Troy because he had to lie to her. Troy had gotten an East High hoodie by the basketball team so he could really be a part of the school spirit. After all, he was on the basketball team and the team had voted him and Chad to be co-captains. Troy had been talking to his family back in Etrea regularly and they were all happy for him and how everything had turned out.

 **Wednesday, September 19** **th**

A couple of days ago Troy had stumbled upon a door leading to a rooftop garden. He had learned that it belonged to the science club and was free for everyone to use, but not many knew about it. That morning he left a note in Gabriella's locker and explaining the way to the rooftop and asking if they could meet during lunch. During lunch break, Gabriella came up the stairs and saw Troy there.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said looking around amazed.

"It belongs to the science club and everyone can be here, but not many know about it," he explained as she was looking around.

"Is there a reason why you brought be up here during lunch?" she asked turning back to him.

"I wanted to ask you something," he started and Gabriella walked up to Troy. Troy took a deep breath before he started talking.

"I haven't been here more than a couple of weeks but you're my best friend," he started.

"And you're mine too," Gabriella said to him and Troy suddenly had second thoughts about his idea.

"There is something else," he said and Gabriella looked at him. Troy was always amazed by her brown eyes but forced himself to look away from her eyes. But just long enough to continue. "That's the problem… I feel like there is more between us," Troy said looking into her eyes again. "What I'm trying to say is I love you, Gabriella," he finally admitted. Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy.

"I love you too," she said softly looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked taking her hand. For a second Gabriella didn't say anything. Then she leaned in and kissed his lips softly and Troy cupped her cheek as they kissed.

"I'd love to," she said once they broke the kiss. The new couple sat on the roof talking and eating their lunch together enjoying each others company.

* * *

"Hi mom," Gabriella said once she walked into the house.

"How was your day hija?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Great," she smiled putting down her backpack. "You know Troy?" she asked.

"The boy you were asked to show around?" she asked and Gabriella nodded. "He asked me to be his girlfriend today and I said yes," she smiled.

"That's great," Maria said and gave her a hug. "I don't believe I have met him?" Maria asked her daughter.

"No, but he is the guy that I have walked with to and from school. You'd love him, and so would daddy," Gabriella told her mother.

"If you say he would then I don't have much to worry about. But I would love to meet this guy," Maria told her daughter. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner on Friday?" her mother asked.

"Sure, is it ok if he comes after school? We have a Spanish project that we need to work on," Gabriella explained.

"Of course, do you want to be downstairs or up in your room?" Maria asked stirring the pot on the stove.

"In my room, I think," "If that's ok?" she hurried to say.

"Of course just keep the door open," Maria smiled.

"Thanks mom," Gabriella said and hugged her mom. The two women sat down eating dinner together talking about what else was going on in their lives. After dinner, Gabriella walked up to her room grabbing her camera turning it on.

"Dear diary. Today something amazing happened," she started with a big smile. "Troy left a note in my locker asking if we could meet up on the rooftop garden he had discovered. So when I came up there during lunch he asked me to become his girlfriend! Of course, I said yes but I'm nervous. I have never dated anyone before and what happens when the school year is over and he moves back to Etrea? Will we both manage a long distance relationship? I am determined to try," I said smiling, before stopping to record.

* * *

On Thursday during free period Troy found his way to the auditorium. He _just_ managed to escape Chad. The boys were all hanging in the gym playing for fun, and Chad had almost managed to drag him there. Troy, on the other hand, was interested in checking out the audition for the musical. If there was one thing Troy had learned during his time, then it was not to mix the clicks at East High. The "nerds" couldn't be seen with the jocks and people stayed in their groups. The furthest the groups mixed was Taylor and Gabriella being seen with the basketball team because Taylor dated Chad. And as Troy had learned there was a big commotion at school when they had found out.

Troy snuck in at the back of the auditorium and hid behind a cart the janitor could be seen using.

Darbus started clapping to silence the people who had come to audition. "This is where the true expression of the artist is realised," Darbus started telling the students. "Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey…" Darbus said but was interrupted by a ring. "Was that a cell phone?!" she barked out.

"Is it mine?" the students murmured in the audience.

"No, ma'am. That was the warning bell," Kelsi said quietly but loud enough for Darbus to hear.

"Ah!" Darbus realised fixing her glasses before she continued. "Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week. First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later," she said pushing her glasses a little down eying the students. "Our composer, Kelsi Nielson, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?" she questioned making a grand gesture to somewhere between up and towards the piano on her right.

Different people auditioned and most of them sang off tune, stuttered and forgot lyrics while singing off tune, one girl even looked to be flirting with Darbus while singing. While watching Troy started to question how the musical was

"Hey," a familiar voice said. His head turned and Gabriella stood there. "So you decided to sign up for something?" she continued.

"Uh… No. You?" he stuttered a little.

"No," she answered him. "Um… why are you hiding behind a mop?" she questioned with a little smile. Troy pushed the cart further away and Gabriella scoffed a little. "Your friends don't know you're here, right?" she stated.

"Right," he said. The two of them stopped looking at each other and turned their heads towards the stage where the next person was ready to audition.

"Miss Darbus is a little… harsh," he said as a girl ran off stage most likely crying.

"The Wildcat superstar's afraid?" Gabriella questioned surprised using the nickname Troy had gained playing basketball.

"No! I'm not afraid, I… I'm just… scared," he admitted looking at her.

"Me too… usually," she revealed to him looking at him before turning her head back to the stage as they heard Darbus speak.

"And for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold we only have one couple signed up," Darbus said and Troy hurried to take the cart, he previously had pushed away, to hide them both.

"Sharpay and Ryan, I think it might be useful for you to give a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall," Darbus said.

From their spot behind the janitor cart they saw Sharpay put a hand on his brother's chest so she could walk on stage first. It was then the two of them decided to sit in the back row. A brief conversation was made between Ryan and Kelsi before Sharpay snapped her fingers and the red curtains closed. The playback started along with their over the top show. Once their show was over Sharpay gave Kelsi a glare and she started clapping and the other soon followed.

"Well. Are there any last-minute sign-ups?" Darbus asked and Troy and Gabriella snuck out of their seats. "Buy tickets!" they heard Ryan tell someone. "Any last minute sign-ups?" Darbus called out looking around.

"We should go," Troy whispered getting out of his seat.

"No? Good Done," Darbus said, turning of the table lamp, taking her bag walking away from the table.

"I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus" Gabriella called to her homeroom teacher not seeing Troy's frustrated and shocked reaction.

"Timelines means something in the world of theatre, young lady. The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs," she told her.

"I'll sing with her," Troy said with a raised hand revealing himself.

"Troy Bolton. Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" she questioned sceptically surprised to see him there.

"Team," he corrected his teacher looking at her. "Ah," she said nodding. "But I'm here alone. Actually, I'm here to sing with her," he said.

"Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at East High," she told them walking closer. "I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over," she said walking past them.

"She has an amazing voice," Troy said trying to help out his girlfriend.

"Perhaps the next musicale," Darbus told them walking away

Up on the stage Kelsi gathered her notes and was going to get off the bench when she tripped and all her notes was scattered on the floor. Both of them hurried down and helped her.

"So, you're a composer?" Troy asked. Kelsi just looked at him. "You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" he continued not caring that she didn't say anything previously. "And the entire show?" he asked giving her the notes he had collected. To this Kelsi gave a tiny nod not looking away. "Well, that's really cool," he told her. "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show," he said offering his hand as she was about to stand up. "So why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" he asked the clearly intimidated girl. "I mean, it is your show," he stated easily.

"It is?" she questioned un certainly.

"Isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?" he asked her.

"Playmaker?" she asked confused frowning a little.

"You know the one who makes everyone else look good," he tried to explain. "Without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Kelsi," he said to her.

"I am?" she asked smiling a little and Troy nodded. "You want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?" she asked getting excited taking a seat behind the piano. She started on the first line and looked at the couple as Troy started singing. After a couple of lines, Kelsi lead Gabriella into the music.

"Wow. That's nice," Troy said a couple of seconds after Kelsi had hit the last chord.

"Bolton, Montez you have a callback. Kelsi give them the duet from the second act," Darbus yelled from the other side of the auditorium. "Work on it with them," she said putting on her glasses.

"All right!" Kelsi said excited. "If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school – whatever works. After basketball class…." She said to them overly excited.

"What just happened?" Troy questioned as they walked out of the auditorium.

"Darbus was listening to us," Gabriella stated looking at her boyfriend.

"Do you want to do the callback?" Troy questioned her.

"Yeah. What about you?" she questioned.

"I don't really sing…" he said trailing off.

"I have a hard time believing that after what I saw today," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah sure. My shower head is really impressed," he laughed making Gabriella laugh too.

"Why did you suddenly decide on audition?" he continued as they walked towards their lockers.

"I don't know. I have been singing in a choir before but when I was singing solo I remember looking at the audience and the next thing I was looking at the ceiling. That was the end of my solo career," she said smiling a little embarrassed about the memory.

"After what I heard five minutes ago I have a hard time believing that," he told her.

"Oh well," she shrugged opening her locker taking out her lunch.

 **That was it! Hope you all liked it! I would really appreciate if you could leave a review to tell me what you though! Also, do you think it's long to wait two weeks for a chapter? I'm curious...**

 **FreeFlyingWriter**


	3. Chapter 3 Callbacks?

**HUGE shoutout to Pumking king5 and my good IRL friend The Princess of Books for reviewing. You guys keep me going! Also thanks to you who are favouriting and following the story! I love getting reviews and I know how many who are reading so is it possible to get a couple of more reviews/opinions on the story? I know alot from last chapter was directly quoted from the movie but it fitted. I don't own anything related to Disney or High School Musical. The only thing I own is Etrea and things acociated with that. Enjoy!**

 **Friday 21st of September**

The next morning a loud scream could be heard all over East High. "Call-backs!" Sharpay yelled frantically. "Aah!" she screamed.

"Callbacks for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:50 PM," Ryan started reading. Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton," Ryan read out.

"Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe we're being punked?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Sharpay questioned frowning.

"Maybe we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" Ryan said shaking his sister's hand.

"Oh, shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay replied angrily. The basketball team who was listening laughed.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked reading the pink paper.

"What?" Chad questioned looking at Ryan then back at the paper.

"Uhh!" Sharpay said stomping away before Chad too walked away from the group.

Chad found Troy in the gym during one of their breaks. "Hey hoops," Chad said and got his friends attention. "Hi," Troy said taking the ball as it re-bounced to him.

"So did you hear the ice princess this morning?" Chad questioned.

"No? Was I supposed to?" he questioned passing the ball to Chad.

"I don't know. I suppose so," he said bouncing the ball before taking it again.

"What do you talk about?" Troy questioned.

"Minnie and Arnold," Chad said looking at his friend to judge his reaction.

"Oh that," he said getting the ball from Chad.

"Yeah that," Chad said. "I didn't know you could sing?" he asked.

"I don't do it that much really. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," he tried to explain.

"So the fact that you sang with Gabriella didn't mean anything?" Chad clarified.

"No," Troy said trying to shoot but hit the backboard before the ball bounced back to him. Troy jogged off to retrieve it before walking back to his friend.

"The singing wasn't a spur of the moment but not planned either. I don't know how better to explain it," Troy said.

"Just a fair warning that the jocks aren't seen with the drama freaks," Chad told his friend.

"I told you Chad I don't know how it happened," he defended himself.

"Tell me then," Chad challenged.

Troy took a breath and told Chad about everything from when he said no to the basketball to him meeting Gabriella in the auditorium and then ending up in the callbacks.

"Wow," Chad said. "That's strange," he said. "Do you even want to?" he questioned.

"The strange thing is that I think I do," "I mean if we get the part," he added and Chad nodded.

"So you remember what is happening next Friday?" Chad questioned.

"Of course. The game against North high," Troy said. "Got to keep your head in the game," Troy stated making Chad laugh.

"Now come on'," Chad said stealing the ball from Troy and the two boys started messing around playing just for fun.

* * *

After homeroom that Friday Troy and Gabriella walked out of there and put their stuff in the lockers grabbing their Spanish books. Their friends had been thrilled when they told them about their growing relationship earlier that day. The couple walked hand in hand towards Gabriella's house.

"I'm nervous to meet your mother," Troy said looking at her while they walked.

"It will be fine. You should get along great," Gabriella reassured her boyfriend. They reached her house and walked inside.

"Hello," Maria greeted coming out from the kitchen.

"Hi mom," Gabriella said giving her a hug. "Mom this is Troy. Troy this is my mother Maria," Gabriella introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you, Troy," Maria said shaking his hand.

"Likewise," Troy smiled.

"Gabriella told me you had a project going on, so I'm going to let you work on that," she said smiling at the two teens.

"Thanks, mom. We'll be up in my room," Gabriella said and Maria walked back into the kitchen. "Come on," Gabriella said taking his hand guiding him upstairs. "This is my room," she said opening the white door. Troy looked around her room. It was nothing like he had seen before. The rooms were medium sized and her walls were a green colour and filled with pictures of her friends and other memories. She had double French doors leading out to a small balcony. Her bed was a normal sized double bed with pillars that were draped with a soft cream coloured fabric. She also had a white desk and bookshelf. Her bookshelves were filled with different books and Troy recognised some of them as being Etrean authors.

"Do you read a lot?" he asked shifting his gaze from her bookshelf back to her.

"Yeah, my favourite book is this," she said handing him a blue book with golden letters. It was a nonfiction book named _Stars of Magic_ by Maryl LaflammeTroy knew the author all too well. She was a friend of his family and she had written a book about the royal family when Troy was fourteen. Hopefully, Gabriella hadn't read that book.

"Have you heard about her?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I have," he said putting the book back on the shelf still looking at all her books.

"We should probably start our assignment," Gabriella said sitting down on the bed. Troy also sat down and they took out their Spanish books starting on their project.

An hour later Maria walked up the stairs but stopped when she heard laughter. It warmed her heart that someone could make her daughter so happy. When she walked to the door they were just sitting in bed with their books open laughing. "Troy, Gabriella, dinner is ready," she said.

"Thanks, mom. We'll be down in just a second," Gabriella said. "Honestly Troy? You need to strengthen your vocabulary," she smiled.

"I'm sorry," he smiled laughing too about his word choice.

"Come on," Gabriella said getting off the bed. Troy gave her a kiss before they walked downstairs. They sat down at the table and Maria put a dish on the table that Troy had never seen before.

"This is one of my favourite dishes. It is inspired by all the Mexicans living here in New Mexico. This is Stacked enchiladas with green chilli," Gabriella explained.

"I have never heard of this," Troy admitted curious about the food on the table.

"It is almost like tortilla you use for ataco, but already filled with meat and sauce," Gabriella explained trying to give him a better understanding of what it was.

"It smells amazing," Troy said as the smell was all around the kitchen.

"Digg in," Maria said putting the spoon in the dish.

"Gabriella told me you're not from here," Maria said while they ate.

"Yeah," Troy started not knowing how to approach this. "I'm from Etrea. My whole family is from there," Troy said not revealing much.

"What is it like?" Maria wondered curiously about his home country.

"It's wonderful. Very peaceful. There is this annual parade during the spring when the threes blossom. It is celebrated because we believe it will bring good luck for the country. The book you have _Stars of Magic_ is inspired by the festival," Troy explained.

"It sounds like you know a lot," Maria said and Gabriella gave her mother a look.

"It's common knowledge for most Etrean people. They learn it at a young age," he said easily.

"It sounds like people in your country has a broad knowledge of culture and history," Maria stated.

"They do. Etrea is a fertile land with easy access to fresh fruit and vegetables, and has a special history and culture," he said hoping he hadn't said too much.

"I would love to visit it someday," Gabriella said sensing Troy's discomfort. "It sounds amazing," she continued.

"This was delicious Maria," Troy complimented.

"I'm glad you liked it, Troy," Maria smiled relieved.

"Do you need any help cleaning?" Troy offered once everyone was finished.

"No thank you, Troy," Maria said touched by his thoughtfulness. "Let's go upstairs and finish," Gabriella said and they once again walked back upstairs and continued on their project.

"My mom really likes you," Gabriella said once they sat down on the bed.

"I'm glad," Troy smiled. His phone started beeping and he looked at it before closing it. His girlfriend looked at him when he looked back up. "It was my mom," he explained.

"You can talk to her," Gabriella said nudging towards the phone that was beside him.

"She was probably wondering how it was here. I'll call her once I get home," he told her. "Ok. Then it was Spanish," Gabriella said and they continued to work.

At eight their project was done and they had been talking for the past half an hour.

"I think I should head home," Troy said and got up from the bed collecting his stuff.

"I'll see you at school," Gabriella said and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. They walked downstairs and Troy said goodbye to Maria before walking home.

When Troy came home that day he called his mother. He had sent her a text earlier but he wanted to talk to her. "Hello mom," he said once she picked up.

"How was your day?" she asked her son.

"Great! It was fun seeing how it was like in a normal family, and Maria made the best enchiladas. It's like a tortilla with meat and cheese," he tried to explain to his mother.

"That sounds good," she said and Troy could hear the smile in her voice.

 **Monday 24th of September**

On Monday before school started Gabriella meet Kelsi to practise for their callbacks the following Thursday. "You sound great!" Kelsi exclaimed after they had sung through he song.

"I don't know," Gabriella said doubtfully looking at her classmate.

"I'm sure Gabriella trust me. You and Troy will get the part!" Kelsi said.

"I'm just happy it's on Thursday," Gabriella said relieved.

"Oh?" Kelsi questioned not getting what she meant. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The declaration team has a match on Friday. We need to pass this to qualify to compete for a chance in the finals. Besides the basketball team has the championship game that day," Gabriella explained.

"I'm sure everything will work out. But probably shouldn't mention it to Sharpay," Kelsi said smiling a little.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed nodding.

"Now what do you say to go through it once more?" Kelsi asked and they continued to rehearse.

* * *

After school, Gabriella and Taylor had a meeting with the declaration team preparing for the upcoming contest while Troy rehearsed with Kelsi. When Wednesday came around Kelsi sat behind the piano in the auditorium during lunch.

"Ms Darbus the callbacks are on Thursday, but as the president of the drama club, I think it would be best if we moved it to Friday," Sharpay said not noticing the pianist behind the piano.

"Are you sure?" Darbus questioned uncertainly.

"Of course. I would only do what is best for the drama department," Sharpay said determined with a fake smile.

"Of course you would Miss Evans," Darbus said.

"Fabulous," she smiled walking off. Kelsi dropped her pencil and dunked her head on the piano.

On Thursday morning she stood in front of the information board at East high.

"What is going on?" Troy asked once he saw Kelsi there. "The callbacks are at the same time as the game?" he asked shocked.

"And the declaration competition?" Gabriella added upset.

"What did Darbus do," Chad said angrily.

"Well there was two rats and neither of them is named Darbus," Kelsi said.

"Do you know anything little person?" Chad questioned looking down at Kelsi.

"Darbus isn't waring pink or designer clothes," Kelsi said and the others immediately understood her message.

"Why would Sharpay do such things?" Chad asked.

"She stated that she wanted to protect the Drama department, but in reality, all she wanted was to protect herself," Kelsi said looking at the small group there.

"There is nothing we can do about it," Kelsi added frustrated and a little sad.

"No no-way. I am not letting her win! We can do it but only if we're all in this together," Gabriella said putting her hand in. One after one Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi put their hands in. The only one left was Troy.

 **Troy's POV**

I was seriously doubted about this as people put their hands in. What if someone found out who I am by this? What would my parents and grand-parents think if they found out? Deciding to live with the possible consequences I put my hand in.

"This is my plan," Gabriella said starting to explain.

 **So that was it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it. I wrote the last part just now and I apologize for any spelling mistakes since the clock is 00:30 am. Please, please leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **FreeFlyingWriter**


	4. Chapter 4 We broke free

**I'm so so sorry! I know this should have been up last Saturday. I hit a little writers block, and our class have been preparing a return visit for our Dutch exhange school. A huge shoutout to Pumkingking5 for review agian! A moment of seriousness people. I am over the moon about how many readers I have on this story but when I check the reviews I feel a little bumed. I am doubting this story and how it is turning out, so can you please leave a review? I woul LOVE to read what you thing. That's all I ask you for is a small comment on what you think about the story. Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

 **Thursday September 27** **th** **  
Gabriella's POV**

For the rest of the day we arranged how Troy and I could be on time for our competitions and the callbacks. Our plan should work perfectly if we did it correctly.  
I was sitting on the bed in my room reading _Stars of Magic_ when a thought crossed my mind. Troy said he knew about her but what had she written that interested him? Therefor I opened my laptop and googled Maryl Laflamme. Several books popped up and her most recent once was a drama book named _Angel of The World_ and _Whisper of Dreams_ , but neither of them crossed me as books Troy would be interested in. I decided to scrolled a little further down and saw that she had written a book about the royal family in Etrea named _A biography about the Royal Family: Their stories._ Deciding against clicking on it, I thought that Troy would tell me a thing or two about it. Besides there was no reason to read this the day before the competition.  
I opened the drawer on my nightstand and found my camera to make another entry.

"Today it is Thursday, September 27th and I just found out that the callbacks have been moved till tomorrow. The same day as the declaration competition and Troy's basketball match against North High. You can take one guess at who it was. None other than Sharpay Evans, the president of the Drama club. All she wants to is to protect herself even though she states that she is doing what is best for the drama department," I said into the camera.

"I really hope me and Troy could pull this off. It would be really fun to act in the musical but I'm slightly nervous too. Why is it so hard for me to sing in front of people, but not writing up solutions and answers to a bunch of questions on a board?" I questioned myself before continuing.

"Besides the drama with Sharpay everything is doing great," I said smiling.

"On Friday Troy was over meeting my mom and we worked on our Spanish project," I said and laughed a little.

"Apparently he has never had Spanish before so I have to say he is pretty good except the occasional word choice mistakes," I laughed.

"Anyways I love you Troy," I said with a giggle before turning the camera off.

Seeing that it had a low battery so I found the charger and plugged it in. I read over my notes for the competition tomorrow and the lyrics for the audition. When I looked up again the clock was twelve thirty.

"Where did the time go?" I mumbled and gathered all the papers, putting them in my backpack. I put my backpack by the door to my room before I went to bed, falling asleep at once.

When I awoke the next morning I was excited yet terrified about the day. So much was at stake! I got dressed and made sure I had all my notes and books for the day and various competitions and auditions.

"God morning Gabriella," mom greeted me once I came downstairs.

"Morning mom," I said as I started making my lunch.

"I have a meeting today but I'll try and make it to the declaration competition today," she said to me. "When are you going?" she asked.

"First," I told her pouring cereal into a bowl for breakfast.

"I'll do my best to make it," she promised as I poured milk into the cereal. I found a spoon and started eating while mom and I made small talk. I looked up at the clock and panicked.

"Oh no, I'm late," I said and put the bowl into the sink.

"I'm leaving now; would you like me to give you a ride?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said and made sure I had everything. I put on my black marry jane shoes and jacket before mom and I walked out of the house. Five minutes later she dropped me of outside of East High just in time. I hurried inside and towards my locker where I saw Troy standing, looking at his watch.

"Sorry I'm late. I don't know how it happened," I said spinning my combination.

"Well I'm just glad you're here," he smiled and I laughed.

"The highlight of your day?" I asked sarcastically and Troy nodded.

"Yes actually," he answered seriously looking at my face.

"You're serious?" I asked surprised taking out my geography books.

"Why yes?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," I said with a little smile shutting my locker door. "How is your team looking?" I asked him curios as we walked down the halls.

"Great. We're ready to take down North High and fight for a chance in the championship game. What about your and Taylor's team?" he asked equally interested.

"Great!" I said closing the door. "Our minds are sharp and full of un-useful stuff that have a high value for us," I said and Troy laughed. Oh boy I loved that sound. It was my favourite sound and every time I would smile.

"You crack me up," he laughed and we walked into our classroom just in the nick of time.

* * *

People were sitting in the room as we heard the cheers of the mascot outside, followed by a bunch of fans and a small group from the band group, walking by. I looked up at the stands and saw my mom take a seat subtly smiling at me. Taylor, me and the two others all had on a lab coat look-a-like coat with a red ribbon indicating our team. I was standing by the table talking quietly to Taylor.

"Everything is set?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes," she said confirming.

"Great," I said and walked up to the wooden framed white board. I grabbed the black marker and took one last look at Taylor who nodded confidently at me.

At exactly 3:50PM we were given the questions and started writing down the answers. I knew the answer so it was just a matter of fact to write it down on the board correctly. I put in the last answer and stopped the clock. I could feel everyone in the audience look at me as the judge walked over to my board. He looked at my answers and back at his cards. He looked up once again and time couldn't pass more slowly. Finally, he nodded approving lifting his hand gesturing towards us.

"Yes!" Taylor cheered and we share a group hug as the small audience clapped. As we sat at the table Taylor opened the small black laptop and entered the codes pressing enter. She and Chad had gone together to wire the PC to the gym's score board. We were really careful not to break anything because that was the last thing we wanted!

"Time for the Wildcats to make an orderly exit from the gym," Taylor said quietly pressing enter and the words _transmitting code_ was shown. Taylor closed the laptop smiling confidently as a beaker with a blue substance was boiling. It was starting to smell and we were coughing by the horrible smell. The audience soon started and the judge stood up gaining everyone attention.

"Please could we make an exit to the school's auditorium," he said and I hurried out in the chaos. I ran down the hallways towards the auditorium.

"The callback lists will be up on Monday thank you," Ms. Darbus said as I ran into the auditorium.

"Please Ms. Darbus! We're here," I called as I came running down towards the stage, and onto it, along with Troy.

"We're here." Troy said as he too stood on the stage beside Darbus and Sharpay.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules..." her voice was drowned by the crowd entering from the game and scholastic decathlon competition.

"We'll be happy to do it again," Sharpay said looking dreamily over the large audience.

"I cannot believe this," Darbus said amazed. "I'm sorry but we don't have a pianist," Darbus said sadly.

"I guess that's showbiz," Sharpay's bitchy remark came.

"We will sing without a pianist," I begged her.

"Oh no you won't! Pianist here Ms. Darbus!" Kelsi reported standing beside Darbus.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sharpay spat towards her.

"Oh I'm sure. Ready on stage!" she challenged.

"Now that's showbiz!" Darbus exclaimed getting off the stage. Troy handed me a microphone and I took one look at the audience as Kelsi started playing. I knew exactly when to start but as I opened my mouth, I froze, before closing it again. Troy looked at me and I whispered to him; "I can't do it," I said turning to leave the stage.

"Hey look at me, right at me. You can do it ok? Just like at the auditions. Just you and me," he said to me and pointed at Kelsi, who started to play again.

This time it was Troy who started to sing, and suddenly it wasn't so scary anymore. It was as he had told me a moment ago. It was just the two of us, like the audition. I started singing my part and we just had fun on the stage. The moon was lowered and we just danced around on the stage being ourselves. Nothing was choreographed and we were carefree in that moment. When the song was about to end, we suddenly came back to reality. People were watching us differently than we saw each other but that was ok. All because we broke free.

 **That was it! I will try to update next Saturday but I can not promisse anything because of our school's Dutch exhange program. Pleas, pleas leave a review and tell me what you think. Again thanks for reading.**

 **FreeFlyingWriter**


	5. Chapter 5 A date night and disclosure

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but school is crazy with the year soon ending and last minute test along with exams! I also hit writers block and I didn't plan on the chapter being this long but I knew exactly how to end it! (OMG it's over 3400 words long!) I don't own Disney, High school musical or the movies mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is Troy's grand-parents and Etrea.**

 **HUGE shout out to pumkinking5 for constantly reviewing it makes my day! Please read and review telling me what you thing because I know you guys read it ;) Without further ado her is chapter 5!**

 **Monday October 15** **th  
** **Gabriella's POV**

It had been almost two weeks since Troy and I had auditioned and gotten the part! Sharpay had been more friendly towards us all, and was actually helping us. It was the last class for the day, English. Troy and I had been extremely busy because of the audition. Both of our teams went through the qualifications and was in the competition. Our declaration team was working harder than ever, and so was the basketball team. The bell finally rang and everyone hurried to pack up their stuff, ready for the day to end.

"Remember your homework!" our teacher called to us as we walked out. I meet Troy outside of the classroom and he smiled.

"So what do you have planned for the week-end?" I questioned was we walked down the red and white hallways towards our lockers.

"You do know that it is Monday today?" he asked me and I laughed.

"As a matter of fact I _do_ know that," I said to him as we stopped by our lockers. "I wanted to know, because I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie this weekend?" I questioned.

"Defiantly," he said without a moment of hesitation. "Which one?" he questioned.

"I don't know yet. There are no good movies playing right now so I will see what I have at my house. I just miss spending time with you," I stated and he took my hand. I looked up at his smiling face which made my heart soar and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I miss spending time with you too," he told me as we walked out hand in hand. "We're both so busy now between school and the after school activities we just have to make the best of it," he said with a little sigh.

"What was your favourite Disney movie growing up?" I questioned him changing the subject and I saw Troy frown.

"I didn't watch much Disney or movies for that matter when I was little. I did other things," he told me not getting into detail.

"You have never watched a Disney film?" I asked him in disbelief. "What other things did you do?" I questioned him wondering how he hadn't watched Disney.

"I don't know how," he said to me thinking. He almost never answered questions about his past and he brushed it off.

"When I think about it I have seen The Sword in the Stone, but that was for a small project when I was seven," he told me and I was not going to lie, I was a little shocked.

"You got to be kidding!" I exclaimed. "You have never seen Cinderella, sleeping beauty, The little mermaid, Beauty and the Beast or even The Lion king?" I questioned trying to remind him if he had seen them.

"No. Can't say I have heard much about either of them," he said to me shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok I know what we are seeing this week-end," I told him determinately as we were coming closer and closer to our road.

"What?" he questioned confused looking down at me.

"Not going to tell you, but do know that it will be a Disney movie, and yes a kid's one," I smirked.

"I guess I could live with it," he said to me as we saw my house coming closer.

"See you tomorrow morning?" he asked me as we stood on the sidewalk while the wind started to pick up around us.

"I'm sorry but I promised to meet Taylor in the morning to go over some stuff for the Decathlon team. I will see you at first period," I promised him.

"Ok, see you in the morning," he said and we parted ways.

I got out my keys and unlocked the front door before entering. Mom was on a trip but was due home on Thursday. I had already talked to her about Troy coming over this week-end, and she had agreed. I sat down at the kitchen table starting my mountain of homework and preparation for the decathlon team.

At nine in the evening I placed a bookmark before I closed my textbook. I looked down at my phone and saw an un-read text from Troy. I opened it smiling while reading it. He was so sweet. I sent him a quick text back before I walked downstairs and made myself some dinner. After eating I went back upstairs and re-opened my textbook trying to finish my AP calculus work.

I heard a distant sound. It was like a phone ringing but who owned it? I questioned. Suddenly I realised that it was mine! I lifted my head and looked around as I wasn't in my bed. I had fallen asleep while doing my homework. I took my phone that was beside me and saw that it was Taylor.

"It's Gabi," I answered trying to sound awake even though I was dead tired.

"Gabriella where are you? Everyone except you are here!" she exclaimed and I heard she was frustrated.

"What time is it?" I questioned confused not having a clock nearby.

"It's seven thirty, where are you?" she asked again clearly annoyed this time.

"I just woke up, I fell asleep doing my homework yesterday," I told her as I got up from my desk grabbing a couple of items I needed for the day. "I'll be there as soon as I can," I promised and hung up. I hurried to get dressed before I grabbed all my books shoving them into my backpack before leaving.

 **Troy's POV**

Both Gabriella and Taylor got into the classroom just as the bell was sounded. She sent me a small smile before taking her seat in the back.

"Ok class today we are starting our book analyses…" Mrs Moscow our English teacher said starting her class. After a double class of choice, we all meet in the cafeteria for lunch. I sat down beside Gabriella who just looked exhausted.

"You ok?" I asked her quietly and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just slept in this morning missing most of the meeting with the decathlon team," she told me.

"Your mom didn't wake you in time?" I questioned her but she shook her head stifling a yawn.

"No. It's just that she's out on a company trip in Salt Lake City for the time being. She knows your coming this week-end and she'll be home by then," she assured me.

"I would never dub-out you," I said and we joined the other's conversation.

 **Friday November 19** **th**

School was out and we were on our way towards Gabriella's house. "So mom got caught up at work and isn't home now, but she is coming sometime this evening," Gabriella said to me while we walked hand in hand home. "I thought she was supposed to come home yesterday?" I questioned and she sighed. "I'm used to this happening. If she says she is coming home on a specific date, I always anticipate her coming home at least one day later. She is home late from work to some days. Say's it's important meetings and what not. The bright side is that she almost never works during the week-end and that is when we do stuff together," she smiled and I felt sorry for her. My parents and grand-parents were both extremely busy at times, but it sounded like I spent more time with all four of them than she did with her own mother. "I'm sorry to hear that Brie," I told her genuinely.

"No problem Troy. You can't do anything about it," she said to me as we were now by her house. She took out her keys and opened the door. Once we were both inside she locked it again. "I always do that when I'm home alone during the night," she explained to me.

"Don't worry. I understand," I reassured her and we took our shoes and jackets off.

"By the sounds of it we're making our own dinner did you have anything planed?" I questioned.

"Not really. My thoughts were what we could do with some chicken," she told me and I got an idea.

"Do you have noodles and some cabbage?" I questioned and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes I know we have noodles and I think I saw some cabbage yesterday. Why do you ask?" she questioned me sceptically.

"Do you trust me?" I asked with a little smile and she nodded. "Of course," she said.

"Then I could make some Etrean food if you want to taste?" I asked her.

"I'd love to put what are you trying to make?" she asked knowing how he was at cooking.

"Something called Yakisoba Chicken. It is actually one thing I know how to make," I assured her.

"Let's get at it," she said and together we had fun making dinner.

Half an hour we put the food on the table and the smell of home hit me. "This is Yakisoba Chicken. Noodles with chicken, cabbage, onion, carrots, some chilli and garlic," I said to her.

"It's smells amazing. Reminding me of Japan," she said to me looking up from the dish.

"A lot of Etrean food are a combination or inspired by Japan and Australia," I explained to her as she took some of the food putting it in her bowl. She picked up her spoon and smelled it before she took a bite.

"Mmm, this is amazing," she praised as I tasted the flavours just as I remembered them.

"I'm glad you like it," I told her as we talked while eating, sharing stories from our childhood. Of course I didn't tell her stuff that could reveal who I really was, but I desperately wanted her to know! I needed to talk to mom and dad tomorrow.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"Ok so the movie we're watching tonight is one of my all-time favourites," Gabriella told her boyfriend as he was sitting on the sofa waiting for her to reveal her pick.

"It came out in 1994 and, as you might have predicted, a _Disney_ movie," she said giving him the DVD.

" _The Lion King,_ " he read giving it back to her.

Gabriella opened the case and popped it into the DVD player starting it. They had made popcorn that was in a bowl on the coffee table in front of them along with soda. Gabriella sat down beside her boyfriend as the movie started showing the intro and _Circle of life_ __song with Simba's baptising. Gabriella took a quick glance up at her boyfriend to see him frown slightly about the un-usual movie where animals were talking and doing things they shouldn't be able to do. The part of the movie that entertained Troy the most, and found most ironic, had to be the part with Simba, Nala and Zazul on their way to the waterhole when Simba started to sing _I can't wait to be king_.

"You thought that was funny?" Gabriella questioned as she heard Troy laugh quietly when Zazul got crushed under the rhino.

"Surprisingly yes. It's brilliant by Simba," he said and Gabriella snuggled into him as they watched the rest of the movie together.

When Maria parked her car in front of the house at one that night she found the house mostly dark and quiet. She got out of her black car, picking up her bag before locking her car. She found her keys and entered the house as quietly as she could. She walked into the house and it didn't look much different from when she left.

She walked into the kitchen to look inside the fridge to see how urgent she needed to do grocery shopping. She was surprised to see a pot inside. She lifted off the lid and smelled the cold food. She had no idea Gabriella could make that type of food so she suspected her and Troy making dinner together. Maria saw light in the living room and walked into it but stopped in the doorway seeing the two teens curled up together on the sofa. She picked up a blanket from the ottoman and draped it around the couple not having the heart to wake them up. She figured it wouldn't be a problem for Troy staying the night since he was living alone. She walked over to turn the TV off and noticed the DVD on the coffee table. She picked it up and turned it, smiling when she saw what they have been watching. A little un-usual she though, but again Gabriella loved that movie and by the looks of it they both had enjoyed a quiet night together traveling back into their childhoods. With a smile on her face she walked up to her bedroom and into her bed.

 **Saturday November 3** **rd**

A couple of weeks later it was the first weekend in November and Gabriella had invited Troy to go camping with her. It was something the gang enjoyed doing together and Gabriella had learned that Troy hadn't done before. Troy was really looking forward to it and after talking to his mother and father, they had agreed that Gabriella needed to know who he really was. He was going to tell her that he was the prince of Etrea.

That Saturday Gabriella knocked on the door to his house at three in the afternoon.

"Hi Brie," he said smiling. "Come 'on in," he said letting her in the house. She had never actually been inside before and was impressed at how tidy it was. For some reason she imagined that Troy didn't clean his house often, but by the looks of it he did.

"Are you ready?" she asked him looking at the backpack that was by the door.

"Yeah, just getting the last couple of things," he said opening the fridge taking out a big bottle of water before finding matches. "There," he told his smiling girlfriend. Troy picked up his backpack and they walked towards the mountains.

"Have you been here often?" he asked on their way up the trail.

"A couple of times. Our gang is here from time to time," she explained stopping for a second to wait on him. An hour later they were at the top of the mountain overlooking the city.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Troy said, a little out of breath, but amazed looking down at Albuquerque.

"Just wait until it gets dark," she said and smiled looking at Troy. "Should we start setting up a camp?" Gabriella asked walking over to where they could set up their camp.

"Good idea. What do we do?" he asked feeling a little stupid for not knowing.

"Could you find some wood for the campfire? Just don't go too far and walk carefully," she advised him. "Will do," he said and began his search. In the meantime, Gabriella quickly set up the tent and found some rocks for the holes in the fire pit. Troy arrived back with lots of wood that he put down by the fire pit.

"Have you made a fire before?" Gabriella questioned looking at him. "No," Troy told her sheepishly.

"No problem. Then this could be your first," she said and found some of the smallest pieces. Gabriella instructed Troy how to make the fire and when it lit, it continued to burn. "Great job," Gabriella smiled and Troy laughed. It was getting fairly dark now and the couple sat down by the fire talking and Gabriella thought him how to make smores.

"Should we sleep outside tonight?" Gabriella asked as she was munching on a smore.

"I thought we were?" he asked confused. "Under the stars. I have put up a tent, but I know the weather is supposed to be good, maybe a little cold, so we could sleep outside of the tent" she explained to him.

"I'm game," Troy said and placed his hand around Gabriella. She leaned into him and they kissed with the soft glow of the fire. It started getting colder and they put on more clothes. "You cold?" Troy asked seeing his girlfriend shiver.

"A little," she admitted. She hadn't packed warm enough clothes because she underestimated the weather. Troy put her between his legs and she leaned into him while he wrapped his hands around her trying to keep her warm. They warmed sausages over the fire and had fun talking. Troy found a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you," Gabriella said gratefully. "I heard that they suspected it was getting colder than they actually said. Therefore, I packed extra clothes just in case," he said.

"I should have checked," she said defeated. "Don't think about it Brie," he said kissing her head softly.

When they went to sleep late that night Gabriella still had the blanked from Troy as she crawled into her sleeping bag feeling warm. They lay close to each other and looked up at the stars.

"This is wonderful," Troy said enjoying himself.

"I can't believe you have never done this before," Gabriella said looking at him.

"I don't know why I hasn't done this before," Troy told her really knowing the reason. "But I'm glad you asked me," he continued.

"Good night," Gabriella said sleepily.

"Good night," Troy said seeing her eyes close. Troy could never have done this back in Etrea. There he had to have security with him everywhere, and to be honest he really like being independent and not followed everywhere.

The next morning Troy awoke first by the sun shining in his face. He sat up and looked over at Gabriella who was still sleeping soundly, so therefore, Troy decided to started the fire and it was then Gabriella awoke.

"Good morning," Gabriella said her voice hoarse by the cold night air.

"Morning," Troy said with his equally hoarse voice making Gabriella smile.

"Have you been awake long?" she wondered sitting down by the fire warming her hands.

"No, I just woke up and thought I could start the fire," he said poking the fire with some wood before putting it on.

"Thank you," Gabriella said and got out of her sleeping bag putting on her jacket.

"What time is it?" she questioned looking at the sun.

"Eight thirty," he said looking at his watch and then at his girlfriend.

"How was it?" she wondered.

"I enjoyed it. It was really fun," he told her honestly looking at her wrapped up in the dark blanket from yesterday evening.

"Would you be willing to do it again?" she asked him leaning in to put some more wood on the fire.

"Defiantly," he said with a bright smile looking at their fire that warmed them after the chilly night.

On their way home, around lunch time, they decided to stop by the park to talk simply because they had the time. "I had a lot of fun," Troy told her as they sat down on a wooden bench looking at the fountain.

"I'm glad. I really enjoyed it too," Gabriella giggled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"There is one thing I want to tell you," Troy started nervously and Gabriella looked at him surprised.

"Oh?" she questioned coking her head to the side.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," he started.

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning confused.

"About who I really am," he started looking at her. "I am from Etrea but I'm not a regular guy," he tried to explained to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked genuinely confused and Troy sighed softly.

"I'm the prince of Etrea and second in line for the throne after my father," he explained and Gabriella didn't say anything which worried him.

"Please say something," he begged her.

"How could you?" she asked hurt and he clearly saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said before being cut off… "No!" she started firmly before continuing. "You lied to me and I trusted you," she said now crying. "Our entire relationship is all based on lies! I'm done Troy. Goodbye," she said walking away not letting him say anything more. Troy knew he should stop her but he didn't. He should have said something but he didn't. He just let her walk away ending their relationship.

 **I know that was evil of me! Again sorry on the delay and hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter! What do you thing is happening next? Will there be "Troyellea"? Please review and tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6 Apology accepted?

**Thank you so much to pumkinking5, Simone and Princessbree15 for reviewing my last chapter! It made my day getting those reviews, and you guys are amazing! Some people said to me that Gabriella over-reacted when Troy told her who he was, but personally, I think that that's how she is. Back in the second movie, they broke up after he blew a couple of dates (and other things) so, personally, I don't think I was that off track. I understand if you disagree with me ;)**

 **Anyways I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Sunday November 4** **th**

Gabriella had tears streaming down her cheeks when she walked away from Troy. She knew their relationship was too good to be true. They had dated for almost two months and know each other for almost three and he had lied to her the entire time. Why did she think that a jock would fall for a geek? She swiftly walked home and closed the front door with a small thud.

"Hello Gabriella! How was it?" Maria asked but stopped once she saw her daughter crying. "What happened?" she questioned concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said sadly and dismissively before walking upstairs. Maria sighed knowing it was best to let her daughter be alone until she was ready to talk.

A couple of hours later Gabriella came downstairs again and went into the kitchen getting something to drink.

"What happened a couple of hours ago?" Maria asked calmly looking at her daughter.

"Troy has lied to me since the day we met," Gabriella explained untwisting the cap on her water bottle.

"What do you mean? What could he possibly lie about?" Maria asked confused and Gabriella laughed a little looking over at her mother.

"About who he is," she said bitterly taking a swallow of her water.

"Gabriella," Maria said shocked. Thinking back, it was just yesterday they were head over heels in love and now it sounded like she hated him! "Tell me what happened," Maria asked her daughter and Gabriella sat down at the kitchen counter.

"We stopped by the park on our way home because he told me he wanted to tell me something. We sat down on one of the benches and he told me how he hadn't been completely honest with me, about who he really was," Gabriella started explaining to her mother who listened closely.

"He is in fact from Etrea but he is second in line to the throne after his father, making him the prince of Etrea," Gabriella told her clearly hurt and a little angry.

"That is quite a shock. I would never have guessed anything like that," Maria said astonished.

"Why does it matter? He lied to me," Gabriella pointed out looking intensely at her mother.

"And wouldn't you do the same thing if you were in his shoes?" Maria questioned, trying to talk sense into her daughter. "Think about it Gabriella," Maria said once Gabriella didn't reply. "How does he have it back in his own country? Everyone knows him and God knows if he has a private life. I'm certain that there is a good reason to why he didn't want anyone to know. Maybe all he wanted was to be normal for once," Maria said defending him.

"He still lied to me mom," Gabriella said walking back to her room not bothering to argue. Maria sighed once she heard Gabriella's bedroom door slam shut.

Gabriella sat down on her bed, grabbed her laptop opening it. She had left it on from the day before, and when the screen lit up it was a picture of her and Troy laughing together. She quickly replaced it with a red, East High, Wildcat paw before opened her Facebook. Scrolling through the feed she closed it when nothing interested her, instead she grabbed a book.

* * *

Troy walked home a couple of minutes after Gabriella had left the park. When walking past her house he didn't give it a second look, knowing she were angry, hurt and upset. When Troy arrived home he looked at the clock and saw that it was too early to call his mother, therefore he unpacked his backpack and started some laundry. By the time he was finished the time back home was eight thirty in the morning so he called his mother.

"Hello Troy," his mother's cheerful voice said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi ma," he answered trying to sound cheerful as he walked inside the kitchen.

"How was it? Tell me," she wondered wanting to know everything about what her son had experienced.

"Great and then not so great," he told her honestly, leaning against the counter, and he knew she was frowning.

"Oh. Why? What happened?" she wondered and Troy clearly heard that she was concerned for him.

"It started as a great time. It was amazing to go camping, sleeping outside under the stars and making smores. Then on the way home, we stopped at the park and I told her the truth. About who I am and that I am second in line for the throne after my father. At first she didn't say anything but afterwards, she was really hurt and upset. Therefore she broke up with me," Troy said hurt. As the words left his lips he felt a little tug in his heart. It was something he had never felt before and it only made him realise how much he did, in fact, love Gabriella.

"I am sorry to hear that Troy," she said seriously.

"It's fine I sort of expected it. I would be upset too I guess. How are you and dad?" he wondered changing the theme.

"Great, but we are all missing you. It's quiet without you here," she told him smiling.

"I'm not that loud mom," Troy defended himself as he heard her started laughing.

"It is your presence," she assured him and Troy shook his head at her comment.

"I'm coming home in a month and a half for Christmas and I'm looking forward to seeing all of you again," he reminded her smiling to himself.

"You do and we are all very excited," she told him smiling to herself.

"I hope you and Gabriella sort everything out," Lucille told him after a moment of silence.

"I hope so too ma. I really do," he said.

"How is school going?" she questioned as it had been some time since they last talked about it.

"School is school I guess. I'm studying and I think I'm doing ok. We have a science test in a couple of weeks that I know I have to study for and then it's finals before the holidays," he told his mother.

"That is great. Good luck on everything, and I am being told to say hello from your father and grandparents here," she said and chuckled a little.

"Say hi to them from me and that I miss all of you," Troy told his mom and smiled to himself.

"I will. I have to go now. I have a meeting with the secretary of the education department before your father's session with the departments," Lucille told her son.

"Ok. We will talk later mom?" "Of course. Bye Troy," she said and they hung up.

* * *

 **Monday, November 5** **th**

Gabriella walked alone to school earlier than normal, purposely avoiding Troy, and meet Taylor at her locker. The two girls talked but Gabriella didn't mention anything about her _"argument"_ with Troy. Taylor didn't think anything about Gabriella not meeting Troy that morning, as they processed towards their homeroom and Ms Darbus. Once entering the classroom Gabriella didn't give Troy a look, nor did say anything to him, and that was definitely something Taylor found really strange.

Taylor stopped Gabriella after class when everyone had left. "What has happened?" she demanded looking at her best friend.

"What? Nothing has happened," Gabriella said genuinely confused looking at Taylor.

"You and Troy," Taylor pointed out. "Normally you are by his side the second the bell is sounded. Now you aren't even looking at him. What happened?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We fought and we ended our relationship," she said simply walking away from Taylor.

"What?!" Taylor asked in disbelief, and shocked, as Gabriella turned to her again. "Why?" she asked a little more calmly.

"That's between Troy and me," Gabriella said walking again, towards her locker. As much as she was mad at Troy she respected his secret and it didn't feel right to tell Taylor every detail about their break-up.

"Ok so I won't push you but you seemed so happy before the weekend," Taylor exclaimed.

"So what? Life happens," Gabriella said dismissively shrugging her shoulders, before taking out her books for the next class.

"I give up," Taylor said closing her locker with a thud heading for her next class.

The rest of the day went on like this. Even during lunch, they managed to avoid each other. Troy was at the rooftop garden eating and Gabriella at the library studying.

"How long is this going to last?" Chad asked concerned looking at their friends sitting at the table.

"I have no idea," Taylor said looking at the other Wildcats after telling them what Gabriella has said to her earlier.

"How did they even end up like this?" Chad wondered out loud.

"No clue and Gabriella refuses to talk about it," Taylor said stabbing her salad with her fork before taking a bite.

"What should we do? They are both clearly upset," Chad stated looking at her girlfriend.

"I think the best is to do nothing Chad. Let them cool off and see what happens over time," Taylor said looking at her boyfriend.

* * *

Gabriella was on her laptop that night when a message suddenly popped up and she read it:

" _Hey! I know you're mad but can we sort this out?"_ It read from Troy.

" _Depends…"_ she answered him readjusting her laptop so she could stretch her legs out. She saw him typing before the message popped up.  
 _"I'm sorry for lying and I know you're mad but can I tell you why I didn't tell you?"_ he questioned.

" _Ok"_ was her answer as Troy started typing.

" _I wanted to live a normal life. As simple as it sounded I never could. In Etrea I could never be alone and I didn't really have any friends… Do you remember what I told you on the second day of school?"_ he typed to her.

" _Yes,"_ she answered straight away clearly remembering.

" _All of that was true. I never had any real friends in that school except that one boy I told you about. Whenever I'm going outside of the castle I have a bodyguard following me. His name is Ted and I've known him since I was about two and a half years old,"_ Gabriella read and she genuinely felt sorry for Troy now.

" _When I was young probably five or so I was so insanely bored so Ted brought his two children to play with me. They were four and three at that time, and they are probably the closest friends –except that one boy- I have back in Etrea now. Please know that everything I have told you is true except that I'm really a prince,"_ he typed to her and Gabriella felt even more sorry for him.

" _I'm so sorry Troy. That doesn't sound fun and I'm sorry I overreacted. I was mad that you lied to me, but I now understand why you didn't tell me and I respect that,"_ she typed back.

" _You don't have to be sorry about it. It wasn't anything you could do about it, but I'm glad you understand. If you want to – or at least I hoped-, we could get back together eventually,"_ he sent and Gabriella felt her heart flutter. She smiled from ear to ear while reading the last message and hurried to type her reply: _"Who says we have to wait?"_

" _I love you,"_ his fast reply came and both of them unaware how they both were smiling while having the conversation.

" _I love you too Troy but I have to do some homework. See you tomorrow?"_ she asked biting her lip nervously. " _Will do. Bye Brie," he sent plus a kissing emoji "Bye,"_ she typed back with a heart and Troy was logged off. And just like that their relationship was ok again.

* * *

On Tuesday morning Taylor saw the two of them talking again when they entered the school and she assumed that they had ended their argument. Thinking how strange it was since Gabriella was so reluctant to talk about it yesterday, but she was happy for her friend. Shrugging her shoulders, she closed her locker, headed towards English.

The only subject the teens had together that day being English, afterwards they headed in each direction to their next class. Gabriella had chosen law as her class of choice to prepare for college while Troy had chosen sports theory with Chad and most of the other basketball team. During lunch, Gabriella sat in the library doing some schoolwork and Troy sat with the others in the canteen, non-mentioning the breakup in fear of stirring things up in the couple's relationship, and trusting them to share if they wanted to in time. During free period there was basketball practice and a declaration meeting. When Troy headed home that day Gabriella was doing one of her AP classes, which was calculus on Tuesday's.

That night the couple was on the phone talking about everything and nothing.

"How are you feeling towards tomorrow's musical practise?" Troy asked her. "I don't know. I think I have learned the script and I have been practising with Kelsi. Sharpay also promised me that she would help me run lines tomorrow. Which is also why I have been doing so much homework, so now I'm about a week and a half ahead and I've started studying for the finals," she told her boyfriend who just groaned. "What?" she asked laughing.

"I just realised that I told my mom everything was going but in reality, I'm behind on my English and Spanish, plus I'm afraid I'm going to fail in science if I don't get a decent grade on the test in two weeks," he told her worried.

"I'll help you study, and on your English and Spanish. What do you say about tomorrow after musical practice?" she questioned.

"You would do that? Thank you so much! Do you want to come over after school?" he questioned.

"I'd love too, but I have to tell my mom," she said looking at her clock seeing it creeping closer to midnight.

"No problem Brie," he said as the nickname flowed so easily out of him.

"I think I'm heading to bed now. Goodnight Troy and I'll see you tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Most defiantly. Goodnight and sleep well," Troy said and they hung up looking forward to spending their next day together.

* * *

 **That was it! Whew, these chapters just get way longer than I plan haha! Great for you guys ;) So please tell me what you think! All reviews are greatly appreciated and awarded with a shout-out!**

 **Next chapter might be about Christmas. (A little undecided about that) So please tell me if I should wait a little more until I post the Christmas chapter(s)**

 **Until next time!  
-FreeFlyingWriter**


	7. Chapter 7 A study date

**Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry that this is almost two weeks late! I was mean to update on the 17** **th** **but I haven't had the time to write before now. School was out on 21** **st** **and I was at a friend's house for a sleepover, where I ended up getting a bad sunburn and then I had to take care of a couple of personal things so I haven't had the time to write before now. I hope you all like it and before we start the chapter I want to give a huge shout-out to pumkingking5 for constantly reviewing my chapters! Thank you so much, you are the best! Also, I don't know what was up with the 'review' from Messenger777. Let's just ignore it? Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 7** **th**

As their day passed with lessons in science, English, PE and social study, it was finally time for theatre practice. The couple walked down the quiet hallways of East high making their way to the auditorium where it was bussing inside. "Ah, there you are!" Ms Darbus rich voice carried out as they walked inside, the door closing with a little thud. "Right everyone! Today we're going through the first act of _Twinkle Town_. Miss. Evans will assist me in watching and giving comments on improvement." "I just have to say I'm so happy to see all of you and I simply cannot wait to see this _fabulous_ show that Darbus wrote for us," Sharpay exclaimed and as usual wearing her pink outfit that could make anyone go blind if they stared too long. "Kissing up to the teacher much?" Troy whispered so quietly that only Gabriella could hear him. Gabriella's head turned and glared at him, even though a smile was playing in the corners of her lips. "Quite right Miss Evans. Places everyone!" she called and the curtains dropped.

A gruelling forty-five minutes later the curtains closed for the final time and Darbus and Sharpay's applause could be heard. "Splendid! Brava!" the duo praised the cast members. "I thought it was bravo?" Troy questioned and Gabriella hit his shoulder playfully. "Ouch." "Oh get over it," she said to him and shoved him slightly from their sitting position.

"Let's take act one scene six one more time. There are a couple of things that need to be adjusted." Darbus could be heard saying and cast members made their way onto the stage.

"Great for us, because we can start studying for the science test," she said taking out her thick book from her backpack.

"You really hoped to get some down time during practice didn't you?" Troy asked looking amused at his girlfriend. "Not for my part." Troy gave her a look raising his eyebrow and she shook her head. "Didn't you say how behind you were just last night?" she asked flipping to the start of the chapter they were going to be questioned in. "Let's take it from the top," Gabriella told him as she started asking questions.

The couple didn't get much time to read science in between the scene rehearsals, but little was better than nothing. As Darbus called it to an end it was six in the evening and the cast felt like they could the first act forward and backwards in their sleep.

* * *

"So when do you have to be home?" Troy questioned as they walked towards his house. The air around them was surprisingly warm in the early November month, and the sun didn't look like it was going to set for several hours. "Ten," Gabriella answered moving her hand closer to Troy's, who accepted it and their fingers were laced together. "Great. Then we'll have plenty of time to eat before we start on our homework," Troy said as they walked onto their street. The couple made small talk as they got closer and closer towards Troy's house. When they stood at the front door, Troy rummaged into his backpack and pulled out his keys unlocking the door. Opening it for Gabriella they both stepped inside and Troy turned on the lights. As Gabriella looked around while walking inside she was amazed. Stepping into the living room she stopped and looked at a picture in his bookshelf that she hadn't noticed before. Carefully she picked it up studying the small picture in the wooden frame.

"Is there anything special you want for dinner?" he questioned but she didn't hear it. "Brie?" Troy asked looking into the living room. He stopped in the doorframe for a second seeing she had found the picture on his bookshelf. "Is there anything special you want for dinner?" Troy questioned again and her head snapped up as he let out a small chuckle.

"I don't care." Was her response. "I didn't notice this picture before," she commented and he sighed walking closer. "That's because it wasn't there last time you were here." Gabriella frowned a little before he continued to explain. "Whenever anyone of you have been over I have hidden the different pictures," Troy admitted with a sigh looking at Gabriella, to the picture in her hands, and back up at her. "I really didn't want anyone of you to know. To be honest I didn't plan on telling anyone until after graduation but I've learned that I shouldn't wait that long. Then again how do you tell anyone something like this?" "I'm sure they'll understand. If not, you still have me." Gabriella assured him, giving him a little smile.

"Is this your family?" she asked looking down at the picture. "Mhm," Troy said walking over to stand slightly behind her. "It was taken May this year for the annual flower blossoming festival." Looking down at the picture he saw himself standing in between his parents and grandparents, all five of them smiling.

"That is my mother and father, Lucille and Jack. My grandmother and grandfather are Amelia and Alexander," he explained to her as she looked at the five people in the photograph.

"You really look like your father and grandfather," she said with a smile. "It's the eyes," he explained to her. "At least that's what mom says," he said with a little laugh. "Hey, it's true." Gabriella defended looking at the picture once more before placing it back into the bookshelf. "You mentioned food?" she said hopefully. "Talking about changing subjects," he laughed and they walked into the kitchen.

"and that's how it ends up as a nucleus," Troy finished explaining looking at Gabriella for approval. "Great! I would say you have it covered now." "You sure?" Troy questioned and Gabriella nodded approvingly closing the book. "Yes, I'm sure. What time is it?" "Nine," he said after looking down at his watch. "Not much time to start on the Spanish then," Gabriella said with a sigh. "It is ok. I will manage," he told her with a smile.

"I'm curious," she started, "Obviously you speak English but not Spanish. Do you know any other languages?" Gabriella asked curiously. "All?" "All? How many?" she asked astonished. "Only six," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "English, Japanese, Chinese, Thai, Arabic and French." "How many of them do you speak fluently?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "All six of them," he told her with a little smile. "What? How?" "I attended first grade at a public school, which by the way was when I meet my best friend. But after that year mom and dad decided to hire a tutor for me that I had for five years before I started public school again in sixth grade."

"So in those five years, you learned all of the six languages?" "Not exactly. I learned Arabic, French and Thai from the tutor but Japanese and English I learned at school," Troy explained to his curious girlfriend. "What about Chinese?" "Japanese and Chinese isn't that different, so if you speak one of the languages it isn't hard to learn the other." "Does everyone in Etrea speak English and Japanese?" Gabriella questioned curling her legs under herself. "Most of them yes. Japanese and English are the two official languages in Etrea, even though English is spoken by the majority of the people." Troy explained looking at her.

There was a silence between the two teens and Gabriella's gaze landed on another picture of Troy, his mother and another boy who had black hair and appeared to be the same age as Troy. "Do you miss your family?" she asked bluntly looking into his light blue orbs. "I have to admit that I have been a little homesick at times during the past three months, but you and everyone have helped me." "How?" questioned Gabriella interested in knowing what they had done. "The camping trip, theatre practice, basketball practice, being with all of you, and the basketball matches," Troy explained before continuing; "even though, at some of those times, I have missed my family more because the things they have missed. Royal or not, they try their hardest to be normal parents attending the things I have been active with." Troy said with a little smile as different memories crossed his mind.

"I know it's still weeks away but are you staying her in Albuquerque for the holidays?" "No, I'm going back to Etrea to celebrate with my family. We have a family tradition to celebrate with the whole family and it will be great to see everyone again. What about you? What are your plans?" "Just the usual with me and my mom," she said looking down, becoming quiet. "Hey is everything ok?" Troy asked a little concerned about her sudden quietness. "Yeah, I'm ok it's just that two weeks ago it was seven years since my father passed. I know it has been so many years but I love him," Gabriella said sadly and wiped away a single tear that rolled down her cheek. Troy put a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him kissing her temple. "I'm sorry to hear that," Troy told her and Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "It's ok Troy you didn't know that…" Gabriella said but was interrupted when she sneezed. "Bless you," Troy said and Gabriella blinked looking at him. "Thank you. Hey what is the time?" she questioned a little panicked for not knowing. "It's nine forty," he said looking at his watch. "I better get going," Gabriella announced getting up from the sofa. Troy helped her gather the books and notes they had been using before placing it in her bag. "Thanks," Gabriella smiled as she closed it, hanging it on her shoulder. "See you tomorrow?" Troy asked as they stood in the hallway. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Brie," Troy said and they shared a soft kiss before Gabriella opened the door heading home.

* * *

 **Thursday, November 8** **th**

Troy stood waiting for Gabriella by her locked the next morning. As the clock was creeping closer and closer towards 8:20 and still no sign of her, he was starting to grow anxious. "Why you just standing around here hoops?" Troy heard Chad say and he turned around facing his friend. "I'm waiting on Gabriella but she hasn't showed up yet," Troy told Chad as Chad was standing there with his basketball as usual. "I'm sure she just slept in. It happens to everyone," Chad assured him. "Honey that's just you," Taylor said as she passed them in the hallway to reach her own locker. "Ouch," Troy laughed with a little smile. "But seriously Troy, you don't need to worry. She'll be here, just wait and see," Taylor assured him as the warning bell was sounded. The three teens made their way towards geography with Mr Howe, which had to be their least favourite teacher.

As the double lesson dragged on there was still no sign of Gabriella, and even Taylor was worried by this. Free period on Thursday meant basketball for the Wildcats, but not before Troy had checked his phone. Troy felt relieved when he saw the text from Gabriella telling him that she had gotten sick and stayed home for the day.

At six that evening Troy sat on his computer doing some homework when a Skype call from Gabriella came through. "Hey, Brie how are you feeling?" Troy asked as the call connected. "Not too great. I have a fever and my voice is hoarse." "I can hear that," Troy said to her with a little smile. "I hope I haven't infected you," she told him couching a little. "If you have it is no big deal. By the sound of it you are not coming to school tomorrow either?" he asked her and she nodded. "No, I won't. Do you by chance have a copy of the homework?" Gabriella questioned hopefully. "I certainly do. I collected extra copies for you since you were a no show. Do you want me to bring you anything from your locker tomorrow?" "Yes, please. I need to read myself up to the scholastic decathlon competition," she said with a sigh. "Don't overdo it ok? Just text me the combination and what you need and I'll stop by tomorrow." "Thank you, Troy," Gabriella smiled gratefully at him. "I have to do some homework so I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said to her. "Ok. See you tomorrow." Gabriella said and ended the call.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! I decided against jumping straight to Christmas because it was too much of a gap, but I promise you, within the next two chapters Christmas will be here. Also, I tried out a new writing style. What do you think about that? Reviews are greatly welcomed (but only if they are about the story /writing ;) )**


	8. Chapter 8 A snow day gone wrong

**I'm sorry I'm late (again…) For the past two weeks I have been working a part time job and when I come home I don't have the energy to write. Three weeks ago I was at a music festival where the last thing on my mind was the story. Now this chapter is extra-long _but_ there is some major time skipping in this. I feel like I have come to the point where I had to do it to get the story moving in the direction I wanted to. I hope you all enjoy it and one last thing is a shoutout to Pumkingking5 for constantly reviewing and my good friend The Princess of Books.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you like/dislike about the story! I love hearing your opinions! And now without further ado:**

* * *

 **Friday, November 9th  
Troy's POV**

I was on my way home as soon as school was out that Friday. My backpack much heavier than normal due to the books and notes Gabriella wanted from her locker. Walking up her driveway I stopped outside the black front door and raised my hand, making a fist, before knocking on the door. Moments later it opened revealing my girlfriend standing in the doorway dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I could see that she still had a fever, because of the slight redness in her face.

"Hey Troy." "Hi Brie, are you feeling any better?" I questioned her and she gave me a little smile. "I feel a little better. Would you like to come in?" she offered me and I let a smile cross my face. "For a little while," I accepted, "You should stay in bed though," I told her as we entered the house and she lead the way towards the living room.

"I have been sitting on the couch all day doing nothing. It's great to get up every now and then. Especially when I know I can see you." Gabriella let out a little cough and I gave her a look. "Mhm, sure about that?" I asked her as she sat back down on the couch. I took the purple blanket that was balled at the end of the couch and wrapped it back around her as she rested back against the couch.

"Did you find everything in my locker?" she questioned curiously looking at me sitting in the chair at the end of the sofa.

I laughed and opened my black backpack that I had put on the floor. "That was the least of my concerns. Your locker was so organized," I told her taking out her books before looking for the notes and papers. "Well I got a few tips from Taylor and I always hated to have it messy," Gabriella explained with a little shrug of her shoulders watching as he took out everything.

"Oh and before I forget it. Darbus was telling the whole homeroom about the musical next month and reminded the cast about the extra schedules that was on her desk." I told her and she stretched for the folded piece of paper I presented her. My eyes watched as my girlfriend unfolded the paper, her brown eyes scanning the words on the paper.

"This is a lot of extra practises. We have finals coming up soon that I need to study for, and the scholastic decathlon competition is soon," Gabriella complained looking back at me.

"We will manage don't worry. I am sure you will ace every final as you have, just as you have done with every test this semester, and when it comes to the decathlon competition, I have watched your team and you are all unstoppable. I strongly believe that you will win the next couple of competitions and be in the final in March," I reassured her and Gabriella took a breath and nodded. "What about basketball?" she questioned her voice becoming raspy.

"Don't worry about that too ok? Chad is confident that we are ready for our next games and if I can't be at practise Chad promised me that us guys could meet during the weekends and he would show me." I told her confidently. "I'll just figure this out with Taylor and I think a lot will be sorted," she said to me and I nodded. "See, everything is going to all right. Now I think I should head home and you should get some rest," I said and rose from the chair.

"Ok. Hopefully I'll see you on Monday," she told me with a smile and I kissed her forehead. "Get better soon ok?" I said to her and she smiled back at me. "Thanks. See you later Troy." "See you later Brie," I said to her and left.

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 20th**

It was Tuesday evening and I was studying for the science test tomorrow. To say I was nervous was an understatement! I knew I was in trouble if I didn't get a good grade now. With the help of Gabriella and Taylor I had gotten a C- on my Spanish project and was happy with that for the time being. The Wildcats had a basketball game this Friday which was critical to win if we wanted to qualify for the championship game. If we won, the Wildcats were most likely going to the back to back championship game. This was all crazy! The musical had it's opening night on the 7th of December where we had one show before a new musical was taking place in the spring.

My gaze fell on the kitchen clock to see it was a little after midnight. I sighed out loud and pushed the chair back closing the book with a soft thud. What I hadn't learned now I probably won't learn. Besides, it was only six hours until I had to get up again and there was no point in falling asleep during the test.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Taylor stated as we walked out of the classroom after the test. "I was actually pleasantly surprised about the questions too. Much easier than I anticipated," she agreed. "I don't know what I am going to say," I muttered and Chad shook his head as he had heard what I said. "Oh come on you two. If you just had studied more it would have been easier," Taylor told us giving us both a look. "Geese Taylor. Not everyone has a super brain to remember absolutely everything they read," Chad stated pissed before walking off. "What?" Taylor questioned hugging her book closer to her body as we walked down the crowded hallway.

* * *

Exactly a week later I sat in the science room with the same nerves as last time. I was literally under two minutes away of getting my test back. My gaze followed the teacher as she handed out the papers to the students. As I read their expressions it was a mix of everything. Some were overjoyed, other clearly disappointed while a handful of people simply didn't seem to care. Our teacher walked over to my desk and put the white piece of paper face down on my desk. Nervously I reached out for it, picked it up and looked at the red letter in the top right corner. A smile crossed my face and as I peered up from the paper in my hand, I saw Gabriella's smiling gaze landed on me.

As the bell was sounded students scrambled to get out of the classroom and I made my way over to Gabriella. "Hey you," I said to her and she turned around picking up her bag. "Hey how did it go?" she questioned curiously and I smiled showing her the piece of paper. "B+!" she exclaimed quietly as we walked out into the hallway. "That is amazing Troy. I knew you could do it," she said to me confidently. "I can't take all the credit. You helped me out a lot two weeks ago when we studied together," I told her honestly. "What about you? Are you happy?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. "Very. I got an A+." "That's amazing congratulations," I said to her and she smiled.

"Hey have you seen the forecast lately?" Gabriella questioned me excitedly. "No?" I admitted a little confused and she smiled looking at me. "It's supposed to snow in two weeks," she cheered excitedly. "And?" I questioned not seeing why she was so excited. "Albuquerque is so far south that we once in a blue moon get a decent amount of snow here. The forecast said that it is supposed to come 4 inches or more of snow," she exclaimed excitedly looking at my face. Puzzled by the meaning of once in a blue moon my expression was thoughtful.

"You don't seem very excited," she observed. "I am but 4 inches isn't that much," I said to her and she frowned. "For a state so south it is a lot. On average it comes one inch maybe," she pointed out. "What is normal in Etrea?" "Depends on where you are. In the capital Iwaki, on average there could be anything between 30 to 40 centimetres of snow in December. In inches that is approximately 12 to 16 inches. In the western parts of the country it could get as much as 50 to 60 centimetres which equal 19 to 23 inches," I said to her and she looked shocked at me as we entered our English classroom. "Maybe we'll get a snow day on Friday," she said as we sat down in our normal seats. Gabriella was seated beside me, Taylor behind me and Chad on my left.

"Snow day?" I questioned looking at her. "Don't tell me you haven't heard about snow days?" Chad exclaimed shocked looking at me. "No? We don't have them in Etrea," I told Chad who was looking at me wide eyed. "Dude it is the best days ever invented. We have four snow days and if there comes so much snow that the schools decide to close we get the day off." "Just like that?" I questioned surprised about the whole concept. "Yup. No extra work, no extra days we have to be at school unless we use more than those four snow days," Chad explained and I was amazed. "That is a great concept but a little strange that they would close a school due to snow," I said to them as the warning bell was sounded.

* * *

 **Friday, December 14th**

When I awoke that Friday morning it was just as any other day, except when I looked outside my bedroom window the snow was falling heavily and there was already a good amount of snow on the ground. I found a thick sweater and after checking the temperature I found one of my warmer jackets in the back of the closet, and it was then I heard my phone. I walked over to the table and saw that I had received a text from Brie. _I reckon you haven't heard but we have a snow day today! Chad just texted me asking if we wanted to come over at his place. Usually, that means playing in the snow… Remember gloves! If you're free, meet me at my house at ten? Xoxo Brie_. Sending a text back telling her I would meet her at ten I looked over at the clock again. Seeing as it was only seven I had three hours and was suddenly craving some Etrean food. I looked inside the pantry and figured out I had the ingredients to make Natto. I got the rice, soybeans, soy sauce and what was left of the dried bonito. After what I remembered I didn't have any seasoned seaweed but that didn't matter at the time. I found some green onions and some mustard in the refrigerator and started making the breakfast.

"Hey Brie," I said as she opened the door. "Hey are you ready?" she questioned and I nodded. We were both dressed about the same in warm jackets, gloves and a beanie. Gabriella was also wearing a blue coloured scarf that she had wrapped around her neck. "Bye mom see you later," Gabriella called and we were on our way over to Chad's house. "So what do you guys normally do over at Chad's house?" I questioned inherently. "Depending on the amount of snow I am thinking that he has planned some sled driving, snowball fights. Just typical snow day activities," Gabriella said. "Well I don't know much about snow day activities so I'm looking forward to this," I exclaimed excitedly. "The thing I'm looking forward to is coming inside and warming myself up again. It's freezing outside," she concluded.

As we came over to Chad's house Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Kelsi was already there waiting for us all bundled up in their winter jackets and coats. "What have you planned today?" Taylor asked Chad as she was moving around to keep the cold out. "Sled driving," he said excitingly with a grin plastered on his face. Chad found a couple of mats and other stuff before leading us towards a partially remote place no more than a minute of walking.

"Here it's perfect because there hardly is any cars driving her, and this hill is awesome!" he exclaimed as we looked down. "Ladies first?" he asked and handed a mat over to a rather sceptical Gabriella. "I'm not so sure," Gabriella said sceptically gazing down at the mat, down the hill and then back at Chad.

"I can go with you," I said to her when I saw how uncomfortable she was. "Ok," she agreed a little reluctantly but took the mat from Chad's outstretched hand.

Putting the mat down on the snow cowered ground I sat down taking the small rope that was attached at the front holding on. Gabriella sat down behind me and took a hold around my torso. "Don't push Chad," Gabriella warned and I knew she was looking at him. "Are you ready?" I questioned her as I could feel her gripping around me a little tighter. "Let's do it," she said determined and I could feel us starting to go forwards.

"Chad!" she squealed as I felt a push and downhill it went. The only sound I could hear was Gabriella's slight screaming and the whooshing of the air as it passed us. The speed only seemed to increase and me having no clue how to steer, stop or even slow this thing down, we somewhat ended up going sideways. "Oh no," Gabriella exclaimed before we tumbled over and landed on the soft white ground.

When I sat up I was covered in snow and I just sat there laughing looking back up at the group looking from the hills. "That was fun," I stated excitedly and Gabriella huffed brushing some snow out of her hair. "You ever done this before?" she questioned as I shook my head, no.

We eventually made our way back up the hill where everyone was waiting on us. We had just reached the top as the next couple of persons went down again, and this was how it continued for several hours. When the clock crept towards four we had made a bunch of snow men, snow angels and we were currently in the midst of a snowball fight.

It had started as Chad hit Taylor on the shoulder, but when she was returning fire she had hit Gabriella instead. The result? A full blown snowball fight between me, Taylor, Gabriella and Zeke against Chad Kelsi, Jason and Ryan.

"Yes!" I cheered as Chad was hit in his afro. The wind picked up around us and snow was being blown everywhere making the visibility bad. "I'm going to get you!" Chad called making a snowball to throw at his best friend. "Oh no," I muttered running off, away from Chad. Before I even noticed it myself, my feet got lost from underneath of me and the cold snow was in my face.

"Troy!" I heard Gabriella call as I pushed myself off from the ground. "Are you ok?" she questioned worriedly as I brushed myself off. "I'm good," I assured her sitting on the ground as the rest came rushing over.

"Are you ok?" they all questioned worriedly. "I'm good. I think I just slipped on some ice," I said to the others as Chad offered his hand to help me up from the ground.

"I think we should call it a day. I'm cold and we should stop before anyone seriously injure themselves," Kelsi stated wisely looking at all of us. "Yeah," we all muttered agreeing walking towards Chad's house.

We said goodbye one after one as our ways separated. In the end it was just me and Gabriella walking the quiet streets of Albuquerque. "You want to stay at my place for a while?" "That is if you don't want to go home and change," she added looking up at me while pushing a stray of hair away.

"I'm relatively dry so I'd love to," I told her with a smile and put my right hand around her waist. Naturally she leaned herself into my embrace as we walked home. We walking into the hallway of Gabriella's house and Maria popped her head from the kitchen when the front door closed.

"Gabi is that you?" Maria asked rounding the corner. "Yes, also Troy is here," she called seeing her mother.

"Hi Maria," I greeted with a smile hanging up my jacket. "Hello Troy. How was your day?" she asked us. "Great," I smiled.

"Goodness gracious it's freezing outside," she stated looking at the thermostat situated in the window still. "I will make you two some hot cocoa if you want?" Maria questioned and we both nodded our heads. "Yes please," Gabriella said as she was removing her scarf.

"So what have you all been doing this snow day?" she questioned as we joined her in the kitchen. "Enjoying the snow. Chad took us up to that hill again where we were sledge driving. We ended the day with a snowball fight." Gabriella told her mother. Maria placed the two steaming cups in front of us and I picked up the mug, taking a small sip that warmed me from the inside. A phone was heard in the distance and Maria excused herself before walking into the living room to answer the call.

"I need to get something from work. Apparently something urgent and what not… Will you two be ok?" she questioned as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen already dressed in her coat. "Of course," Gabriella stated easily holding around the hot cup. "See you two later," Maria said and walked out the door.

"So what do you think of your first snow day?" Brie questioned and I let a smile cross my face. "Exciting," I stated at once taking a swallow of the hot drink in my hands. "So what do you do when you get snow in Etrea?" she questioned curiously putting the cup down on the table. "Well I'm mostly alone when it's snow. Mom has some siblings that are my age that visit during Christmas and we have a snowball fight outside. It doesn't last long as it isn't fun playing two against one," I explained to her and she nodded interested.

"Can you tell me more about Etrea?" she questioned and I thought for a moment. "The weather is different," I stated and she cocked her head.

"Oh. How come?" "Because of the location it gets freezing in the winter and miserably hot in the summer. One more significant difference is school uniforms." "How long do they wear school uniforms?" she questioned curiously looking at me.

"From the age of six when we start school, until we graduate after college," I said taking out my phone. I opened the gallery and started scrolling for a picture. I found the right picture and looked at it for a second before showing it to her. It was a picture of me and Marcus both dressed in school uniforms complete with a blazer and tie.

"He really looks like the boy from a photo at your house. Who is it?" she questioned giving me my phone back. "His name is Marcus and we have been best friends since first grade," I explained to her. "He had to move because of his mother's work two years ago so that was partially the reason why I wanted to study abroad," I told her and she looked at me.

"What other reasons was there besides wanting to live a normal life?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"After Marcus moved away I spent most of the last semester alone. Towards the end of the semester I played basketball with a couple of exchange students from Japan and that was when I decided I wanted to take a year abroad," I said to her recalling everything.

"I'm sorry to hear about Marcus," she said to me and I could genuinely hear an apology in her voice. "Don't be sorry. It was nothing anyone of us could have changed about it." I explained to her.

Gabriella leaned her head on my shoulder and I put and arm around her. "I love you Troy," she stated looking up at me. "I love you too," I told her kissing her forehead.

Gabriella found my left hand and gently squeezed it. A numbing pain shoot through me, nothing like I have ever experienced before. I pulled my hand out of Gabriella's small palm and she looked at me a little worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked me concerned not shifting her gaze from my eyes. "My hand hurt," I told her and it wasn't before then that she tore her eyes away from me looking down at my hand.

"Let me see," she asked and I put my hand in her outstretched one. Looking down at my left wrist it was swollen and had a mix of purple and red colour. "That doesn't look good," she stated concerned. "I think I should have my mom look at that when she comes home."

"I think it might have happened when I fell during the snowball fight," I supplied and she nodded agreeing.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? What has happened to Troy's wrist? I promise you all that we are moving fast towards Christmas and I have made up my mind about how that is going to unfold. I'm not revealing much (or anything for that matter: D ) please stay tuned for more. I am working one more week and then I have two weeks off before school starts on the 17th. I'm aiming on writing a couple of chapters in those two weeks so I have ready for you.**

 **Until next time  
-FreeFlyingWriter**


	9. Chapter 9 The surgery

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter and I would like to do a shout-out to Pumkingking5 for reviewing every single chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **Now another thing, I see how many people that are actually reading this and I am a little surprised that there are a couple of hundred people reading but only Pumkingking5 that are leaving a review. So please, I would love to read what you are thinking about the story. In fact, I want to give you a little challenge, -fell free to leave a review just as a guest-  
1) What do you like best about the story so far?  
2) What do you dislike the most about the story?  
3) If there was something you wish I had done different –or something you wish I would do- what would it be? Maybe why too?**

 **I would love if some of you took two minutes and answered these questions or just wrote something else. Plus, because I think you all are awesome this chapter is over twice as long as normal!**

 **Until next time!  
-FreeFlyingWriter**

* * *

 **Friday, December 14** **th**

As Maria stepped inside the house a couple of hours later it was rather quiet. Walking into the kitchen she saw two mugs sitting in the sink, along with a couple of plates and cutlery, and she put the folder of paper on the countertop. Now hearing two voices talking quietly she followed the quiet sound and found the two teens sitting on the sofa. "I'm back," she announced and Gabriella looked up at her mother. "Mom can you take a look at Troy's hand? I think he injured himself during the snowball fight," Gabriella started explaining and Maria raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she questioned walking closer. "It's swollen and looks bruised," Gabriella added as Maria carefully looked at his wrist. "Hm." Maria frowned. "I think we should go to the hospital to get that looked at. It doesn't look good," Maria concluded and the two teens nodded.

 **6:57 PM**  
The three people sat in the quiet waiting room of the hospital twenty minutes later. Despite it being early Friday evening the waiting room was almost empty. "Troy Bolton?" a doctor called and Troy along with Gabriella and Maria stood up following the doctor. The doctor lead them into a room where Troy sat down on the bed and the doctor introduced himself. "So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor questioned. "I was at the park having a snowball fight with some of my friends and I fell on some ice and now my wrist is swollen and bruised," Troy told showing his wrist to the doctor. "I see." He observed carefully examining it. "When you fell, did you fall on top of your wrist?" he wondered. "Yes," Troy answered immediately and the doctor nodded. "I think we need an x-ray and take it from there." Dr. Ramirez said and wrote down something on a piece of paper. "I will get you once they have an opening," he continued and walked out.

 **8:45 PM**  
Dr. Ramirez returned an hour later with the results of the x-ray pictures.

"So I have taken a look at your x-rays and by the looks of it you have broken your wrist, which explains the swelling, discolouring, pain and bruising. Now the bone here," Dr. Ramirez explained showing with a pen on Troy's arm. "is the biggest of the two bones which is the one you have broken. In order for it to heal we need to surgically insert a steel plate that will be fasten to the bone," he said. "Now what we would like to do is admit you to the hospital and to the surgery tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Ramirez asked but Troy shook his head

 **9:30PM**  
"Maybe you should call your mom Troy," Gabriella said suddenly remembering that they didn't know what was happening. Troy had been admitted to the hospital and was now laying in a hospital bed dressed in a gown with an IV in his right hand. Maria had left a couple of minutes earlier, heading to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"Yeah. It's only one thirty there," he said after thinking for a minute. "Can you give me my phone? It's in my hoodie," he asked Gabriella who nodded and gave it to him. Troy unlocked his phone and found his mother's number calling it.

 **Troy's POV**

"Hello Troy," mom answering cheerfully. "Hey mom," I started not revealing how nervous I was.

"How are you?" she wondered. "Good good," I told her looking at Gabriella. She gave me a look and I sighed. "Um, listen mom. I'm at the hospital," I told her but she cut me off.

"What? What happened?" she asked worried.

"We had a day off from school because it has been snowing so much and we all spent the day outside. We ended by having a snowball fight and I fell on top of my wrist, which resulted in me breaking it. I went with Gabriella home afterwards and she and Maria brought me to the hospital about two hours ago," I said.

"What did you injure? Are you seriously injured?" she asked worried.

"No I'm not seriously injured. I just broke my wrist when I fell earlier," I explained trying to calm her.

"So what is happening next?" Lucille wondered and I heard she was sceptical. "They have admitted me and they are going to perform the surgery tomorrow morning. For you it will happen during the night and they are going to put in a metal plate so the bone will grow," I tried to explain to her.

"Is Gabriella still with you?" "Yes. I think she will stay for as long as she can and probably come up tomorrow if she can. Maria, her mother, is also here," I told her.

"Promise me you will call when you are done ok? No matter the time" mom told me sternly. "I promise mom," I vowed.

"You know I could fly in there if you want me to," she said to me and I smiled. "No you don't need to. I'll be home in a week anyways," I said to her and she laughed a little

"I guess you're right. We all love you Troy," she told me. "I love you all too. Bye mom." "Bye Troy," Lucille said ending the call.

"How did she take it?" Gabriella wondered after listening to our conversation.

"Good I think. She was worried though. I promised to call her after the surgery tomorrow and she asked if she should come but there really is no point since I'm going home in a week," I told my girlfriend.

"I'm worried about you too," she stated sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. She took my right hand and stroke it softly with her smooth fingers.

"It's going to be ok all right? They will do the surgery, put a cast on and everything will be fine after that," I tried to reassure her.

"I'm worried about you because I love you," she stated. "I love you too and I'm not planning on going anywhere soon," I told her.

"Oh Troy," she murmured placing a soft kiss on my lip. Just in that moment Maria walked inside the room holding a coffee cup. Maria looked at us and smiled. I broke away from the kiss and Maria sat down in the other chair in the room.

"How are you Troy?" Maria asked me bringing the styrofoam cup to her lips taking a sip of the coffee.

"Good I think," I said a little awkward after being caught by Maria. "I called my mom a couple of minutes ago so they know," I told her.

"Good," she nodded. A knock was heard before the door opened and a doctor came inside.

"Hello, I'm doctor Alexander Turner," he introduced himself. "Who do you brought with you?" Dr. Turner asked.

"My girlfriend Gabriella and her mother," I said and Dr. Turner shook hands with Maria.

"Will any of your parents come?" he asked me but I shook my head.

"No, my parents don't live in America and I'm here on an exchange year," I explained to the doctor.

"I see," he said nodding. "So as you know you need to fix your hand surgically for it to heal. Did they tell you much down in the ER?" he wondered.

"The basic I think. That there will be a metal plate screwed into place so the bone can heal," I said to him and he nodded. "That is right. I have scheduled the surgery for 8 tomorrow morning so they will begin to prep you at around six in the morning. Do anyone of you have any questions?" he asked us all but none of us said anything.

"I have never broken a bone before so how will it be for the next couple of weeks?" I asked looking at the doctor.

"Your hand will be in a cast, and depending on how the operation turns out, and after what I have seen your cast will go from your fingers almost up to your elbows. You will have the cast on for anything between six to eight weeks but we'll get back to that," he explained while showing on my arm. "You can do all the things you normally do but within those six to eight weeks you cannot participate in sports, get the cast wet and you need to be a little careful with your arm so the cast don't crack," Dr. Turner "Is there anything else?" he asked looking at the three of us.

"No I can't think of anything," I said to the doctor and Maria didn't say anything either.

"Great. I will see you in the morning," he said and walked out the door.

"You probably want to go home soon?" I asked Gabriella looking at her. "Not really," she said looking at me.

"You should. Go home and get some sleep and hopefully I will see you after surgery tomorrow," I said to her. "He's right Gabriella," Maria agreed nodding.

"What time is it anyways?" she questioned looking down at her phone. "Almost eleven," Maria said looking at her watch.

"I will see you tomorrow after the surgery?" Brie questioned and I nodded. "Defiantly," I said to her.

"Good luck," she said and gave me a hug before kissing my cheek. Before Gabriella walked out she turned and waved before closing the door behind her. I looked around the small empty hospital room and felt lonely. I used my right hand to pick up my phone that was on the nightstand beside the bed. I got onto Facebook and saw that Marcus was online.

Troy:  
 _Hey how are you?_

Marcus:  
 _Great why do you ask?_

Troy:  
 _I had a blast today xD_ I wrote sending him a picture of the and IV in my arm.

Marcus:  
 _What do you mean?_ he typed while the picture was being sent.  
 _Damn! How did you manage that dude?_ he questioned once he had seen the picture.

Troy:  
 _Snowball fight with some friends and fell on ice under the snow._

Marcus:  
 _Ted couldn't keep you out of trouble this time? Hahaha!_

Troy:  
 _Really funny Marcus but no. He is about 6000 miles away along with my family_.

Marcus:  
 _Where the heck are you?!_ came faster than the speed of light.

Troy:  
 _New Mexico in America.  
Did you forget? I told you last summer. I reminded him._

Marcus:  
 _That's true. Now I remember!  
And they let you go alone?_

Troy:  
 _Yeah?_

Marcus:  
 _Nothing…  
BTW, how is everything going over there?_

Troy:  
 _Besides the arm breaking? xD_

 _Great! The school is awesome and no-one wear school uniform. They are just as polite to the teachers as we are. I have been camping for the first time and a couple of movie dates. I cannot believe we have gone this long without talking._

Marcus:  
 _I know! It is crazy. Wait hold on! Did you say movie date? You are seeing someone and I only now hear about it? Tell me! Does she know?_

Troy:  
 _We meet on the first day of school and she was asked to show me around. She introduced me to a couple of her friends who almost everyone happened to be on the basketball team, and I became friends with them and joined the basketball team._

 _Her name is Gabriella and I asked her out in the middle of September. I told her who I was after we had been camping in early November and we broke up only to get back together about two days later, and we have been together since._ I wrote to him. It took a couple of minutes before he answered as he was reading.

Marcus:  
 _That is an interesting story dude. Is she with you now? Do you have a picture?_

Troy:  
 _No she's not here now. She and her mother brought me here around seven and left twenty minutes ago. Give me a second and I can send you a picture_. I wrote and opened the photos on my phone.

I found a photo taken not too long ago. All six of us was there. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Brie and me. Chad was on the right side and had his hand on Taylors shoulder. Brie had both of her hands resting on my right shoulder and both of them were smiling. Sharpay stood beside me and Ryan had set on the timer of the camera so he popped up behind me and Sharpay. Ryan had sent it to all of us in colours and black and white. My favourite was the one in black and white, so I sent it to Marcus.

Troy:  
 _The girl with her hands on my shoulder is Gabriella. The other girl beside Gabriella is Taylor. Chad is beside her and we play basketball together on the team. On my other side is Sharpay and her brother Ryan. Both of them love the drama department at school and have been in every single musical._

Marcus:  
 _An interesting mix that is for sure. Do you have any plans on going home before the summer?_ he questioned.

Troy:  
 _Yeah. I'm coming home for Christmas. It's a shame we can't meet. I miss spending time with you_

Marcus:  
 _I know what you mean. You remember when we were six and put the tape under your grand-father's computer mouse. No one could figure out why it didn't work and were laughing all night about it._ he wrote and I started laughing.

Troy:  
 _It was also the same night we built a huge fort in the dining room._ I reminded him

Marcus:  
 _How could I forget!? They were quit shocked when they saw us the next morning!_

Troy:  
 _How is Ueta?_

Marcus:  
 _Sort of boring. I like Iwaki much more. It is warmer there. Here it has been minus degrees since October and it should be above zero in late March. That was what happened last year_.

Troy:  
 _How is school over there then? Better than before?_

Marcus:  
 _Not the best school. It is really different from all the schools we have attended. The uniform policy is loos and we are still wearing just sweaters. What I am really looking forward to is college next year. I know I am qualified to RCE and I know for a fact that you are too. You are going to RCE right?_

Troy:  
 _Yeah I am. How about we save ourselves a lot of trouble and share a dorm?_

Marcus:  
 _Done! Anyways, what time is it over there?_

Troy:  
 _Midnight. What about it?_

Marcus:  
 _When is the operation?_

Troy:  
 _Eight in the morning. I think I need to call it a night and get some sleep. Talk to you later?_

Marcus:  
 _Yes! Tell me how it went and good luck!_

Troy:  
 _Thanks!_

I closed Facebook and put my phone back on the nightstand. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again I looked at the clock and saw it was five forty. With it only being twenty or so minutes left until someone came, I saw it pointless to try and get back to sleep. I closed my eyes but only for a second as a knock was on the door before it opened.

"Good morning my name is Caroline. How are you feeling?" she asked her voice was soft and caring.

"I'm feeling ok. I am nervous though," I admitted to the young woman.

"There is no need to be nervous ok? I am going to be there the whole time making sure everything is going smoothly." She reassured me and started doing some stuff. "Now I heard from Dr. Turner that you're from abroad. Where are you from love?" Caroline asked.

"Etrea," I said to her and she looked a little surprised. "That's a long way from home," she smiled and I laughed.

"I suppose it is," I said smiling a little too.

"Well, as all adult things in life there are paperwork," she said giving me a paper. "The doctors need you to sign this. It is that you have been warned about the risks of the operation," she told me.

"I don't know how much of a choice I have," I smiled and she shook her head smiling. "Thank you," she said as I handed her the signed form.

"OK now I am going to remove the drip because you can't have any fluids two hours prior to surgery. It has been more than six hours since you last ate so you are good to go," Caroline told me. "I am going to wheel you down to the post operation and you'll wait there until the doctor talk to you one last time before the operation. Is there anyone specific you want us to contact in case of an emergency?" Caroline asked taking out a pen and small notepad.

"Preferably someone living close by or my parents?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Preferably somebody living close and knowing how to eventually contact your parents," she confirmed.

"Gabriella Montez. She's my girlfriend," I told Caroline without hesitation.

"Great. That should be it." she said releasing the breaks before wheeling me out of the room and down several hallways. After a minute or so she turned right and through a set of double doors before she rolled it behind some curtains. "There," she said putting on the breaks. "Now the doctor will come and speak to you soon and he will explain things more thoroughly with you," Caroline told me.

"Thanks," I said giving her a little smile.

I was approximately half an hour after Caroline had left that Dr. Turner made an entrance and stood at the end of the bed. "Good morning," he greeted me with a smile. "Good morning," I replied with a little smile.

"Ok so what is going to happen next is…" Dr. Turner started and explained to me everything that was going to happen. "Do you have any last minute questions?" he finished and looked at me. "No I think you have explained everything," I said to him thinking if there should be any un-answered questions.

"Good then we'll see each other in the operating room." Dr. Turner finished with a smile and walked away.

Caroline and another nurse was wheeling me down towards the operating room just as the clock had turned 7:55. "Here we are," Caroline said as we stopped inside the room. "Now if you could hop onto the table here," she asked and I got onto the table. "We're going to take good care of you," Caroline assured me as the other nurse left. It was then I fully noticed how many people were in the room. Caroline must have seen my expression because she smiled at me and asked: "Tell me how did you manage to break your arm?"

"I had a snowball fight with my friends and I fell."

"Oh dear. The snow can be dangerous," she told me and chuckled. "I have to put this on now since they are un-packing the equipment," she told me putting on her face mask.

An elderly man walked up to us and he had short white curly hair, green eyes and glasses. "Ok Troy here is the anaesthesiologist," Caroline informed me, and despite him wearing a mask I could see him smile.

"Are you ready to sleep for a couple of hours?" he asked me and I nodded. "Ok now I'll place this mask on you and you'll get sleepier and sleepier," he informed me and put the mask that covered my nose and mouth. "Starting the anaesthesia now," he said pressing a button and the gas coming from the mask smelled a little funny. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Don't fight it," Caroline said and with that I was asleep.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy and everything was groggy. "Troy," I heard a distant voice say. "Troy you need to wake up now," the same voice said again. I slowly managed to open my eyes and it was then I was aware that I had a tube down my throat.

"Are you awake?" Dr. Turner asked and I nodded slightly. "Let me get this tube out. Just open your mouth," he said and I did as instructed. "Good now we're going to take you to the post op where they will observe you for a couple of hours," Dr. Turner told me.

"Ok," I managed to say. I was extremely tired and all I really wanted to do was sleep. In the daze I was in I registered that they wheeled me down the most of the same way as they had earlier. I felt my arm was different than before. My left arm was rested on top of my chest in some sort of sling but it was all covered by a blanket. They stopped and wheeled me into the post-op hooking me up to different machines also attaching a drip to my IV. The beeps of the heart rate machine were enough to lull me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again I was back in a normal room and someone was holding my right hand. "Hey," Gabriella said when she saw me awake. "Hi," I told her a little drowsily.

"How are you?" she asked me studying my face. "Good," I told her giving her a tired smile. "Did the doctor tell you anything?" I questioned not taking my eyes off her. "He didn't say much other than that the operation was a success. They have applied a cast but they need to change soon because your wrist is so swollen," she said to me.

"Good," I said and Gabriella gave me a sympathetic smile.

"What time is it?" I asked her and she looked down at her watch. "A little after ten. What about it?" she asked looking at me a little puzzled.

"I promised I would text my mom when I was finished," I said to her and she gave me my phone. I tried to text her but it was difficult since I was still a little out of it.

"Do you need help?" Gabriella asked as she had seen me struggle. "Yes please," I said giving her the phone. "Can you just type that the operation was a success, I am doing fine just really tired," I said and she typed.

"There. Do I just send it?" she questioned and I nodded. She put the phone on the table beside me and took my hand again and my eyes closed. "You're tired Wildcat," she stated and I opened my eyes to see her looking at me smiling.

"Yeah. I'm still a little groggy," I told her. "Just rest and sleep it off," she told me stroking her hand through my hair.

* * *

When I woke up again Gabriella was talking to someone on the phone. "We'll be back at school on Monday," she said before pausing. "No he's asleep now," a pause again. "You can talk to him later Chad. Everything is fine I promise," "Ok bye," she said hanging up.

"Hi," she said looking at me. "Was that Chad on the phone?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yeah. I called him because he didn't knew you broke your hand. I figured he would like to know," she explained to me.

"How long was I asleep?" "Only half an hour," she told me sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked me suddenly looking at my arm. "No. I think they gave me painkillers," I said gesturing to the IV in my right arm.

A knock was heard and Dr. Turner came inside. "Hello Troy. How are you feeling?" he asked me with a smile.

"Good. My wrist doesn't hurt now," I told the doctor. "Great. I wanted to have a look and see if we could replace the cast and hopefully discharge you in a couple of hours," he informed me. "Sounds great," I said and Dr. Turner examined my wrist carefully. "The swelling is almost gone so I think we could put on a new cast," Dr. Turner said.

* * *

A couple of hours later Maria was driving me home. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital yesterday Maria," I told her sincerely. "No problem Troy. I'm just glad you're better now," Maria said with a smile and stopped outside of my house. "I will see you tomorrow?" I asked Gabriella and she nodded. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "Bye.

 **I know a little boring at the end but in the next chapter, Christmas will come around yay! A little spoiler: Maria has a surprise for Gabriella and I dub out she will like it...**


	10. Chapter 10 Going home for Christmas?

**All right everyone, here is the next chapter. I didn't get the response I hoped for in the last chapter, but a massive shout out to Pumkingking5 for reviewing! You make my day every time you review and I really appreciate it!  
Now onto the chapter and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **December 16** **th** **  
Troy's POV**

The well-known Skype ringtone was sounded from my computer and I accepted the video call coming through.

"Hi Troy," mom said as she saw me. It was eight o'clock Sunday evening here which meant that it was twelve on Monday back home.

"Hi everyone," I said seeing as both of my parents and grandparents was there.

"How are you son?" dad asked for everyone. "I am good," I told all of them.

"We were all so worried about you. How did you manage to break your arm?" my grandmother Amelia asked.

"On Friday it started snowing during the night, and because Albuquerque rarely get much snow they closed the school and we got a snow day. Chad from the basketball team invited a bunch of us to his house and we spent the day outside playing in the snow. We finished with a snowball-fight and I fell on top of my arm and that's how I broke it," I told them with a little smile.

"I imagine your arm is in a cast," my grandfather Alexander said.

The doctor had told me to keep my wrist elevated for the next forty-eight hours and when I got dressed this morning I put on a black hoodie over my arm so it was hidden underneath.

"Yeah it is. I was told to keep it elevated until tomorrow morning," I informed all of them.

"How has the year been so far?" my grandmother wondered with a little smile.

"Wonderful. School is ok, our homeroom teacher loves drama and are constantly hoping for the whole class to participate in the school's musical. The basketball team have won the last couple of games so we are hoping to get qualified for the championship game in April," I told them.

"What about your friends?" mom asked me and I smiled even more. "They're great. We're all busy about the last couple of finals, the musical, basketball and Taylor and Gabriella have been working really hard about the scholastic decathlon competition. They made it through the first rounds and have a great shot at ending up in the finals," I told them.

"Do you know what Gabriella are doing during the holidays?" grandma wondered. "No, we haven't talked about that. I guess she will celebrate with her mother," I told them.

"Speaking of Christmas, are you still coming home?" mom asked and I nodded. "Of course. I would not miss Christmas with all of you," I told them.

"People here still don't know where you have been so we thing it would be safest if Ted came and picked you up before you travelled back to Etrea," dad told me.

"I thought it would end up like that. Still flying to Los Angeles and from there to Iwaki?" I questioned and dad nodded.

"The security thought that it would be the safest for everyone."

We continued to talk for a good hour before we ended it and I headed to bed.

* * *

 **Monday, December 16** **th  
** **3** **rd** **POV**

"Good morning," Troy smiled as he greeted his girlfriend that Monday morning.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said closing her locker, turning towards her boyfriend.

"Looking forward to Christmas?" he asked her and she smiled. "Yes," she exclaimed and Troy laughed. "How do you celebrate it?" Troy wondered with a little frown as they started making their way towards class.

"It's just me and my mom. We go to church to remember my father before going home and we eat Mexican and American Christmas food. We usually watch a Christmas movie before going to bed, and the next morning we open presents," she explained.

"That sounds amazing," Troy smiled.

"Is it really different for how you celebrate?" Gabriella questioned and Troy gave a little smile. "Not terribly," he answered. "My grand-parents invite everyone in the family to celebrate at the castle. Mom has two siblings so with my mother's parents, her siblings, their family and my family we are sixteen," Troy told her with a smile.

"That's a crowd," Gabriella said a little shocked. "Is there some ceremonial stuff you're supposed to do? What do you do?" she asked him quietly so they wouldn't get heard by others in the hallway.

"We too go to church the day before Christmas eve, but it mostly ceremonial. Afterwards we are closing the trading market for Christmas and such. Then on the 24th there is a Christmas parade during the day before we eat dinner all as a family in the evening and my grandfather does a speech on the TV. Then it is different from year to year. Last year mom and I made cookies while some of the others played, but another year we watched a movie. It's different but we do it together," he said.

"It sounds like a normal family. It's hard to think who they really are," she said thoughtfully.

"To me they are just mom and dad," he pointed out. "True. Hey, how is your wrist?" she asked looking at his red cast.

"It's better. Doesn't hurt but I can thank the painkillers for that," he laughed. "Oh Troy," she said and smiled as they walked into their class.

* * *

Later that night Troy was in the phone with his mother. "We know that this is a little short notice but we would all love to meet Gabriella. Why don't you invite her and Maria to spend Christmas with us? Or if she wants to come after Christmas eve and spend the new year with us," Lucille proposed to her son.

"I don't know, I will ask her though," Troy told his mother uncertainly. "Ok, goodnight Troy," Lucille said softly.

"Goodnight mom," Troy said ending the call. He hadn't more than put down his phone when it rang again.

"Hey Brie," he said cheerfully when he saw the caller ID. "Are you busy?" she sniffed and Troy grew concerned.

"No what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Are you here for Christmas?" she asked ignoring his question.

"No. I thought I told you I'm going home," he said frowning a little. There was silence. "What is wrong?" he asked softly.

"Mom… she just told me she was called to a meeting…" there was a pause and Gabriella was crying now. "She said… um… she said she couldn't spend Christmas with me," she said and started crying more.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said relieved that there wasn't anything more serious. "Do you want me to come over?" he asked his broken girlfriend.

"No, it's ok. I just need someone to talk to," she said sniffling a little.

"I just talked to my mom and they all wanted to meet you, so they invited you to celebrate Christmas with us." "I understand if you don't want to," he hurried to add and he could hear Gabriella laugh a little.

"Thank you Troy. I will ask my mom but I would love to. Just one thing, how are we getting there?" she questioned and he laughed a little.

"Flying, but don't worry about that," he told her and she laughed quietly.

"I will text you once I know ok? And thank you." "For what?" Troy asked a little puzzled.

"For just being there," she simply told him.

"I love you Brie," he told her softly. "I love you too Troy. Goodnight," she said and hung up on him

Gabriella walked down the stairs and found her mother in the sofa on her laptop. "Mom?" she started and Maria looked at her daughter. "Yes?"

"I called Troy and he told me that his family invited me to spend Christmas with him." she explained "Can I?" she asked hopefully.

"How are you going to get there? I'm sure it is a little late to get plane tickets now," Maria said doubtfully looking at her daughter. "He said we were going to fly, but that I shouldn't worry about that," Gabriella told her mother.

"If he has a plan then I'm sure it's ok, so yes you can," she told her daughter with a nod of her head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and hugged her mother tightly.

"I just want to know when you are leaving and what the plan is," she told her daughter sternly. "No problem mom," Gabriella said before walking back up to her room.

 _She said yes!_ Gabriella texted her boyfriend and a call came through, accepted it she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"That's great!" Troy said at once. "She just wanted to know when we are leaving and was wondering how we were getting there. Isn't it a little late to get an extra plane ticket?" she asked her boyfriend sceptically and he laughed a little.

"No because we are not going to fly commercially," he said.

"Oh?" Gabriella said surprised. "They are all so worried about security because no-one in Etrea knows that I am in America, so therefor we're flying to Los Angeles where the Etrean Royal plane is, and from there we're flying to Iwaki," he explained to her.

"Do you know how long it will take?" "From Albuquerque to Los Angeles it takes approximately two hours and from there to Etrea, twelve hours. If you are scare of flying I can assure you it is a hundred percent safe," he told her and Gabriella smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"No it's not that," she assured him. "It just seems a little surreal. By the way when are we leaving?" Gabriella continued.

"We're leaving early on the 21st. A car will pick us up around three thirty in the morning and from there were flying out around four in the morning. We are leaving Los Angeles just before six thirty and from there it is a twelve-hour flight to Iwaki. I recon we will be at the castle around seven in the evening American time," Troy told his girlfriend.

"I'm nervous about meeting your parents. Do they have certain expectations?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"No, of course not. What are you most nervous about?"

"Your entire family is royal Troy. Your grandparents are the king and queen of the country I'm visiting and your parents are the crown prince and princess. All I can think about is how to not make a fool of myself," Gabriella said voicing her concerns.

"You won't make a fool of yourself Gabriella. I will help you but I am certain you won't need my help. I also know for a fact that they are going to love you. It is hard not to," Troy said and Gabriella smiled to herself.

"Thank you Troy. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Gabriella asked him.

"Why don't I meet you outside of your house before eight and we can walk to school together?" Troy asked her and he knew she was smiling.

"I'd like that. Goodnight Troy. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight," Troy said and they ended their conversation.

* * *

 **Thursday 20** **th** **of December  
Gabriella's POV**

"So Gabriella how are you spending you holiday?" Taylor asked on the last day of school.

"Troy's parents asked if I wanted to celebrate with them, and since mom couldn't get off work she thought that was better than me being alone," I answered smiling a little.

"That was nice of them. Are you nervous?" Taylor asked me putting a couple of books in her locker, while taking out others.

"Yes I am a little nervous, and I don't really know why," I answered lying about the last part.

"Maybe it's because you are dating, and all they can associate you with is a name," Taylor said diplomatically. "Maybe," I answered thoughtfully.

* * *

At the end of the day I was standing by my locker when Troy walked over. "Hi Troy," I said putting away most of my books.

"Are you home alone?" he asked me and I sighed nodding. "Yeah. Mom left yesterday," I told him. "I'll walk you home and you then you can come over," he suggested.

Troy stood over the stove cooking dinner for us while I was sitting on the kitchen island. "What are you making?" I asked him not recognizing the smell.

"I know for a fact that you like fish, but don't eat it often. Therefore, I am making Teriyaki Tilapia," he told me but I had no clue what that was.

"Ok," I said a little sceptical "What is it?" I questioned and got down to stand beside him.

"Teriyaki Tilapia is rice, fish and different herbs with teriyaki sauce. The herb salad is cilantro leaves and mint leaves with some crushed red pepper," Troy explained to me.

"All I can think about is Asian food when I see this," I told him taking in the smell once more.

"That is not strange. Most Etrean food is inspired by Japan and Australia or a combination of those two," he told me as he turned off the stove. "There. Dinner is served," he said as we sat down eating.

"Mmm, this is great," I said taking another bite. "I'm glad you like it. People not raised in Etrea, tend to not like it," he said and I was a little shocked by it because this was delicious.

"So we're leaving at 3:30?" I asked and he nodded. "What time do we need to get up?" I questioned.

"I would say about two forty-five, then I think we should have a fair amount of time," he told me and I nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't had the time to make the guest bedroom. I can do it after dinner unless you want to?" he questioned me.

"I don't mind," I said and I noticed that my cheeks got a little hot.

"Are you finished?" he asked and I nodded. "Do you want to do something or just head to bed?" he asked me collecting the plates.

"I think I just want to head to bed. It's getting kind of late and we have to get up early," I said to him.

"Ok." Troy nodded. "Yell if there is anything," he told me, kissing my cheek before I got what I needed and headed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Troy entered the bedroom and was quick in the bathroom before he crawled into bed with me. "Is that my shirt?" he asked me with a smile and I had to laugh.

"Maybe," I told him innocently laying my chin on his right shoulder.

"Good night Brie." "Good night Troy," I said and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that was it! Please leave a review telling me what you think!  
-FreeFlyingWriter**


	11. Chapter 11 The flights to Iwaki

**A huge shout out to Pumkinking 5 and the guest review by Simone! I loved to hear from you both, you made my day! This chapter is way longer than I planed and it is sort of part one of two or three. Not what I thought would happen when I started writing. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Love it or hate it?**

 **Sorry about some grammar and punctuation mistakes. I write in Word and uploade it to the site, and when I go in and edit the chapter after I have uploaded it inot Doc Manager, it tends to mess something up as I go over it. Again I'm sorry about that.**

 **Now here is chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV**

"Brie. Brie. We need to get up," he said and I opened my eyes slowly."It's too early," I mumbled and he laughed quietly.

"I know but I promise you that you can sleep on the plane," he told me kissing my lips softly.

"That was a better wake up," I said now opening my eyes fully.

"We are leaving in forty-five minutes," he told me gently and I got out of bed.

"How is the weather like when we're landing?" I questioned going through my packed bag.

"We will be landing at eleven in the morning local time, and last time I checked there would be sunny and a couple of minus degrees," he told me and I found a pair of jeans, a top and a jacket.

I was quick getting ready in the bathroom and when I was finished Troy were just zipping his bag shut. I packed my last things and zipped my own bag shut. I looked inside my small bag and checked that I had everything such as my phone, passport and other things that I needed.

I took my bag and sat them down by the front door and found Troy in the kitchen.

"You have everything?" Troy asked and I nodded yawning.

"Breakfast?" "No thanks. But I wouldn't call it breakfast," I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Then what would you call it?" he wondered walking closer to me.

"A good old fashioned mid-night snack," I told my boyfriend and he burst out laughing.

"You're something else," he smiled as I looked through his bookshelf.

"Looking for something?" he asked me turning to look at me.

"Not really, but I think I've lost my copy of Stars of Magic," I told him with a sight.

"What happened?" he asked sounding surprised even though I suspect he wasn't innocent in this situation.

"I wanted to take it with me since we're going to Etrea, but I couldn't find it anywhere home," I explained to him.

There was a knock at the door and Troy went over to answer it. "Good morning Troy," the voice of a young man was heard.

"Good morning Ted. It's good to see you again," Troy said to the man at the door.

"You too. What happened to your wrist?" Ted asked having noticed the arm

"Broke it after I fell the other day. Nothing serious," he told him reassuringly.

They spoke about something quietly that I didn't hear, before Ted spoke up again no more than a minute later.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ted asked not having noticed me yet.

"Almost, come there is someone I want you to meet," Troy said and Ted walked inside.

I looked away from the bookshelf and towards the two men entering.

"Ted this is my girlfriend Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my bodyguard Ted," Troy introduced us.

Ted appeared to be in his mid-30's, around 6 feet tall, had black short hair and was dressed casually. If you saw them on the street together, you could think he was Troy's uncle or even older brother. The other man appeared to be much older than Ted, but about the same height with short blond hair, all dressed in a black suit with a matching tie, white shirt and a clear earpiece.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said holding out my hand.

"You as well miss," Ted said shaking my hand.

"Pleas just call me Gabriella," I told him a little surprised by how polite he was. Ted smiled and nodded

"Do you have everything?" Troy asked me and I looked over at him.

"I have," I said to him and Troy turned towards Ted. "Then we're ready."

"Then let's get going," Ted said and showed us the way out where two black Mercedes CDI were parked. By the car there was another man dressed in a black suit and another man behind the wheel of the second car. Ted opened the door to the second car and I got in first. Troy sat down beside me and Ted closed the door before he sat down in the front passenger seat. Just after he had sat down the car drove off towards the airport.

"How are you?" Troy asked me quietly taking my hand.

"Exited, nervous," I told him feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"It's going to be all right. They are all excited to meet you," he told me and we sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

It didn't take long before the car stopped at the airport and Ted opened the door for us. Troy walked out first and helped me out afterwards. The noise hit me at once and we were standing right by the small plane. Me having no clue what type of plane it was, the best way to describe it was as a typical small private plane. Troy was the first of us that walked on board and I followed him.

Once I entered the jet, the interior was all a cream white colour with golden accent and details all around. The seats were much larger than on a normal airliner, and the fabric looked to be white leather. The first couple of seats were taken by men dressed in business suits but they looked nothing like the men other men we had previously seen. These looked more like Australian or Asian ethnicity.

Troy walked to the back of the plane and sat down on the left side in the chair that was turned backwards. I sat down opposite of him and I noticed that Ted sat in the sofa behind Troy. We fastened our seatbelts and I felt the plane start moving. It was then I noticed that it was only Ted who entered the plane out of all the guards that was with us.

Troy looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile as the plane moved faster and we soon took off into the night sky leaving Albuquerque behind.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked me and I looked from the window over to him.

"Good but this is all a little over whelming," I told him honestly and he put his hand on the table that was between us. I put my hand into his hand he caressed my hand lovingly.

"I know it is, but I am really glad that you wanted to celebrate with me and my family," he said to me and I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm happy I got the opportunity," I said as I relaxed more into the seat as we got closer and closer towards California.

* * *

Before I knew it we had landed in LA and the private jet were taxing down the runway. I found my phone and turned it on when I heard Troy's voice: "You all right?" he asked and I looked up from my phone to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just sending a message to my mom telling her we have landed safely," I told him and started texting my mom. I put my phone in my pocket as the plane now had stopped. A man I presumed came from the security team approached us and looked at Troy.

"Your highness, we're ready," the man said and nodded towards Ted before he walked away.

"This is exactly why I prefer Ted," Troy muttered and Ted chuckled behind us.

With the small bag over my shoulder, Troy leaded me out and as my feet hit the tarmac, my gaze landed on the massive plane in front of us.

"Wow!" was the only thing I could say stunned by the sheer size of the plane. We were thirty, or so, feet away from it and Troy must have seen my expression because he was smiling looking at me.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and guided me over towards the plane. The closer we came the only thing I could compare it with was the Air Force One, even though this looked to be bigger.

Together we walked up the metal stairs and entered the plane. The first sight that meet me was a set of stairs on the left side along with a door at the end. Troy however, walked towards the right and down a narrow hallway. The floors had a dark red carpet, while the walls with the windows were white and on the other side it looked to be a dark wood of some sorts. He walked past all of this and then the space opened up. The hallway continued down the length of the plane, but on our right side there was a big oak table with four leather office chairs, two on each side. Troy sat down closest to the window and as I sat down I noticed how comfortable the chairs were, and that we were alone. I couldn't hear a sound except for the engines running. We fastened our seatbelts and my eyes landed on Troy's.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently, as if he could read it.

"This is all so strange," I confessed. "Where is everyone?" I continued to question as the plane slowly started moving.

"Well, the people working on the plane is in the staff area upstairs, Ted along with the rest of the security is all upstairs in their meeting room," he explained as I looked out the window, just in time to see the flaps of the plane move up and down.

"This area is where the royal family or other guests sit, while there is a press section upstairs. I can show you around later on," he continued to explain as the plane started moving again. Absentmindedly I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it gently.

"You all right?" he questioned looking down on me.

"Is now a bad time to say that I don't mind flying, but I'm not a big fan either?" I questioned and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Not at all," he told me squeezing my hand lightly again. "You look a little pale," he observed looking at me.

"Mhm," I said nodding, not really feeling great. Troy pulled me as close as he could and I put my head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his right hand around my shoulders, comforting me by moving his hand up and down my arm.

There was a loud rumbling of the engines before we suddenly started moving. Fast. I sunk back into the seat as the massive plane left the runway and flew into the clouds of the sky. The knot in my stomach was still there but as Troy and I continued to talk, my mind drifted off and I didn't think more about it.

As we were well up in the sky Troy gave me a tour of the plane. The back of the plane was just seats for when there were extra guests on-board, afterwards he showed me the medical office, where a petite woman, with jet black hair tied back onto a ponytail, was working inside the small doctor office.

"Hello your highness," she smiled and greeted us and I had to say it was strange to hear someone formally address Troy.

"Pamela, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Troy?" he asked with a smile.

"Probably more than I can count," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I see you brought a guest home for Christmas?" she continued asking.

"Yes this is my girlfriend Gabriella, Gabriella this is Pamela," he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

"You as well. If you don't feel well, come and find me and I'll fix you," she told me and I smiled at her.

"I appreciate that."

We continued upwards the hallway and he showed me the king's office, meeting rooms before we stopped by the galley.

"It smells so good," I said as we neared us.

"You getting hungry?" he asked me looking back at me, and I was nervous about him tripping over something.

"Yeah," I answered with a nod.

"I think they are working on the breakfast," he said and smiled. "Good morning chef Alberto," Troy greeted as we walked into the galley.

"Good morning or should I say good night?" he asked and laughed. Alberto, like most of the people, had black, short hair. As I looked at him, his eyes looked to be green and his face was slightly oval.

"You're having fun with the time zones," Troy said rising an eyebrow smiling, amusement clearly showing in his voice.

"Is there anything I can do for you today?" he asked stopping with the cooking, pretending not to notice what had just happened.

"I was just showing Gabriella around," he said and it was first then that Alberto noticed me.

"Hello I am Alberto it is nice to meet you," he said putting out his hand, after taking of his plastic glove.

"I'm Gabriella and it's nice to meet you too," I said shaking his hand giving him a polite smile.

"We are working on the breakfast is there anything special you want?" Alberto asked looking at us both. I took a quick glance over at Troy, only to find him looking at me.

"Food," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I think we can manage that," Alberto said smiling at the two of us.

"Do you drink coffee?" he asked me but I shook my head.

"No I don't," I told him.

"We'll bring out breakfast soon," Alberto told us with a nod of his head, and went back to prepping.

"Thank you," Troy said with a smile and he turned to me again.

"There is one last thing I want to show you," told me and we walked past the door we entered and I saw that there was a set of stairs on the right but we walked past them. He opened a door that was just a couple of meters from the stairs and we walked inside.

It was a bedroom with two single beds, both of the beds had a blue/turquoise cover with the Etrean royal seal on. The wall behind the beds had a fuzzy blue wallpaper and on the two other walls were white with windows.

"This is where we sleep during longer flights, and the beds can be made into couches if there is need for extra meeting place," he explained and I looked at him.

"The animal on the seal, is that an owl?" I questioned and he smiled nodding. "It is," he confirmed.

"Is there a reason why?" I questioned and he started explaining. "Owls are some of the smartest animals that exist, and Etrean people like to think that they are smart, hence why we have the owl. The shield with the crown is because Etrea is a monarchy but slightly different from other monarchy countries and lastly the words Spera in cognitionis, Spera in rege, is actually Latin, and means Trust in knowledge, trust in the king. To be honest that is all I know in Latin," he said with a laughed.

"Why write in Latin when you speak English and Japanese?" I questioned him puzzled. "To be honest I have asked myself that so many times, and I still have no answer," he said shaking his head.

* * *

"Can you tell me about your favourite memory from a trip with this plane?" I asked him as we were sitting eating breakfast.

"It was my first trip in the plane, or on a plane for that matter. I was five years old and my grand-parents wanted to take me on one of their visits, and I couldn't believe we were flying in this plane. I spent the entire time discovering and ended up sitting in the cockpit," he told me as it looked like he re-called the memory.

"What did your grand-parents say to that?" I wondered smiling at him.

"They laughed when the captain followed me down again. After we landed that it," he said and we both were laughing at this point.

"So you said earlier that you're usually fourteen when you celebrate Christmas. Who is coming to celebrate?" I questioned him.

"We're sixteen, seventeen with you," he said and I nodded. "And it's a lot of my mom's family actually, She's the one of us that has a bigger family. Grandma also had a sibling, but as the years went on we didn't stay in touch, and they started their own traditions and we stopped talking. I don't think grandma speaks to them at all and they just became distant." he said before he continued. "My mom has two siblings, an older brother and younger sister. Her sister is named Adriana and is married to Gael, and they have twins Makayla and Calvin who are the same age as us. Moms older brother, Hendric married Violet and they have Bridget who is 22 and engaged to Ben. Together they have a two-year-old named Natalia. And of course mom's parents Keith and Kathleen" he listed to me and I tried to remember it all.

"Ok, so its Keith and Kathleen who have Hendric, Lucille and Adriana. Hendric and Violet?" I questioned and he nodded his head. "They have Bridgett, who is engaged to Ben and they have Natalia," I said to him and he nodded. "Adriana is married to Gale and they have the twins Makayla and... oh his name started on Ca something," I said annoyed and waited to see if I could remember it. "I'm blank." I declared.

"Calvin," Troy supplied and I nodded. "Then there is the two of us and your parents and grandparents," I said and he nodded.

"That would be all of them," he told me with a nod.

* * *

Troy had just woken me up telling me that we would be landing within the hour. I had slept for the past five hours and I felt better than when we took off in LA. Walking out of the bedroom I found Troy and sat down beside him. "Good morning," he said with a smile and I gave him a look shaking my head.

"It's almost five thirty back home," I complained and he just started cracking up.

"Says the girl who slept for the past five hours," he laughed kissing my temple. "Hey look outside," he said and as I looked out the airplane window I got my first look at Etrea.

"Wow," I muttered in awe and I felt the plane turn and starting it's descending. "Are we far from the castle?" I questioned suddenly not remembering the capital. Wow, great Gabriella!

"Downtown Iwaki and the castle is to our right so I don't think we're able to see it. The airport is about half an hour from the castle," he said to me and I nodded. As we were descending into the clouds the plane started shaking a little due to the turbulence and I grasped Troy's hand again. He squeezed it reassuringly and kissed the back of my hand.

We got closer and closer to the ground and I could see more and more snow on the plains. As I was wondering if we were ever to hit the runway, the black and white asphalt were visible and with a soft thud we were down on the ground. The engines rumbled loudly as all four of them were working on stopping the plane and I had a knot in my stomach again. This time I knew it was because within the hour I was meeting Troy's family. All of them.

Looking out the window again I noticed we were going to the right away from the airport and to a secluded area of the airport where there also were two massive hangars. "Are you ready?" Troy asked me as the plane slowed down to a complete stop. "I'm ready," I told him more confident than I was.

* * *

 **That was it! Whew, this wasn't meant to be this long, yet alone in two different chapters! I have cut out a lot because I feel like it wouldn't have been as important, yet I didn't feel like I could fit in the meeting with Troy's family. If anyone is wondering, the plane that they are flying is a converted Airbus A380. Yes, I was inspired by the American Air force one, but I changed a couple of things. What I have said about the plane part is only based on research I have done on Google and a documentary from National Geographic channel name On board Obama air force one. I know these two chapters might have been boring to read, but they have sort of been important for the rest of the story –an a possible sequel?- BTW I own Etrea and the characters and places there. If there is anything else out there that is similar I sweat that is just a coincidence.**

 **Please tell me what you think, I love to hear from you!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	12. Chapter 12 Animals in the castle?

**I'm so so sorry this is late! –If I dare to say it- School has kicked my arse! I haven't told you guys but I am doing the IBDP –also known as International Baccalaureate Diploma Program- If anyone know anything about it I blame the Written task 1 proposal draft along with CAS! I have signed up for Red Cross and that is taking up a lot of my time now. I have to pass basic courses in order to join it and that is what I am doing basically every weekend now on.**

 **I promise you I write whenever I can but school goes first. Therefore, my chapters might be delayed in the future, but I promise you I** **will** **publish an author's note if there will a long period before I can write!**

 **A HUGE shout-out to: Pumkingking5, Simone and Gwen Meinford for her encouraging words and pointing out one spelling mistake I have made! Yes I meant to write Decathlon and not declaration.**

* * *

 **Friday December 21** **st**

Looking out the window again I noticed we were going to the right away from the airport and to a secluded area of the airport where there also were two massive hangars. "Are you ready?" Troy asked me as the plane slowed down to a complete stop. "I'm ready," I told him more confident than I was.

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I walked out of the plane was how cold it was. Wrapping the jacket more around myself, we walked down the stairs, and again there was two black cars waiting on us. This time there were two SUV's with tinted windows, and I had a feeling they were bulletproof. It sure looked like it.  
Beside the cars there were several security people including Ted. Ted was holding the door open for us, and Troy let me get in first, before he sat down beside me. Just as Ted had done in Albuquerque he got into the passenger seat, and the car drove off. As it turned out of the airport an onto the main road, a cop car with blue lights drove in front of us. Everything seemed so surreal as the scenery passed by us. The landscape was beautifully covered in snow, almost like in a fairy-tale.

As we had been driving for almost twenty minutes we exited the main highway, and by the looks of it we were driving just outside of the town. The roads didn't look to be old because there were two lanes going in each direction. Suddenly the cop car turned off its light and continued ahead as we turned to the left and up ahead I saw a beautiful snow covered castle.

"Wow," I said amazed looking out the window as we drove up the long hill.  
The front of the castle had a big yard that was fenced off from the public, with the exception of two large gates. The front of the building was painted orange and was approximately four stories tall, with black frames around the windows. At least that was the colour that shone through the snow that was laying on the windows. The rest of the castle appeared to be white and at least three to four stories tall. Excluding the towers that stood out from the rest of the castle.

One of the gates were open as we passed through it and around to a large set of stairs, that I assumed were the main entrance. The car stopped and Ted got out to open the door for us as Troy walked out first and me following him. He lead me straight up towards the front door, if you could even call it that. The door was a double oak door and it was at least two stories tall. Troy pushed the door open easily and we walked inside. The foyer inside was huge. By the looks of it you could easily have fit a family house inside. The walls were a light beige colour with white trims and details on the wall. The room must have been two stories at least, because when I looked up the ceiling was white with golden accented details in the four corners and a huge chandelier was lightning up the room along with some lights on the wall. I also noticed a couple of candelabras hanging around. The entire floor had a beautiful red carpet that looked to continuing down the hallway on the opposite side.

A woman entered from a door to our right and she appeared to be about the same height as Troy. She had a beautiful mix of dark red and brown coloured hair that reached her shoulders. She was casually dressed in a pair of black jeans with a white and blue striped shirt.

"Oh it is good to see you again Troy," the woman said hugging Troy. "It is good seeing you as well ma," Troy said with a smile kissing his mother's cheek. The woman turned to me and gave me a warm. reassuring smile and it was then I saw that her eyes was a dark green colour.

"You must be Gabriella. I am Lucille Bolton," she said shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bolton," I told her giving her a nervous smile. I didn't know if I was supposed to curtesy or not!

"Oh please call me Lucille dear," she said with a smile that made me feel better at once.

"How was the flight?" Lucille asked the two of us. "It was great. Very easy going." "I am glad to hear that. Now come on, we do not have all day," Lucille answered and we followed her.

We walked across the room and down the hallway on the other side. It was different ancient pictures and beautiful lights along the hallway. Lucille told me a couple of things as we walk past certain paintings and I had to admit I was really fascinated how much they knew about their family, dating back centuries.

Opening another door, this only being slightly taller than an average door, we stepped inside this beautiful room with a grand staircase in the middle. It opened onto a platform, before it went on to the right and left, and onto the second floor with several doors on each side. The floor was a light hardwood and the walls were a baby blue colour, all matched my white coloured candelabras that was converted into normal 21st century lights.

"Why don't you show her to her room Troy and then the two of you can join us latter?" Lucille asked and Troy nodded with a smile. "Of course." "Come on," he said taking my hand before lading me up the staircase and to the right. There were three doors and we walked past the first one and he opened the second one leading me inside "This is your room," he told me stepping aside.

Walking inside looking around it was enormous. A large queen sized bed stood on the wall to the right and the room was beautifully decorated with dark wooden items. It looked beautiful against the royal blue wallpaper. Three relatively big windows were on the wall with white thick curtains. A door was also on the same wall as the bed.

"Wow. It's beautiful," I said looking around once more. "If you go inside that door there is a bathroom," he told me watching me look around.

"Really?" I asked amazed still taking in my surroundings. "Mhm, and if there should be anything my room is right next door," he told me walking out. Curiously I followed him and he opened the last door walking inside. His room was pretty much the same except the walls had a different colour and he had photos of himself and some of his friends, a bookshelf with books along with some other personal items.

"It's different," I said looking around. "Yeah," he said scratching the back of his neck and I gave him a smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

Lucille had left the two teens and she could clearly sense that Gabriella was nervous. Walking back to where she last saw her husband she found him along with Alexander and Amelia all talking. "Ah there you are," Jack said as she closed the door to the sitting room.

"I was starting to wonder where you had wandered off," he said and Lucille shook her head. "I did not. It is almost twelve, Troy and Gabriella arrived," she said and both Alexander and Amelia smiled.

"Splendid! How are they?" Alexander asked looking at Lucille as she sat down on the couch opposite of them.

"Good, except that I think poor Gabriella is terrified."

"Oh I could only imagine. I remember when I was meeting Alexanders family for the first time," Amelia said placing a hand on her chest.

* * *

Troy pushed open the door and the two of us walked inside the room where I saw both is parents and grand-parents. "Hello," he said as we walked up to them.

"Oh Troy it is so good to see you again," his grand-mother said and went over to hug her.

"You too sobo," he said giving her a hug before kissing her cheek. "Grandma, grandpa this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my grandparents," Troy introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Alexander," Troy's grandfather introduced himself. Alexander was tall and I would say he was about 5'7 feet. He had black short hair, with some grey along the edges and the same blue eyes as Troy had. He too was casually dressed in dark jeans, a shirt with a sweater overtop.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too sir," I told him politely and all he did was giving me a small chuckle. "Please everyone in the family calls me Alex," he said with a smile.

"Hello, I am Amelia," Troy's grandmother introduced herself and I shook her hand. Amelia had brown grey hair, green eyes and appeared to be around 5'5 feet. She was dressed in a dark blue cardigan, a pair of white jeans and some sort of pendant around her neck, that appeared to have the same seal as the one I saw on the plane.

"Pleasure meeting you," I said giving her a smile before I turned towards his dad greeting him. Jack Bolton was even taller than his parents. I estimated he was around 6'2 and with me only being 5'0, it was a little intimidating. Jack, like his father, had the same blue eyes but his hair was dark brown, almost black.

"Please just call me Jack," he said to me after I had formally greeted him as Mr. Bolton as well. Troy and I sat down beside each other in the third couch there that stood vertically of the two other couches.

"How is America?" Amelia asked interested looking at the two of us. "It is great. Actually quite different from here but a good kind of different. The biggest part is how engaged everyone is in different after-school clubs and activities," Troy answered looking at his grandmother.

"What about you Gabriella. Are you participating in any activities?" Alexander asked. "I am. Me and one of my close friend is leading the scholastic decathlon team and this past semester I was in the school's musical along with Troy," I told them and Amelia smiled.

"I heard about that event. Amusing situation really," she said with a smile and I nodded agreeing. "It is a shame your mother could not join us in celebrating. We would all have loved to meet her," Alexander told me.

"Yeah, it was unfortunate that she couldn't get time off work. I am sure she would have loved to come," I told him agreeing.

"So I wanted to hear, how did you meet?" Amelia questioned and it took me by surprise. "Grandma!" Troy exclaimed surprised.

"Oh I am just messing with you," Amelia chuckled. "I already heard the story," she added with a wink towards us.

"Troy have you showed her around and down towards the stables?" Lucille asked curiously and I looked at Troy who shook his head.

"No we have not gotten that far." "I think you should do that today before the rest of my family arrives tomorrow," Lucille answered. "It could be a bit much tomorrow. Also, have a look and see if you spot Misty. I was down there a couple of days ago because it was freezing and she did not show herself," Lucille said and Troy frowned.

"That is highly un usual. I will see if I can see something," Troy said and rose from the couch. I followed him and I think we walked the same way back to our rooms.

"I hope they didn't intimidate you too much," Troy apologized to me. "No I wouldn't say that…" I trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Ok, so why don't you grab a warm jacket before we head outside?" he asked and I nodded.

I was quick in finding my jacket and scarf, and Troy stood waiting outside of my door. "We are just taking a quick detour inside the kitchen," he told me and we walked inside the first door. The room was just a smile library and Troy walked over to the bookshelf and pulled one book to the side. Taking a step back the bookshelf opened revealing a secret hallway that was lit up by torches.

"Where is this going?" I questioned following him along the narrow brick halls. "Down to the kitchen," he told me and we walked down a spiral staircase. It was much steeper than I had anticipated and at the bottom he grabbed the base of a torch and yanked it downwards, revealing a door.

Walking out of there and towards the right Troy walked into the empty kitchen. Walking into what looked like a giant pantry he came out with two apples. "I have to make it up to someone," he said with a smile and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who and what did you do?" I questioned curiously and a little confused.

"I have a horse named Domino and I used to ride her quit a lot. I bet she is angry I just left her. I did tell her though," he said with a small laugh.

* * *

The path down towards the stables was partially free for snow, but at some point we both had snow well up our legs. Of course I let Troy go first and I tried as best to walk into his footprints.

Sliding the door open we walked inside the stable. The inside was a beautiful white stone walls with cobblestones on the ground along with hay patches here and there. The boxes for the horses was made out of dark wood and wrought iron. As I could see there was approximately five horses there, but a total of twenty horse boxes. Troy walked over to a beautiful black horse with a white line running down it's muzzle.

"Hey," he greeted the horse who looked up at him and neighed. "I brought you something," he said giving her the apple in his right hand.

Troy looked over at me who stoop a couple of feet away. "You can come over if you want to," he said to me and slowly I walked over to the two of them. "Give her this," Troy said handing me the other apple.

"Keep your palm open and just lay the apple there." Troy told me and put the apple in the palm of my hand. "There, and now slowly just hold it out in front of her," he said and the horse took the apple out of my hand and ate it.

"Her name is Domino and she's an Arabian horse," Troy told me and I reached my hand out to pet her muzzle.

"She's beautiful," I said in awe looking at her. I thought I heard a cat's meow and I looked over at Troy. "Was that a cat?" I questioned confused.

"That might have been Misty. She must have heard out voices," Troy explained and we went into a search to find the cat. Following the cat meow we rounded a corner and by the hay a mocha coloured cat with black stripes tended to three tiny kittens.

"Aww," I said looking at them while Troy bent down and let Misty sniff at Troy before he started petting her. "That is why mom didn't see you here the other day," he said petting Misty.

Suddenly I felt something push into my shoes and looking down there was a tiny kitten. Wait, there was still three kittens with Misty… Picking up the small kitten I walked over to one of the stables and looked inside. There all curled together on top of the hay was four more kittens all looking like Misty. Placing the kitten down with its siblings I walked back to Troy.

"Um Troy, Misty didn't just get three kitten," I called out to him and he came over to me looking down in the horse box.

"Oh wow. So Misty have three and here it is five, which makes it eight kittens. They don't look to be particularly old," Troy said. "Maybe a week?" he suggested.

"Does it get cold in the night?" I wondered a little concerned because of the temperature now. "A little, the stable is heated but I strongly think we should get them inside," Troy said and I tried to think of the best way to get them inside.

"We could use my scarf to carry some of them and keep them warm until we get them inside," I suggested. "Great idea and I can take Misty with me now so she knows we're not stealing her kittens," Troy said and he went over to take her. I managed to carefully carry three of the kittens in my scarf at a time and we started walking back up towards the castle.

"This way," Troy said as he had Misty inside his jacket, only with her head sticking out. He opened a wooden door and we walked inside and to the right where we came into the kitchen. We put the cats down on the floor and Misty walked over to her children at once.

"If you go inside there," Troy said and pointed towards what looked like a pantry, "you will find a box and I can find a thick blanket," he continued and I found the box. I opened it and the edges wasn't more than an inch high. Troy cane back with the blanket and put them inside the box. Placing it into a warm corner we put Misty and her kittens inside the box.

Walking back to the stable we managed to get the reaming five kittens with us.

"There," I said putting the last one inside the box Misty was happily tending to her children and I could imagine she was happy about being somewhere warmer.

"What are we going to do when we go back to America?" I questioned Troy looking at the cats. "I have no clue."

* * *

 **That was it! Long chapter I know!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I greatly appreciate it!  
-FreeFlyingWriter**


	13. Chapter 13 The day before Christmas eve

**Hello! I'm sorry this is a little late but last week was crazy with tests and Red cross before fall break! I have used fall break to type up a couple of chapters so hopefully it will be better. Huge shout-out to Pumkingking5 for reviewing you are amazing for your continues support! Hope you all like this chapter:**

" _What are we going to do when we go back to America?" I questioned Troy looking at the cats. "I have no clue."_

* * *

 **Saturday December 22** **nd**

It was currently six in the evening and the two teens had just finished eating dinner and cleaned up. Both Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the floor beside the box looking at the cats.

"It's a shame they are only a week old. Otherwise maybe I could have taken one with me," Gabriella said petting one that was curled up in her lap.

"And what would your mother have said?" he questioned with a smile looking at the cat in her lap. "Oh mom I spent Christmas in a country across the world and I brought a cat with me home," he said and Gabriella burst out laughing at his imitation.

"Ok, ok I see your point," she laughed and Misty crawled into her lap to retrieve her kitten.

"We do have one problem though," Troy said out loud and Gabriella shifted her gaze from the cats towards her boyfriend. "Misty needs to eat as well and I have no clue what," he told her and they heard a door open and close with a soft thud.

Footsteps was approaching the two teens and Troy shifted so he was sitting in front of the box. A woman stepped into the secluded kitchen area. Her brown hair was tied neatly into a ponytail, and she was wearing a black dress with a white apron that had frills along the edges along with black shoes. "Good afternoon," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hello Maggie," Troy replied with a smile "I don't believe you have meet my girlfriend Gabriella," Troy introduced and Maggie gave the young girl a smile.

"So what are the two of you doing down here? On the floor?" she questioned suspiciously and before Troy had the chance to answer Misty jumped out of the box and stretched out on the tiled floor.

"Well well, who do we have here. Is it little miss Misty," Maggie said and Misty walked over to Maggie to get petted. Troy moved to the side and Maggie spotted the box with kittens. "Oh how precious," Maggie said looking at them. "I was wondering where Misty went here the other day," she said out loud. "What are you going to do with them?" she questioned looking back at Troy.

"That is what we are struggling to figure out," Troy told Maggie with a little sigh. "Does anyone else know about them?" she continued to question.

"Only the three of us," Troy said with a nod. "Ok so what if I later today get some food for Misty and you should think about what to do later on?" she asked and Troy nodded.

"Sounds great," Troy agreed and Maggie rose up. "See you later," she said with a smile walking away.

* * *

Gabriella was laying in her large bed reading when there was a soft knock on the door. A little puzzled about who it could be, she called them in. "Come in," she said and the door opened revealing her boyfriend. "Oh its only you. I thought it would be someone else," she said with a small smile and Troy had to smile as well.

"I was just wondering how it's been so far," he told her closing the door behind him, walking over to her bed.

"Different, that's for sure," she said closing her book. Troy sat down beside her on the bed and she scooted closer towards him. "But a good kind of different," she told him. "I like seeing how you live. To be honest I have a hard time seeing who you really are." Gabriella said and Troy frowned

"What do you mean?" he questioned and Gabriella saw that he had misunderstood what she meant.

"No not like that, but the fact that you are royal. This is your everyday life, and not the one you have in Albuquerque where everything is so much simpler," she told him and he smiled.

"I know it is different." Troy started taking her hand. "But to me you are one of the few who see me as normal and not someone you have to be super polite to or anything like that," he told her and she gave him a shy smile. "You know you can wake me during the night if there should be anything right?" he asked and she nodded.

"I do, but can't you stay a little longer?" she questioned him and he smiled. "Of course," Troy told her and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you Wildcat." Gabriella said staring into his blue eyes. "I love you too," he answered and they shared a kiss before they both drifted off.

* * *

Troy opened his eyes blinking a couple of times before he remembered where he was. Looking outside of the windows, it was still pitch black. Turning to look at the clock, the numbers 05:36 flashed at him. He felt Gabriella shift beside him and she opened her brown eyes looking at him.

"What time is it?" she questioned him almost in a whisper. "Half past five," he told her looking down at her almost falling back asleep.

"I guess we both feel asleep," she said opening her eyes more to look at him. "Mhm… I guess I should go back to my own room," Troy told Gabriella who nodded sleepily. Before he walked out the door he turned around and saw that she was already fast asleep.

"Good morning," Troy heard the unmistakable sound of Maggie as he closed the door to Gabriella's room. Turning towards right he saw Maggie come out of the small library/study. It was obvious that she had started work since she was dressed in the black dress and apron with a duster in hand.

"Good morning Maggie," Troy greeted with a little nervous smile looking at the elderly woman in front of him. "What are you doing up and about at these hours?" she asked him, her voice light and a little teasing.

"Oh, you know… Couldn't sleep?" he said not even convincing himself. Maggie smiled to herself and laughed a little.

"Oh don't you worry Troy. I won't tell anyone. Goodnight," Maggie smiled and continued down the staircase.

"Goodnight," Troy said mostly to himself and walked inside his own room. Getting in his own bed he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sunday December 23** **rd  
** **Gabriella's POV**

"I don't know If you remember but I have to join my family to church today," Troy told me after breakfast. "I do remember you telling me about it," I nodded as we walked out of the dining room. "When do you leave?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Church starts at one so around twelve-thirty," he told me taking my hand. "Will you manage here? I don't know when the rest of my family arrives," he told me apologizing.

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "I understand you have to do this," I told him and he gave me a grateful smile followed by a kiss on top of my head.

"Maybe we should do some of the homework now while we have time?" I questioned and Troy nodded agreeing.

* * *

Sitting down somewhere quiet we tackled the homework we all had been assigned over the holidays.

"What are you going to do next year?" I questioned Troy putting my book down. "What do you mean?" he questioned looking at me. "I mean about college. What are you thinking about majoring, are you going to a local college here, another country or even staying in America?" I questioned him and he looked at me surprised.

"I don't know," he confessed. "I sort of have to go to college here but the thought of staying in America sounds wonderful. I have been conflicted about what I want to major in. It stands between what I should do and what I want to do…" he said trailing off and I was genuinely confused.

"But, can you choose what you want to?" I frowned and he smiled.

"If it was just that easy," he said almost with a laugh in his voice. "Everyone is waiting on what I am going to do. They are analysing the choices and decisions I make now, and try to get an idea on how I am going to rule the country eventually. I'm conflicted about something related to sport and theatre versus politics as most people expect me to choose," he told me ruefully. "On the brighter side, I have been accepted at Royal College of Etrea, also known as RCE, where most royal and influential people get their education," he told me and I was confused by the whole idea.

"Take Marcus for example," he said breaking it down for me. "He is going to RCE next year because his dad is working in the technology group that is under the official government," he explained. "So it is mostly for the elite in the country?" I questioned, a little harsher than intended, while frowning.

"Not exactly," he said trying to explain. "The school have around 700 students each year. Most of them are from Etrea, both the 'upper class' and the regular people, but they are trying to get international students from all over the world and no matter their background," he told me.

"So everyone can apply?" I questioned thinking. "Well yes. There are certain requirements for being accepted but they are open to everyone," Troy told me and typed something on his computer.

"Here," he said showing me a webpage for the school. It was a beautiful old building that was mixed with modern architecture in the front. To me it looked like a modern _Hogwarts,_ surrounded by beautiful landscapes and four other tall buildings scattered around the campus in various styles.

"Wow. It is so unlike anything I have seen," I told him amazed, giving him back his laptop. "Have you written any applications yet?" he questioned me closing the computer.

"I have. I have applied for Yale in New York, Stanford in California and University of Albuquerque," I told him and he gave me a curiously glance. "Why University of Albuquerque?" he asked me and I shrugged a little.

"Hoping to get into Yale or Stanford is kind of optimistic. They hand select top students from all over the country, and the level is so high," I said noticing how stressed I was about the whole situation.

"Hey, if there is anyone that can make it, it is you," Troy reassured me taking my hand squeezing it. "I know you will," he finished and I smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot. The only downside will be the long-distance relationship to you," I told him and he scooted closer to me. "Don't think about that already. It is months away and we will make it work if we want to. It will just be some odd hours Skype calls," he told me with a smile kissing my cheek.

Troy looked at the clock before his eyes widened. "Oh no. I have to go change," he said and we both collected our books.

* * *

Sitting down in one of the couches along the hallway I was partially reading the book and partially waiting for Troy. I heard him walk down the staircase and I looked towards him. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, with a matching waistcoat, white shirt and a dark blue tie in his hand.

"You look good," I said giving him a smile. "You don't happen to know how to tie a tie? It doesn't work that well with only one hand," he questioned but I shook my head and rose from the sofa.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. But I do find it quit amusing really," I told him and he frowned. "Oh?" "Your seventeen and need help to tie your tie," I said with a smug voice and even Troy laughed.

"Are you mocking me?" he questioned laughing while wrapping his hands around my waist from behind, picking me up and spinning me around. "No Troy!" I exclaimed while laughing as he spun me around. As he sat me down on the ground he kept a hand around my waist to steady me.

"Troy," his mother's voice was sounded followed by the soft click of her heels on the floor. "Oh great you are ready," she said with a smile

"Almost mom. Could you help me with my tie? I couldn't manage it with my cast," he explained and Lucille smiled. "Just stand still," she said and within a minute she had tied the tie. "Thank you mom," he said tightening it before tucking it inside his waistcoat.

"Your dad and grandparents were going to meet us outside, so we should go now," Lucille told her son. "All right. I will be back in a couple of hours," Troy told me looking at me. "Don't worry I will manage. Besides your family is coming soon." "Bye," Troy said and followed his mom outside.

* * *

It was only half an hour later when I heard two voices almost yelling. "Calvin wait up!" a female voice was heard and she soon appeared by the boy who was looking at me. They had to be the twins because they looked really alike.

"I don't believe we have met," Makayla said exchanging her hand. "I'm Makayla," she introduced herself. "and that is my brother Calvin," she said nudging him.

"Hi," he greeted and I smiled. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Gabriella," I told them both shaking Makayla's hand.

"You're from America," Calvin said as it suddenly dawned on him and I nodded. "Yes." "Calvin!" Makayla hissed giving her brother a look.

"What do you normally do when you are here?" I wondered looking at the two of them as Makayla thought for a minute. "Well, we always have one snowball fight. Do you want to join us now since Troy can't?" Makayla asked and I nodded. "I would love to…" "Yes! Finally, I don't have to be on a team alone!" Makayla cheered.

An hour later we found ourselves outside playing in the snow, just as I had done little over a week ago in Albuquerque. "Hey Araya," Makayla said and I spotted a small child a few feet away from us. It was good to get a break because Calvin had just hit me in the back of my neck with a snowball that was melting.

"Can I join?" she questioned in her adorable voice. "Yes, what do you want to play?" Makayla questioned and Araya walked over to us.

"Tag your it!" she yelled and started running towards the castle. "What?" I questioned and Makayla looked at me. "Please tell me they have tag in America," she said and I nodded.

"Of course, I played it a lot when I was younger," I said to her. "Now we have given her a sufficient head start," Makayla said and we all ran after her. Running inside the castle, still dressed in our outdoor clothes, we saw Araya disappear around a corner. Following her we were back in the foyer where I said goodbye to Troy a little earlier.

It all happened so fast. As we were almost going to catch Araya my feet slipped from underneath of me and I tried to hold my balance. "Ahh!" Makayla exclaimed beside me as the two of us went crashing to the floor. Makayla, Calving and myself all lay somewhat on top of each other on the floor. Hearing footsteps I looked towards the sound and saw Troy along with the rest of his family returning from church.

* * *

 **That was it! How do you think Troy will react and how will the Christmas celebration continue? Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter.**


	14. Chapter 14 Where am I going?

**I'm so sorry! This is looong overdue. "Again" school is crazy and I'm trying my best! If anyone is familiar with the IB CAS system then know that I am gaining Creativity to write and I'm trying my best to balance everything.**

 **A big shoutout to pumkingking5 and PEACHESandBUNNY 17 for their reviews and encouraging comments! Also a big shoutout to everyone who are following and/or favouriting the story! You know who you are and you are the best!**

 **I promise you PEACHESandBUNNY 17, that it will take a lot of me to abandon this story. Yes, the updates might be slow but I won't purposely neglect this story! I'm just saying that I** _ **might/most likely**_ **have planed a sequel. –But that is waaaaay into the future-**

 **IMPORTANT: Crystal isn't supposed to be named Crystal. I was supposed to name her Araya. Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

 _It all happened so fast. As we were almost going to catch_ Araya _my feet slipped from underneath of me and I tried to hold my balance. "Ahh!" Makayla exclaimed beside me as the two of us went crashing to the floor. Makayla, Calving and myself all lay somewhat on top of each other on the floor. Hearing footsteps I looked towards the sound and saw Troy along with the rest of his family returning from church._

* * *

 **Sunday December 23** **rd** **2007**

"Oh my," I heard Amelia say as Mikayla, Calvin and myself got off the floor. "Are you all right?" Troy asked us and we all nodded, Makayla and I still giggling a little.

Troy looked a little worried at me but I gave him a reassuring smile and he visibly relaxed. "We will see you teens later," Jack said and he left along with his parents and wife leaving the five of us alone.

"I need to get some dry clothes," Makayla announced and I knew what she meant. I was soaked to the bone. "Come on Araya," she said taking the toddlers hand leading her down a hallway and Calvin followed them.

Troy was just going to say something when we heard another pair of footsteps approaching us. A woman and a man I hadn't seen before came the same way as Calvin, Makayla and Araya just had left.

"Hello Troy it is so good to see you again," a woman said as she saw the two of us. Troy meet her and she embraced him into a hug. "Hello grandma. It is good to see you as well," Troy said returning the embrace. She looked to be about the same age as Amelia but she looked a lot like Lucille, yet different.

"I am so anxious to hear all about America," the woman gushed and a laugh could be heard from behind her. "Let Troy breath Kathleen. I am sure he is going to tell everything eventually," a male said appearing behind what I assumed was his wife. "Hello Troy," the man greeted Troy and they shared a hug.

"I see that everyone else has arrived," the woman stated looking at Troy surprisingly none of them having noticed me. "Yes. We just returned from church so I am afraid I do not know when they came. Calvin and Makayla must have left Middlesbrough early today," he told her and I had no clue where that was.

"Grandma, grandfather I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Gabriella. Gabriella this is my grandparents on my mother's side Keith and Kathleen," he introduced us and I smiled shaking their hands. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you both," I said and they both gave me a warm smile in return. "You as well," Kathleen told me still smiling.

"Do you have a big family?" Kathleen asked me interested as we walked towards somewhere. I didn't really know, I just followed along. "No," I said at once shaking my head a little. "We don't have much contact with my family since they live in Mexico so it has just been me and my mom," she told the two of them.

"Oh dear," Kathleen said with a laugh. "I hope you are prepared. We have a big crazy family," she finished smiling and I had to laugh a little. "I don't think it could be that bad," I said mostly to reassure myself and even Troy laughed a little.

"I am sure you will all get along," Troy told me and we linked our hands together. "Mom said that there was food in the kitchen if you wanted. Other than that I do not know where the others are. I think grandpa went to his office," Troy told them and Keith nodded.

"Lovely. We will see you later," Keith said and the two of them walked away. I leaned my head on Troy's arm and he looked at me, squeezing my hand gently. "You all right?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Just tired and terribly jet lagged," I said and he couldn't contain his smile. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't feel it," I told him a little accusing. "Can't say I do. Already experienced it once and I'm quit used to flying through different time zones. One perk of being home schooled," he said with a smile and I got an idea.

"Speaking of school… We have to do the homework before we go back," I told him and he looked at me funnily. "I didn't…" he stuttered. "Come on, besides I need to change. I am soaked." I told him and I dragged him along and we found our books again continuing with our homework.

* * *

"Are you sure you are all right after the fall earlier?" he questioned me worried looking at me. "I am sure Troy," I said looking at him but I could still see his doubt. "Troy."

I leaned my head on his shoulder holding his hand. "I promise you. I know that you are worried but trust me ok? Trust me when I say that I'm un-injured," I vowed and kissed his cheek softly.

Glancing down at the book in his hand I frowned. "What are you reading?"

"Genjimonogatari," he said his whole accent changing. "Is the Japanese name. The English name is The tale of Genji," he told me. "One of the books I have to read and write a report on since to graduate and start college," he informed me.

"What's so funny?"

"Just you speaking Japanese. It's so different. I have never really heard that language before," I said to him and he smiled before starting to speak Japanese. I looked at him surprised with raised eyebrows.

"What did you say I questioned him," cocking my head. "Hello my name is Troy and I am seventeen years old."

He was interrupted by the door opening. "Troy!" Calvin's voice was heard and we both looked over at the door.

"Aunt Lucille said that dinner was ready," Calvin reported and looked funnily at the two of us. "What were you doing anyways?" he questioned suspicious.

"Calvin are you dens?" Makayla hissed at her brother and he just gave her a look.

"Homework," Troy answered stopping the brewing argument. "Homework?" Calvin questioned and Troy nodded as we collected our stuff.

"Yes. We got homework during the holidays," he explained to Calvin who frowned. "Come on," Makayla said annoyed dragging her brother by the arm out the door and we followed.

Troy and I put our books in our room before we all made our way to the dining room. Sixteen chairs were around the table with seven on each side and one on either end. As Makayla and Calvin sat down I was relieved to see two vacant chairs beside each other. Troy and I took the last two seats and we all enjoyed the family meal.

Looking at the plates I didn't know what any of it was. All I could recognize was the meat on the charger. What was beside it I knew nothing about.

"This is Dry-Roasted onions and tomato beef," Troy whispered quietly to me. Giving him a grateful smile I received the bowl of dry-roasted onions from whoever sat next to me.  
Taking a spoonful, I passed it onto my right, to Troy. The tomato beef was beef marinated in tomatoes with small grilled tomatoes on the side. A bowl of baked potatoes was the last thing that was passed around before everyone started eating.

"It is so nice that we have two new faces this year," Alexander said and we all looked at him midway into the dinner. "Ben who is marrying Bridgett just after the new year, and Gabriella who joined Troy all the way from America," Alexander said and all heads turned towards me. Feeling the heat in my cheeks I gave them a shy smile.

"I can't wait for the next year," Alexander continued and raised his glass. "Cheers to family and love," he said and everyone toasted before continuing with the meal.

* * *

After dinner I was down in the kitchen along with Lucille and Adrianna doing the dishes, as Kalvin and Makayla had dragged Troy off to somewhere before he had the chance to say anything.

"So how did you and Troy meet?" Adrianna questioned as she was stacking some hand washed items.

"Well we meet at the first day at school," I told her putting down a bowl I had just dried. "The vice principal asked me to show him around and I thought that I could introduce him to some of my friends who also play basketball," I said with a smile and both Lucille and Adrianna started laughing.

"Oh I never get tired of hearing that story," Lucille smiled still laughing a little.

"I really want to know," Adrianna started turning towards me, "Is it really different from America?"

"After what Troy has told me and what I've seen it is quite different. The first thing is the government, and that we elect a president every fourth year. We don't have a national language but most people speak English, and we learn Spanish at a young age," she told the two women. "Um… In terms of education we have twelve years of education and then it varies depending on what you want to become. Also if you got to a community college or not," Gabriella tried to briefly explain.

"Interesting," Adrianna said putting away another bowl. "What do you want to do next year?" she questioned waiting on me to dry the last couple of things.

"I have decided on lawyer, but I'm unsure if I want to study in California which is on the west side, or in Connecticut which is not for from New York on the east side of America," I said and both of them had a fascinated expression on their face.

"We are done here. Thank you so much for your help Gabriella," Lucille thanked the teenager and dried her hands on a towel.

"No problem," I said with a smile, "I'll see you later," I said and exited the kitchen.

Finding the way back towards the dining room wasn't much of an issue, but as I walked out of the double doors I headed towards the right. Walking down the hallway I frowned a little as nothing seemed familiar. Then again it was only my second day here.

Looking up at some of the paintings and armour that was placed had me amazed. Thinking I had hit the right door I opened it, only to find a room that was fairly dark and furniture's and what not was covered by white sheets. It didn't look like anyone had been there in a long time, and I suddenly got the creeping feeling that I shouldn't be there. Walking out and closing the door quietly behind me I continued to walk down the hallway again trying to find the way.

Trying a second door I looked inside to find yet another hallway. Closing the door with I sigh I continued to walk down the hallway in hope of finding where I was supposed to be. Looking around to gain a sense of direction some of the ornaments looked familiar. Thinking back to where I had walked I opened a third door thinking it would be the one. However, what I found inside wasn't anything what I thought it would be. The room was filled with paintings, and I looked around in complete awe.

My gaze landed on a picture of what appeared to be a young Troy. He was being held by Lucille and Jack was sitting beside them. Amelia and Alexander were standing behind the three of them again all smiling. Continuing to look around the room most of the walls were filled with paintings. All of them were portraits and looked a little shine when the light hit them.

Looking at the clock on my phone I hadn't realised how much time that had passed. With a sigh, I had to call Troy because I was past the point where I could navigate by myself. Putting the phone to my ear he answered after the third ring.

"Hey," his cheerful voice answered. "Troy I got lost," I told him bluntly and he started laughing.

"It's not funny. I've tried so many ways I can't find the way back towards the dining room," I told him and he stopped laughing.

"All right. Can you try to explain where you are?" he questioned patiently and I looked around.

"There's a bunch of pictures here. From the floor to the ceiling," I said and felt stumped and a little scared. What if he didn't know where I was?

"Ah!" he started and I heard he was smiling. "I am on my way," he said and with that, he ended the phone call.

* * *

A door opened and my heart skipped a beat. "Got lost?" I heard Troy's smooth voice.

"I'm so glad you came," I said relieved walking closer to him. "Where am I?" I questioned looking around making a gesture with my hand.

"The portrait room. It was built with the castle in the 16th century," he told me and I looked around once more.

"Who are these people?" I wondered and Troy smiled at me.

"All the people on these paintings are every king that has lived in this castle and ruled Etrea.

"Wow," I muttered in awe. "So you can trace your family that far back?" I continued to question and he nodded walking closer to me.

"Yeah. Everyone has a portrait that is hanging in this room," he told me and he noticed that my gaze landed on the portrait of him. "That was from the day I was baptized," he explained with a smile before continuing, "I actually don't think there is a recent picture here…"

I turned my head to look at him but he was already looking at me. "What?" I questioned quietly and he gave me one of these lopsided smiles. "Most people who see this knows a lot of it. It feels different that you don't know about this," he told me and I got a sinking feeling in my gut.

"I'm sorry Troy," I apologized looking down at the floor. "No I didn't mean it like that," he hurried to say and cupped my cheek lovingly.

"I love the fact that you don't see me as any of this," he said gesturing to the paintings surrounding us. "It's just that I'm used to everyone recognizing me as a royalty and its unusual that the people I meet don't know the histories," he said and stopped for a moment.

Taking in a breath he continued. "I love that your curious but sometimes I just forget that you have barely heard of Etrea," he finished and I smiled wiping away a single tear that ran down my cheek. Taking a step closer I wrapped my hands around his back and rested my forehead on his chest.

"I love you Troy," I told him and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you too Brie," he told me and I looked at him as we shared a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **That was it for this time! Some fluff at the end! Next chapter is Christmas eve I promise! I love to hear what you all think so please leave a review.  
Until next time - FreeFlyingWriter**


	15. Chapter 15 Christmas eve

**Hey again everyone! So sorry this is late but better late than never? A huge shout-out to Pumkingking5 and Simone for reviewing! Also a huge shout-out to everyone who have favorited and/or followed the story! Hope you like this chapter:**

* * *

 **Monday December 24** **th** **  
Christmas eve**

 **Gabriella's POV**

As I stepped out of my room the next morning, the whole atmosphere of the castle had changed. Walking over to the railing and leaning my hands on it, I looked down. On the floor below there was a medium sized Christmas tree standing there, beautifully decorated with ornaments and lights. I turned my head as I heard a door close and Troy walked out of his room.

"Good morning and merry Christmas," he said and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning and merry Christmas to you as well," I said and gave him a soft smile. Troy leaned on the railing beside me and looked down at the tree.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked and I nodded almost mesmerized. It was only then that I turned towards him and noticed his left arm in a sling.

"Oh no," I quacked "What happened?" I question looking into his eyes. He was as calm as ever.

"Nothing happened, it swelled during the night. Most likely because I moved it too much yesterday," he reassured me with a smile and my shoulders dropped as I relaxed.

As we entered the dining room there was only Calvin and Kathleen sitting there eating. "Good morning," Kathleen greeted us as we entered the room. Calvin only nodded as he took a sip of the cup in front of him.

Troy and I collected a plate each and sat down beside each other on the table. "What happened to your arm dear?" Kathleen questioned taking a sip of the juice in her glass.

"It swelled during the night. It is only a little more than a week since the surgery," he explained to them and Calvin gave him a look.

" _Sure, because that's what happened,"_ Calvin spoke and I was clueless as he had, most likely, switched to Japanese.

" _Give it a rest,"_ Troy replied obviously annoyed by what Calvin had replied.

" _Boys. Whatever it is. Cut it now. And why not speak English?"_ Kathleen said strictly giving the two of them a stern look. I got an awkward feeling that whatever just happened, Kathleen had just scolded the two of them.

" _Because_ _she_ _doesn't speak Japanese."_ There was something in Calvin's voice that sent a small shiver down my back. Troy placed his right hand on my thigh and rubbed it up and down reassuringly.

Quietly Calvin emptied the cup and collected his plate and putting them on a cart that stood nearby. "Merry Christmas," he said with a short nod and left the room.

I didn't know what just happened, except that there most likely had been a small argument ongoing.

"Oh dear," Kathleen said shaking her head slightly reaching for her cup. Troy and I started eating our breakfast and Kathleen left the dining room as she finished.

"What did you and Calvin speak about?" I questioned uncertain taking a bit out of the egg.

"It doesn't matter," Troy answered dismissively taking a drink of his tea. "Don't worry ok?" he questioned and I nodded a little doubtful.

* * *

A couple of hour later and Troy along with his family had left to attend the Christmas parade in downtown Iwaki. "Hey Gabriella," Makayla said as she found me with my book.

"Hi. merry Christmas," I told her giving her a smile.

"Thanks, merry Christmas to you as well. What are you doing?" she questioned with a small frown.

"Just reading," I answered casually placing the bookmark in it before closing the book and fully looking up at her.

"I was looking for you actually," Makayla said and now it was my turn to frown. "Oh?"

"I wondering if you wanted to watch the Christmas parade with me? You know since I reckoned you haven't watched it before," she said and a smile grew on my lips.

"I'd love to," I told her happily and rose from the chair I was sitting in.

Together we sat down in a living room and Makayla turned on the TV finding the right channel. The camera panned over the different fleets that were passing in the snowy streets. There were fleets with different bands playing music, Santa clause with his reindeers, -that threw packages out to the kids- and different snow themed figures that were there to entertain the children.

The camera also showed a brief glimpse of Troy and the rest of his family as they stood there watching the parade all having a smile on their faces. "Do you have anything like this in America?" Makayla questioned turning towards me.

"No," I said shaking my head. "We don't even get snow in Albuquerque. Just a week ago there came about 10 centimetres I think Troy said it was, and that was a lot of snow for Albuquerque," I explained and Makayla looked stunned.

"I can't imagine," she stated completely flabbergasted. "I could never imagine Christmas eve without snow."

We continued watching the parade and Makayla answered questions and told me about various traditions of the parade. As the hours went by, the two of us had a great time and I truly felt like I had gained a new friend that could last a lifetime.

* * *

Dinner with all of Troy's family as a joyful experience full of laughter and talk amongst everyone. Troy and I didn't end up beside each other but it didn't matter because I got to talk to Makayla and Kathleen. After desert had been served it was after nine in the evening and Araya had fallen asleep in Bridgett's lap.

"I think I need to put this little one to bed," Bridget said and lifted up Araya before rising from the table.

"Speaking off, should we head over to the sitting room?" Alexander asked and people nodded agreeing as we all sat down in the sitting room that had more than enough space.

"Oh that reminds me. I have to get something," Makayla excused herself and left before people had even sat down.

"I have something for you too," Troy told me quietly and I looked at him. "You want to open it now?" he questioned and I nodded.  
"We will be back a little later," Troy told his relatives and we intertwined our hands before leaving the room not noticing the smile on Kathleen's face.

Sitting down on the bed in Troy's room, I handed him the squared package. "You want me to go first?" he questioned and I nodded with a smile. Somehow he managed to open the package with one hand and once the brown book fell out of the wrapping paper he turned it around and smiled as he saw the front of it.

"A year at East High in Albuquerque," he quietly read out and opened it to the front page where there was a picture of the gang taken quite recently. Looking through the next couple of pages there was pictures, dates and small stories from when he first came to East High.

"I love it, thank you so much," he said and gave me a kiss. "When did you have time to make something like this? It must have taken you quite some time," he said and I nodded with a little smile.

"It was easy once I found what I wanted to include, but the hardest part was keeping it a secret from you. As you can see there is a good portion of empty pages, so I figured you could add as the year continues and then you have something to look back on," I told him and he couldn't stop smiling.

"I absolutely love it," he stated closing the book carefully putting it beside him. "This is for you," he said giving me two presents.  
One of them were pretty similar in size to the one I gave him and the other one wasn't much bigger than the palm of my hand. I took the biggest one and unwrapped it. A copy of _Stars of Magic_ laid beneath the wrapping paper.

"How did you know I had lost mine?" I questioned and he chuckled a little.

"You never lost it. Look inside," he said and I opened the cover of it.

" _To Gabriella. I hope you find Etrea just as fascinating as this book. Best wishes Maryl Laflamme"_ I read out. "It was _you_ who stole my book," I continued with a laugh.

"All with good intentions of course." "Thank you Troy. That is so cool," I grinned and he just smiled at me.

I reached for the smaller box and carefully took of the wrapping paper to reveal a white jewellery box with some brand printed in gold on the top. Carefully opening the box, the little light in the room hit the small necklace that was inside the box. It was a silver T pendant with a small red gem in the corner.

"Wow. It's beautiful Troy," I breathed taking it out of the box. "Normally I would ask you to put it on but…" I said and Troy just smiled. I pushed my hair aside and fasten the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you it's beautiful," I thanked him and I gave him a kiss.

"How is Christmas so far?" he questioned and I smiled. "Wonderful," I said touching the necklace and looking down on the book.

"That reminds me. I have something for your parents," I told him finding the small package.

"What is it?" he asked curiously studying the small package. "You have to wait and see," I told him with a wink.

As we entered the sitting room both Makayla and Bridget had returned. Makayla smiled at me as the two of us returned sitting down in one of the sofas

"Thank you Makayla," Kathleen smiled as she put the present away.

"I also have something for Gabriella," Makayla said stepping forward handing me a small package.

"Me?" I questioned a little surprised. "Thank you," I told her as I accepted the present. Opening the wrapping paper, inside there was a small paper box. Opening that one too it revealed a snow globe of the castle. The base of it was grey with the Etrean flag.

"This is amazing," I said with a smile. "Thank you," I told her and we shared a hug.

"I also have something for Lucille and Jack," I told them and gave the present to Lucille.

"How thoughtful. Thank you," Lucille said accepting the package. Peeling off the wrapping paper she pushed it aside to reveal a book. Looking through the first couple of pages Lucille smiled and looked back up at me.

"Is all of this American recipes?" she questioned and I nodded. "Most of them. There are also some Mexican recipes from my family," I explained to her and she went over to hug me.

"Thank you so much. This is lovely," she thanked me as Jack and Amelia looked through the recipes.

I briefly looked over to where Calvin sat and the look he sent me wasn't friendly.

Why had he suddenly become so hostile towards me? What had I done towards him?

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the chapter even though it was delayed. Why do you guys think that Calvin is suddenly so hostile towards Gabriella? Please leave a review telling me what you think, I love reading your comments!  
-FreeFlyingWriter**


	16. Chapter 16 The truth is revealed

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter is so delayed. Before Christmas I got stuck with writers block just before the mock exams which I had to study for. Now this chapter should have been split into two parts but I figured you deserved a super long one. Now I have made quite a detailed plan up until chapter 22 so hopefully it won't get as delayed but unfortunately I can't promise anything. Sorry!**

 **A huge shout-out to pumpkingking5, Simone and Grace for your support! To the two of you who guessed I will reveal that one of you were spot on, but of course I won't tell who. –I know that's mean of me-  
I can't thank you enough and especially you Grace who gave me that kick/boost to plan properly and actually write! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _I briefly looked over to where Calvin sat and the look he sent me wasn't friendly._

 _Why had he suddenly become so hostile towards me? What had I done towards him?_

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV  
Tuesday 25** **th** **of December  
00:58/12:58am**

"I am heading to bed. Now you kids do not stay up too late," Lucille said following Hendric as he left the room.

"We will not. Goodnight," Troy said and Lucille gave us a smile before leaving the room. "So how much do you know about cats?" Troy questioned as the door had closed behind them.

"Some. What about it?" Makayla questioned raising one of her eyebrows looking at Troy.

"Misty, the cat down at the stables, got kittens about a week ago and they are currently in the kitchen and we have no idea what to do about them," Troy explained and Calvin looked at him funnily.

"You're joking?" Calvin frowned, yet his voice sounded surprised.

"I am completely serious. But you cannot tell anyone," he told them. "Mom, dad, grandma and grandpa do not know about it. All they know is that Misty came to me last time I was down in the stable," he continued explaining to them.

"How many cats are we talking about?" Makayla questioned uncertainly looking at the two of us.

"Misty had eight kittens so there are nine cats currently in the kitchen. It was too cold for them to stay in the stable," Troy explained to his two cousins.

"Can we go down there? I love kittens," Makayla questioned sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Sure. I should check if they have food too," Troy said and we all headed down towards the kitchen.

* * *

As Troy opened the wooden door to the kitchen where the cats were, we were meet with the sound of meowing and some of the kittens had wandered off from Misty.

"Aww. They're so cute," Makayla gushed as she walked inside and started petting one of them.

Troy found the bag of cat food that Maggie had bought earlier and filled the silver bowl that stood by the box. Calvin, Misty and I picked up a kitten each and placed it back in the box as Misty started to groom them.

"What are you going to do when you go back to America?" Makayla questioned us and turned towards us, still with a cat in her arms.

"I have no idea," Troy said with a sigh. "I guess we have to tell mom and dad about it at some point."

* * *

 **Tuesday 25** **th** **  
11:08/11:08am**

I yawned as I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with the towel. I hadn't gone to bed early last night, or rather earlier this day. I put on my clothes and unwrapped my hair from the fluffy towel as I stood in front of the mirror. Running my fingers through my hair I tried to untangle it but I ended up having to brush it.

Looking out the window the snow was still falling over the castle grounds, and down there I could see Makayla and Araya playing in the snow together making snow angels, snowmen and what not. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door and I walked away from the window and opened one of the double doors.

"Good morning," Troy smiled standing there with two cups of tea on a tray.

"Good morning," I giggled my gaze landed on the tray. "Care to explain?" I simply questioned stepping aside. He walked into the room and put the tray down on the table as I sat down in one of the two plush chairs.

"Well I thought that you wanted to enjoy a quiet morning for once," he told me and handed me one of the two cups.

I nodded accepting it, smelling the sweet tea. "I guess I do, but didn't your mom talk about this huge family breakfast?" I questioned a little puzzled.

"Brunch," Troy stated taking a sip of the tea. "But that wasn't until noon which is in an hour. It is just that…" he said trailing off and I frowned a little, leaning more towards him.

"Did something bad happen?" I asked uneasily looking at him

"Not exactly but something did happen." He paused for a moment leaning back in the chair thinking about the event, but he didn't meet my gaze. "There is a reason why Makayla and Araya is outside at the moment," he started explaining to me. "I came in the middle of it so I don't know what happened but Calvin was arguing with his parents and Kathleen about something. I didn't want to get in the middle of it so I left to see if you were awake," he explained to me and I was confused.

"Does he usually argue with his parents because he doesn't strike me as that type."

"Your right, he doesn't. Therefore, it is a little unusual but it's probably best if we stay out of it," Troy advised me and I nodded before drinking the last sip of my tea.

"Should we head down and see if there is brunch soon? I am starving," I proclaimed and Troy smiled as he put his cup on the tray.

"I can carry it," I told him picking it up with ease. "Ok," he agreed and we walked out of the room. Troy closed the door behind us and as I turned to look at him I noticed a stocking hanging on the door handle. It was red and white at the top. It was decorated with a snowman complete with a top hat, carrot and scarf.

"What is that?" I questioned and frowned a little. "You do have Christmas stockings in America? The one that Santa Clause fills with candy?" he uttered in some state of shock.

"We do," I clarified at once and he breathed out, laughing a little. "but I just didn't expect it. Like this I guess…" "Like this?" he questioned surprised with a small chuckle.

"On the door handle. We usually hang it on the fireplace." Glancing towards his door, a blue stocking with a red Santa hung there. "Who did all of this?" I questioned with a wide grin like I was a five-year-old.

"Santa of course!" he stated and I burst out laughing. "Did everyone get one?" I questioned as we started walking towards the kitchen I presumed.

"Only us five kids." As we reached the kitchen he opened the door for me and inside Lucille and Alexander were doing what looked to be the finishing touches on the brunch.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Alexander greeted us following me with his warm gaze as I put the tray down by the sink.

"Good morning and yes I did. This smells wonderful," I said looking at the various dishes that were placed around the kitchen while Troy was casually leaning against the counter.

"I am glad to hear that but I have to say that Lucille is the one who has made most of the food," Alexander confessed and Lucille chuckled turning off the stove. "I did not and you know it," Lucille said good-natured looking at the three of us.

"If the two of you would be so kind and take a dish up to the dining room?" Alexander asked grabbing a dish before leading the way. Troy and I each grabbed one and followed Alexander and Lucille to the dining room where everyone appeared to be except Araya and Makayla.

"I will go and get Makayla and Araya," Ben said and walked out of the room after he saw us arrive with the food.

"Is there more food down in the kitchen that you need help with?" Amelia questioned Lucille as she put down a bowl on the table.

"No, me and Alex will manage the last two. Makayla and Araya are on their way?" she questioned and Bridget nodded. "Ben just walked out to get them."

"Wonderful," Lucille smiled and Alexander joined her to go back to the kitchen.

I took a glance around the room and saw Jack, Keith and Hendric engaged in a conversation. Calvin sat in a chair close by Adriana, Kathleen and Gael but it didn't look like he was paying attention to the conversation they had. Judging by his facial expression he almost looked unhappy.

"Wait for me!" we heard a voice shout followed by rapid footsteps. Through the doors, Araya came running with Makayla following close by.

"Don't run!" both Bridget and Adrianna scolded the two girls. "Sorry mom," Makayla apologized while Araya walked over to Bridget who picked her up and placed Araya on her lap.

"I hope people are hungry because there is plenty of food," Alexander said as he and Lucille placed the last two dishes on the table.

* * *

 **14:30/2:30pm**

Troy and I were sitting on the couch in his room. My head was leaning on his shoulder while his left hand was wrapped around my shoulder. Both of us eating some of the candy we got in our stockings. "Troy?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper. "Mhm," he answered looking at me.

"Is everyone staying until New Year's Eve?" I asked but he shook his head. "No they don't. They usually leave a couple of days before. What about it?" he wondered and I sat up.

"Nothing, I was just wondering," I lied but the look he gave me showed that he didn't believe it. "Is it too much?" he questioned taking my hands and I nodded slowly.

"Your family is wonderful and they have been so nice, but it's just a little much with fifteen people I don't know and being so far away from my mom during the holidays," I explained to him and my lip quivered a little. "It's just overwhelming," I confessed and I felt a couple of tears that feel down my cheek.

Troy used his thumb to wipe them away and he opened his arms to give me a hug. I scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around me kissing my temple. "Do you just want to be left alone for some time or do you need to get out of the house?"

"I love spending time with you and the proposition of getting out of the house sounds appealing," I told him without hesitation.

"I know something we can do that I always found entertaining. You don't mind being outside now do you?" he questioned a little uncertain. "Not at all if it means that we could get out of the house," I said to him.

"Let's go then. Dress warm," he told me and I hurried into my room to change.

* * *

"Here you could need these," Troy said handing me a pair of warm gloves as we walked outside about half an hour later. "Thank you," I said grateful and took my hands out of the jacket before putting on the gloves.

"I have a hunch we're going riding?" I said to him as he pushed open the stable door. "You're correct. I have always enjoyed it and I am hoping you will like it as well," he said to me and I smiled as we walked over towards Domino.

"I'm not going by myself? Am I?" I questioned worriedly. "No, not the first time and not where we're heading. Maybe during the summer in a closed area," he explained to me.

"So," he started and stopped by Domino's box. "The easiest thing would probably just be doing it bareback," he said and petted Domino's muzzle as she pushed it against his shoulder. "Ey," he laughed.

"What does that mean?" I questioned confused. "It means that we're riding without a saddle. It's the easiest since we're two people and I trust her enough to do it," he explained to me. "Now there are really two things we need is the bridle and helmet," he said and made a quick process of finding the items.

He made sure that the helmet was securely fastened before he put the bridle on Domino. I was fascinated how she just stood there while Troy secured all the various straps. Troy took reins in front of Domino and lead her out of the stable as I closed the door behind them. Outside in the snow, Troy pushed the reins back over Dominos head and let them go turning towards me.

"We're going to take it slow until you feel comfortable ok? Are you ready?" he questioned and I nodded. "I'm ready."

Troy gave me a smile before he turned towards Domino and stood on her left side. He grabbed some of her mane before he took two steps, put a hand on her back and swung his leg over the horse. "Good girl," he praised her brushing his hand up and down her neck.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" I questioned him amazed. "Longer than I would like to admit," he laughed.

"How am I going to get up?" "Take my hand and step on my foot. As you hoist yourself up grab my right shoulder so you don't lose your balance," he instructed. "All right," I nodded and he offered me his hand.

"Sure I won't hurt you with the cast?" I asked a little sceptical but he nodded. "I'm sure." I took his hand and did as he instructed and I managed to swing my leg over the horse.

"I did it!" I cheered, to Troy's amusement, as I sat on top of the horse. "Are you ready?" "Ok," I said my voice a little shaky.

"Just wrap your hands around me so you don't fall off," he instructed and not long after Domino started walking.

* * *

"How are you doing?" he asked me after some time. "Great. I can see why you enjoy this so much," I told him as Domino neighed. "Easy Domino," Troy said to the horse.

"She has too much energy," I stated. "Yeah that's common for Arabian horses. How did you know?" he questioned surprised. "I guess I just sensed it somehow. I don't mind going a little faster."

"You don't have to just because of her." "I know that but I truly want to," I said to him.

"All right. Hang on," he said and I could hear the excitement in his voice. He made a noise with his mouth, almost like a clicking sound, and it felt like Domino almost started running. I held onto Troy but laughed as the wind blew past us as we headed towards somewhere.

We had been riding for quite some time before Troy slowed Domino down to a walk. "We're here," Troy announced and I looked over his shoulder. "Wow!" I breathed as I saw the view. We were overlooking snow covered mountains and a beautiful frozen lake way down in the valley. "This is beautiful."

Troy got off the horse before lifting me off. "Thank you," I smiled and Troy bound Domino to a nearby tree.

"It's beautiful here. And so quiet," I said to him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Yeah it's a great place to come to just think or being alone," he said to me and I could easily understand why. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

 **17:32/5:32pm**

"I think I needed to get out of the house. It was good to get away from everyone even though I like your family it was just a little much," I told Troy feeling much more relaxed now. There was a bench there, that we had brushed the snow off, and we had been sitting there talking for quite a while.

"Better than being along in Albuquerque?" he wondered and I nodded. "Absolutely." Troy leaned his head closer to mine and I gazed into his eyes. He leaned in closer and our lips connected into a romantic kiss. The wind around us picked up and started whirling the snow around as I broke the kiss. I wrapped my arms more around myself and Troy brought me even closer towards him.

"I believe we should head back soon. I don't like the colour of the skies approaching," he said and I looked over at the lake. He was right because the skies were awfully dark.

"Will there come even more snow?" I questioned already amazed by the amount that had already fallen. "Most likely and by the looks of it there could even be a storm," he told me as we made our way back towards Domino.

"A snow storm?" I questioned in disbelief. "Mhm. They are a lot like a normal storm with rain and thunder, but it is snowing instead," he told me and removed the rope that he used to secure Domino.

"A… Are you sure we will make it back on time?" I questioned doubtfully as he mounted Domino. "Yeah. It doesn't look like it will hit for at least half an hour," he tried to assure me as he helped me up onto the horse, the same way he did back at the stable. As I had wrapped my arms around his torso, Domino was quick to pick up the pace she had on the last bit of our trip, but of course not until Troy had instructed her to do so.

* * *

 **17:47/5:47pm**

I leaned my head against Troy's back really enjoying the trip. To be honest I hadn't expected to enjoy riding as much as I did. Peering over his shoulder I saw as we were almost at the stable. As he stopped in front of the building he got off and once again lifted me off.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Do you want to go inside now or do you mind waiting a couple of minutes?" he questioned looking at me.

"I don't mind waiting a couple of minutes. What about it?" I asked curiously. "Just wanted to take a couple of laps with Domino so she doesn't get restless," he explained to me.

"After the trip we just had?" I said to him a little surprised. "Mhm," he nodded. "It wasn't that long and she stood still for quite some time," he reasoned and I nodded. He grabbed the reins of Domino and lead her into a large fenced off area just by the stable. There he got onto Domino again as I took off my helmet and sat down on the fence watching.

I was fascinated by watching them and my heart raced a little faster when they went even faster that we had gone earlier. As they neared where I sat during their third lap Troy sat up straighter than he had done earlier and he pulled the reins towards him. Then Domino neighed and time slowed down as it felt like my heart would stop. Troy was thrown off Domino and he landed in the snow with a low thud as Domino ran a couple of yards away before she stopped. Somehow I had a feeling she had been spooked.

"Troy," I called out to him scared, my voice a little hoarse. I hopped down from the fence as the helmet landed in the snow and hurried towards him. "Troy!" I called out again my voice even more panicked. "Are you all right?" I questioned as I saw that he was sitting.

"I am all right," he reassured me and rose to his feet brushing some snow off himself. "Things like this happen which is why we have helmets," he assured me stroking my cheek. I breathed out in relief as he walked over towards Domino and stroke her muzzle before he mounted her once again. I watched as the two of them made their way towards me and Troy got down, grabbing her reins. "Good girl," he said petting her.

Troy put Domino back in her box and made sure she had all that she needed before we left the stable. "Are you sure you're all right?" I asked him anxiously taking his hand as we were on our way towards the castle.

"I'm sure," he told me confidently. "It doesn't hurt anywhere; besides it is bound to happen when you're riding. This just means I have some work to do during the summer before college," he assured me and we walked inside the castle just as the snow started falling heavily and the wind picked up.

Dinner with his family was much more enjoyable than I had thought after the events this morning. Everyone was talking to everyone and laughter was heard around the table. Whatever tension that had been there during the morning appeared to be gone. After several hours I excused myself claiming to be tired and headed towards my bedroom.

* * *

 **Troy's POV**  
It was almost midnight and I had just been down in the kitchen to check on Misty and her kittens. They looked to be in great shape and had become more and more curious about their surroundings each day. Walking past a window I saw the snow falling heavily outside and the sound of thunder was heard in the distance.

"How has it been with Troy in America?" I heard grandma Kathleen question my mom. The sound was coming from the living room and I noticed that the door was slightly open.

"It has been different but every time I talk to him, he really sounds like he is enjoying himself there. Now, Jack was not all that excited about the idea when Troy came and asked us," mom replied with a small sigh. "Really? How come?" Adrianna wondered her voice held surprise.

"I do not know the exact reason because he did not share that, but it was pretty clear that he was not all too happy when Troy asked us. I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for him to get some friends and just be himself without all the pressure of the public. To be honest, I do not know he would have left if it had not been mentioned to Amelia and Alexander," mom told the others and I was genuinely surprised. To me, it had appeared that dad was supporting in the decision and to hear that he really wasn't hurt me.

"What does Amelia and Alexander have to do with this?" grandma questioned surprised and I took a quick glance around the hallway but no one was coming.

"They heard Jack and I talk one afternoon and was wondering what it was about. When we told them about Troy's request they were overjoyed and thought it was a wonderful opportunity for him, which I believe lead Jack to agree, even though he was not too happy about the decision. However, we decided that it would be for the best if he did not say who he was," mom told them and a small lump was beginning to form in my throat and tears were burning in the back of my eyes.

"If Jack wasn't happy about Troy going to America how did he react when Troy told you about his girlfriend?" Violet questioned uncertainly.

"Well you could imagine Jack was not overjoyed because he believed that Troy should focus on his studies but he came around eventually," mom told them with a sigh. "When I told Jack that Troy and Gabriella had broken up after Troy had told her his secret you could only imagine how he was. We had a long discussion if he should continue after Christmas at all. Eventually, I managed to persuade him that Troy should finish the year and that it was normal," mom told them and I heard Kathleen scoff.

"Normal. A secret like that could ruin any friendship."

"So when Gabriella was invited for Christmas?" Adrianna questioned uncertainly avoiding another dispute. "It was mostly me, Amelia and Alexander wanting to meet her but I think Jack also wanted to meet her, even though he did not specifically express it. It was unfortunate that her mother could not be here, but according to Troy, Gabriella was overjoyed about the opportunity," mom told them and I knew she was smiling at this point.

"She seems like a lovely girl," Kathleen commented. "Do you know how they meet?" she questioned and my mother started explaining. I didn't pay much attention to what she said because I was still stumped by the fact that my father didn't approve much about two of the biggest decisions I had made recently and he didn't want me to come back to America. After a minute or so I walked down the hallway and towards my bedroom suddenly feeling exhausted.

I was just sitting in my bed thinking about everything that I had just heard when a knock was sounded. "Come in," I called thinking it might be Brie. A little surprised, my mom walked into the room.

"Hi, are you all right?" she questioned sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah," I nodded scooting closer to her. "You sure?" she questioned me again and I sighed in defeat.

"I… I do not know," I told her honestly and she wrapped an arm around me comfortingly.

"You heard us talk?" she questioned and I nodded as there was no point in lying now. "The door was open and I just heard you talk and when you mentioned me going to America and Gabriella," I confessed and leaned my head on her shoulder as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Is it really true about dad?" I questioned quietly and mom let out a breath. "It is," she clarified and we sat there in silence. "All of it?" I clarified looking at her as she nodded. "I am sorry Troy."

"There is something I should have told you a couple of days ago," I started after several minutes of silence. "Ok," she said calmly waiting for an explanation.

"Gabriella and I found Misty in the barn the other day but she had given birth to eight kittens. We thought it was too cold in the stable so we put them in a box in the second kitchen. Maggie bought some food here the other day too," I confessed looking at my mom… who was smiling?

"Well you should have come earlier but what is done, is done and you did the right thing," she said to me before continuing. "Why do not we go down there in the morning and see what we could do?" she asked and I nodded.

"Calvin and Makayla also know," I said shortly but mom didn't seem surprised. "I figured you would tell them," she smiled. "Now you have had a long day so why do not you get a good night sleep?" mom questioned and I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe we were out a little longer than intended," I said and mom laughed standing up.

"Good night Troy," mom said giving me a hug. "Good night mom," I smiled as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **That was it! What do you think? A review is hugely appreciated. Until next time**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	17. Chapter 17 Homesick

**Thank you so much to LabyrinthsDavidBowieWildcats30, Pumkingking 5 and especially Grace for being my 30** **th** **review. Thank you so much you all are amazing! I have gotten several questions about what is going on between Calvin and Gabriella, but also the fight he is having with his parents/relatives and I swear it will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Sorry this was meant to be up a couple of days ago but I couldn't upload the chapter into doc manager but I saw that several people had that issue but now it seems to be fixed. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Thursday December 27** **th** **  
Gabriella's POV**

I woke up with a jolt as there was a flash seen through the room followed by a loud rumbling. I turned and looked at the clock seeing it was just after one in the night. The snow was hitting hard against the large windows as another flash and rumbling came. Pulling the covers up to cover my head my heartrate increasing each time the loud rumbling was heard. Turning around once again I gave up trying to get back to sleep. It was rather silly being seventeen and afraid of the thunder. I picked up my duvet and quietly walked out of my room and to the left. Standing outside of his door, I knocked softly a couple of times before I opened it and silently walked inside. As I closed the door and turned around I watched as Troy sat up in his bed rubbing sleep out of his eye.

"Hi couldn't sleep?" he questioned as I crawled into the bed beside him. "Mhm," I said and another bang was heard as I flinched.

"And you're scared of the thunder," he stated and I nodded scooting closer towards him. "I'm glad you woke me up," Troy told me and I pulled my duvet on top of the one Troy pulled over us. "Is it that cold?" he almost mumbled and I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm not used to this cold," I claimed and Troy kissed the top of my head. "I'm just teasing Brie. Goodnight, sleep tight," he said and I smiled. "Goodnight," I said as he loosely rested his left arm around my waist. The thunder was still raging outside but now it didn't matter because Troy was there. Hence, I was asleep after a couple of minutes.

I slowly opened my eyes as I noticed someone shaking my shoulder repeating my name. "Mhm?" I questioned looking into the eyes of Troy. "We have to get up. It is almost twelve thirty," he said and my eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I questioned sitting up. "Have we really slept for that long?" I questioned in disbelief as Troy nodded.

"We have," he confirmed and laughed a little. "Mom actually woke me up ten minutes ago," he told me and I was still shocked.

"She was in here?" I asked in disbelief. "She would have said something to me if she had a problem with it," he reassured me and I nodded.

"I'll wait on you and we can go eat together," he told me as I wrapped the duvet around me before walking back to my room.

 **XOXO  
Lucille's POV**

"Where is Troy and Gabriella? I have not seen either of them this morning," Jack questioned as we were preparing breakfast in the kitchen. "They are both asleep," I said to him and he looked at me raising an eyebrow and I sighed putting the spatula down on the counter.

"I was going to wake him up because Adrianna told me yesterday that they were thinking about leaving sometime today, but as I knocked on the door there were no answer so I presumed he was sleeping. When I peeked inside both of them were asleep and I believe that they were up late because of the thunder," I explained to my husband.

The kettle that stood on the stove started whistling and Jack turned his attention to it. "So everyone else is up?" he questioned pouring the water into the pot with tea.

"I believe they are. I have seen most of them except my parents," I told him turning off the stove putting the egg in a bowl. "That was the last thing," I said and Jack took the pot as we carried everything up.

 **XOXO  
Gabriella's POV**

Troy and I were sitting by the counter down in the kitchen eating breakfast when Calvin came down. "Good morning," he said shortly walking over to the fridge grabbing a drink. "Morning," Troy and I greeted him.

"Why didn't you turn up for breakfast?" he questioned turning towards us, opening the bottle. "Slept in," Troy said simply shrugging his shoulders as he continued to eat.

"I'm surprised aunt Lucille didn't wake you up earlier," he commented shrugging his shoulders and I got a creeping feeling up my back. Not the good one.

"Oh. Why is that?" Troy simply questioned him. "We're leaving sometime today. I though you would have heard," he said and I had a slight guilt that I felt relieved. I really liked Makayla but not her brother. Why did twins have to be so opposite?

As Troy and I made our way towards the main living room we meet Makayla with a bag over her shoulder. "You're leaving?" I questioned and she nodded. "Yeah. I thought you didn't know," she commented looking at the two of us.

"Calvin told us a couple of minutes ago. He was down in the kitchen while we were eating breakfast," Troy told her and Makayla made a shocked expression turning more towards me. "You made breakfast here?" she exclaimed and Troy laughed as I must have had a shocked face.

"Haha," he mocked. "I have been living alone for half a year," he said and Makayla were laughing. "I'm just messing with you. I don't doubt you're managing on your own. Anyways, I have go pack up some last minute stuff. I will see you later," she said and gave us a small wave before skipping down the hallway.

Continuing down we saw his mom coming. "Good morning," she smiled at the two of us. "Good morning," we both greeted her. "Have you seen Calvin or Makayla today?" she questioned.

"We have seen both of them," Troy confirmed with a nod. "Did they tell you they are leaving within the hour?" she questioned and Troy nodded again.

"Yes Makayla told just a couple of minutes ago," he confirmed. "All right I will see you later," she said and we walked our separate ways.

 **XOXO**

"It was so nice meeting you," I said to Makayla giving her a hug. "You too," she said and smiled at me.

"Hopefully we can meet again or at least keep in contact," she told me. "Yes I would really like that," I smiled at her. I looked over as Calvin was saying goodbye to Troy and his parents.

"You kids ready?" Gael asked and Makayla nodded. "Goodbye," the all said and the four of them walked out the castle's front doors. A faint cry was heard and Ben came with a crying Araya.

"Did Gael and Adrianna leave?" he asked bouncing slightly with Araya on his shoulder.

"They just left," Lucille informed looking at Araya. "Is she not well?" she questioned Ben.

"No she is just about to spike a fever so Bridget and I were thinking about leaving a little earlier," he informed them. "Poor thing," Alexander said sympathetically looking at her.

 **XOXO**

An hour later and Bridgett, Ben and Araya had just left. Violet and Hendric had also left shortly after them. Now it was only Kathleen, Keith, Troy's family and me left. The whole atmosphere of the castle had changed and become more quiet. It almost felt like there was an echo in the halls when we walked down them.

"Is it this quiet all year round?" I asked looking up at him. "Only during Christmas and New Year's eve. Normally the people working here are going around doing their job, there are some security people doing rounds and tour guides giving tours to the tourists.

"So it is actually quite nosy?" I asked and he nodded. "But I don't mind that. I just have to think about where I go during the summer so I don't want to get in the path of the tourists. Too much attention," he said shrugging.

"It is so surreal to be here and imagine everyone wanting to take your picture," I said to him.

"I guess you get used to it," he told me shrugging.

 **XOXO**

That afternoon I was sitting on Facebook talking to Taylor.

"How is Etrea?" she wrote to me.

"I really like it. There is so much snow here and it just looks like some fairy-tale winter wonderland," I wrote back.

"How was it meeting Troy's family?"

"It was great. Most of them were nice, but his cousin didn't seem to like me, but his sister was so opposite and we got along great. She told me about some traditions they had and gave me information about the parade that was shown on TV that the royal family attended," I wrote.

"Why didn't Troy tell you that stuff?" she questioned and I had to think of a lie. Quickly.

"He was just busy helping his mother."

"How many were there celebrating Christmas?"

"We were seventeen people. Many of them were from Lucille's family. Now it is only Troy, his parents plus grandparents and his grandparents on his mother's side." I wrote back to her.

"Wow, that's a crowd. So I imagine it is quieter now?" she questioned. "Yes. I really liked his family but it was nice to be just him and his family. How was your Christmas?" I questioned and she started telling about her Christmas.

 **XOXO**

I was turning and tossing in my bed not getting any sleep. I rolled over once again looking at the clock. 03:30. This was the first Christmas I had celebrated without any of my parents, and I were starting to really miss my mom. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand I opened it and scrolled through my contacts finding my mom's number. My thumb hovered over the green call button before I pressed it and put the phone to my ear hearing the ringing tone.

"Hello Gabriella," mom's cheerful voice was sounded. "Hi mom. Merry Christmas," I said and smiled to myself.

"Merry Christmas mi hija." "Are you busy?" I questioned and her voice almost sounded surprised.

"No I'm on my lunch break now. It's one thirty here," she explained. "What's wrong. Are you regretting your decision?" she questioned and I sniffed a little.

"No," I told her my voice quivering. "I am just missing you and dad," I explained to mom.

"Oh hija. I miss you too. What time is it over there?" she asked me and I looked at the clock once more.

"Just after three thirty in the night," I said and mom laughed a little. "Oh Gabriella. Shouldn't you be asleep?" she questioned and I laughed. "I guess…" I trailed off.

"How has your Christmas been so far?" she questioned and I smiled to myself.

"Great. Troy's grandparent was really nice and welcoming and I really got along with his cousin Makayla. She told me a lot of interesting facts while we were watching this Christmas parade here the other day. Troy and I were actually out riding here the other day and it was so fun. He showed me this beautiful outlook point and we just sat there for a couple of hours. We were seventeen on Christmas eve but now it is only Troy's grandparents on his mother side left. Everyone else left earlier today. How has your Christmas been?" I told her.

"Sounds like quite an eventful Christmas then. Mine has been rather boring to be honest. Unfortunately, the meeting lasted longer than expected so I am not flying home until late on the 29th. Have you and Troy talked about when you are returning?" she asked. "No, but he told me before we left that we wouldn't be home later than Friday the fourth," I explained to her and smiled to myself

"I have to go hija but enjoy the rest of your vacation and we'll see each other in a week all right?" mom said and I nodded.

"Ok mom. I love you."

"Te amo mi hija," mom said and we ended the phone call.

Still feeling restless, I found my laptop and googled Royal College of Etrea and started reading about application rules. Their due date was February 1st for all applications and they accepted students from every country. I clicked on the admission tab and started reading. "Nationality. American," I said quietly to myself and clicked on it. "Age, seventeen. Name, Gabriella Montez." I filled out.

 **That was it! What do you all think? Please leave a review telling me what you think!  
\- FreeFlyingWriter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Happy New Year!

**Hey! Sorry, this is delayed but last week was pure hell at school with one assignment to be handed in plus a test every day. The positive part is that it is winter holiday so I had time to type up this chapter and plan more on the further one. As I have understood you all are going crazy with the suspense and I vow to you all you will get your answers sooner or later! –I am just going to chuck in some more twists before that- Ups, small spoiler there…**

 **Huge shout-out to pumkingking 5 and guest reviewer Grace! Thank you so much for your encouraging words you both keep me going! Thank you to everyone who is favouriting/following the story/me, you are awsome! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Still feeling restless, I found my laptop and googled Royal College of Etrea and started reading about application rules. Their due date was February 1_ _st_ _for all applications and they accepted students from every country. I clicked on the admission tab and started reading. "Nationality. American," I said quietly to myself and clicked on it. "Age, seventeen. Name, Gabriella Montez." I filled out._

* * *

 **Monday December 31** **st** **  
Gabriella's POV**

For the past couple of days, it has been quiet around the castle. Troy and I had been spending most of our time together and here the other day we went riding again. This time he showed me another outlook point but over the city instead. Tonight it was New Year's eve and we were celebrating it with Alexander, Amelia, Jack, Lucille, Kathleen and Keith. I was currently in my room brushing my hair after the shower and I thought back to the story Troy had shared with me earlier in the day. They used to celebrate the holiday with Marcus and his parents and as I have understood Marcus was also an only child. The tradition had however stopped as they had to move away. What puzzled me about this, was that Marcus's father worked in some sort of government that Alexander ruled, which were based here in Iwaki. His father couldn't possibly commute every day could he?

Putting my brush down on the counter I walked over to my bed and picked up the red dress and put it on. It was a rather flowy dress that were fitted until just above the waist before it flared out and stopped at my knees. The dress had straps, but otherwise it was sleeveless. Knowing it was cold, I put on a pair of black wool stockings and a denim jacket. The last thing I added was the necklace Troy had given me for Christmas. I didn't know why, but I started feeling giddy about the evening. There was a soft knock on the door and I walked over, opening with a smile. Outside Troy stood dressed in grey trousers with a matching jacket and light blue shirt.

"Hey," he said looking at me. "Wow you look great," he told me smiling.

"Thank you, you look handsome," I told him with a smile of my own.

"So are you ready to head down for the celebration?" he questioned and I nodded stepping out of my room, closing the door behind me.

"More than ready," I told him confidently and together we walked towards the dining room.

* * *

"So I have a question," I stated looking at him. "Ok," he nodded.

"You told me how you used to celebrate new year's eve with Marcus and his family but it all stopped once he moved away," I stated and he nodded. "But didn't you also say that his dad was in some sort of government? And isn't Etrea a monarchy?" I questioned puzzled and Troy smiled clearly amused.

"Yes his dad is in the council and yes Etrea is a monarchy," he said and I was still just as confused. "Let me explain. Etrea is an absolute monarchy were the king holds all the power of the country, but at the same time a hereditary monarchy which means that the throne is passed down to the next member of the royal family," he said and I was confused.

"So," he continued going into greater detail. "when I take the throne after my father, the task of running everything is too big for just me. Therefore, it is normal to select people to run sectors like military, security, health, education and stuff like that. There are twelve different spots to fill and the king chooses who he thinks are the best fit. Then each of those twelve people talk to their groups again working on projects or ideas they have been assigned and every week or every other week they gather in meetings and the king ultimately approves or rejects the ideas," he explained.

"So as your grandfather is running the country what does your grandmother and the rest of you do?" "Sobo is helping my grandfather with different tasks such as running the culture post and to some extent foreign affairs. Both mom and dad is sitting in on the meetings that is held with the council and learning how the meeting are. I have been to a couple of them and it really isn't all that fun. The best part would be that we get to travel and see different parts of the wold learning about the different cultures," he told me and it all seemed so fascinating.

"Do you think a lot about the fact that you're going to run a country in the future?" I wondered and his whole face expression changed.

"Sometimes but more and more in the past couple of months," he admitted and I felt relieved that I hadn't said something hurtful. "Oh?" I questioned puzzled and he just nodded.

"The teachers are all talking about college applications and deadlines and I know that I have already been accepted into Royal College of Etrea since the day I was born. Marcus for an example is automatically accepted but he has to send in an application never the less. I guess I am a little jealous that he is not tied down to study anything, but he knows that he is accepted into one of the top schools. Whereas for me, I could potentially study what I want but there will be a hell coming with it," he said and I couldn't comprehend the information as I was shocked that Troy had just swore.

"I'm sorry," I told him quietly as my shock had worn off. He stopped abruptly looking at me his whole face expression softened. "Don't be," he told me shaking his head slightly. "You had no way of knowing and it is rather special for someone living abroad and especially in America. Even people living in Australia and Japan have a hard time grasping this idea," he told me and I nodded feeling better.

As we walked into the more formal dining room we were hit with the wonderful smell of food and the only thing it reminded me off was my mom's turkey. "Happy new year," Alexander greeted us with a smile as he saw us. "Happy new year," we both told him. I was just fascinated by the looks of the room. The ceiling was high and circular curved with a chandelier in the middle. The walls were white at the bottom and above a light blue colour with golden details beautifully painted all over the walls. The floor had to be some sort of white marble with black details creating a beautiful pattern.

"Lucille and Amelia just went down to check on dinner," Alexander informed us as the door opened and Jack walked inside along with Keith and Kathleen. "Happy new year," Kathleen said with a smile. Her dark brown hair was down and stopped at her shoulders where she was wearing a dark green top with a shawl covering her shoulders and a long fitted black skirt. "Happy new year," we all echoed and I just stood there soaking up the moment.

"Why don't we all take a seat and I believe dinner should be ready any minute?" Alexander announced and we all sat down. Alexander started opening a wine bottle and poured for all the adults who were seated.

"Do you want some Gabriella?" Alexander asked catching me off guard. For a split second I was shocked but then my mind caught up. Legal drinking age here were sixteen. "No thank you," I denied politely. "Troy?" "No thanks," he denied as well. Troy poured some soda for each of us as Lucille and Amelia entered the room with the dinner.

"Oh this smells heavenly," Kathleen told them as they put it down on the table. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks. Courtesy of Gabriella's recipe book," Amelia said and I could feel myself blush a little.

Looking at everyone around the dining table I noticed how Alexander were the only one wearing a black tux from the speech he gave earlier in the day, but Jack and Keith were both wearing a suit. Lucille was wearing a black lace top with a blue suit jacket over and a pair of black pants. Amelia was wearing a dark crimson coloured long sleeved dress.

As everyone had served themselves and I took the first bite it was just as good as what my mom made. "This tastes delicious," I told Lucille and Amelia and both of them smiled. "It indeed does," Kathleen agreed.

"That is lovely to hear and I do have to agree," Amelia said and we all continued to talk and laugh throughout the meal.

* * *

"Here, I brought some alcohol-free champagne," Troy told me handing over a glass. "Thank you," I said accepting it taking a sip before looking over at Iwaki.

Troy and I were standing outside on one of the many balconies overlooking Iwaki. It was beautiful with all the lights from the houses and downtown Iwaki where there was a huge gathering, much the same as the one on Time Square in New York after what I had understood.

"Ten… Nine…" we heard the countdown start and Troy took my hand.

"To a great new year," he smiled looking at me lovingly. "To a great new year," I replied.

"Five… four…" the chanting continued and before I knew it, Troy leaned in to kiss me tenderly.

"One… Happy new year!" we heard people cheer before it was drowned by the sound of the firework being shot up.

"Happy new year Brie," he told me and I felt a warmth spread through me after the kiss. "Happy new year Troy," I smiled and we each clinked our glasses lightly before taking a sip, both missing the smile that both Lucille and Amelia had as they had watched us from the balcony above.

I rested my head on Troy's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around my waist as we were watching to fireworks light up the sky.

"Thank you for everything Troy. This has been a wonderful Christmas and new year's eve," I told him and he smiled looking down at me.

"I am glad to hear that. I must admit I was a little apprehensive with my whole family and how you would all get along. I was surprised about how well you and Makayla got along especially," he told me honestly and I nodded.

"I was surprised too. Oh and by the way, she sent me a friend request on Facebook and she told me that they were going to adopt two of Misty's kittens once they were old enough," I informed him. "That is great news. I had a feeling Makayla fell head over heels in love with them," he said and I wrapped my hands more around myself.

"Are you cold?" Troy questioned wrapping his arms around me and I felt warmer at once. "A little. I'm not exactly used to these temperatures," I told him and he laughed softly. "Let's head inside," he proposed and we walked inside.

A beep was heard from my jacket pocket and took out my cell phone to see a text from mom which I read.

 _Happy new year hija! Hope you have a great time and I'll see you in a couple of days.  
\- Love mom_

I smiled to myself and quickly sent a reply wishing her a happy new year despite her not ringing in the new years for another sixteen hours.

"So I know we just started the new year but we have to think about when we are heading back. School starts again next Monday," he said with a sigh and I giggled.

"Yeah. I hoped before the weekend," I said to him and he nodded. "I figured you wanted that so I thought about if we left early on the fourth we would be in Albuquerque the same day," he told me and I nodded.

"How early?" I questioned. "Probably be at the airport by six in the morning. If everything goes smoothly we could be in Albuquerque around four in the morning local time," he told me and I nodded. "That is early but okay," I said as we joined his family once again to continue the celebrations.

* * *

 **That was it! Hope you all liked it! Reviews are greatly apreciated**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	19. Chapter 19 Can I?

**Thank you so much to pumkinking 5, Grace and for their reviews! I really appreciate every time you leave a review and I promise you Grace and enarodowggmail .com** **, I try my best to keep the updates on some sort of schedule and answer your questions. I have written them up so I don't forget them trust me!**

 **This was supposed to be up on Saturday/Sunday but the whole site had crashed or was super slow. Then I started re-writing the chapter slightly and added bits and pieces making it further delayed. Ups… Sorry! Hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Friday January 4** **th** **2008  
04:30 Etrean time**

The alarm I had set the night before woke me up just after four thirty in the morning. A little reluctant I put my feet on the cold floor and got out of the bed, heading for the warmer bathroom, taking a hot shower.

The snow globe I had gotten from Makayla was safely wrapped inside several layers of clothing to prevent it from breaking as I zipped my suitcase shut. There was a soft knock on the door and I walked over opening it.

"You are awake," Troy stated with a small smile and I nodded while trying to conceal a yawn.

"And tired. This is too early," I concluded yawning once more. "Sorry," I muttered and he only smiled as I knew he was not a morning person himself.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned but I shook my head. "Not really," I told him casting a quick glance outside at the snow falling heavily.

"Nervous?" he stated and I nodded.

He knew me all too well by now.

"You don't have anything to worry about. They wouldn't fly if it wasn't safe. Trust me," he reassured me and I was intrigued on how he knew that.

"Oh? It doesn't have something to do about the fact that you're the royal family," I joked but stopped once I saw the look on his face.

"My gosh, that is why!" I exclaimed and I watched as he became a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, they wouldn't risk to end the only form of ruling system in Etrea. That would cause complete havoc," he explained and I was shocked.

"It still seems so surreal," I stated not meeting his eyes. "What about it?" he questioned wrapping me into his arms kissing me on the top of my head. I felt so relaxed and safe wrapped in his arms. I wished this feeling wouldn't go away…

"The castle and your family," I stated looking up at him. "I still have a hard time grasping the fact that you are going to become a king and eventually rule over all of this," I tried to explain and he nodded understandingly. "I understand what you mean," he said but I cut him off.

"How?"

"As I was growing up, until the age of six, I had no idea who I really was. Whenever my parents and grand-parents were traveling abroad they told me that it was work related which really wasn't a lie," he reasoned with me before continuing. "Before I started school my parents told me everything, but I still had a hard time grasping who I really was. I don't think it was until after I meet Marcus that I really grasped and understood who I was. Even after that I understood why I got all the attention I did, but I still hated it," he explained to me and I had a much greater understanding of what he had experienced.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have known," I mumbled but he shook his head.

"Don't'," he told me taking my hand. "I didn't expect you to know. The only other person who knew that story beside my family was Marcus," Troy explained and I had gained a greater understanding, while still having so many questions.

"What did you think when you had to have Ted with you as a kid?" I questioned and he laughed thinking back to some memory he had. "I didn't think he was there because of me. I was just happy that I had him and Maggie as my parents were away," he shared and I had to smile. Despite who he was it truly sounded like Jack and Lucille tried to give him a normal childhood. As much as they were able to due to the circumstances.

"It is already ten past five, we should head downstairs and leave," he told me after looking at his watch. "Yeah, we should" I agreed still wrapped in his arms. I put my hands around his neck and stood up on my toes to give him a kiss on the lips. "Love you too Brie," he said giving me another quick kiss before we grabbed our stuff and headed downstairs. I was surprised when I saw both Troy's parents and grandparents waiting for us in the foyer.

"Are you leaving now?" Amelia questioned looking at her grandson. "Yes we are, so this is a goodbye for now," he said and gave both of them a hug before turning towards his parents.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I had a wonderful time," I told Amelia who smiled softly at me. "I am glad to hear that. It was wonderful to get to meet someone who has made Troy so happy," Amelia said and I knew I were blushing at this point but none of them said anything.

"If you ever find yourself in Etrea in the future we would love for you to come visit," Alexander said and I felt my heart soar with happiness.

"Thank you so much, I would love to visit you all again in the future," I told him honestly and Amelia wrapped me in a hug that I gladly returned.

"It was nice meeting the two of you," I told Lucille and Jack a little more nervous than I had been with Alexander and Amelia. "It was a pleasure to meet you Gabriella and hopefully we will see each other in the future," she said and I just had to smile at her comment. "I truly hope we will. Thank you for everything I had a wonderful time," I told them sincerely and Jack smiled at me.

"I am glad to hear that, I hope I will see you later," he said and I smiled nodding. "I hope so too." I bid my last goodbyes before Troy and I left for the airport our hands intertwined.

* * *

As the massive plane was climbing towards its cruising altitude I curled up in the seat with the last couple of chapters from my book.

Looking up at the screen we were now over the North Pacific Ocean on our way towards Los Angeles and I softly closed the book putting it on the table in front of me.

"Troy?" I questioned as I noticed he was looking at something on his phone. "Hm?" he questioned looking up at me.

"What is going to happen to the kittens?" "I spoke with mom and she was going to arrange for them to be adopted. Makayla was going to adopt two and Ted talked about adopting two," he explained.

"Wait, Ted as in your bodyguard?" I questioned raising an eyebrow and he laughed a little. "Yes that Ted," he stated obviously amused by my slight shock.

"That was nice of him," I stated with a slight smile and he nodded. "Didn't you say that he had two kids that were about your age?" I asked and he nodded.

"Three actually but yes."

Our conversation was interrupted by a flight attendant carrying two trays of food placing them in front of us before quietly walking away. "Is it always like that? The awkwardness?"

"That's nothing compared to when my grandfather is in a meeting or something like that. Usually they don't send the new one," he said with a smile and I smiled, despite having a hard time grasping how. Over the course of the holidays I had learned how Troy's family really were and despite having the power over a country they were all so down to earth. After we had eaten breakfast I felt that I had been up early today and curled up to Troy before I fell asleep.

Sadly, I didn't sleep for long as I woke up to two voices talking quietly. Blinking a couple of times my gaze landed on Troy and Ted. As Ted saw me awake he nodded placing something face down on the table before walking away and Troy turned his head to look at me.

"Good morning," he said and I stretched my arms. "Good morning. How long was I asleep?" I wondered.

"Just about half an hour. Did we wake you up?" he questioned concerned and I gave him a soft smile.

"I don't think you did."

"Listen," he started and I frowned slightly, sitting up a little straighter. "It's something bad isn't it?" I asked but his facial expression was unreadable.

"Well…" he started releasing a breath. "It depends. You remember the first time we went out riding?" he questioned and I nodded. "I really didn't want this to happen but somehow we were spotted," he explained and reached for what Ted had placed on the table earlier. It was a magazine.

 _Dream Magazine_ the front read in some fancy font.

The picture was of Troy and I sitting on the bench at the viewpoint kissing. Well, you couldn't really see that it was me because, luckily, my back was against the photographer, but you could see that it was Troy. The text boxes on the side read stuff like:

 _Exclusive! Only in Dream Magazine, has his Royal Highness Troy Bolton finally found someone?_ And _Who is the mysterious lucky girl?_

"Wow," was the only thing I managed to say completely stunned. I didn't know how I felt. How did they know we were there at that moment? We didn't see anyone on our way there, nor did we hear anything upon our arrival. It was all so blissful. I thought it was just the two of us. It should have just been the two of us…

"I am so sorry Gabriella." His voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I never wanted this to happen and it shouldn't have happened," he told me, his voice full of regret.

"Please don't blame yourself. I know you never meant for this to happen but at the moment no harm done. It's obvious that they don't know who I am and now we are on our way back to America who's halfway around the world," I explained to him.

"You are probably right but the thing is that they shouldn't have been there in the first place. Can you promise me if it becomes a problem you will tell me at once?"

"I promise Troy. Can I read what it says?" I questioned curiously and he nodded. "Of course," he said handing me the magazine. I quickly scanned the article, but it wasn't that long nor did it contain as many pictures as the front cover suggested.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking," an announcement was heard and I grew nervous. The captain hadn't spoken to us before, which meant that something bad was happening… "We are experiencing some turbulence so please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts and it should be over soon. Thank you," he finished and the seatbelt sign above us flickered on.

"Brie," Troy's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and his face softened. "You have your seatbelt on?" he questioned and I had to look down to make sure I had. "It's going to be all right, it's just some turbulence and we are safe all right?" he soothed and I managed a small nod of my head. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me as close as he could.

* * *

Luckily the turbulence didn't last too long and the rest of the flight was rather uneventful, both of us sleeping a good portion of it. Before I knew it we had touched down in Los Angeles and were taxing towards the smaller airplane that would bring us back to Albuquerque. As we exited the plane this time around I noticed that only a handful of security guards were joining us on the last flight. As the last time, we took a seat in the back section of the plane and waited for it to take us up in the air and back to Albuquerque.

"Miss Montez?" Ted addressed me and I looked at him as he was standing in the doorway. "The driver was wondering if you needed to be dropped off somewhere after we land?" he questioned and I was genuinely surprised and touched about the question.

"No thank you," I declined as politely as I could. "I have made arrangements with my mother and I don't wish to disturb her at this hour," I explained and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course," he said and walked away.

"That was nice," I said and Troy smiled knowingly. "What?" I questioned confused. "I am sorry to be blunt, if that is what you say, but Ted is the one driving," he said and I felt stupid.

"How could I be so naïve?" I muttered burying my head in my hands. "No, don't say that. You couldn't know, this is your first time after all," he defended and it made me feel somewhat better.

* * *

 **04:30 am American mountain time –Albuquerque-**

"Here we are," Troy stated and closed the door behind me. "Did you enjoy the trip?" he questioned and I couldn't do anything else than smile.

"I had a great time Troy. It was a little rocky at times, but that is always how I imagined these large family gatherings. I was just happy that I got invited and most of your family was so accepting," I stated.

"That's good. I was a little nervous to be honest but it went much better than I thought. By the way, when is Maria picking you up?" he questioned. "I said I just wanted to call her after we got home, and I knew more. It won't be for a couple of hours at least. I'm so tired," I stated. "Let's just leave everything here and head to bed. We can figure it out later," he stated and it sounded like a wonderful idea at the moment.

* * *

"Hey hija," mom greeted me as she picked me up from Troy just after noon. "Did you have a good time?" she questioned hugging me. "I did," I confirmed before turning to Troy.

"I'll see you at school on Monday?" I asked. "Yeah, see you then," he said with a nod of his head. We said our goodbyes and I sat down in my mom's car as she drove home.

"So how was it?" she wondered as she was making some lunch a little later on. "It was fun. His family was really great and rather welcoming. At dinner, on Christmas eve we were seventeen people I believe but on New Year's eve it was just his parents, us and both of his grandparents," I shared. "I really came along great with his cousin Makayla but not so much with her twin brother Calvin. I don't know why though, maybe because I got on so well with Makayla and not him?" I questioned to myself.

"I don't know hija, but it sounds like you had a lot of fun. What did they think about the recipe book?" she asked. "They loved it. Oh, that reminds me. I got a snow globe from Makayla. I can show you it later," I said to her and she smiled. "That was thoughtful of her," mom remarked.

Then the dreaded questioned came to my mind, and I figured I had to ask her sooner rather than later. "Mom?" I started nervously and she turned towards me. "Yes?" she questioned taking her coffee cup, taking a seat on the opposite side.

"How would you feel if I studied abroad next year?" I asked and watched as her facial expression quickly changed from surprise to a small smile. "Well, then I were wondering where you thought about," she said and I felt a little more relaxed. She didn't reject the idea completely… Yet.

"Etrea," I stated. "There was one specific college that I looked at and they accept and encourage international students to apply," I told her waiting for a reaction. "I am a little surprise, but I think I expected something like this to happen. What is the name of the school?" she questioned and I felt more relieved. "Royal College of Etrea."

"Does it have something to do with the fact that Troy is applying there?" she questioned with a knowing smile. "No, not exactly but it did influence my decision. I have looked at their website and done some research and I learned that there are way more applicants than places. I want to send in an application, but I doubt that I will get accepted," I explained to mom who had a smile on her face.

"It is true and you will forever wonder if you never tried, so yes do it, but you are still applying for schools here in America right?" she questioned looking at me. "Of course," I hurried to say. "I have sent an application to Yale, Stanford, University of Albuquerque, and Berkeley," I confirmed and she smiled.

"Good. When is the deadline?" she questioned. "February 1st but I sort of already started," I admitted and she smiled. "Thank you mom," I said and got up to give her a hug. "No problem hija. Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes."

* * *

 **So a rather long chapter since this is delayed *cough* again *cough* Please tell me what you think in a review! Love hearing all your comments and ideas!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	20. Chapter 20 High school drama

**On this exact day one year ago I published this story! Thank you so much to everyone that has read, reviewed, favourited and/or followed this story so far. This is my present to you, chapter 20 which has to be my fastest typed chapter ever! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _Good. When is the deadline?" she questioned. "February 1_ _st_ _but I sort of already started," I admitted and she smiled. "Thank you mom," I said and got up to give her a hug. "No problem hija. Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes."_

* * *

 **Monday January 7** **th** **2008**  
 **Troy's POV**

As I was standing by my locker that morning Chad approached me with a basketball in his hand. "Hey hoops how were Christmas with the family?" he questioned leaning rather casually against the lockers.

"It was good, a long way to travel but it was nice seeing everyone," I told him taking out the books I needed before lunch which was really just a notebook for homeroom and my Spanish books. "So coach asked me to schedule some practices for the free lessons for the next couple of weeks and I was wondering if you had some ideas," he told me and I nodded. "I can think of a couple," I mentioned, shifting through my stack of books finally seeing the Spanish book. "Just tell me when and where we could meet," I told him and he looked relieved as I shut my locker.

"Great, is free period on Thursday ok?" he questioned hopefully. I had really hoped to meet up with Gabriella during that time since she was busy tomorrow with the decathlon team, but I also had responsibilities towards the basketball team seeing as Chad and I were co-captains. Why they still believed in me as their co-captain seeing as I broke my arm not long into the season, still amazed me.

"Yeah I'm free," I said to him. "Should we just meet in the gym?" he questioned as we walked together towards homeroom.

"Sounds great," I agreed and we sat down in our seats still continuing to discuss basketball and the upcoming season. It wasn't long after that both Taylor and Gabriella entered the room laughing about something but before we knew it the bell was sounded and Darbus entered the classroom.

"All right settle down, settle down. I know you all had an exciting holiday lets focus on the fantastic art of theatre and some news today shall we?" she questioned but everyone remained quiet. "Now as you all know proximity to the art is cleansing for the soul, and therefore it is a great opportunity to study _The Importance of Being Earnest_ by Oscar Wilde," she told all of us before hurrying to add, "this could very well become rather important for your English class as well," she defended and started handing out copies of the play. "Now, let's start on act one," she said and everyone opened the play.

* * *

"Sadly that is everything we have time for today. Now I would like to give a few announcements. Now everyone a reminder that the spring musical signup sheet will be posted later today on the board by our president for the drama club, Sharpay Evans," Darbus announced and Sharpay smirked giving a small nod of confidence. "Final deadline in two weeks," she reminded us all but I doubted that many other than Sharpay bothered to sign up. I knew I did not have time because of finals and basketball taking up much of my time already.

"Taylor McKessie has volunteered to be this year's yearbook editor, so questions regarding that may be brought forward to her. The yearbook committee encourages students who want to participate to do such, they have several different places for you to excel in your talents," she said making some large gesture with her hands. "Now is there any questions?" she continued but everyone stayed silent. Well, almost everyone.

"Yes, Jason?"

"How was your holiday Mrs Darbus?" he asked and a collective groan went through the class.

"Oh, really," Darbus said surprised pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. "Well, one fond memory comes to mind. It was the summer of…" she started but was soon drowned by the bell and students piling out of the classroom, not interested in hearing the story. "Remember the signup for the musical!" she told all of her students as the last one was out of the room.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said as she and Taylor caught up with Chad and I in the hallway. "Good morning," I said as we were making our way towards Spanish.

"How was Christmas?" Taylor questioned us all and I shrugged a little. "I had fun," Gabriella told her friend. "Yeah, how was Christmas with Troy abroad?" Chad encouraged.

"Really fun, but he has a big family. We were seventeen people in total for dinner on Christmas eve," Gabriella shared not really going into too much detail. Now I see how my secret really is affecting her too. It isn't fair towards her or my friends…

"Seventeen," Taylor said astonished bringing me out of my thoughts. "How was that living so close for such a long time?" she questioned and I tried really hard to hide my smile. She had no idea…

"It was hard at times especially if you don't get along," she said with a sigh and Chad looked puzzled. "I have two cousins who are twins, Makayla and Calvin," I shared encouraging Gabriella to tell the rest of the story.

"I got along great with Makayla but not so much with Calvin. It didn't help that he had a fight with his parents or something, but that day Troy and I went out riding together and it was so fun," she said and I were happy to hear that, especially with the picture of us in that magazine.

"Oh that sounds like fun," Taylor said and the two of them engaged in a conversation of their own.

* * *

 **Thursday 10** **th**

As the double lesson in geography was finished that morning Chad and I were sitting in the gym planning what we had to do to elevate our game in hope to make it towards the championship. "When are you removing your cast?" Chad questioned as if he had suddenly realised something.

"I was told after eight weeks so that would be around the 9th of February," I said to him. "So after that, you can join playing again?" he questioned and I nodded. "That's the plan."

Before either of us knew it, the bell for lunch rang and we both agreed that we were just about finished with all of the planning.

As we both got our lunch we found Taylor, Martha and Gabriella in a deep but hushed conversation. "No way. It's just a silly rumour," I heard Taylor say as we got closer. "How do you know that?" Martha defied. "What do we really know?" she questioned not having noticed that both I and Chad were right by the table.

"Hello," Chad simply said and the three of them looked at us as we sat down.

"I'm just saying," Martha said before walking back towards her table leaving the four of us alone.

"What was that all about?" I questioned confused. "Decathlon stuff," Taylor said rather quickly stabbing her salad with the fork. Looking over at Gabriella she even looked surprised about Taylor's reaction. Hopefully, she could provide me with some answers later, seeing as now was not the best time to ask questions.

"What happened during lunch?" I questioned as it was only Gabriella and I walking towards class together. "And I know it wasn't about the scholastic decathlon team," I stated and she sighed in defeat.

"Martha said that she had heard something from one of the other cheerleaders. A rumour if you will, except that Martha was certain that it wasn't a rumour because the girl found out herself," she started.

"So it was one of the cheerleaders who found out and told Martha?" I clarified and she nodded. "Yes."

"What Martha told us was that her friend has seen an article while at the library doing some research about the Japanese war or something for history class. Apparently, while looking through sources she could use, she found a book who had been misplaced or something. She must have opened it thinking it could be valuable, but what she found was a long article about the Etrean royal family…" "And a picture," she added a little reluctant. "Martha said that the picture wasn't recently but not much older than three maybe four years or so," Gabriella finished.

"I have a feeling I know what book it came from and if Martha, or Taylor for that matter, had seen it, they would quickly have identified it as me," I spoke quietly not wanting to get overheard. "Maryl Laflamme wrote it three years ago just after she published Stars of Magic. It was huge in the media seeing as she got a rather personal angle at our family that no one else had thought of," I shared with her and she nodded understandingly.

We walked in silence together until we reached the classroom. "Wait," I told Gabriella taking her hand before she entered the room. I pulled her gently away from the door and she frowned looking at me. "Should I just tell them?" I questioned and she sighed making a face.

"I can't tell you that nor do I know what is for the best. That is something you have to determine for yourself," she advised me and I was really conflicted about the situation.

"I guess I am a little afraid of their reaction," I confessed and she looked at me somatically. "I don't know but know that I will support you no matter what you decide," she told me and I smiled.

"Thank you, it means a lot," I said to her just as the warning bell was sounded.

* * *

The next day I had asked if Chad and Taylor wanted to meet me and Gabriella during lunch because I had something to tell them. Gabriella and I entered the science room that the scholastic decathlon team normally used for practising.

"Hey you two," Taylor said putting away her book. "Hey," Gabriella said taking a seat.

"Why the meet here?" Chad questioned. "So we could talk without getting overheard," I stated and Taylor frowned a little. "Oh?"

"Gabriella told me about what Martha said the other day," I started and a look of realization crossed Taylor's face. "So you're here to say it was all a rumour. Why couldn't we meet somewhere else?" Chad stated but I didn't say anything.

"It's a little more complicated than that," I started. "I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am…" I started telling them the whole story, which was pretty similar to the one I told Gabriella a couple of months ago.

"What?" Chad stated but Taylor kept quiet. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he questioned.

"I didn't know how to tell you or what you would think," I tried to reason with them but before I got the chance to say anything more the bell went off.

"I'm sorry, I'll be late for class," Taylor excused herself picking up her stuff before leaving the room. And at that moment I suddenly realised how much I had potentially damaged the relationship between Gabriella and Taylor by asking her to keep it a secret…

* * *

 **Huge shout-out to Lia and Grace for their reviews! And a tiny spoiler to Grace about your question, yes there will become drama. Lots of drama!  
To Lia, yes I have tried to write this chapter more detailed, I'm sorry I didn't see your review until the last chapter was published so I am trying my best with this one.**

 **Hope you all liked it and please leave a review on your thoughts!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	21. Chapter 21 The project

**Hey! Sorry I have been sort of MIA for some time, but my half term mock exams have made me really busy but the good thing is that I only have one left on Tuesday. I haven't completely neglected the story either, so I finished this chapter on Thursday and started on chapter 22 so hopefully, that will be on time. I also have started a Pinterest page from this story so if you want to see pictures that I just have had on my computer and used for inspiration/ideas go check that out! So as the link won't show just google Pinterest and after entering the page just copy and paste this behind the Pinterest url.**

 **/freeflyingwriter9646/**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Friday 11** **th** **of January**

"Taylor hang on a minute," Gabriella told her friend after class. A little reluctant Taylor stayed behind waiting.

"What?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk," Gabriella stated and Taylor huffed looking at her. "Obviously we do. How come you kept something like this a secret? I'm your best friend, or at least I thought I was," she said hurt.

"Taylor you are," Gabriella hurried to say. "Then why keep it a secret?" she fired back. "Let me explain," Gabriella said raising her voice slightly and this time Taylor didn't say anything.

"You remember back in October when Troy and I didn't speak and I refused to tell you why. We had been camping and on the way back he told me about who he was. He told me everything. What he has told all of us is true, except that he is the prince of Etrea," Gabriella explained her voice hushed so they wouldn't get overheard.

"Why keep it a secret from us when he told you?" Taylor frowned being more civil towards Gabriella.

"Because there was a reason for why he never told anyone of us." Gabriella started to reason. "He never shared with you how he was home-schooled for six years because no one saw him as just Troy. He never shared that he is always in the eye of the public and has his own bodyguard who have been following him since he was three years old. He never shared that he barely had any true friends beside his cousins and best friend. When his best friend moved away he was left alone again and he decided that going to school halfway across the earth was better than staying in Etrea," Gabriella finished and Taylor was stunned at this point.

"Troy has told me all of this and I experienced much of it when I celebrated Christmas with him," Gabriella shared with her friend who were trying to comprehend the load of new information. "I would never have guessed that it was like that…" Taylor trailed off still keeping her gaze at her friend. "If I promise I won't tell anyone, will you tell me? Everything?" she questioned and Gabriella felt herself smile.

"Yeah, after school? I don't want to be late for homeroom," Gabriella said and the two girls hurried off towards class both smiling.

* * *

"I saw you and Taylor come to class together. Did the two of you sort it out?" Troy questioned as they were walking home that day.

"Yeah we talked after class and sorted some things out. She's coming over tomorrow and we are going to work on some scholastic decathlon stuff. When we spoke after class I sort of told her some things that you have only shared with me. I hope that was okay," Gabriella told her boyfriend and he took her hand squeezing it gently.

"Of course. I knew you had to say something and I never wanted to ruin the friendship you and Taylor have because of my secret. Let me guess, Taylor wanted to know everything?" he questioned and Gabriella nodded slowly. "Yeah," she breathed out relieved that he didn't mind her sharing his story.

"You should tell her," he encouraged as she became quiet. "I talked with Chad but he didn't seem as hurt as Taylor luckily. I also told Martha and Kelsi as they were in the classroom and they were bound to know at some point. Chad and I also agreed to tell Zeke and Jason," Troy shared as they had now reached Gabriella's house.

"See you on Monday Troy, have a nice week-end." "See you Brie," Troy said and Gabriella walked up her driveway.

* * *

"So spill," Taylor said as the two girls were sitting on Gabriella's bed. Books and papers scattered around them. "How was it?" she questioned and Gabriella smiled giggling a little before looking up at her friend.

"Weird, exciting, educational, a little scary and really fun," Gabriella said trying to summarise her experience. "Oh wow. Elaborate," Taylor said crossing her legs.

"Well, it all started the day we left, which was the day after school was out. Or rather that night. Our flight left at four in the morning so we got picked up at three thirty in the morning and already from there it started getting weird. His bodyguard and a few other from the security team picked us up. I'm sorry I don't know how much of that I can share, it was rather intimidating seeing all of them, even though Troy's bodyguards were friendly enough…" Gabriella trailed off and Taylor raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Anyways, we were driven towards the airport and the car stopped right next to the plane. It was so surreal stepping out of the car and walking 150ft before entering the small plane. It was like the one we see as business jets or private jets and we flew that to Los Angeles," Gabriella told her but stopped once she saw the look Taylor gave her.

"So you didn't fly with an airline? They had organised own flights?" Taylor questioned and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, besides the security and the two of us we were alone one the aircraft. It was rather surreal… Anyways, after landing in LA we got on board this huge two story aircraft and Troy shared that the plane belonged to the Etrean royal family and was used to transport them wherever they needed. I guess it is much like the president have Air Force one, but I mean that plane was massive and again it was just the two of us on board. We didn't even notice the security as they were upstairs," Gabriella trailed off looking at her friend who was eager for more information.

"So after a twelve-hour flight we landed in Etrea, and it was so beautiful looking at all the snow, but freezing. As we were driven to his home, I was just mesmerized as I looked outside of the window. I don't think I have ever seen so much snow before. His family started coming over the next couple of days and the day before Christmas eve he had to join his family to church. As he had left his cousins came and Makayla and I hit it off immediately. Her brother on the other hand didn't seem to like me…." Gabriella said before continuing.

"It was the morning of Christmas eve I believe that we were eating breakfast together and when his grandmother questioned what had happened to Troy's arm, he just said that it swelled during the night and Calvin came with this remark. I don't even know what he said because I believe he had switched to Japanese as it is their second language. I believe that they had a small argument, but Troy wouldn't tell me what it was…" she trailed off and Taylor looked at her shocked.

She shifted on the bed before looking at her friend puzzled.

"Why wouldn't he tell you if it concerned you?" she questioned baffled.

"I don't know. He said that I didn't have to think about it," Gabriella recalled before she suddenly remembered something. "I also got a gift from Makayla at Christmas eve," she mentioned and got up from the bed.

Walking over to the bookshelf where she had placed it, she retrieved the small object before walking back sitting down on the bed again. She gave it to Taylor who were studying the snow globe.

"Wow, that's beautiful," she commented and Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, it was really thoughtful of her. The castle you see is the Etrean castle in Iwaki," Gabriella mentioned and something suddenly dawned on Taylor.

"You mean the one where the royal family live, and Troy?" she questioned and Gabriella nodded.

"Yup," Gabriella confirmed as Taylor studied the castle. "It just seems so weird. To look at this and know that he lives there," Taylor commented handing the snow globe back to Gabriella.

"Why didn't Calvin like you, you suspect?" Taylor questioned switching topic and Gabriella thought for a minute as she put the globe back on the shelf.

"I have actually been wondering about the same thing," she confessed turning back towards Taylor who nodded. "It was almost as if he was set on not liking me. I actually got lost one day as Troy was doing something with his two cousins. I headed in the wrong direction and I ended up having to call him. I was so lost," Gabriella stated sitting back down on the bed as Taylor were thinking.

"I know it probably sounds stupid, but could he have been jealous?"

"Maybe…" Gabriella reasoned. "But I don't understand why he could have been. I mean, it wasn't like he never was with them," she tried to reason.

"But he did walk away from whatever he was doing with them to find you." "I thought about that, but Makayla didn't say anything about that it was only Calvin who got angry," Gabriella reasoned. "I hope that wasn't the cause…" Gabriella tried off.

"We should get back to work," Gabriella stated and Taylor gave a smile before they continued with their work.

* * *

 **Monday, January 14** **th**

"Settle down, settle down," Mr. Howie said trying to quiet the loud class that Monday afternoon.

"Now as our next chapter is the English speaking countries of the world, I have decided to make this chapter a project..." the rest of his sentence was drowned by majority of the class groaning.

"There there," Mr. Howie tried to explain, "this time you are going to choose your own groups and country. My two simple rules are no group can have the same country and the groups shouldn't be much bigger than four maybe five people. Understood? Great," Mr. Howie said walking over to the blackboard, grabbing the chalk before writing it up. "Now is there already someone who knows the group they want to work in?"

Troy had a really bad feeling about this assignment. What if someone choose Etrea, found out everything and presented it for the whole class? There were already rumours floating about him he did not need for them to escalate or confirmed.

"Yes Mr. Danforth?" their teacher said interrupting Troy's thoughts.

"Mr Howie, me, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy," Chad started and Troy turned around at the sound of his best friend's voice. His previous panic level sinking a little but he mentally prayed that Chad did not screw up this one.

"We would like to have our presentation about Etrea," Chad told the teacher who nodded writing down something.

"Excellent. It has actually been years since someone last choose that country so I am looking forward to your presentation. Anyone else?" he said and Troy relaxed. Crisis most likely avoided. It was ok for his friends to know but he wouldn't want the whole school to know.

"All right if there are no other suggestions I have some groups for you," their teacher said after several minutes of small discussions and gesturing.

"Miss Evans, Miss Nielsen, Mr Evans and Mr Baylor you are one group. Feel free to choose your country. Mr Cross, Miss Cox, Miss Gold and Mr Zara, the same goes for you," Mr. Howie said and formed different groups. "Now as you go into groups I want to know which country you are choosing and I will cross them off the board. Also I believe you all should be finished within the next two weeks but we'll see if you perhaps need another week," he said and everyone moved into their groups.

"Thanks," Troy told Chad quietly as they sat together at a table. "Hey anytime," Chad said as the noise level visibly died down.

"So Troy since you are the most knowledge about the ruling system in Etrea would you like to take that section?" Taylor questioned her voice amused as she put her book down on the table. "I would love to do that," Troy said holding back a laugh.

"So should we divide what each of us should focus on?" Taylor questioned and Gabriella nodded agreeing. "Sounds good," Chad agreed and Taylor wrote something down in her notebook.

"So Troy you're doing the ruling system; Gabi do you know what you want to investigate?"

"I could do some historical aspects and such," she suggested and Taylor wrote that down. "Chad?"

"I have no idea yet. I am not entirely sure if I know exactly where Etrea is situated even," he said quietly to his group. "Then it's fitting that you do the geography part," Taylor concluded and both of the girls were laughing quietly.

"I could look at the average GDP, expected life age and such," Taylor said after scanning the sheet the teacher had just handed out to the different groups.

"Sounds great. If we find out there is something we are lacking we could just take something each," Troy said and everyone nodded, agreeing. "You guys could come over to my house after school on Wednesday and we could get some work done," Troy suggested and Gabriella smiled nodding.

"Sounds good," Taylor stated.

* * *

"Speak of getting an easy grade," Gabriella heard the cheerleaders say as she was collecting some books from her locker.

"I mean that is low even for her. They are all going to get a good grade, I mean even the teacher said he is looking forward to their presentation. Using her boyfriend like that…" the cheerleaders said and Gabriella closer her locker walking away.

She wasn't the one who asked to have the project about Etrea. Chad was the one who asked about the group _and_ country! It wasn't like she was going to use Troy to do her research… She had been to Etrea experiencing the culture on her own, and reading books. After all she was going to use the library and other internet sources…

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! Shout-out to Lia, Grace and for their review on the last chapter! Please feel free to check out my Pinterest page for pictures that I try to describe in the story, but also inspired me.** **/freeflyingwriter9646/**

 **I am planning on incorporating more of that into some of the later chapters as there will be more twists, maybe some of you picked up on it in this chapter? I have a bad foreshadow here ;)**

 **Grace as you probably have seen here, I didn't want Taylor and Gabriella to have a long fight, even though that is most like them if I were a hundred percent true to the movie. I didn't just for the sake of this story ;)**

 **Lia, I am happy to answer questions in the reviews I receive and especially if they are guest reviews seeing as I can't send them a PM. Happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like where I am taking this story after some chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22 The unplanned meeting

**Hey everone! I am so sorry that this chapter is delayed. School has been crazy and I had time off to work on what equals to an undergraduate study and yes I am in 12** **th** **grade of high school. Hopefully things will become better after the 13** **th** **but I am not too sure…**

 **Anyways I now have started to get a good sense about where I wanted this story to head and now I am actually committed to the idea. Not entirely sure what you will think about it but I hope for the best. Huge shout-out to Grace and Pumpkinking5 for your reviews it meant the world to me. Thank you to everyone else who are favouring and/or following this story! You keep me going!**

* * *

" _I mean that is low even for her. They are all going to get a good grade, I mean even the teacher said he is looking forward to their presentation. Using her boyfriend like that…" the cheerleaders said and Gabriella closer her locker walking away._

 _She wasn't the one who asked to have the project about Etrea. Chad was the one who asked about the group and country! It wasn't like she was going to use Troy… She had been there for herself and she was going to use the library and other internet sources…_

* * *

 **Wednesday January 16** **th**

"This is frustrating," Troy said placing the computer on the coffee table. Taylor who was sitting cross legged on the floor looked up with a curious look. "Can't find what you're looking for?" she questioned amused.

"More like having to find evidence about what I already know," he said and turned the pc so Taylor saw the screen. One glance at the screen and she just started giggling. Troy was reading through the information page about the Etrean royal family. Beside the text was a rather large picture of Troy's grandfather, his father and himself.

"How old is this picture? It doesn't look like it is that old," Taylor commented and Troy nodded. At this point both Gabriella and Chad was looking up from the book they were reading, listening on the conversation.

"It's about two years old," he told them remembering when it was taken. "It was taken just after I turned sixteen," he explained to them and Taylor nodded before returning to her work. "I'm going to get something to drink, cuz this is giving me a headache," Troy declared and rose from the couch. "Anybody else want something?" he questioned looking at his friends whom all nodded. He returned only minutes later with water and soda that he placed on the coffee table before picking up his computer again with a new idea to where he could get a source.

* * *

It was now just short of nine thirty in the evening and Gabriella and Troy were the only one still working. Both Taylor and Chad having left about an hour ago. "There," Gabriella said and looked up meeting the curious gaze of her boyfriend.

"Done?" he questioned and she shook her head with a smile playing on her lips, amused by his comment.

"No, but I found some information that I had to re-write and finally I got through it all," she told him. "What time is it?" she added after looking outside of the window

"Nine thirty," Troy answered and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I think I should head home then. We have school tomorrow after all," she said with a sigh getting up from the floor.

"Yeah…" he trailed off following her out into the hallway. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?" she questioned and he smiled.

"Defiantly," he nodded and took her hands. "Good night," he said and she smiled as her cheeks turned a faint shade of red.

"Good night Troy," she told him and Troy gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She picked up her backpack before opening the door and walked outside. Troy stood in the door and gave her a last wave before she continued down the road.

* * *

 **Thursday January 17** **th**

"Gabi do you have a minute?" Taylor questioned after geography the next morning. "Yeah," |she said picking up her stuff, facing her best friend.

"So I was asked to edit the yearbook and I can't do it alone," Taylor explained as the two girls walked out into the crowded hallway.

"Who asked you to do it?" Gabriella questioned curiously as they were heading towards their lockers.

"Mrs Darbus, but what I wanted to know was if you would help me. It is just the editing we would be doing," she hurried to reassure her sceptical friend. "I don't know," Gabriella said her voice low and hesitant.

"Please Gabriella. I could really need your help and I couldn't say no to Mrs Darbus. Plus, Martha desperately needed help in prom committee after someone bailed on her last minute, and Mrs Darbus also asked me to get information about the meeting times and inform the class seeing as I am the class president," she said meeting Gabriella's eyes and Taylor saw that she was uncertain. "Please," Taylor begged folding her hands.

"All right I'll do it," she finally agreed and Taylor let out a small squeal. "Yes thank you, thank you," she said and hugged her friend.

"When are we meeting?" she questioned and Taylor nodded. "There hasn't been an official schedule _yet_ , but we are working on it so it won't conflict with the prom committee meeting, scholastic decathlon and such," she explained and Gabriella let out a small groan.

"Taylor," she said annoyed. "What?" she questioned un affected by her friend's reaction.

"Do they expect us to stay at school until midnight? I still have a life outside of the school that I enjoy living thank you very much," she told her friend somewhat sarcastically and Taylor shook her head. "Relax it won't be that bad," Taylor tried to encourage her friend.

"Keep in mind that we both have AP classes, finals and decathlon meeting and competitions that we all hope to win. We haven't come this far to lose now, besides this could very well come to a sticky end," Gabriella muttered darkly.

"It will be fine. Listen I promised to help Sophia with something before the decathlon meeting tomorrow so I should probably find her. See you in history?" she questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah see you then," Gabriella said dragging a hand through her hair as Taylor closed her locker before hurrying down towards the library.

Gabriella dug through her locker and found some homework she could start on before heading towards the room they used for scholastic decathlon meeting, which she knew were available. Walking into the room she didn't bother to close the door completely before she walked over to a desk and dumped her stuff on the floor and sat down in the chair. She bent over and picked up her calculus book before opening it and starting on next week's homework.

"Oh my gosh have you heard?" she heard voices gush outside of the door after only a couple of minutes. It didn't take her long before she recognized the voices as two of the head cheerleaders Brittany and Alexandra.

"You know the assignment for English class? I was researching and you'll never guess what I found out," Brittany exclaimed. "Troy Bolton is _not_ who he says he is. Take a look at this," she said and Gabriella could hear the sound of a magazine being opened.

"No way," Alexandra said flipping through the magazine. "A prince. There is no way he would end up here in little Albuquerque," she stated shocked.

"Oh yes but it gets better. Take a look at this picture. Gabriella obviously knew because that is her kissing him, if not then he is cheating on her," Brittany stated and Gabriella scoffed quietly to herself.

"How can Gabriella manage to score someone like _that?_ I mean look at her. She isn't popular, she is a part of the scholastic decathlon team which makes her just a geek like the rest of them and rumours has it that she is even pulling straight A's. I mean come on. Troy is the co-captain of the basketball team and quite possibly the most popular jock at East High. Just to top everything off he is the future king of a whole freaking country! He should be dating someone like _us_ and not someone like _here!_ " Brittany stated annoyed and Gabriella put her pencil down quietly as she realised her whole hand were shaking.

"I don't know Brittany," Alexandra stated. "She was the only one who were nice to him when he came and we didn't like him until he became a part of the basketball team," Alexandra pointed out and Brittany huffed.

"That is not the point Alexandra. Why would the one guy at East High which is quite possibly the most popular go out with the one girl who are at the bottom of the social ladder here at East? She's just a freaky math girl and that's it," Brittany said before there was a slam of the locker door closing.

"We don't want to be late for practice so we can check out the guys playing," she said her whole voice changing to a more cheerful, and slightly flirty one, before the only sound that was heard were the echoes of their shoes walking down the hallway.

Gabriella's breaths came in shallow gasps as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. She didn't realise that she had picked up her pencil again and her grip were so hard that her knuckles were slowly turned white. The tears finally broke free and streamed down her cheek like never ending waterfalls. Her whole body shaking like a leaf as the memories overcame here once again.

She was taken by surprised by the bell signalling the end of the lesson and start of lunch. Using the sleeve of her cardigan she wiped away the rest of her tears and tried to compose herself. Looking down she saw the wet page in her notebook, still not scribbled on.

Stained by her tears.

She grabbed the edge of the paper before tearing it out and crumbled it together. Quickly packing away her book and notebook she shoved it into her backpack before throwing it over her shoulder and making her way out of the classroom making sure she threw the paper on her way.

Sitting down at the usual table with her lunch Kelsi were the only one seated there. "Hey Kelsi," Gabriella said and the aspiring pianist looked up from her sheet of music.

"Hey Gabriella. I was starting to fear that I had to eat alone," she said and removed the stack of notes. "No I'm here, but where are everyone else?" she questioned.

"Basketball practice I presume. I don't know about Taylor thought," she said thoughtfully and Gabriella grabbed a bite of her sandwich.

"Taylor is doing some sort of tutoring/guidance for Sophia before the decathlon meeting," Gabriella answered as Kelsi pulled the red tray with food closer towards her.

"Oh okay," Kelsi said and observed Gabriella for a minute as the noise level were visibly rising in the cafeteria.

"Are you all right?" Kelsi questioned putting down the fork for her salad. "Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Gabriella hurried to say as Kelsi studied her. "You seemed to drift away," Kelsi mentioned and Gabriella tried to give a convincing smile.

"I'm just thinking. Taylor basically begged me for help with the editing of the yearbook and I said yes. I don't know why though… I still have my AP classes, finals and the scholastic decathlon meetings," Gabriella told Kelsi, her shoulders sagging down.

"You always help everyone that is just who you are," Kelsi encouraged her friend and a genuine smile found a way to Gabriella's lips. "Are you thinking about the musicals this semester?" Kelsi bravely asked knowing how much she enjoyed it last semester.

"I haven't thought about it to be honest. I will see," was her simple answer.

* * *

"Hey mom," Gabriella said as she opened the front door that afternoon after having spotted her mother's car parked in the drive way. "Hey hija. How was your day?" she questioned coming out from the kitchen.

"Good," she said dumping her backpack by the door. "You're home early," she pointed out following her mother into the kitchen. "Yes. There was a sudden work trip that I have to prepare for. I am leaving early tomorrow morning for New York. I should be home by Sunday," she said and Gabriella's shoulders fell.

"I'm sorry hija. The company didn't think the deal would happen in the first place and it was only settled this morning that I had to leave," she tried to explain to her mother. "No it's okay," Gabriella said with a wave of her hand. "I understand you have to," she continued.

"I still would have told you earlier if I had known," she promised. "Listen why don't invite one of your friends or something over after school on Friday or Saturday? I'll leave some money on the counter so you could order some pizza or Chinese?" Maria said and Gabriella smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Could Troy come over? No sleepover?" she bargained and Maria were a little hesitant at once. "Please?" Gabriella asked looking hopefully at her mother.

"All right no sleepover," she agreed and Gabriella hugged her mother. "Thank you," she stated happily and it brought a smile to her face.

* * *

 **Friday**

As Gabriella unlocked the door to her home after school the next day it was quiet. She flickered on the light in the hallway and made her way towards the kitchen. On the counter she saw a note from her mother along with some money. She picked up the paper and her eyes scanned the letters. " _Dear Gabriella, there is food in the fridge that you can heat up for tonight and money for take-out on Saturday. I will try and call you tonight after the meeting and I should be home by five on Sunday. Have fun and I love you  
xoxo Mom"_

Gabriella heated up the dinner that her mother had put in the fridge as she sat down before the TV to watch some show she found. After eating she picked up her phone that was on the table behind her and dialled her boyfriend's number. After several rings there were no answer so she hung up and found her laptop instead. After logging into Facebook she noticed that Troy were online, so she sent him a message

Gabriella.  
5:32 pm  
Hey are you up to anything? I tried call but you didn't answer…

Several minutes later he was still online but he hadn't seen her message. She moved her mouse towards the video icon and pressed it as the call started.

"Hey Brie," he smiled as he answered. "Hey Troy. You look good," she stated as she saw the black suite he was wearing.

"Oh thanks. I just saw the message, I'm sorry I didn't pick up. I put it on silent," he said. "It's all right," she said dismissively but Troy saw that it bothered her. He grabbed the computer and moved it with him towards the living room.

"You're probably wondering about why I am dressed like this?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. "Just a little," Gabriella giggled. "It looks a little out of place on a Friday night," she stated.

"It all right. There was an incident in Iwaki and the council suggested that I should sit in on the meeting. However, my grandfather said it was a wonderful idea, except that I was abroad studying. The of course someone pointed out that I could join in on the meeting via Skype which lead to this," he said moving his hand in front of his suit making Gabriella laugh.

"When is the meeting?" she questioned and he looked at the clock. "At six so I have time to talk," he assured her. "You said you tried to call me?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Right… I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and just hang out? Mom isn't home tomorrow so it would just be the two of us," she stated and at once she saw his face expression she knew he couldn't.

"I am sorry. I would love to except that I have plans already. The Wildcats have an away game against South High tomorrow at ten. Despite not playing I should be there for the team," he explained and Gabriella nodded.

"No of course. I understand. There has just been so much that I sort of forgot it. Taylor asked me yesterday if I wanted to help her edit the yearbook and I said yes," Gabriella sighed. "I don't mind helping Taylor but I am fearing it might be a little much with the scholastic decathlon team, AP classes, college and exams. I still have a college application that I have to write and submit," she said and Troy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I thought you were finished?" he questioned and she nodded. "I was, but then I sort of started an application to attend Royal College of Etrea. I have to finish that one before the 23rd of January," Gabriella confessed. She hadn't really planned on telling Troy about her application to the school because she knew that there was a slim chance of her getting accepted, despite the fact that she was counting as an international student.

"What?" Troy questioned amazed. "When did you decide?" he questioned a smile spreading on his face. "During the holidays. I actually started it before I told mom but she was really encouraging about it. I was a little surprised actually," she confessed and Troy were still smiling.

"I spoke with the guidance counsellor earlier and she arranged for me to take this English language test that is required since I don't have English as my mother tongue," she said with a tired sigh.

"But you have lived in America almost your whole life and you're going to a regular high school which are teaching in English. Doesn't that count for something?" he questioned.

"Apparently not because as I was selecting my mother tongue they asked for grades and a copy of the test. It takes a couple of days for me to receive the score but just as long as I have proof that I have taken the test it should be all right," she explained to him and watched as he buttoned the last couple of buttons on his white shirt and reached for the tie, placing it around his neck.

"Are you managing to do it this time?" she questioned mockingly and Troy laughed. "Ha ha," he said sarcastically and concentrated on tying it. Somehow he managed to tie the knot and tightened it, pushing the collar of his shirt down.

"Does it look all right?" he questioned worried and Gabriella smiled nodding. "It looks great. You look very handsome," she smiled and a small blush crept to her cheeks. "I am glad you think so because I really hope I don't have to stand up," he told her and she cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" she questioned curiously and Troy proceeded to stand up showing her exactly why. The ends of his tie weren't exactly lined up as it should be and instead of wearing black dress pants he was wearing regular jeans. "Oh my god," she said and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Glad I amused someone," he said giving her a lopsided grin Gabriella had fallen in love with. "I am sorry but I have to hang up. The meeting is supposed to start any minute now, so I expect the call to come pretty soon," he explained apologetic.

"Don't worry Troy I understand. Break a leg tomorrow, well not literally. It's enough with your arm," she said and now Troy were the one to laugh. "Thank you. Love you," he said trying to compose himself.

"Love you too," she said and their call ended. She put the laptop on her lap and opened her application. "Let's see what we can get done," she muttered to herself and started filling out.

* * *

 **This is it! Way longer than normal but I hope you, sort off, like where this is going. However, I feel bad for Gabriella with Maria leaving last minute and Troy couldn't talk after the day she had. Please leave a comment saying what you think and hope for! I love reading all of them.**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	23. Chapter 23 Lie number one, two, three

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to pumpkinking5, Grace and guest for your reviews! Yes guest, I noticed a bit too late that I had misspelt Decathlon, again… I was just tired and didn't read the correction my computer made as I changed the word. So sorry for that.**

 **Grace I won't reveal to much but it will get worse before it gets better and yes I think we can blame the cheerleaders for much of it. Excluding Martha of course. I know it might be wrong but I have somewhat stereotyped some of the characters based on movies and TV series. Such as the smart people at school being seen as losers and geeks, the jocks are the popular once, theatre people are somewhat special and mean/manipulating in several ways and the cheerleaders as the other popular group who are "allowed" to pick on the groups beneath them. Sort of like a hierarchy/food chain. Also seen in the very first movie before Troy and Gabriela break the status que at East.**

 **And yes! You all will learn more about Etrea in their project! That was one of the main reasons why I wanted them to have the project, I did in fact have one about Canada in my social science class two years ago, and through this project I could tell about Etrea and finally pen down the madness that has been going on in my brain ever since this story were created over a year ago!**

 **Sorry long intro but hopefully answered questions I am sure some of you had, now onto the story, finally.**

* * *

 **Saturday 19** **th** **of January**

 **Gabriella's POV**

As Saturday morning came I rolled over in bed and saw the clock just passing nine. Just lying in bed I couldn't hear any noise in the house. Completely quiet. Mom had sent me a text last night saying she was back at the hotel but also to wish me good night. I was rather used to being alone by now but it was still strange to wake up in a house where the only noises heard were made by no-one else than me. I pulled the blanket off me and gathered some clothes before I headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Emerging twenty minutes later I felt more awake and ready for the day. Making my way down towards the kitchen I dialled Taylor's number knowing she should be awake by now. "Good morning Gabriella," Taylor said as she picked up the phone shortly after. "Good morning. I was wondering if you had plans today?" I questioned hopefully.

"I'm sorry. Mom, dad, me and my little sister are going to visit some relatives up in Santa Fe," she apologized. "No it's okay I understand Taylor. Have fun at your relatives and we'll see each other on Monday?" I questioned trying my best to sound cheerful.

"Thanks. See you at school," Taylor confirmed and with that we both hung up. I let out a small sigh as I placed the phone in my pocket before starting on breakfast which was simply toast.

As the clock dragged on throughout the day I was alone and my hopes of having someone over quickly vanished. Troy and Chad had a basketball match while Taylor were visiting relatives. By all means, I could have called someone from the scholastic decathlon team but to be honest I did not have much in common with them besides the academics at school. Most if the frowned upon the fact that I choose to participate in the musical last year despite it crashing with the competition.

They did not like me breaking the "status quo" at school.

What I knew could occupy my mind now was the project about Etrea…

* * *

 **Monday 21** **st** **of January**

Mom had come home last night and offered to drive me to school the next day which was fine by me. Right now I was so nervous to the point that my hand were shaking.

"You are going to nail the test Gabi," mom encouraged me as we drove towards East High. "Thanks, but it doesn't help with the nerves," I confessed and she smiled a little taking a quick glance at me before returning her gaze to the road ahead.

"I am sure you are prepared enough and that you will pass with flying colours," she told me positively and put on the blinker as she turned the car in on the street the school was located. "Have a great day at school today and don't worry too much about the test," she told me as she stopped outside of the school. I turned towards mom and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks mom," I said releasing a breath. My heart beating hard against my chest. "I will see you tonight," I said and closed the car door behind me. I gave my mom a last wave as she smiled at me before driving away.

As I pushed open the door to the school building, the clock hadn't turned eight yet. School didn't start for another half an hour so the usually crowded hallways were now empty. My shoes didn't make a sound against the blank floor as I made my way towards the school's guidance counsellor. She had been nice enough to offer me that we could start before school so we could limit the time I had to be out of class.

Walking through the quiet halls of East High seemed surreal. Thinking back, I had never seen the halls this quiet… To be honest it was more than a little intimidating.

Continuing my walk down the dessert hallway I made my way towards the school counsellor's office. I knocked softly on the open door and Mrs Carver looked up at me with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Montez. Please come in," she invited cheerfully. "Good morning Mrs Carver," I said and entered her office, closing the door behind me.

"Are you ready?" she questioned holding up some papers. I looked at them briefly before meeting her gaze. Her green eyes were relaxed. Comforting to watch.

"As ready as I will ever be," I told her with a nod and sat down on the desk that was inside the office. "I am more than confident that you will do wonderfully on this test Miss Montez. Do you just want to start now and then we should be done by second period?" she questioned. "Sounds great," I nodded agreeing.

"Great. What we are going to do today is the speaking and listening part. The rest of the test will be based on your English exam. Sounds good?" she questioned and I nodded silently agreeing.

"Splendid. Let's get going," she said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, starting the test.

* * *

 **Troy's POV**

I was a little nervous on behalf of Gabriella today as she were having her test this morning. I knew she were going to excel because her English was impeccable. But there was still the chance that she misunderstood or misinterpreted the task which could cause her to fail or score low.

Why did I suddenly want her to attend Royal College of Etrea so badly?

I walked inside homeroom that morning and spotted two of the cheerleaders already there, speaking not so quietly. "Did you hear the rumours?" Brittany stated towards Alexandra. "It says that Gabriella has to take an English test to get into college," she snickered and I felt myself getting somewhat angry.

What right had they to talk about Gabriella like that? What had she ever done towards them?

"She's at the school's guidance counsellor now taking the test. I saw her on my way to class. I always knew she was special but this just takes it to a whole new level," Brittany laughed. I frowned at this because I knew that Brittany did not go that way on her way to class. I knew that her locker was on the other side of the school because I had seen her there several times.

"I mean she can't get accepted to an American college without taking an English test, so she has to apply in another country. Maybe she'll go back to Mexico?" Brittany said and Alexandra burst out laughing.

I couldn't pretend not to notice it any longer.

"Be nice to her," I told them calmly as I turned towards them. Both of them looked taken aback and my guess would be that they didn't notice me entering the room.

"She has never done anything towards neither of you so I think you should be a little nice towards her. When it comes to her taking the test, it is just because the one college she is applying to requires her to have it because she speaks another language fluently, which I think is a rather large accomplishment. Cut her some slack because she is much smarter and nicer than you ever give her credit for," I finished a little sternly and both of them didn't utter another word. There was no secret around the school that both of them were wishing to date me but, thankfully, they respected that me and Gabriella were together.

Did they try to break me and Gabriella up by speaking negatively about her?

Deciding to ignore them I found the recent book I were reading for Japanese class back home until either Chad or Taylor came.

I didn't notice how much time had passed until I heart Taylor's voice, "Hey Troy," she greeted and I looked up to see the two of them sitting down in their seats. "Good morning," I greeted them both, my eyes scanning the page until I found a place to put the bookmark.

"Umm Troy. I hate to say it but I think you're reading the book the wrong way," Chad commented almost carefully and I just started laughing. I looked up to see Taylor gently swat Chad on the shoulder. "What?" he questioned quietly looking at his girlfriend.

"If this book had been in English then yes I would have agreed, but this is written in Japanese using hiragana, katakana and kanji. We read from the back to the front," I tried to explain showing him the pages of the book. He looked at them confused as to him it probably lines scribbled around randomly.

"Wow, that is weird," Chad stated astonished his gaze mesmerized by the signs written in the book. "And you can read that?" Chad questioned tearing his eyes away from the page looking at me.

"Yes, just like the English alphabet. Japanese is the second most spoken language in Etrea but also the other official language besides English," I shared with them and Taylor looked a little impressed.

"That is quite an accomplishment," Taylor stated. "I don't know about that," I said sheepishly. "As far as I have understood it is the same as you learning Spanish."

"I meant to ask, are anyone of you free tomorrow after school?" Chad questioned suddenly remembering something. "I thought we could work on our project," Chad continued looking at the two of us. "I am," I stated and Taylor shook her head.

"Both me and Gabriella have our AP classes after free period so no sorry," Taylor apologized.

"Maybe we can work together in the library?" Chad questioned looking at me. "Sure it's just a week until presentation anyways," I agreed and the bell rung just as Mrs Darbus walked into the classroom.

"All right settle down, settle down," Darbus said and the class somewhat got quiet. "Today we are continuing to analyse the text you were given last week but first I want you all to remember that the signup sheet for this year's musical is being posted this afternoon by our drama club president miss Sharpay Evans. She has reminded us all that there is only a week of sign up so to all aspiring actors out there, good luck," she said making some large hand gesture that she had apparently become known for doing.

"Now we are looking at act two of the play so please turn to page 48," she said and started the lecture that seemed to go on forever.

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV**

"And time is up," Mrs Carver said and I put my pen down a little relieved. "How do you think it went?" she questioned and I looked at her.

"Good I think. I am defiantly glad it is over because I was so nervous," I confessed to her and she gave me a smile.

"I would say you did really well. Now what the examiner think is another story," she told me and I couldn't do anything else than laugh a little. Mrs Carver walked around the desk and sat down in her office chair. "Now," she started and typed something on her computer. "All I need is to print the certificate stating that you have done the test and awaiting the results. Do you want me to send the results directly to the school as I receive them?" she questioned looking at me.

"If you could that would be great," I said putting my pencil case down in my backpack looking at her.

"That is no problem. All I need is your application number and the name of the school," she said and found a pad of yellow sticky notes along with a pen. "I don't have my application number at the moment but could I give it to you tomorrow morning?" I questioned.

"Absolutely. Now what was the name of the college?" she questioned. "Right, Royal College of Etrea. I believe the town was Saint Germains or something like that," I said to her and she wrote it down.

"Great. I will send it as soon as the answer comes. You will also receive a copy so you have it for later and there it will also state the expiration date of the test," she said and reached over to the printer to get the freshly printed paper. "Here are the proof that the test has been done and that should be sufficient until further notice," she said and signed off on the paper before giving it to me.

"When should I expect the papers to arrive?" I questioned curiously. "About three to six weeks but I don't think it should take that long," Mrs Carver informed me. "Now before you go," she said and handed me a hall pass and a note to Mrs Darbus stating where I had been.

"Thank you," I told her getting the papers. "Have a nice day," Mrs Carver wished me as I walked out of the office and towards homeroom.

* * *

"How was it?" Troy questioned as we were sitting together during lunch. We both wanted some time alone and had made our way to the rooftop garden. I was mostly picking at my salad not eating much. "Good. I was nervous but I think I did well. The final result should arrive within three to six weeks, however, Mrs Carver didn't think it would take that long," I told him. "How did it go with the basketball match on Saturday?" I questioned curiously putting my fork down.

"Great, we won so we are even closer towards the championship game. Both me and Chad feel like we could actually end up there. According to Chad it would be the second year in a row which is quite an accomplishment," he stated and I nodded remembering from last year. "How was your weekend?" he questioned and I faked a smile.

He saw right thorough it. "Good but quiet."

Lie number one.

"I called Taylor as well but she was going up to Santa Fe to visit some family. I was just alone until mom came home yesterday," I shared and he looked at me with a slight frown.

"I thought it was just Saturday?" he asked confused. "No mom was away on some business trip in New York so she was gone by the time I came home from school on Friday. She came home yesterday evening," I told him.

"You could have told me and you didn't have to be home alone for so long," Troy told me and I heard in his voice that he was slightly upset. "It's all right," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I don't mind it that much…"

Lie number two.

"Call me next time all right?" he questioned softly and the smile I gave him this time were genuine. "I will," I told him scooting closer. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How did the meeting go?" I questioned suddenly remembering it. I turned my head so our eyes meet. His blue looking down into my brown.

"It was good. I don't think I ever said why they wanted me in the meeting. The incident involved several people being stabbed with a knife in downtown Iwaki. Luckily it doesn't appear that there are any fatalities but there were several people severely injured. They wanted my opinion on the best course of action for the country and something for a new project. It wasn't all that fun," he shared not breaking eye contact throughout the story.

"Oh and Darbus informed everyone about the musical sign-up sheet. Reminding everyone that we only had a week. Do you want to do the musical this year?" he questioned me and I thought for a split second. It was really fun last year but I had so much going on at the moment.

"I had fun," I started and he nodded agreeing. "But maybe not this year. I just have a lot going on right now with the Scholastic Decathlon team and I agreed to help Taylor with the yearbook," I told him.

"I understand. I don't think I will do it either. It won't be the same without you," he told me and I felt my heart getting warm. He did it because of me.

"It has been some time since we have gotten the chance to talk uninterrupted just the two of us," Troy reflected. "How are you?" he simply questioned and I felt myself sink together.

"I am good."

Lie number three.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this chapter! There will be a couple of filler chapters before a grand event in approximately chapter 26. Maybe you can spot the foreshadowing I have used in the past chapters? –Grace, you are really onto something *hint hint*-  
That is the one I am most concerned about the feedback because you will either love it or hate it.**

 **All my thought is with the families and kids after the Santa Fe, Texas school shooting yesterday. RIP**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	24. Chapter 24 The presentation

**Let me just start by saying how amazing you all are! Thank you so much for your kind words on my authors note that I posted a couple of days ago! To be honest I never anticipated to get the feedback I did but I am over the moon! Thank you so much for your kind words Grace, pumkinking5 and Lia Potter 29. For the past chapter thank you so much to Lia, Grace and insertnamehere123. You guys really catched where I was going with the story and gave me several ideas about the next chapters so thank you so much for that!**

 **Now parts of this chapter were quoted from the movie and I think you'll see where ;) Anyways hope you all love the story and I just managed to post this because I am leaving tomorrow! Ahh, so excited!**

* * *

 **Saturday 26** **th** **of January  
Troy's POV**

Last week had been crazy for everyone. Homework, basketball and classes had all been taking up our time. After spending lunch together on Monday, I would be lying if I were not concerned about Gabriella. I do not think she knew that I noticed how little she ate or the smile she was faking.

I had seen those type of smiles one too many times.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from my phone. I sat up on the couch and reached for the phone. "Mom said yes. Meet you in half an hour?" the text from Brie read. "Great see you then." I texted her back and a smile started growing on my face. I missed spending time with Gabriella. I hated the fact that I could not spend time with her last week-end because of the meeting back home.

I should not have needed to be attending.

Pulling myself from my thoughts I looked around and frowned. I should have tidied up the house before she came. As a result, I had not done the dishes since Thursday. The dishes had been stacked a couple of plates in the sink, while the rest were in the dishwasher., which I had not done anything with either... I started by picking up clothes and other items that needed washing. Sorting through everything that I had collected I even surprised myself. It was more clothes than I anticipated. Sorting through everything I ended up with two different piles. Putting the first load into the washing machine and starting it, I headed into the kitchen. Starting by tidying the sink and loading the dishwasher, it started looking better. Placing the last two pots to dry beside the sink it did not look too bad. Entering the living room, I had papers scattered all over the coffee table. Some were from the meeting last week, while others were from Chad about basketball practice. The rest I had no idea what were. Not having enough time to go through everything I brushed my hair out of my eyes and went to answer the door.

"Hey Gabriella. Come on in," I said stepping aside. "Hey Troy," she said giving me a hug. I kissed the top of her head with a smile. She smiled as she took of her shoes and we moved into the living room. "Please ignore the mess," I mentioned vaguely waving my hand in front on the coffee table.

"I don't mind Troy. I know you have been busy," she told me smiling softly.

"Thanks. How has everything been?" I questioned her as we sat down on the couch. "Stressful. Taylor wanted another meeting with the scholastic decathlon team on Thursday which lasted way longer than it should have. I wasn't home until ten and then I had to research stuff for the project we're having. I didn't even have time to fill out the college application for Royal College of Etrea," she shared with me and upon looking at her I truly saw how exhausted she was.

"You could have asked me Brie. I would have helped you with the historiography," I told her and she sighed. "I know but I said I would handle that, and I don't feel right about using you because I know you know all of this," she explained looking at me.

"Don't think that Brie," I reassured her. "I feel like it is only natural that you ask me if you have questions about the history. I know it is not easy to find sources and if one first finds it, most of it is so dense and long. Besides, I have already helped Chad with some of what he is going to talk about," I continued to tell her and she looked a little relieved.

"Can you share how Etrea was founded because all I can find is how they are tied to China, but I don't see how. You told me how Etrea is heavily influenced by Australia and Japan then I am questioning how China came into the picture," she said obviously frustrated and I smiled a little. "Well not many know this story but once upon a time several hundred years ago during the 1350's Etrea didn't exist but were an island belonging to China named Taiyang dao meaning Sun Island," I started to tell her the story I know all too well.

"Taiyang dao used to belong to the Chinese city with the same name but today the city is the one remaining. Now this story starts in Japan with the 97th Japanese emperor named Noriyoshi. Noriyoshi was the king of Japan and he had a younger brother who were entitled the crown prince. Now king Noriyoshi did not have an heir to the throne despite his age of twenty-three. Therefor it was essential that his younger brother Saki married a woman from the Japanese upper class to ensure a strong bloodline if the king could not get an heir."

"However, what Saki had not shared was that he was in love with a woman from Australia he had met while sailing. Saki and the Japanese woman started dating to please their parents which is just how the Japanese culture are. You respect your elders. The two started seeing each other more and more until Saki finally disclosed that he had met someone else in Australia. She was surprised but happy because it turns out that she was really in love with a 'commoner' from the middle class. They ended it on good terms both deciding to pursue their real love." I stopped for a bit to see the reaction Gabriella had, and the look of fascination in her eyes were just the same as the one Araya had whenever I told her a story.

"Saki told his brother and he was furious that he had broken it off. Therefor Saki secretly planned his trip to Australia for the next month where he hoped to meet the woman he was in love with. He told his family goodbye in a letter disclosing everything about his love in Australia and his intentions. Saki also stated how he loved them but would not return because of their disapproval on his relationship interest with Eulalia. The crown prince then ventured upon the eleven day long sailing to Australia to start his search for Eulalia. To his luck she had always had this fascination of ships and were regularly seen wandering around the harbour talking to sailors or watching ships come and go. Just an hour after they had arrived they had found each other and planned their escape."

"Back in Japan the royal family had received news that the two had found each other and they immediately sent word to the Australian government. This was to no use as the two were long gone by then. The young couple fled to China and were settled on the island of Taiyang dao. They married and got a couple of kids and their story became really known amongst the population of Taiyang dao."

"Only five years after their arrival the population of Taiyang dao did not share the same views of what was best for the country as China did and they wanted a change. The people started protesting and right in the centre was the couple who fled their own countries Saki and Eulalia. After eight years of fighting the Chinese dynasty they finally gave Taiyang dao up and the country was re-named to Etrea. The people of the newly founded Etrea were so happy about the battle Saki and Eulalia first had fought home and now in Etrea that they asked them to lead the country until further notice. They both accepted and no more than six months later they learned that the Saki was actually the Japanese crown prince. So at this point Etrea became a monarchy because they did not have faith in a government or a dynasty. So as the monarchy of Etrea continued for centuries it is essentially the story of how my family came to power in Etrea. Only short of hundred years ago it was decided that Etrea were given what other people would classify as a government but we really see them as the King's advisors to run different sectors like I talked about during Christmas," I told her.

"Wow. I would never have imagined that," she told me stunned. "That is quite an enchanting story about how they came to power because of love," she continued.

"I know, I loved hearing the story as a child thinking it was a fairy-tale. It seems rather silly now thinking that it was a fairy-tale," I said as memories flooded my mind.

"No I won't say that," Gabriella defended. "It truly seems like a fairy-tale."

* * *

 **Monday 28** **th** **of January**

"All right everyone. Settle down," Darbus started just after the bell had rung. She rose from her extravagant chair that had been placed on the small stage.

"I know we are all excited about the Wildcats win this weekend securing them a spot in the final making them play top to bottom," Darbus said and I looked down to see a note from Brie.

 _Meet me on the roof during free period. XOXO Brie_ the note read and lipstick stains from her kissing the note. I leaned back and looked at Brie, as she gave me a sweet smile.

"That will be back to back Mrs. D," Chad corrected the teacher and I smiled at him. "Whatever the case it was a grand slam," she dismissed subtly. "Well done," she said to a class who were laughing quietly.

"Great job Wildcat," I barely heard Taylor whisper to Chad.

"And now," Darbus moved on down the classroom. "our student body president and co-editor of the year book, miss Taylor McKessie has some important announcements. Taylor" Darbus said and stepped to the side in the back of the classroom.

Taylor cleared her throat quietly and stride over to the blackboard. Taylor moved the blackboard to the side revealing the notes on it.

"Senior trip committee meets tomorrow and reports Thursday to prom committee, which is headed by Martha." Taylor said using her pointer to point towards Martha. She showed everyone the poster and smiled. The whole design turned out beautiful.

"You guys can pick up your tickets from her." Taylor said her whole voice becoming softer and dreamier as she walked up towards the front.

"This year's theme is The Last Waltz. But _don't_ be the last," Taylor snapped and slammed her pointer in Chad's desk. I immediately sat up straight as I got the feeling that she had barely missed the back of my head… "to pick up your tickets." She finished with a subtle spin as she was now facing the class.

"Graduation committee convenes Monday following year book planning. Picture deadline is on Thursday and finals study groups alter with all of the above. Questions?" Taylor said moving her pointer around as if she were at the back of the class showing the points once again.

"Yeah," Chad said leaning forward on his desk. "What's the lunch special in the cafeteria?" Chad askes seriously and the whole class laughed rather loudly.

"New York deli," Taylor said coldly with a smirk. "Ohhh," the whole class said and I turned to look at him, but he slumped down in his chair.

"Anyone else?" she questioned ignoring what had just happened.

"Moving on," Darbus interrupted and walked up to grab the stick from Taylor.

"Ms Sharpay Evans, four-term president of the drama club spring musical report," Darbus said and smiled.

"Well with prom, finals everyone is so busy, I was thinking I'd select something very modest to perform." She said sweetly as she rose from her desk looking at the class briefly before turning towards their teacher.

"Oh! Perhaps even a one-woman show." Sharpay exclaimed and Darbus looked intrigued as she held her tea cup. Looking at the class, most were excited while Ryan seemed shocked.

"Oh," Kelsi said and almost threw herself over the clipboard on her desk.

"A little light on the sign-ups, Kelsi?" Darbus questioning concern all over her face.

"Um… No…" she started slowly moving towards her teacher as she never took her eyes off the sheet. "We're actually doing pretty well," she says scribbling names as she is delivering the list to Darbus.

"Well, well, well. Almost the entire Homeroom." Darbus said overjoyed as Kelsi sunk down in her seat.

 _Wait_ , almost the entire homeroom? I never put my name on that list…

Everyone was looking at Kelsi as Sharpay stomped her foot in the ground before sitting down.

"How inspiring!" Darbus theatrically says looking at everyone again. "I will happily see all of you at free period to discuss the show."

I turned towards Gabriella confused to see her shaking her head

"And to make a very special announcement," she finished just as the bell rung and Kelsi scrambled to collect her stuff to get out of the classroom. Darbus gently tossed the basketball to Chad and he easily caught it as we all followed Kelsi out of the classroom and towards the auditorium.

* * *

"All right everyone today is the day. We are going to hear some fascinating presentations about Etrea, Australia, New Zealand and Canada," Mr. Howie told us that afternoon. "Let's just start with the presentations, shall we? Now I have written the country on a piece of paper and we are going to pick one at the time so the first one out," he said and picked up a white piece of paper. I was nervous. I wanted to be first but then again not. "Etrea," he announced looking at us and I felt somewhat relived. Okay, we can do this. Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and myself walked up to stand in front of the class.

"Hi, our project is about Etrea which is a rather large country situated in the North Pacific Ocean just north west of the small island Guam." Chad started the presentation and I took a quick look at the teacher who seemed genuinely interested.

"Etrea is ranked as the 6th largest country in the world with an area of 7 735 300 square kilometres. In terms of population, Etrea is the 10th largest country with over 128 million people and a population density of 16.5 per square kilometre. The capital is named Iwaki and is the largest town. The second largest town is Saint Germains which is a student town with up to 90% of the population being students at the various colleges there. The national bird is the owl and it is commonly seen all over Etrea," Chad said finishing his part about geography and such.

"Etrea is a country heavily influenced by culture and traditions from both Japan and Australia which we will come back to but first some background information. Etrea used to be an island belonging to China in the 14th century. The Japanese crown prince and an Australian woman fell in love and fled Australia. They were situated on the island of Taiyang dao and settled down there. Several years later the population did not see eye to eye with the Chinese dynasty and they wanted a change. After years of protesting, they became independent and the couple were asked to rule the country due to their engagement in the separation. As it became known that he was the Japanese crown prince it became natural that Etrea became a monarchy which it still is today," Gabriella told the class.

It felt weird to hear this story being spoken out loud in the class knowing that if people investigated furthered into it they could expose me. I did tell Brie that she could use the story despite her hesitation and we agreed not to be as detailed as I had been to her.

"Etrea does not have an official national day such as we have the 4th of July in America but they do have something similar. The festival is named the Flower Blossom festival. It is usually celebrated in the first week in May when the flowers and cherry blossoms are blooming. This is because the first King and Queen of Etrea married the day the flowers blossomed and they wanted to keep the event rather than the date. The festival is meant to give good luck to the people and the country and in later years some people have argued that the festival has become more of a superstition than an actual tradition. However, everyone who has celebrated it since May of 1368 is disagreeing which is the majority of the population," Gabriella finished her part about the history and sent a glance at me.

"As stated Etrea is a monarchy but they differ from a lot of the monarchies that are seen around the world today. Etrea is an absolute monarchy which means that the king holds all the power of the country and makes all the decisions. At the same time, they are a hereditary monarchy which means that the firstborn in the family will eventually inherit the throne. However, there hasn't been born a female heir since the early 1800's. The current King and Queen are Alexander and Amelia while the crown prince and princess are Lucille and Jack. They have one son, but he tends to stay away from the media attention." I barely paused looking at the class before I continued.

"The official language spoken in Etrea is English and Japanese due to the proximity and influence of the countries. Also, the history plays a vital role when the official language was determined. However, the majority of the population speaks English as their native language. About 20 percent, which equals about 26 million people, of the population, have Japanese as their native language or moved to Etrea from Japan." I shared with them. I didn't know if you could find that information online, but it would be rather easy to blame it on me being from Etrea…

"One unique thing about Etrea is the health care and benefits." Taylor started looking up from her tiny note card. "Every child is offered free vaccination up until the age of eighteen while all children under the age of sixteen receive almost free healthcare including doctor and dental care. After the child turns sixteen they have put a limit on how much one should spend before the government again pays for the healthcare. In terms of general hospitalization due to surgery the patient only pays for some specialized treatments and such. Hospitalization due to childbirth is also paid for by the government." "Now the question is how can they afford to do such? Well, everyone pay taxes based on their income and these taxes alone financials all of the benefits and no-one is excluded from receiving these benefits."

"Etrea shares most of the same education system as we do in America. Children start in day-care when they are between one and one-and-a-half-year-old. They start primary school the year they turn six and continue on from first through seventh grade. In grade 8, they start middle school which lasts for three years and they move on to high school in grade 11. High school is only two years but in return, they have some of the best-educated students in the world. Ninety-eight percent of college graduates are hired within six months of graduation." Taylor continued on and to be honest I was impressed by the details she had found. I didn't even know these numbers existed online.

"Etrea has quite a large military which supports various operations across the world," Chad started on his final part. "Despite the large population Etrea has enforced conscription but at the moment that is only applying to men. This does not mean that there are no women in the military, quite contrary in fact. The latest numbers that we found stated that twenty percent of the enlisted people were female. Salaries in Etrea differ a lot from America. They don't have a set minimum wage but they do have certain lists that is a requirement for how much they are being paid. Due to this under one percent of the population is below the poverty line which is one of the best results around the world." Taylor finished.

"Etrea is quite a fertile land which grows and export several different types of fruits and vegetables. Because of the varied climate, Etrea is ideal to grow plants such as watermelons, melons, citruses including oranges, lemon and lime. The common factor is that these need warm weather but dislike cold temperatures. Apples, banana, carrots and such fruits and vegetables like the more average temperatures such as what we have here in Albuquerque." Chad concluded our whole project. The class clapped politely and Mr. Howie smiled. "Well done, that was very informative. Next up is Canada," he said and the next group went up to present.

* * *

 **That was it! Love to read your feedback and I am sorry to say that I am uncertain when the next chapter will come because I will be away for the next two weeks. No worries I will probably try and type something on the next chapter on my Ipad. Hope everyone have a fantastic summer!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	25. Chapter 25 Bullying

**Thank you so much Grace and Pumkingking 5 for your encouraging reviews! I realised that the reviews from my last author's note did not get deleted therefore users who were logged in could not post a review. I had a wonderful time in America and it was so exciting to look around New York and Washington D.C along with meeting family. I am not super happy about how this chapter turned out but I got tired of editing and re-writing this. The next couple of chapters are already written they just need some editing and I should be able to have a chapter up maybe next weekend. Hopefully you all like this chapter and to be honest I feel bad for Gabriella…  
Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Thursday 31** **st** **of January 2008  
Gabriella's POV**

I looked over at the text from Troy once more that morning, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

Troy:  
Hey Brie, Sorry but I won't attend school tomorrow. Don't feel good… Just sick or something like that. Love you and hopefully see you soon. Xoxo

I closed my phone with a small sigh as I shoved it into my backpack before making my way downstairs. "Good morning mi hija," mom said as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning mom," I answered as I put my bag down by the door. Moving further into the kitchen I opened the cupboard grabbing a bowl. I grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge as mom finished preparing her breakfast.

"So Troy coming today?" Mom questioned buttering the bread. I looked up from the cereal with the spoon halfway up towards my mouth. "No," I said putting the spoon in my mouth, chewing the cereal. "He texted me last night said her was sick," I told her as I chewed on another spoonful of cereal.

"All right. I have to leave but make sure you watch the time," she told me putting the knife in the dishwasher. "I will," I told her as she closed the door of the dishwasher. "Have a good day at school and I will see you tonight," mom said as she moved and gave me a kiss on top of my head.

"Thanks mom see you later," I told her as I heard her pick up her car keys from the hallway. "Bye," mom called out before the door closed. I let out a sigh as I placed the spoon in the bowl not really hungry any more.

Did I just eat to please the people around me?

My gaze was down in the bowls as I watched the cereal get more and more soggy. I was not really looking forwards to going to school today because I knew today would be a shitty day.

How I knew already? Troy would not be there.

I had already figured everything out. Whenever Troy wasn't there, or anyone on the basketball team, the cheerleaders would start talking crap about me right in front of me. Long gone were the days when there was a rumour about you around school. All right, that was not too bad because it was well, just a rumour. But when someone was talking negatively about you right in front of you then it suddenly became a whole lot worse…

I could just skip school. That would be an easy solution.

The idea played in my mind but there was this rational side of me who argued that I didn't need to start skipping school now. I didn't want to ruin my chances of getting accepted at RCE… I didn't have the biggest hope to begin with so why ruin the little hope I had about my great attendance? I just had to take it and make it through today and hopefully everything would be good tomorrow.

Hopefully. Right, there is always tomorrow to look forward, I reminded myself and took a deep breath.

I rose from the counter and picked up my bowl drinking the milk before dumping the now soggy cereal, placing the bowl in the dishwasher and looked at the clock. Just in time for school. I picked up my bag and walked into the hallway to put on my shoes before leaving the house, locking the door behind me.

* * *

It started as soon as I entered the school building.

The cheerleaders were standing in a group whispering and laughing amongst themselves. Walking past them to reach my locker I heard them talking about me.

"Look there she is, and Troy is not with her. Maybe he finally dumped her," one of them said but I tried my best to ignore them. I knew the truth.

"Maybe he finally got to his sense and learned that he shouldn't date one of the geeks," another one snickered as I walked out of earshot of them. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and compose myself in the hopes of stopping the tears that were pressing on. It didn't help. I felt the salty liquid start escaping my eye and I were quick to wipe it away as I opened my locker. My eyes just stared at the books standing there as my vision got clouded by tears that I didn't allow to fall. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Good morning Gabriella," I heard Tylor's cheerful voice before the click as her locker opened. For once I was relieved Taylor didn't have her books either. She didn't have to see my face yet.

"Good morning," I told her, surprising myself at how steady my voice was. I furiously wiped away the last tears that were pooling in my eyes. "Do you have plans during free period?" she questioned casually as she closed her locker with a small thud.

"Um no…" I answered vaguely before finding my geography book.

"Will you help me with the yearbook? I have some different layouts I wanted to run by you. See what works best," she explained her voice so hopeful.

"Yeah," I told her softly as I closed my locker door finally turning towards her. She studied my face, frowning a little.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned concerned. "No I am fine," I lied brushing it off.

"All right…" Taylor stated not fully believing me. "We should head to class before we're late," Taylor said as she grabbed my wrist, practically dragging me to class. We were both early to class and sat down in our usual seats. Both in the middle of the classroom. As the warning bell sounded more and more students poured into the classroom taking their seats.

I felt lucky to have geography this morning. Somehow none of the cheerleaders were in this class. I could be left alone for now…

Seeing as more and more students walking into the classroom they seemed to be looking at Taylor and me. If Taylor could so easily see that I had been crying what would the others think? Right now I did not want to face the world. Why couldn't I just crawl back to bed and escape everything?

The next best thing was to just keep my head down pretending to read in my book. In the distance I heard the teacher enter the classroom and starting his lecture. Today was not a day I managed to focus on _anything._ I was reading the same sentence over and over again as my thoughts were running wild. I had all of these questions about why everyone choose to pick on me. What had I ever done towards any of them? It wasn't exactly my fault that Troy and I started dating. He asked me and I said yes. At that time, I had no idea who he was or what it would mean…

"Gabi," Taylor said and I snapped out of my thought. "Hm?" I questioned turning towards her. She was standing there with her books in her hand looking down at me.

"It's free period," she stated and it was then I fully realised that the classroom was empty. "Oh," I said and hurried to close the book and shove it into my backpack. "You said something about the yearbook?" I questioned as I lead her out of the classroom.

"Um, yes. But there is something I want to talk about first. Can we find somewhere quiet?" she questioned me and the look on her face were worrying me…

Finally, we found a quiet corner in the school and we sat down together. "So what were so urgent?" I questioned and she just looked at me.

"Oh Gabi," she said shaking her head slightly. "You." "Me?" I questioned baffled. "What about me?" I questioned confused.

"What happened this morning? I saw you crying when we stood by the lockers and again during class just now." "And don't tell me it wasn't anything because we both know it was," Taylor told me sternly and I just sighed.

"It was just…" I trailed off not meeting her eyes. I knew she were looking at me. "Just a stupid comment made by the cheerleaders. That's all," I told her and she crossed her arms across her chest. "There seems to be more to it than that." Taylor claimed her voice serious.

"I don't know okay?" I said with a sigh dragging a hand through my hair. "I am just having a bad day and there is a lot going on all right? Somehow they seem to be after me especially when Troy is not around and then I got a message from him last night that he was sick," I explained.

"Well I guess it's good that Troy is almost always with you?" she questioned playfully nudging me in the side. I had to smile at that because to some extent it was true. "Yeah I guess," I said not revealing how many ways they found to pick on me…

* * *

 **February, Saturday 2** **nd**  
Mom were leaving for the airport again… "You're going to be all right alone?" mom questioned me again grabbing her coat. "Yeah," I answered softly giving her a small smile. I felt my stomach twist at the thought of her being away again. "I know this is not ideal but I promise you after this there will be a lot less traveling," she said and walked towards me.

"You said that about moving also," I pointed out to her softly and she sighed.

"I know Gabriella and I am sorry about that. I never thought we would be moving so much, but I am hundred percent certain that we are not moving until August," Mom told me putting on her coat. "But you mentioned something about moving in mid-May?" I frowned and I were even more confused by her increasing smile.

"I forgot to tell you but I got the confirmation yesterday that we are staying. That whole plan got cancelled thank god," mom said and I hadn't felt so relieved in a long time. "That's wonderful," I smiled genuinely.

"Well I should get going. Do not hesitate to call me at any time Gabriella. If you can't get hold of me leave a message or send me a text," she instructed. "I will mom," I told her and she moved forwards to give me a hug.

"Take care and I will be back before you know it. I love you mi hija." "I love you too mom. Have a safe flight," I told her as I followed her into the hallway. "Thank you Gabi. See you soon," mom said and with a last smile she walked out to door.

* * *

 **Sunday  
** I rolled over in my bed and looked at my clock. Twelve, noon. I had just been laying in my bed awake for the past several hours. Mom had sent me a text late last night saying she had landed safely and reminded me once more to call her if there should be anything. I looked down at myself and felt kind of sorry. I had fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes and not been bothered to get out of bed despite being awake for the past four or five hours.

Glancing from the clock and towards my cell phone, which were resting on the nightstand beside my clock, I picked it up. I needed a reason to get out of bed. I opened my phone and clicked into my list of contacts. I flickered through it until I found Troy's phone number and my thumb hovered over the green call button.

I pressed the red button and closed my phone again. He shouldn't be the reason I should get out of bed… He was sick and had other things to worry about. More important things than me.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this delayed chapter! As Pumkingking 5 said in her review she said one thing she liked about the presentation and Etrea were that everyone received healthcare. That was inspired by the healthcare system in Norway where a lot of our income is going to taxes but we have amazing health benefits. So long story short, Etrea is somewhat based on the wealth system that we have in Norway but they also differ somewhat. As far as I have understood the healthcare system, is a little like what Bernie Sanders tried to do in America. Hope that gave you a better understanding and reviews are always appreciated!  
-FreeFlyingWriter**


	26. Chapter 26 Pizza night

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to Grace, Pumkinking 5 and Lia for your reviews on the last chapter. Yes, Lia Etrea were supposed to be a smaller island but then I figured out hey what would happen if it were larger and several ideas started playing in my head, so yeah. That's how that escalated, haha!**

 **This chapter isn't too cheerful either and a warning already now, the next couple of chapter won't be pretty either. I am thinking about doing a quick re-write on the next chapter so it doesn't get to dark… As it is now it should not conflict with the T rating but I am concerned about what you as readers will think about the event.**

 **School starts Monday the 20** **th** **for me but most of the next couple of chapters have been written and school should not take up as much of my time as last year. Finishing with all my thoughts and warnings here is chapter 26!**

* * *

 **Monday 4th of February** **  
Troy's POV**  
It was Monday evening and I were on my way towards her house. We had briefly spoken on the phone earlier and despite her not having said it, I just knew she didn't have a good day at school. I had delayed my visit slightly planning my surprise and waiting for the worst of the rain to stop.

Turning onto her street, the pavement was dark and the previous rain were illuminated by the dim street lights. I spotted her house and noticed that Maria's car wasn't parked anywhere. That would most likely mean two things, she was either working late or traveling again. Believe me, Maria were a great woman but I was starting to question if she noticed how much it hurt Gabriella every time she had to travel or work late.

Not wanting to take any risks about possibly encountering Maria I walked into the garden. Looking up towards her balcony the lights were on and the curtains closed. The light from her room reflected the small puddles and water that had been collected on several of the tree branches. I knew it were risky what I were about to do, but to me it was worth it. Quickly I tied the rope to the tree and secured the basket before I called her.

"Hey Wildcat," her cheerful voice greeted me. "How are you feeling?" she questioned concerned. "Hey Brie. I feel better but look outside your door," I told her and shifted my gaze up towards her balcony. I saw the door being pushed open and she stepped outside wearing a beautiful simple purple dress. "Pizza delivery," I said taking the phone away from my ear as she hung up. "Shh," she mock hushed me as she were laughing.

"Margherita pizza just the way you like it," I told her more quietly as I showed the basket that were attached to the rope. She walked over to the rope and started hoisting the basket up towards her balcony as I climbed up being careful of slipping on the wet branches.

As soon as I put my feet down on the white wood Gabriella looked on me, her face filled with concern. "Troy," she started her voice soft. "You need to be careful with your arm, and you're sick," she told me brushing her thumb on my cheek.

"I feel better Brie I promise," I reassured moving forward to kiss the top of her head. As my eyes locked with hers I saw the relief and the smile playing on her lips. "Come on," she said taking my hand as we walked inside her bedroom.

She closed the door behind me and put the basket down on the floor. I opened it and took out the folded picnic blanket, placing it on the ground. "I'm just going to grab something," Gabriella said and walked out of the room. I heard her walk down the stairs as I laid out the various items on the blanket. The last thing I did as I heard Gabriella walk up the stairs were to place the flowers between us.

"Mmm. It smells so good," Gabriella said as she entered the room with a lighter in hand. She moved around the room to light the candles that were placed on her desk and bookshelf. She placed the lighter on her dresser before she sat down opposite of me.

"What is a dinner complete without chocolate covered strawberries?" I questioned taking out the bowl. "How did you know Margherita pizza were my favourite?" she questioned stretching to take a piece. "Just a lucky guess," I said with a smile and took a piece for myself. "I am just joking. You told me some time ago."

"It's so sweet of you to remember such small details," Gabriella gushed. "Well I don't think it is such a small detail to remember."

"It's been so long since we have spent time together. I missed just being us," Gabriella told me with a smile. "I know what mean. I had never anticipated basketball being so crazy when Chad talked about us getting to the finals again," I said and reached forward to the glass taking a sip.

"You know that if you had called me a little earlier you didn't have to climb the tree. You could have just used the front door," she said with a smile. "I didn't know what your mom would have thought about it," I admitted to her as she sighed putting her pizza down. She looked down on the ground, her whole frame sinking.

"Mom isn't home right now," she admitted quietly. "She should be home a little later though," she said avoiding the question.

"I'm sorry to hear that Brie. She seemed to be gone a lot now," I remarked and Gabriella nodded sadly. I scooted a little closer taking her hand, squeezing it gently. Looking at her eyes tears were glimmering and they held so much sadness while her smile showed love.

"Hopefully it should get better soon. It's not long before summer break and hopefully we could spend some time together before I move away for college or mom moves again," she said and a single tear glimmered in her eye. I used my thumb to gently brush away the tear that left her eye.

"What do you mean?" I questioned a little confused. "Mom has always moved a lot due to work and when we moved to Albuquerque just after New year's eve last year she promised that we would stay until I graduated." She stopped and I understood what she meant. "So you don't know where she will move when you are finished with high school," I finished and she nodded.

"I guess that is part of the reason why I have applied for various schools. I know that mom will know approximately where she is moving by the time I have to make a decision," she confessed. "Where have you applied?" I questioned out of pure curiosity. "Yale outside of New York, Stanford in California, Royal college of Etrea, University of Albuquerque, New York university and University of Washington," she listed up.

"They are quite spread," I observed and she nodded. "Does it have anything to do about your mom moving?" I questioned curiously and she nodded. "Yeah. I applied for a lot of colleges on either coast because that is most likely where she will be relocated. Before we moved to Albuquerque we stayed in Iowa so statistically speaking…" she trialled off. "Luckily that is still several months away," I reminded her trying to cheer her up. "You're right. For all I know she could still end up staying in Albuquerque," Gabriella said and I saw at once she was not even convincing herself.

"Do you like strawberries?" I questioned showing her the bowl really trying to distract her. "Oh that looks so good," she gushed reaching forward to take one. "Mmm that was so good," she said putting the end on her plate.

We were just sitting there talking and having fun sharing the strawberries well into the evening. "Do you want the last strawberry?" I questioned looking into the bowl. "You can take it," she said taking a quick glance into the bowl. I picked it up holding it in front of me. "This might be the best strawberry you have ever tasted but you wouldn't know," I teased and looked at her as she laughed. "Well then," she said and reached forward to take a bit. "You were right Wildcat," she said as I ate the rest of it.

"It was great to spend time with you again Wildcat," she said as we were standing outside on her balcony. She had asked if I wanted to use the front door but I thought about Maria coming home at any time.

"I really enjoyed it Brie. Call me if there should be anything all right?" I questioned her and she nodded.

"I will. Goodbye Wildcat," she said taking my hand. "Goodbye?" I questioned surprised. She gave me a small smile stepping closer laying a hand on my neck, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"I meant goodnight," she told me softly and I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away so I kissed her cheek. "I love you Troy." "I love you too Gabriella," I said as I climbed over the railing and down on the ground starting the walk home.

* * *

 **Thursday 7th** **  
**It was Tuesday morning and English were just finished. Taylor were sick and had cancelled today's scholastic decathlon meeting during free period. Coincidently the teacher for Gabriella's class of choice had become ill as well and they had decided just to cancel it. Of course Gabriella had her AP classes at the end of the day that she had to attend. At this point Gabriella were now walking around the halls of East High to pass time. None of her friends were out of their classes leaving Gabriella alone.

Walking into the girl's bathroom she locked herself into a stall and it wasn't long before she heard voices.

"Ugh. I am like so pissed off!" she heard one of them say and she immediately recognized it as Brittany one of the cheerleaders.

"Why that Brittney?" the other voice said and Gabriella presumed that being Alexandra. Her follower who did everything that Brittany asked her to.

"Who Alex, who," Brittany corrected her glaring at her friend. "And it is that Montez girl. She is just a geek!" Brittany spat and Alexandra frowned a little looking at her friend.

"Think about it! How could she get someone like _the_ Troy Bolton? The number one jock and most popular boy at East High. Just to top it all off he is the future king of a whole freaking country! She means nothing," Britney spat and Gabriella felt tears burn in the back of her eyes.

"I did some research and look at this," Brittany said and Gabriella heard the ruffling of a paper. "No way," Alexandra claimed. "Uhu, it's true. Second in line for the throne. Look who have been lying to all of us." Brittany remarked sassily.

For the second time within the two short hours she had been at school someone had made a comment behind her back about her relationship with Troy.

The exact same thing as the day before…

"Anyways have you done the algebra?" Brittney asked her voice fading as they walked out of the bathroom.

Walking out of the stall she turned to look at herself in the mirror which turned to be a big mistake. As she watched the first couple of tears broke free, the rest followed in a never ending stream. Gabriella steadied herself on the sink while she sank towards the floor and her hands falling towards the tiled floor. She began to cry with the force as if someone had just punched her in the gut.

Several minutes later the tears stopped and she wiped her sore eyes slowly getting up from the floor. She brushed herself off and dared to look at herself once more in the mirror. The girl that looked back at her she didn't recognize. Her usual tanned skin was now dull and slightly pale. Her once lively eyes were missing the spark and red from all of the crying. Her cheekbones were sticking out more and she was surprised that her friends haven't made a comment about it. Maybe they hadn't noticed or felt like they couldn't say anything…

She splashed some cold water on her face before walking back into the hallway ready to cover it up again.

Walking back towards her locker she tried to be productive and found her chemistry book. As she spun the combination and opened the door a white piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor by her feet. She didn't even have to look at to know that it was from Brittany, so she just curled it up and threw it into the locker along with the others she had received. Closing the door with a small thud, she slide down the door and sat down. The energy that were left in her seemed to drain away after everything that had happened. Pulling her knees up to rest her forehead on she only looked up when someone touched her shoulder.

"Hey Gabi!" Kelsi's cheerful voice was sounded as she sat down beside her friend.

"Hi Kelsi. No class?" Gabriella questioned confused looking at her. "No I were in the auditorium writing something for the musical but the piano were being tuned," she explained. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"All right," Gabriella lied and Kelsi looked concerned at her.

"Rough day?" she continued looking at her friend. "Something like that," Gabi mumbled. "There has been a lot going on," she continued.

"You want to talk about it?" Kelsi asked not looking away from her.

"No it's okay," Gabriella assured Kelsi, not really knowing how to tell her friend about all of this. "All right. Remember that I'm here if you need to talk or there is anything," Kelsi said sensing that she wanted to be alone.

"Thank you," Gabriella said giving her a genuine smile for once.

"See you at lunch?" she questioned standing up. "Sure," she replied and Kelsi walked away giving her a small wave.

* * *

"Hey Gabriella," Kelsi said as Gabriella approached her table during lunch. "Hi," Gabriella said as Kelsi hurried to collect her notes and books. "I thought I had to eat alone," she said putting them away.

"Nah. Thought I could join you. Both Chad and Troy are at practise so. Tried to convince them to eat but…" Gabriella said with a small smile. "They'll come around. The championship game isn't that far away so I understand that they want to get all the practice they can," Kelsi reasoned as Gabriella sat down with her tray.

"Yeah, Troy has been joining them despite his wrist. He is hopeful that it will heal enough so he can play if they qualify," Gabriella told her taking a bit out of her salad. "Did the piano turn out all right?" she questioned and watched the grin rise on her friends face.

"Yes! It sounds so much more beautiful now. That reminds me, we should figure out when we can practice with everyone. The music is finished but I want to hear your opinion. Do you have time this week or next perhaps?" "Yeah. Maybe free period on Thursday?" Gabriella questioned.

"That would be great," Kelsi agreed with a smile. "I can't wait to see what you all think about this musical," she gushed and smiled.

* * *

 **That was it! I know I said it wouldn't be pretty and I feel so bad for Gabriella, despite me deciding to write this... oh well..., but there was some fluff. I swear to you all it will get better in the next chapter or the chapter after that depending on how long I want them to be. Oh and also this has to be one of my fastest updates to date so I am sorry to say don't expect them to come this quickly. I had hoped to update on the 25th but as it turns out we are going to Sweden again so I will see what happens.**

 **Your thoughts, ideas and opinions are always welcomed and I regularly check both reviews and my PM's ;)**

 **Again thank you so much for all your support you guys are all amazing!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	27. Chapter 27 Troy, I made a mistake

***Warning* This chapter should not conflict with the T rating currently given but it does mention/show the theme of suicide. Viewer/reader discretion is advised. *Warning***

* * *

 **Tuesday, 12th of February**  
Walking inside her house that afternoon it was dark and quiet. Her mother being out of town working, leaving Gabriella home alone. Shutting the front door, she placed her backpack on the kitchen counter before sitting down at the table. Collecting herself after the long day Gabriella started on the mountain of homework that had been piling up since Monday.

Finally, at six o'clock she put down the pencil and closed her Biology book putting the papers inside. Walking inside the living room, sitting down on the sofa, the events of the day overcame her and she broke down sobbing.

After managing to compose herself, all she wanted was to end her misery. Never could she be alone with her boyfriend without hearing the comments, the bullying, the name calling and all of the notes.

She looked around downstairs before she walked into the kitchen grabbing a piece of paper and a pen writing a note to Troy and her mother. Folding the paper neatly she wrote the name of her boyfriend on the front before taking the letter with her and made her way upstairs. Placing the letter on her bed, she found her phone, camera and charger. Deciding to make one last entry she turned the camera on and pointed it towards herself.

"Dear diary," she started taking a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"For the past weeks I have thought about this decision and it pains me that this is the solution but I haven't found another. It was a hard decision but I'm tired of living like this… I love you all and I want you Troy, to remember what I said in the letter. I love you and I think I have since the day we meet. I made these diaries to show my kids one day when they turned eighteen," I said and smiled a little giving a small laugh. "And to be honest after we got together, I hoped that we could show it to our kids but that will not be the case now. If anyone wants to keep these diaries as a memory, please do but move on. Troy I love you and I want you to be happy again. Since you are most likely the first to see this can you tell everyone how much they meant to me? I love you forever Wildcat, and I'm sorry for doing this. I'll watch over you all," Gabriella finished as tears were streaming down her cheeks for a couple of seconds before she turned off the camera.

With a heavy heart and lump in her throat she placed it on her bed along with the other items. Knowing where to find what she needed she walked inside her mother's bedroom, opening her medicine cabinet taking out the bottle of sleeping pills. Inside her own medicine cabinet, she found a box of Advil and took out several pills from both of the containers. She looked around the room and quickly swallowed the pills. As her senses quickly disoriented she felt panic set in. She managed to grab her phone and dialled the number.

* * *

Troy was sitting in the living room doing some reading to pass one class back home thinking back to the day. He had barely seen Gabriella since that morning, because of how different their schedules were. His phone was ringing and he saw that it was Kelsi.

"Hello," Troy said answering his phone. "Hey Troy, it's Kelsi. I was just wondering if you have talked to Gabriella today?" she asked and he frowned a little.

"Um not since English. What about it?" he asked and Kelsi took a deep breath.

"Not that it concerns me or anything, but I think you should call her. She looked pretty upset when I last talked to her. Besides I heard from Martha that Brittney and Alexa had done something. I don't know what though," Kelsi told Troy.

"Thanks Kelsi. I will give her a call. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you," she said ending the call.

He had just hung up on Kelsi when his phone lit up again. "Hey Brie," Troy said but there was silence.

His heart started beating hard inside his chest.

"Troy," she hiccupped and all Troy heard were her cries and his own heart thumping inside his chest. "I made a huge mistake. Please come now," she begged and Troy heard in her voice that she was starting to slur.

"Brie what happened?" he questioned panicked as he hurried to pick up a hoodie before he ran down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"I made a mistake and mom isn't home. Just come," she begged through tears. "I am on my way," he told her bolting out the door before the line went dead. "Brie," he said before he looked at the phone and saw that she had hung up.

Running the whole way towards her house, the hoodie he had grabbed were not necessary as he was more than warm enough. Thoughts were spinning through his head. _"Mom isn't home…"_ she had stated, did that mean she were working late two days in row? He started doubting that and feared that Marie were on yet another business trip.

Troy feet were pounding against the pavement as he saw her house in the distance. Getting closer he could not see any lights lit downstairs which worried him even more. Reaching the front door, he pushed the tab down before entering the house and the door closed behind him.

"Brie!" he yelled out in the dark downstairs. His heart thumped in his ears but otherwise it was completely quiet. "Brie! Gabriella!" he called out again but received the same eerie silence. He hurried to look inside the living room and kitchen but they looked untouched. All he found was her backpack placed on the table.

Walking back into the hallway he took the stairs two at the times before calling her name again. "Brie!"

He pushed open her bedroom door seeing gleams of light streaming through the small opening as the door was slightly ajar.

Walking inside he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that meet him.

It was like a hard punch in the gut.

Just in front of her bed Gabriella laid passed out on the floor, her phone barely 10cm from her open palm.

"Brie," he said and rushed beside her dropping to his knees. "Brie can you hear me?" he questioned tapping her cheek to see if he could get a response. As she didn't budge he used his index and middle finger placing them on her neck feeling for a pulse.

Feeling the steady thumping underneath his fingers, he immediately let out a huge sigh of relief.

Reaching into his pocket he took out his phone and dialled 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the lady questioned.

"My girlfriend. I found her unconscious. I don't know what happened," Troy said feeling the panic set in. "All right we'll send an ambulance right away. What's the address?" the dispatcher questioned and Troy told her the address. "All right what is your name?" she questioned.

"Troy," he answered his eyes looking down at Gabriella. "Good Troy, the ambulance is on their way. What is the name of your girlfriend?" she questioned.

"Gabriella Montez. I checked her pulse. It was steady but faint," he reported still having his fingers on her neck.

"Good Troy. Do you know what happened?" "She called me earlier. Said she made a bad decision and when I came here I found her unconscious," Troy reported his eyes looking down her body, observing for any other injuries.

"So you don't know if she has taken anything?" the lady questioned. "No I am sorry. She does not appear to have any other injuries," Troy reported and he heard the tapping on a keyboard.

"Good, you're doing a great job. Can you tell me her age and date of birth?" "She is 17. Her birthday is the 14th of July 1990," Troy told her. "Is there anyone else home? Any of her parents or guardians?" she questioned.

"Her mother is out of town working I believe. I don't know where, but I think I know how to contact her," Troy informed. "Good I will write that down. All you're telling me now we're sending directly to the ambulance," she explained and Troy nodded to himself. "Can you see or hear an ambulance?" she questioned Troy just as he heard faint sirens in the distance.

"I think I hear them," Troy reported as blue lights lit up the garden and the sound grew louder and louder. "Are you able to go down and meet them?" she questioned kindly and Troy looked back at Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy said and got up walking down the stairs. He opened the door just as they stopped and a paramedic opened the door walking round to the back to take out the stretcher.

"They are here now," Troy said as the two paramedics rushed towards him.

"All right she is in good hands now Troy. I am going to hang up all right," she said. "Thank you." "I am just doing my job. Goodbye," she said as she hung up.

"She is upstairs," Troy directed the two paramedics leading them upstairs towards her room. He walked around her but his feet pushed into something. Looking down he picked the item up studying it.

It was a clear orange bottle. He turned it and read the label as he sat down on the bed. Looking up he watched as the two paramedics were working on her taking vitals and such. "Hey there. Heard you were the one who called?" he questioned and Troy nodded. "Do you know what happened?" he questioned Troy giving him his full attention.

"I am sorry I don't. I suspect she might have swallowed this, but I didn't see anything," he told the paramedic and handed him the bottle. "You know how many she took?" "I don't. I wish I saw the signs about what was to happen," Troy said and the paramedic gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You did all the right things so now it's our time to do the rest," he explained. "Ready for transport," the other one said. "All right," the first one said and they expertly moved her onto the lowered stretcher.

It was then, when he looked away, that he noticed the folded piece of paper with his name written on it. Reaching forwards, he took it and placed it into his pocket for later.

"Would you like to ride with us to the hospital and possibly answer some more questions?" the paramedic questioned as they had now raised the stretcher. "Yes please," Troy said as he followed them out to the ambulance forgetting her phone on the bed.

* * *

Before he knew it she was rolled away at the hospital and he found himself un-able to follow her. Instead he was asked to fill out what he could on the form and give it back to one of the nurses at the nurse station. Looking down at the form it was the basics such as birthday, name, name of parents/guardians, social security etc. He filled out what he knew before turning it in to the nurse.

As he sat down again he remembered the letter and reached into his pocket and unfolded it.

 _Dear Troy!_

 _When I first meet you, I had no idea would mean this much to me, or become so important to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, but by the time you read this it will be to late…. Please know that I want you to be happy again because I know that you are sad at this point, and I never wanted you to feel the grief and sadness you are feeling now, but it has all became too much. On my darkest days you have been there to lighten them up but now it wasn't enough. As much as you have done to help me, you are also a part of my problems… There have been all these rumours around school that you probably know by now and then they started targeting me. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't take it anymore. Please tell everyone that I am sorry but I want you all to move forward and be happy. Take the time you need to grieve because I know it's painful, but after that, move forwards and be happy._

 _I will forever love you and know that I will protect you from above._

 _Yours forever Gabriella xoxo_

Reading the letter, he was in shock. How could it have become this bad? He felt guilty that he hadn't noticed anything and been there to help her. Now she had ended up trying to kill herself.

Feeling alone he opened his phone before dialling a familiar number.

"Hello Troy. Is this urgent? I am just on my way to attend a meeting," she told her son briefly and Troy felt a lump in his throat.

"Sort of but it is okay. It can wait if you are in a hurry," he said but the sadness in his voice gave it all away.

"By the sound of it, you are not ok," Lucille observed and Troy nodded to himself.

"It's Gabriella," he started almost losing his voice already, "she um…" he started getting chocked up. He took a breath before he continued, "tried to kill herself," he hurried to say at the verge of tears.

"Oh sweetheart. Is she all right?" Lucille questioned him worried and Troy could hear her fast strides.

"I don't know ma. I haven't heard anything. She called me saying she had made a bad decision and once I told her I were on my way she hung up. Once I reached her house I found her on the floor. She was passed out and she wouldn't respond to anything," he said and as the image of her haunted him, he started to cry silently.

Lucille had only heard her son cry a handful of times, and that mostly being when he got hurt as a child. She knew it was bad if he started crying now.

"Oh sweetheart, hang on a minute," she said and there were some noises. "Summer, can you re-schedule the meeting? Tell them there is a family emergency, thank you."

"A family emergency?" he heard the faint voice of his father. "Is Troy all right?" his father voiced concerned.

"Troy is not harmed, there is something else. It is Gabriella I will tell you later," Lucille reassure Jack and returned to the phone call with her son. "I am sure she is going to be all right," she tried to reassure him.

"I do not know what to believe now," he told his mother honestly sniffling a little. "Have you heard anything?" she questioned.

"No."

"If you don't hear anything I suggest you go home and try and get some sleep before returning in the morning. I suspect they might have some rules about when to visit?" she questioned.

"They do," Troy confirmed wiping away the tear that were lingering in his eye.

"Do you want me to come pay you a visit?" she suggested once he didn't say anything.

"I don't know. I feel so lost right now. I don't know what I will do if anything happens to her," he confessed drying away the continues tears that ran down his cheek.

* * *

"Miss Montez?" a doctor questioned and Troy stood up. "You were the one who brought her in?" he questioned and Troy nodded.

"Well I'm afraid there is not much I can say at the moment, other than that they are going to keep a close eye on her. Because of her attempted suicide and a possible depression, we, along with the hospital's psychiatrist, have decided to restrain her at the moment but only until we know more," he explained to the young teenager.

"Is she awake?" Troy questioned. "No I am afraid not. We don't expect her to wake up until later. When is hard to tell," the doctor informed Troy.

"Am I able to see her? Her mom is out of town working and I don't know any way to contact her," Troy told the doctor and he thought for a minute.

"Well visiting hours isn't over for another half an hour so I guess I can allow that. She is in room 214. The elevator is over there. Once you are on the second floor make a right down the hallway before taking a left," the doctor explained. "If there should be anything just tell the nurses," he finished.

"Thank you so much," Troy smiled before making his way towards the elevators. Following the doctor's directions, he found room number 214. He gave a soft knock before he opened the door with a shaky hand.

Walking inside the room it was plain white and quite sterile looking. The blinds were shut but it didn't matter as it was already dark outside. Moving his eyes to the only bed in the room there Gabriella laid peacefully. A machine was measuring her heart rate while an IV were attached to her right hand. What caught Troy's attention were the small white cuffs that were on either of her wrists and restrained her to the bed.

He walked forward and sat down in the plastic chair beside her bed. He took her left hand and squeezed it ever so gently. "I am here Brie. I love you," he told her using his right hand to stroke it through her hair.

He was sitting there in silence not knowing what to say to her. All he could do was to comfort her even though he didn't know if she heard him.

Just as he was debating if he should leave he felt her squeeze his hand. "Brie," Troy said standing up looking at her face. "I am here Brie. You're not alone," he told her using his thumb to stroke her cheek. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her eyes locked with her boyfriends.

"Troy," she whispered softly. "Hey Brie," Troy said his voice choked up and tears pooling in his eyes.

"You saved me," she stated and tried to move her left arm. "What?" she questioned confused as she tried to move her right arm. "Troy," she said fearfully looking at him.

"It's all right," he soothed taking both of her hands. "I am going to get a doctor or something and then I promise I will be back," he told her and she nodded slowly. "All right," he said and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before walking out of the room.

After quickly explaining to one of the nurse what had happened they soon paged a doctor and together they walked into her room. "Hello miss Montez I am doctor Smith," the doctor greeted her. "We are going to do some test is that ok?" Dr Smith questioned and Gabriella nodded. "Unfortunately your boyfriend has to leave since it's past visiting hours," the doctor gently explained.

"Can't he stay?" Gabriella begged the doctor but Troy interrupted. "It's all right Brie I will be here in the morning."

"Okay," she said her voice shakily. "I love you," he said stepping forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you too," she said before he walked out of the room and headed home.

As he finally reached his house he felt completely exhausted. The emotions and events overcame him as he collapsed on the couch falling asleep.

* * *

"Hello Lucille is this a good time?" Adrianna questioned looking out the kitchen window as she heard her sister pick up. "Hello Adrianna it's nice to hear from you. Yes, I have time," Lucille said with a smile as she looked at her son asleep on the couch.

"I have a meeting in Iwaki in a couple of days and I were wondering if you wanted to meet and catch up. I hardly see you anymore," Adrianna told her sister smiling as Makayla entered the kitchen finding something in the fridge.

As she closed the door Makayla frowned at her mother questioning who she was on the phone with. "Lucille," Adrianna mouthed silently to her daughter who made a face and turned to walk back into the living room.

"I would have loved to see you again and I do agree that we hardly see each other anymore but I am sorry I can't make it. I flew to America earlier today. There was something that happened and Troy needed me to come," Lucille explained not getting into much detail still knowing her sister would ask.

"America?" Adrianna questioned baffled. "Is Troy all right?" Adrianna questioned concerned.

"Yes I think he is all right at the moment. He doesn't know I am here yet." "But what happened? Obviously there had to be something if he asked you to come," Adrianna questioned confused turning her back towards the kitchen door.

"It involves Gabriella. He called me after he had been over at her house and he didn't share all the details but apparently she tried to commit suicide," Lucille said releasing a breath as she remembered the state her son was in hours earlier.

"What?" Adrianna exclaimed shocked. "Suicide?" she repeated more hushed turning her back towards the door.

"I am afraid so…" Lucille trialled off. "He were the one who found her but what I don't get is that she had called him asking him to come over, and when he reached her house he found her passed out or something. He called the paramedics and they brought her in. The last he told me was that he hadn't seen her," Lucille explained to her shocked sister.

"Oh my gosh," Adrianna said sinking down on a chair not seeing her daughter standing in the doorway. "How are Troy coping?" Adrianna questioned concerned and Lucille were silent for a second while she was thinking.

"I don't know to be honest. He is crushed that something like this happened. If she doesn't make it, it will destroy him. Gabriella were the first one he was serious with. She saw him for Troy and not the title that followed. I understood that once the question about revealing who he was came up. He doesn't really like sharing that aspect of his life and back home he doesn't really have that choice," Lucille shared with her sister, her eyes still fixed on her son.

"I can't even begin to imagine Lucille. I am sending all my thoughts and keep me posted," Adrianna said taking a deep breath.

"I will Adrianna. I will let you know once I get back home but I doubt it will be before you return," Lucille said regretfully. "No don't think about. It would only be natural for you to be there. Take care," Adrianna said as they bid their goodbyes.

"Mom?" Makayla questioned her mother timidly as she stood at the entrance of the kitchen, tears glimmering in her eyes. "You heard everything?" she questioned and Makayla nodded swallowing hard.

She moved towards her mother who opened her arms hugging her close. "Is Troy all right?" she questioned fearfully, sniffling as the first couple of tears fell. "Oh honey." Adrianna said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Troy is all right. It was Gabriella. Troy were the one who found her yesterday. She was brought to the hospital and Lucille don't know if Troy got to see her or what he knows. It's early there and he was finally sleeping," Adrianna consoled her daughter and wiped away her tears.

"Why her? She doesn't deserve it," Makayla stated looking at her mother.

* * *

 **I am going to be honest and say that I would be lying to all of you if I say I wasn't nervous about the response I am getting on this chapter. I never wanted to upset anyone of you but I know this is a hard thing to talk about and not something people talk much about these days.**

 **Where I live in Norway there is currently an awareness campaign about overdoses and in a way, this is my contribution to spreading awareness.**

 **I hope you will still read my story and I feel bad for Gabriella but I don't do** **OC deaths in my stories and I don't plan on starting at the moment. Yes, I will reveal that this will have a happy ending but this story isn't over anytime soon!**

 **Thank you so much to pumkinking5, LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcat30 and Lia for your reviews I love hearing your thoughts and comments. They are always greatly appreciated!**

 **Hopefully, you all will still want to continue reading so until next time!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	28. Chapter 28 A mother's intuition

**Oh my gosh you guys are amazing! So many more people started to follow/favourite the story after the last chapter and I am over the moon about the responses I got. Thank you everyone I couldn't have done it without your support.**

 **Huge shout-out to pumkinking5 and Grace! I was so touched by reading your reviews and you really encouraged me to continue writing this chapter and inspired me to how it turned out.**

 **I am sorry that this took such a long time but I realised I made quite a large mistake about the dates in this story. The last time the date** _ **actually**_ **matched the plan I originally laid out were back in chapter** _ **26 Pizza night**_ **. It took me some time to figure out where the fault was and then re-write so it fitted. Also the first weekend I planned on being productive in the weekend by getting ahead of my homework and writing fanfiction but end up with the flu so yeah, that wasn't fun…**

 **Anyways let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Wednesday 13** **th** **of February.  
Troy's POV**

As I blinked opening my eyes it was light outside so I assumed it had to be the next day. Sitting up on the couch the blanket that was draped over me fell down and I heard noises in the kitchen. Weird… I didn't remember grabbing a blanket yesterday…

I got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen where my mom was making food. "Mom?" I questioned baffled as she smiled at me. "Good morning," she smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug. "When did you get here?" I questioned as she turned to stir something on the stove. "Just after two o'clock tonight. You were sound asleep and it looked like you needed it," she told her son and placed a bowl on the kitchen table.

"Come on, I made you breakfast so eat up," she told me taking her own cup of tea keeping me company. "Thanks," I said as I grabbed the chopsticks starting to eat the Japanese breakfast bowl.

"I thought you had a meeting back home?" I questioned looking up from my breakfast. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," I hurried to say taking a bite out of the fish.

"I did but that could wait. Family is always more important and you needed me more," she told me taking a sip of her tea. "Well I'm glad you're here," I told her smiling.

"I spoke with Maria on the phone around midnight. She was flying in as soon as she could find a flight," mom told me putting her cup down. "Where was she flying from? I never heard from Gabriella where she was," Troy told her mother who smiled softly.

"She were in Sacramento on a conference," she told me as I looked at the clock on the wall. 7 am. "Could we head over to the hospital afterwards? She woke up yesterday but I had to leave since visiting hours were over," I explained to mom who had a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear. I figured there were no point in sending you to school anyways," she said smiling a little. "How was she?" mom questioned and I sighed. "Upset." I said immediately thinking back to how she reacted.

"Um… the doctors placed her on a suicide watch, afraid that she would try…," I said as my voice were shaking. "Try to kill herself again," I said as my voice broke and I took a deep breath putting the chopsticks down.

"I'm not really that hungry anymore," I almost mumbled, my eyes glued on the half eaten bowl of food. "All right. Why don't you take a shower and change your clothes before we leave?" mom questioned as she stood up and I nodded.

"Thank you," I told her as I hugged her and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "You're welcome," she said and I walked upstairs.

* * *

Walking downstairs barely ten minutes later I felt so much better. A change of clothes really helped and a thought crossed my mind, so I hurried to grab one of my hoodies before walking into the living room to find my mother. "You ready?" she questioned me and I nodded. "Maria texted me earlier. She found a flight that left at six but it had a layover in Phoenix. It was supposed to land here just before eleven so she hoped she would be at the hospital around noon," mom told me and I nodded as we both goth into the car.

As we arrived at the hospital mom had opted for staying in the waiting room reasoning that she should not be there before her own mother when she lived around the world, and I had to agree with her. Asking at the front desk what room she was in I learned that she had been moved to 603. I texted my mom about the change just in case as I headed towards the elevator.

Walking down what seemed to be the same hallways as yesterday evening I found her room and I stopped. Nervously I lifted my arm to knock softly on the door before I entered. Her head immediately turned as the door opened and as our eyes met she had a smile on her face.

"You're back?" she stated more as a question and my heart broke. "Of course," I said and closed the door behind me, moving forwards to sit beside the bed in one of the plastic chairs. "How are you feeling?" I questioned her and she fidgeted with her hands. It was then I noticed that the restrains had been removed.

"Better I guess. After you left yesterday they asked all sorts of questions and ran several different tests. I even spoke with a psychiatrist and I guess it somewhat helped but it made me realise on thing…" she broke of and swallowed as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm scared I have disappointed both you and mom," she broke off and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No sweetheart, you don't disappoint me. I am relieved that you called me yesterday and I wish you could have told me sooner so I could have helped you. I should have seen the signs," I told her and she looked at me.

"No Troy," she begged me which caught my attention. "Don't blame yourself. It was on purpose that I didn't tell anyone. You all had so much going on and I didn't want to worry you about my troubles. I thought I could handle it," she told me and I took her hand.

"Brie always know that you can call me day or night. I want to be there for you when you need me," I told her sincerely and she looked down almost ashamed.

"I'm sorry Troy. I should have told you. You remember in mid to late January when I asked you to come over but you had a game? And also the first weekend in February when you were sick?" she questioned and I nodded.

"I never told you, which I regret now, but mom left both times and I were alone. I know I should have said something but I felt bad. You had so much going on," she explained to me but I shook my head.

"No I never have too much to do so I don't have time for you," I told her and she gave me a watery smile. She scooted towards one side of the bed and looked at me.

"I could really need a hug," she said and I smiled. "Always," I said and sat down beside her wrapping my arms around her. She leaned onto my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. "I love you Brie," I told her softly and she snuggled closer towards me. "I love you too Troy," she told me. "Does mom know?" she questioned like a small child in trouble. "Yeah, she is trying to get a flight as soon as possible," I told her and she nodded and soon she was asleep. Still with one arm wrapped around her I somehow managed to get my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Chad that neither me nor Gabriella would be at school today nor tomorrow.

* * *

 **Maria's POV**

I glanced at my watch once more as I entered the hospital building. Butterflies in my stomach and an ache in my heart. It was just after 11:30am and my plane had landed barely half an hour earlier. Yesterday I had been in a meeting that lasted much later than anyone intended and by the time I were back at the hotel it was close to midnight. I was going to call Gabriella to see how she was doing only to see that I had two missed calls. I called back the first one and it went thorough to the hospital and I got to speak with some doctor. As he told me what happened my heart sank. My baby girl had tried to kill herself?

The second call also un-known happened to be to Lucille. I was surprised about how she got my number but I didn't dwell on it at the moment. We spoke briefly and she shared that she was on her way over. I was surprised that she took the long flight around the world but Troy were closely involved in this incident. We hung up with promise to keep in touch as I found a flight and would eventually make my way back to Albuquerque.

Yesterday I were packing my bags and gathering everything as quickly as I could. I went online and looked for the first flight available to either Santa Fe or Albuquerque. Unluckily it didn't leave until six in the morning, but seeing as it would be quicker than driving I ordered a ticket…

Next thing was to inform my boss and for once this was not negotiable. I had to leave. Walking past all of my colleagues who were mingling and chatting I found my boss. "Hello Maria," she smiled and I tried to give her a half-hearted smile. "May I speak with you for a brief moment alone?" I questioned and she nodded. "Certainly," she agreed and we found a quieter spot.

"I just received news that my daughter had tried to take her own life and were rushed to the hospital maybe an hour ago," I almost rambled and she looked at me with sympathy. "Oh my," she uttered shocked.

"Please, we can do without you for the rest of the time. Take as long as you need Maria. Is there anything you need at the moment?" she questioned me but I shook my head. "I just booked a flight that leaves in a couple of hours but thank you," I told her and she nodded.

"I will be in touch later but don't hesitate to reach out if there should be anything," she told me and I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much I will be in touch," I said and went back to my room to gather my belongings and headed towards the airport.

* * *

After checking at the front desk what room she was in I walked down the hallway and knocked softly on the door. Opening it I smiled at the sight that meet me. Both of them were laying on the bed asleep as Troy had his arms wrapped tightly around her and she were resting her head on top of his chest. What really caught my attention was the hoodie she was wearing and the feeding tube going up her nose. The hoodie was way too big on her small frame and I suspected that it belonged to Troy. The more I looked at my daughter the more fragile she looked as if his hands were keeping her from disappearing like a leaf in the wind. Not wanting to disturb the two of them I sat down in the chair beside the bed and just watched them.

It wasn't more than half an hour later that someone entered the door and it was the doctor. "Mrs Montez?" he questioned and I nodded. "Could we have a chat out in the hallway?" he questioned me and I nodded following him. "I am doctor Smith," he introduced himself as we shook hands. "Maria Montez," I informed him and he nodded.

"So what we know at the moment is that her boyfriend called 911 last night at her house and told them he found her unconscious. Later it was revealed that she had taken a mix of sleeping pills and Advil, now were Gabriella in possession of either of these drugs?" he questioned and I nodded.

"She have Advil and I have both of them in my medicine cabinet, but I can assure you it has never been an issue before," I told the doctor and he nodded a grim expression on his face.

"I see. Last night after she regained her consciousness we performed a series of tests where it came to our attention that she has depression and is malnourished. We offered her to talk to our psychologist which she agreed to. What we recommend based on that is to put her on a course of anti-depressants," the doctor explained to me and the thoughts were swirling in my head.

"When would that start?" I questioned. "As soon as you approved seeing as she is under the age of eighteen. If you want to speak to her about the matter before you make a decision is all right," he told me and I nodded.

"What can I do for her in the meantime and when she comes home?" I questioned the doctor and I saw him smiling a little. "I would suggest making plans of activities the two of you can do or encourage her to make plans with her friends. Make sure she knows that you are there for her through thick and thin," he advised me.

"My job requires me to travel a lot, what should I do about that?" I questioned concerned not wanting this to happen again. Maybe I should do something else?

"I believe you should talk to her as soon as you find out and ask some of her friends or her boyfriend if she can stay there for the time being. If you're away for a longer period, make plans with Gabriella before you leave, and make her have something to look forward to. If she already has plans with her friends then that's great," he said.

"Thank you so much doctor," I said gratefully. "No problem," he said and walked down the hallway. I stood outside the door for a couple of minutes and I noticed a woman who were walking who looked a lot like Troy.

"Hello," she smiled as she saw me. "Maria?" she questioned me and I nodded. "Yes." "I am Lucille. Troy's mother," she introduced herself as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Lucille, I just wish it had under better circumstances," I told her and she gave me a soft smile. "Indeed. How is she?" Lucille questioned concerned.

"I believe she is doing better than last night. When I walked inside both of them were sleeping," I told Lucille and she smiled. "Gabriella really made an impact on our family when she came during Christmas. I don't think I have seen Troy as happy as when he is with her."

"Yeah they were talking together and she ran down the stairs asking me. To be honest I was a little relieved. The company asked me to attend a meeting and I tried my best to postpone it but ultimately I had to leave before Christmas," I told her with a sigh.

"I thought the holidays were supposed to be a public holiday?" she questioned me. "It is but vacation time is limited in many companies here in the US so by working those days it would have allowed me to be more with Gabriella during the summer, but of course the meeting got extended because of our business associate did not agree to our terms for the deal. When they talked about the deal I never imagined it would mean I had to travel away before Christmas eve," I tried to explain to her.

"I understand Maria," she told me softly. "There have been more than once when Jack, his parents and me had to travel away during the holidays," she shared with me and I felt relieved that someone understood. "Thank you. I guess I am just shocked that something like this could have happened," I confide in Lucille. "I think we all were," she told me.

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV**

As I were waking up I was surrounded by warmth. It was comfortable. I blinked a couple of times opening my eyes and my head were resting on Troy's chest and his left arm were loosely wrapped around me and the other were playing with my hair. "Hello," he said as he noticed that I was awake. "Did you sleep well?" he questioned me and I nodded.

"I am warm and comfortable so yeah," I told him and he kissed the top of my head. "What time is it?" I questioned looking into his eyes.

"It's just before noon. What about it?" he questioned me frowning a little. "I was just wondering if my mom were here," I told him sitting up. The blanket that had covered us fell down and Troy sat up as well.

"I am sure she is here now Brie. She probably had to speak with a doctor or something," he tried to convince me. Troy sighed and sat up, wrapping his right hand around me.

"How do you know?" I questioned him, my voice choked up as tears were burning in the back of my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up before putting me down on the other side of the bed putting the blanket over my legs.

"Because she loves you," he told me wiping away some of the tears. "She might not have done what was best at that moment but she still loves you Brie," he told me and I used the back of my hand to wipe away the last tears that rolled down my cheek.

There was a small knock on the door and mom entered worry all over her face. "Mom," I said and she rushed over to me. "Oh hija," she exclaimed and wrapped me in a hug. "I'll be back later," Troy said and walked out of the room to let us talk.

* * *

"Mom would it be all right if I asked Chad and Taylor came after school? I don't know how long I'll be here but I should at least talk to them face to face," she told her mother.

"I think that would be smart but do you feel up for it?" Maria questioned her daughter concerned. "Yeah I have no idea what will happen tomorrow so I think it's good to get it out of the way," Gabriella told her mother.

"All right maybe you could ask Troy to contact them once he come back," Maria suggested and Gabriella nodded. "I thought about that. What is he doing now anyways?" Gabriella questioned thoughtfully about what he could do here alone.

"Well I would guess he would be with his mother," Maria told her daughter who looked surprised. "Lucille?" she questioned. "Is she here?"

"Yes. I believe she made the decision to come after Troy called her. I meet her and we spoke but I thought Troy would have told you." "Apparently he didn't," Gabriella told her puzzled. Why didn't he?

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Troy entered with a smile. "Am I interrupting?" he questioned but Gabriella shook her head. "Not at all, but you didn't mention your mom being here," Gabriella said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess it wasn't that important to mention," he told her nervously as Gabriella were smiling obviously amused. "Is she here still?" Gabriella questioned and Troy nodded. "I want to say hello," Gabriella stated and Troy smiled.

"I'll ask her to come," he said and walked out the door. He wasn't out for long before he walked inside again with Lucille.

"Hello Gabriella," Lucille smiled as she walked inside the door.

"Lucille it's good to see you again," Gabriella said opening her arms and Lucille moved forward to give her a hug. "I am glad you are here," Lucille spoke quietly rubbing her back and as she spoke these words Gabriella wrapped her arms around Lucille's neck and burst into tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Maria questioned putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I guess it just dawned on me that there are so many more than I thought of who love me for me," Gabriella claimed and Troy's heart broke.

"Oh Brie," he muttered walking beside his mother and kissed the top of her head. "We all do."

* * *

A couple of hours later Troy's phone made a sound and he looked at it. "They are here," he announced and Gabriella nodded. "I'll be back," he announced and left the room.

He met Taylor and Chad by the entrance and greeted them with a small smile. "Hi," Taylor said as he came. "Hey hoops," Chad greeted him. "How are you?" Taylor questioned having a weird feeling about the situation.

"I am good," he nodded looking at the two of his friends. "What were you going to tell us and why are we at the hospital?" Chad questioned confused.

"It is somewhat complicated," he told them and gestured for the to follow. "Is Gabriella all right?" Taylor questioned and Chad looked at her confused as they stepped into the empty elevator.

"She hanging in there now but last night something happened," he told them and lead them down the right hallway. "Last night she called me," Troy started and stopped turning to look at his friends. "Once I got to her house I found her unconscious and she had tried to kill herself," Troy told them and Taylor gasped.

"No," she muttered and Chad placed an arm around her shoulder. "As in suicide?" Chad questioned bewildered not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm afraid so. She wanted to see you today thought," Troy informed them and continued down to the right door. Troy opened it and saw Gabriella sitting there cross-legged in the bed laughing.

Lucille and Maria were also laughing at whatever had been said. "Hey," Gabriella said enthusiastically as she noticed her two friends standing in the doorway. Taylor immediately rushed over and engulfed her into a hug.

"We'll let you be alone," Lucille said and the two older women left the room.

"Are they all in the same class?" Lucille wondered once they closed the door and walked down the hallway.

"Yes, they have all formed a close bond in the short time. They are all involved in some of the same activities. I don't know how much Troy has told you, but both of the boys are involved with basketball, Gabriella and Taylor are in the scholastic decathlon," Maria explained and Lucille smiled.

"Troy told me how he was introduced to basketball on the first day," Lucille smiled and Maria chuckled.

"I never asked Troy but why did he want to study here in America?" Maria questioned looking at Lucille who had a sad smile playing on her lips.

"In Etrea everyone knew who he is and he never had any real friends besides a few he met because of who he is. Troy and I spoke about it and he told me he wanted people to see him as Troy and not Troy the prince. When he asked us if he could take a semester in America we said yes after some discussing and he ended up here in Albuquerque. He told us he wanted to be known as Troy and not Troy the prince, which was the reason for waiting so long to tell everyone about who he were. As we have spoken together it have become clear how much these couple of months have meant to him." Lucille told Maria as they headed towards the cafeteria to get something to drink.

"I love seeing how close they have become in such a short time. He really means a lot to Gabriella and they quite often spend time together working on projects and what not," Maria told Lucille and they both sat down by one of the tables.

"My sister and I spoke after Christmas and she told me how much her daughter loved spending time with Gabriella. We all appreciated that she could despite the late invitation," Lucille spoke before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I was relieved when she asked me so she wouldn't be alone," Maria said folding her hands around the warm styrofoam cup.

"What about your husband?" Lucille questioned putting the cup down.

"He passed away while Gabriella was young. She remembers him and loved spending Christmas together as a family," Maria said wiping away a single tear.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to," Lucille told sincerely feeling bad.

"No it's ok you had no way of knowing," Maria defended. "But I'm sure he would approve of Troy. Especially after this," Maria said with a little smile.

"I really hope things work out. Alex and Amelia, Troy's grandparents, loved her me and Jack included," Lucille told Maria who smiled. "Please know that you both are welcomed at any time," she continued and Maria smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot and I am certain Gabriella will take you up on that offer," Maria told Lucille who laughed.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. This chapter has not been fully proof read, since I finished writing this literary just now, so I guarantee you there are mistakes here. Can't wait to hear what you all thought so until next time!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	29. Chapter 29 Happy Valentines day

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for being so patient with me. School has kept me quite busy with several analyses of text, from Norse mythology, in a relatively short time frame. Plus, now I have until Thursday to read myself up on the conflict in Yemen and how France would handle the situation because our class is participating in a fake UN security council meeting. So exciting but quite a bit to grasp!**

 **Shout-out to pumkinking5 and Grace for your encouraging reviews. So touching that you're sharing your own personal experience and I feel like this chapter focuses more on the people around the loved one who are struggling. Your reviews are as always greatly appreciated! Sorry in advance for any mistake since this has in no way been proof read, he he.**

* * *

" _I really hope things work out. Alex and Amelia, Troy's grandparents, lov_ _ed her me and Jack included," Lucille told Maria who smiled. "Please know that you both are welcomed at any time," she continued and Maria smiled._

" _Thank you. That means a lot and I am certain Gabriella will take you up on that offer," Maria told Lucille who laughed._

* * *

"So what plans does Gabriella have for next year?" Lucille questioned as they were sitting in the cafeteria talking.

"She have applied to several colleges across America. Unfortunately, I think there are only a handful of them she really wants to attend. I believe she applied to many of them because of the uncertainty about where my job will transfer me. We only moved to Albuquerque about a year ago and I made the company promise me that we wouldn't move until she graduate," Maria told Lucille.

"I imagine it's hard to stay in touch with her friends," Lucille mentioned and Maria nodded. "She tried before we moved here but she told me she never went there long enough to get any real friends. I have never seen her as happy as she is with Troy. I believe that is part of why she choose to apply to a college in Etrea," Maria told a surprised Lucille.

"Really?" she questioned raisin her eyebrows. "You know the name of the college?" Lucille questioned and Maria thought.

"She did mention it…" Maria said thinking for a minute. "Something about College of Etrea," Maria told and Lucille had a smile on her face. "Royal college of Etrea," she stated and Maria nodded. "That's it."

"Troy also applied there or rather accepted at once. What everyone is waiting on is to see what he chooses to major in," Lucille explained. "Do you know what Gabriella wants to study?" she questioned.

"She have been talking about law but that was here in America. I don't think she mentioned what she wanted to study in Etrea but I have a feeling it might be law," Maria told Lucille thoughtfully.

"That is exciting. Do you think she will move to Etrea if she is going to study law?" Lucille questioned and Maria nodded.

"I have a feeling she will. I don't see it likely that they offer American law," Maria reasoned before continuing, "Of course I hope she enjoy herself if she ends up getting accepted but it will be thought in the start knowing she is so far away," Maria explained her eyes getting teary.

"Oh they always go their own ways whether we like to or not. To be honest I was missing Troy terribly for the first couple of weeks but it got better over time and I knew that he would come back home for Christmas," Lucille shared with Maria.

"Hopefully she would want to come back home for Christmas," Maria told Lucille whom nodded. "Nothing is more important than family during the holidays," Lucille agreed.

"So I have to ask. How did you and Jack meet. I mean it must have been quite a shock," Maria mentioned and Lucille laughed quietly.

"Oh I never anticipated it. Jack went to Royal College of Etrea while I went to a different school close by in Saint Germains. We could not have studied more different subjects either. He had chosen international politics and I were studying psychology," Lucille laughed remembering back to her college years.

"We were first introduced at a mutual friend's party but we barely spoke, I mean he were a part of the royal family why would he talk to me were the thought's running through my head. But we spoke on some occasions but we never really got in touch again until after college and then we hit it off," Lucille told Maria lifting the styrofoam cup up to her lips.

"It took some time before we got engaged because he served a year in the military but we got engaged in August 1988 and got married in March 1989. Then a year later in March 1990 Troy was born," Lucille shared with Maria who seemed surprised.

"Did Jack choose to sign up for the military?" Maria wondered but Lucille shook her head.

"No he did not," Lucille sighed. "Despite Etrea being a large country with 129 million habitants we do have conscription for the military where everyone has to fill out what you could call an application. Then they choose based on these applications, and they are asked to perform some tests before the final answer comes. Somehow there is still a large representation of men, heaven knows why," Lucille shared shaking her head. "We have been trying several times to even out the gender inequality but it does not seem to work… It is still a work in progress."

* * *

 **Thursday 14** **th** **of February  
Troy's POV**

"Mom?" I questioned walking into the kitchen. "Could we stop somewhere before we head to the hospital?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" she questioned him taking a sip of her tea. "Since it's valentine's day, I wanted to do something special for Gabriella. I thought about getting her some flowers," I explained to mom who smiled.

"That's a good idea," she encouraged me. "Your breakfast is on the counter and then we can leave," mom told me leaving no room for discussions.

"Thanks," I said and went into the kitchen to retrieve my food.

About half an hour later mom and I walked through the hallways at the hospital. I ended up with buying her a bouquet of red roses and a small stuffed teddy bear who held a heart saying I love you. I knocked on the door before we both walked inside. "Good morning and happy valentine's day," I told Gabriella who blushed but had a smile on her face.

"Happy valentine's day Troy," she told me as I handed her the teddy and roses. "These are beautiful Troy," she claimed and smelled the flowers. "And they smell so good. Thank you," she told me and kissed my cheek.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" mom asked gently and took a seat beside Maria. "I am better," she started telling us but I knew she was hesitating about something. "but," she continued not meeting my gaze, "they want to keep me here at least a couple of days to look further into the malnourishment as a result of the tube," she admitted and hugged the teddy bear close to her.

"I am sorry to hear that Gabriella. Hopefully, you'll be home soon enough," Lucille told her and Gabriella smiled a little. "I really hope so too," Gabriella admitted.

"How are you really feeling?" I questioned her as both of our mother's had left us to be alone for a moment.

"Tired, guilty, ashamed," she started listing up to me and I gripped her hand. "Sweetheart," I told her wrapping my other hand around her shoulder. "You shouldn't feel like that. You have no reason to. This was not your fault," I told her scooting closer.

"But it was," she protested. "I choose…" she said swallowing tears. "I choose to try _it_ ," she protested. "But would you if they hadn't encouraged and manipulated you?" I questioned her and she sniffled.

"I guess not," she admitted slowly looking at me. "You choose to call me Brie. You wanted to be here today and that's what matters. Know that whenever you're in doubt you can always talk to me, no matter the time," I assure her and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you Troy. I don't know what I would have done without you," she told me and moved closer towards me. "I love you Brie, don't ever doubt that," I told her kissing her forehead.

* * *

"I think that you should return to school tomorrow Troy," mom told me as we were all in the room before I and mom left for the day. "I think you should Troy I'll be fine for a couple of hours. Mom will be here anyways," Gabriella told me and I knew I couldn't argue about this.

"Fine," I agreed but I looked back at mom then Gabriella, "but I'll be here after school," I told them and mom smiled a little.

"I expected nothing else," she told me looking at her clock. "I guess we need to call it a day," mom shared with us and rose from the chair. "Yeah," I agreed a little reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow," I told Brie as she moved over to hug me tightly. "Bye," she told me not letting go. "I love you and thank you," she whispered quietly and I smiled. "No worries and love you too," I told her and she released me.

"Are you okay?" mom questioned me as we were driving home. "I guess I'm okay," I told her looking at the scenery that passed us. "I mean when Kelsi first called me asking if I had spoken to her I never imagined something like this having happened…" I trailed off looking ahead. "So many thoughts were running through my head as she rang me. I feared the worst when she hung up on the phone," I shared with mom.

"You shouldn't focus on what happened but rather that you found her when you did. She is ok because of you," mom reasoned with me and I somewhat had to agree.

"I guess that's true…"

"You could have, for whatever reason, chosen not to answer when she called you that night. You could have chosen not to go over to her house. There are so many choices you made at your own free will that saved her. She is here because of you Troy," mom told me and I quickly wiped away a tear that lingered in my eye.

"You are right," I agreed as mom parked the car by the house. Walking inside mom turned on the light putting the keys down. "Are you hungry?" she questioned me as I took off my jacket.

"Not really. I'll just be heading to bed," I told her and she smiled softly. "All right. Goodnight," mom told me engulfing me in a hug.

"Night mom," I told her feeling a little better. Somehow mom always knew how to make things better, and to be honest I was glad she came here. I flopped down on my bed and after what must have been a couple of hours I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The sound of my alarm was just about the only sound going through the house the next morning. I rolled over and turned it off as I contemplated just staying in bed today. I really didn't want to get up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before dragging myself out of bed and into the shower. Not long after I had finished showering, dressing and brushed through my hair.

Walking into the kitchen I took a quick look in the fridge before deciding that I had to shop for groceries very soon. I picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit before making my way to school.

I sat down at my desk just as the warning bell was sounded and Chad looked at me. "Hey hoops, good to see you today," Chad told me enthusiastically.

"Hey," I told him and even Taylor looked at me. "I didn't want to be here, but both mom and Gabriella thought I shouldn't skip school anymore," I shared with her and she nodded.

"How is she doing?" Taylor questioned. "As good as can be expected. I promised I'd be there after school today," I shared with them.

"Mrs Montez must have told the principal already because Darbus told the class yesterday and by now they must understand it's about Gabriella since you're back," Chad informed me.

"I should have guessed that. What happened to those involved?" I questioned them and Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"Rumours has it that Brittney was expelled and Alexandra was suspended for a couple of days and suspended from after-school activities," Taylor shared and I were a little surprised. Despite what they did were awful I didn't fully anticipate this outcome…

"Also Darbus spoke to me after class and told me that she hoped Gabriella would return and if there should be any issues she could come to her at once," Taylor told me. "I'll tell her. Hopefully, that information would help her when she returns," I told Taylor as the bell sounded and our teacher entered the classroom.

The day dragged on and soon enough I found myself seated at a lunch table with the Wildcat gang answering all sorts of questions about how Gabriella was. Soon enough our group split up with Taylor heading towards the library already having passed history, Kelsi and Ryan heading towards the auditorium for a rehearsal with Darbus and the rest of us ended up in our different history classes.

I and Chad were only half paying attention but I looked up when I heard the teacher call my name.

"Mr Bolton, can you tell me what happened to Wall Street in 1929?" Mrs Howie questioned looking at me. "No I'm sorry," I apologized and she nodded looking at Chad. "What about you Mr Danforth?" she questioned.

"No Mrs Howe," Chad told her having been caught completely off guard.

"I'm giving you both a warning," she told us continuing her lesson.

"Mr Bolton, can you tell us something that contributed to the Great Depression?" Mrs Howe asked as she had obviously understood that we were still not paying attention.

"No," I muttered looking up. "Mr Danforth?" she asked. "No Mrs Howe," Chad told her. "Please speak to me after class," she told us before continuing the lesson.

When the bell rang the class packed up and left. Me and Chad walked up to Mrs Howe who looked at us. "Boys you need to pay more attention in my class. Especially you Mr Bolton who didn't attend class yesterday." "I had a valid reason," I argued looking at her.

"I know that and I'm sorry about what happened, but you are here today. Therefor I am going to have to give you both a two-day detention after school. No arguments," she said giving us a look writing the slips. She handed it to us before we walked out the door towards homeroom

"Didn't you promise Gabriella you would head over after class?" Chad asked as we hurried down the hallway.

"Yes," I told him solemnly. "And she knows when we're finished. I have no idea how to tell her," I told Chad as we entered the room and sat down in our regular seats

"Don't you two look like sunshine," Taylor commented as she saw us.

"Not funny," Chad muttered looking at her. "What happened?"

"Both of us got detention and I promised Gabi I would be at the hospital after school," I explained to her and she made a face.

"I need to do something for the declaration team after school, but it shouldn't take long, and then I can head over and be with Gabi until you make it there. I'll explain what happened," Taylor suggested.

"You would? Thank you so much Taylor," I told her gratefully as the bell rang and Darbus entered in her own theatrically way. "Ok class," Darbus said starting her rant about drama that no-one really listened to.

 **XOXO**

After a long one and a half hour later the bell sounded dismissing us for the day. "Remember to read the text for homework," Darbus reminded the class as they hurried out of the room.

Well almost everyone. Except for me and Chad that was.

We stopped by our lockers to collect homework for the weekend, hoping to get something done in detention before we headed back towards our homeroom where detention was being held.

There Mrs Darbus sat at her chair on the stage reading some form of poetry. She looked up when she heard us and seemed surprised to see the two of us.

"I'm surprised to see the two of you here. I would imagine you, Mr Bolton, to be with Miss Montez at the moment," she said with a little smile.

"Trust me I would Ms D but we're here for detention," I informed her. "Really?" she questioned slightly shocked.

"Mrs Howe gave us detention during history," Chad explained and we gave her the slips.

"I was told there was two for detention and I was wondering who on earth managed to get it on a Friday afternoon, but I'm not too surprised with the two of you," she chuckled and we had to smile.

"I was thinking about telling them about drama and as you know proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul, but I will spare you both. I could imagine you both have a lot going on so on this rare occasion I will let you both do homework," she informed us and we were somewhat in shock. Darbus never allowed to do homework in class.

"Unfortunately I cannot let you off early but you both deserve it," she shared with us, a certain sadness in her voice coming through. "It means a lot," I told her as we sat down starting some of the work.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it and I will try my best to not delay the next chapter as much. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	30. Chapter 30 Detention

**Thank you so much for all your support! I have** **finally** **managed to edit the mammoth document on my computer that was about this incident and this was the last of it! I am so thrilled about the positive feedback I have gotten from you all and I am over the moon about your reactions to this incident overall. A big shout-out to pumkinking 5 and Grace for reviewing my last chapter you are amazing!**

 **Thought, comments and criticism are always welcomed and I do have to warn you that since English is my second language, I am not a 100% certain that I have spelt some idioms correctly. But I really hope I have. If not, then all mistakes are my own!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

" _I was thinking about telling them about drama and as you know proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul, but I will spare you both. I could imagine you both have a lot going on so on this rare occasion I will let you both do homework," she informed us and we were somewhat in shock. Darbus never allowed to do homework in class._

" _Unfortunately I cannot let you off early but you both deserve it," she shared with us, a certain sadness in her voice coming through. "It means a lot," I told her as we sat down starting some of the work._

* * *

 **Friday, February 15** **th**  
Gabriella were looking at the clock once again as the time passed. Troy had finished school by now and somehow she knew that he should have been here by now. Maria caught her daughters look and Gabriella offered her a small smile. "Looking for something?" she questioned and Gabriella sighed.

"He should have been here by now. He promised." "I am sure he just got caught up at school. Don't worry sweetheart," Maria tried to ease her daughter's worries.

"But we finished over half an hour ago. He should have been here by now, even if he went home first," she argued looking from the clock towards her mother. "Maybe he won't come at all," Gabriella told her mother darkly.

Maria moved towards her daughter and sat down on the bed beside her, cupping her chin. "Hija," Maria started wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek. "That boy adores you, and do not doubt that, even for a second. He would do everything he can to spend as much time with you as possible. Remember yesterday?" Maria questioned and Gabriella nodded slightly.

"He didn't want to leave your side all day. The only reason he left at night were because he wasn't allowed, because he isn't close family. I heard that Lucille almost had to force him to school today, he would much rather spend it with you," Marie told her daughter kissing her head.

In that moment there were a knock on the door before it opened and Taylor walked inside. "Hey is this a bad time?" she questioned standing in the doorway.

"No," Gabriella said shaking her head. "Please come in," Maria invited and Taylor smiled closing the door behind her.

"Was Troy at school today?" Gabriella questioned her friend at once. "Yes and that is the reason why I am here," Taylor explained taking a seat in the chair. "Troy and Chad had history together before the last period and Mrs Howie gave them both detention after school. I had to finish up with the Scholastic Decathlon club but I came as soon as I could," Taylor shared with her.

"How did he manage to get detention?" Gabriella questioned frowning. "Well something about the two of them not paying attention in class," Taylor explained and Maria smiled looking at her daughter. "He said he would be here as soon as he could," Taylor hurried to add and Gabriella's shoulders sagged in relief.

* * *

Back at East High Darbus had been sitting on her throne having been reading the whole time. Troy and Chad had both finished up their work and were beyond bored. Chad were seated beside Troy and the two of them had come up with a game. Each were to make a list of as many names they could in alphabetical order starting with A. Whenever either of them could not think of a name they were to write the next letter in the alphabet and so it continued. By now the two of them were all the way down to Z and it was Chad's turn. He scribbled something onto the paper and passed it to Troy. Unfolding it he saw the single work **pass!** scribbled onto with bold letters.

Troy laughed and curled the paper together as Darbus looked at the two of them raising an eye. He took the crumbled piece of paper and threw it at his friend hitting him in the head. The ball bounced off his hair and landed on the floor close by. "Idiot," Chad muttered lifting his head to look at his friend. Darbus had no other choice than to laugh quietly looking at the two of them. She glanced at the clock that were situated in the back of the classroom before she closed her book softly.

"Well I have to leave now but I assume you both are staying?" she asked with a little wink at them. "Have a good week-end," she wished the two of them and closed the door behind her.

"Can we leave?" Chad whispered confused and Troy gave him a look. "Ohh…" he suddenly realised making a face. The two boys picked up their backpacks and walked out of the classroom and towards the hospital.

* * *

Chad had driven the two of them to the hospital stating that he wanted to say hi to Gabriella too, but Troy suspected that it might be to see Taylor too. The two of them made their way towards her room and entered after knocking. The sight that meet them were both Taylor and Gabriella sitting on the bed with books and papers scattered everywhere. Gabriella looked up once she heard someone enter and she broke out into a big smile seeing her boyfriend.

"Hey you're early," she commented closing the book. "Darbus let us out early. There were only me and Chad there," Troy told him and Taylor frowned cocking her head.

"Are we talking about the same Mrs. Darbus?" she questioned and we all started laughing. "Well I'm glad you're here now. How was school?" she questioned but Troy heard the slight fear in her voice.

"School is school," he shrugged taking a seat beside her bed. Gabriella nodded before looking at Taylor whom were starting to gather the scattered papers. "We should just call it a day. You've really helped me," Taylor told Gabriella looking at her.

"It was nothing. I enjoy doing this Taylor really," Gabriella told her helping to gather everything. "Scholastic decathlon team?" Chad questioned looking at the content on the bed. "Yes, we have a competition soon which I really hope I could participate in but for the time being the least I could do is to help Taylor," Gabriella explained and Taylor stopped abruptly looking at her.

"Gabi don't worry about it. If you're there that would be awesome but just focus on getting better and we'll take it from there," Taylor assured her and Gabriella nodded. "Alright."

"How are you Gabster?" Chad questioned earning a genuine smile from Gabriella. "I am better defiantly but I am not a hundred percent yet but I am getting there," she told them confidently. "And all of you guys have defiantly help me so thank you," she told them honestly which earned a smile from everyone in the room.

"I hope you know that you can give anyone of us a call if there should be anything," Chad told her and Troy nodded agreeing earning a smile from both of the girls.

"Oh I defiantly know," Gabriella answered looking at Troy. "Especially love boy over there," Taylor whispered to Gabriella but not quietly enough for the two boys not to hear.

"I heard that Taylor," Troy told her laughing. "What?" she asked faking clueless earning a laugh from her best friend.

"Come on Chad," Taylor told her boyfriend taking his hand. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone," she continued almost dragging him behind her. "Thanks Taylor I'll remember that," Gabriella laughed. "Bye see you soon," she called out as they left us laughing.

"I am sorry I couldn't be her earlier," Troy apologized taking her hand. "No it's okay. I won't lie and say I wasn't worried but I understand now," Gabriella said and leaned forwards kissing him softly. She smiled once she felt the spark in their kiss and she felt Troy smile too.

"I love you Troy. So much it hurts," Gabriella said gazing deep into his eyes. "I love you too Gabriella. Don't ever doubt it," he told her and kissed her softly once more.

"I'm tired of being here," she said with a sigh changing the theme of their conversation. "I could understand that. On that note, I spoke to the principal today and he was wondering when you were returning to school and that when you did just to talk to one of the teachers or him if there should be anything. Also, I cleaned out your locker for the notes."

"Thank you, it means a lot. I want to go back to school but I don't want history to be repeated," she confessed and he looked at her somatically. "It won't," he assured her. "Brittney was expelled, Alexandra was suspended with detention and Chad, Taylor and I gave the notes to the principal today so he was going to look into that," Troy shared and she visibly relaxed.

"Besides when you return I won't leave your side and all of the other Wildcats will be there," he confessed and to his surprise, Gabriella smiled patting the spot on the bed beside her. "You're the best," Gabriella told him as he sat down, cuddling into him. Troy wrapped his hands around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always be there for you, whatever happens, no matter the distance," he told her almost in a whisper.

"Tomorrow," Gabriella started looking at him, gaining his attention. "Tomorrow I'm going to talk to the doctors all day and I think you should spend some time with your mom," Gabriella confessed. "If you're sure," he told her a little hesitantly.

"Be with your mom, play basket with the others and have some fun. It's going to be boring for you here at the hospital because I doubt you'll be allowed to be here. I'll call you if I need you okay?" she questioned and he agreed.

"Don't be scared to call ok? I would be here in a heartbeat," he told her. "I know," she smiled.

* * *

Troy arrived home a little after seven that evening and entering the house his mother was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hello, how was school?" she questioned walking out greeting her son.

"Okay," he told her putting his backpack on the chair by the table, kicking off his shoes. "Me and Chad ended up in detention though," he told her with a sigh taking off his jacket. There was no point in lying seeing as she would know in the end.

"Really? How did that happen?" she questioned knowing that Troy usually did not get himself into trouble.

"It was in history and neither one of us paid attention so when our teacher asked a question neither of us could answer. Twice," he confessed and surprisingly enough Lucille was smiling. "Taylor went over to the hospital to tell Gabriella after school," Troy continued following his mother into the kitchen.

"That was nice of her," Lucille said retrieving the food, putting it on the table. "Yeah, the two of them have been friends since Gabriella moved here last year," he shared sitting down with his mom to eat dinner.

* * *

On Saturday Troy showed his mother around in Albuquerque before he met up with Jason, Zeke and Chad to play some basketball. Well, as much as he could with his hand still in a cast being well aware that he shouldn't play at all…

In the evening he received a text from his girlfriend stating that she was having meetings at the hospital tomorrow as well not knowing the surprise he was in for on Monday morning.

"So Gabriella Dr Juanez is ready for you now," the nurse told her and Gabriella nodded. "Thanks," she told her and together with her mother she walked towards the psychologist's office.

"Are you hopeful about going home?" Maria questioned her daughter who nodded excitedly. "Yes. I am ready for it only to be the two of us," Gabriella told her as they walked down the hallway.

"Do you really think Troy would leave you alone?" Maria asked and Gabriella blushed. "No," she muttered smiling. "No need to be shy hija. That boy adores you, and he will do anything for you. I know your father would very much approve of him, and so do I," Maria told her daughter.

"Thank you, mom. It means a lot to me," she told her almost excitedly and they stopped outside her office.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Maria asked looking at Gabriella as she thought for a split second. "Is it all right if I go by myself?" she questioned and Maria nodded.

"Of course hija. I will be right outside if there should be anything," Maria told her watching as her daughter knocked on the door before entering. She gave her one last encouraging smile before she sat down in one of the leather couches there.

"Hello Gabriella," Dr Juanez greeted her in her thick Spanish accent. "It's good to see you again," she greeted and got up to shake her hand. "Hello Estelinda," Gabriella said taking a seat in the large chair there.

"I see you're here alone," she commented and Gabriella nodded. "Yeah," she breathed out having a quick moment of doubt about her decision. "Mom is sitting just outside waiting," she told her and Gabriella seemed to gain a little confidence by saying that sentence.

"So mom still won't know anything about what we're talking about?" Gabriella questioned making sure. "Not if you don't want to," Estelinda assured her. "This could stay between the two of us."

Gabriella took a deep breath looking at her therapist, meeting her look. "There is one thing I am worried about," Gabriella started. "Please share," Estelinda encouraged her.

"After I've been discharged. I want to return to school but what if something pushed me over the edge. What if I actually go so far as killing myself?" Gabriella asked her voice thick with emotions.

"It sounds as you don't want that to happen. That you want to live," Estelinda said and Gabriella nodded agreeing. "When you say you want to live I believe you, Gabriella. You seem so much better than when we first spoke. Why do you think that is?" she asked wanting Gabriella to say it herself.

"I can thank my boyfriend, my friends and of course mom. They have really been there for me for the past week. I love all of them," Gabriella told Estelinda smiling from ear to ear.

Estelinda didn't say anything and watched Gabriella as she suddenly realised something. "Oh my gosh," she suddenly realised. "Mhm. I would say you have improved enormously. Earlier you didn't think that people loved you because…" "because I stated so myself, but now I know that they really do because they have been there for me," Gabriella finished.

"Exactly and that means you have improved. I won't lie to you, Gabriella. You _will_ have days that are harder than others where the world seems to be against you. Therefore, I want you to write down things that make you happy," she said handing her a paper and pen.

"Why?" Gabriella questioned. "You'll see. Write a list about what makes you the happiest at the top and continue," she said and watched as Gabriella took the pen and started writing.

Gabriella did as her psychologists said and put down the pen down when she was done. "I don't need to read it, Gabriella. No-one besides you have to unless you want to," Estelinda clarified to her. "Now whenever feel down and things go against you I want you to look at that list and do one or several things on there to make you feel better. Experience shows that most suicide victims have a hard time on the date of their suicides, but being around loved once always help," Estelinda confessed.

"Thank you Estelinda," Gabriella told the woman smiling. "You're welcome dear," she told her having a smile of her own.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" she asked and Gabriella thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so." "Ok, that was it for this time then. I would say you are ok to be discharged and sent home but I want you to remember that you can call me and set up an appointment at any time. Also, the school nurse is great to talk to if it is urgent. Remember you are not alone Gabriella," Estelinda said.

"Thank you for everything," Gabriella said standing up. "No problem. You are a beautiful young woman with a bright future ahead of you. Go out and enjoy yourself," Estelinda advised.

"I will," Gabriella agreed with a smile hugging her. "This is not a goodbye, it's I'll see you later, but hopefully during other circumstances," Gabriella told her wisely. "I couldn't agree more," Estelinda smiled proudly.

Gabriella walked out of her office, the list in hand, and saw her mother sitting there waiting. "How did it go?" she asked putting the magazine down walking towards her daughter.

"Great. We talked and she gave me some advice on how to tackle hard days and reminded me that I could just call her or talk to the school nurse," Gabriella summed up. "That's great hija. Did she tell you anything about when you could go?" Maria questioned hopefully.

"As soon as the doctors would allow so I am hoping for today. I miss my bed," she stated and Maria laughed hugging her daughter. "Oh sweetheart."

* * *

 **That was it! Hope you all liked it and things are finally looking good for Gabriella! Comments are always appreciated.  
-FreeFlyingWriter**


	31. Chapter 31 Welcome back!

**A little late Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! I am sorry this chapter is delayed, but I had my half term mock exams, and a really bad cold for the past week. Today, finally, I am feeling good enough to edit and publish this chapter. Huge shoutout to Grace and Pumkingking5 for your reviews in the last chapter you guys are amazing! Hope this answers some of your questions regarding Troy's family, especially the incident with Calvin. Now my next couple of chapters are planned and they should be quite fun so without further ado!**

* * *

" _Great. We talked and she gave me some advice on how to tackle hard days and reminded me that I could just call her or talk to the school nurse," Gabriella summed up. "That's great hija. Did she tell you anything about when you could go?" Maria questioned hopefully._

" _As soon as the doctors would allow so I am hoping for today. I miss my bed," she stated and Maria laughed hugging her daughter. "Oh sweetheart."_

 **Monday February 18** **th**

"Are you sure you want to go back full time?" Maria questioned her daughter as they were eating breakfast together early in the morning. "I am," Gabriella nodded. "I have been away for a couple of days already and I don't want to be too far behind on my work," she assured her mother.

"All right. I should be home by four and call me today if there should be anything," Maria reminded her daughter.

"I'll remember mom but I have to run. I am meeting up with Taylor soon," Gabriella told her mom as she gave her a quick hug before picking up her bag and rushed out the door. "Bye," she called out as the door closed and Maria were left with a smile on her face.

She would be all right in the end.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Taylor questioned as the two girls were nearing the school. "Yes, I mean I am a little nervous but I am ready to go back. Troy told me what happened to Brittney and Alexandra and I guess that helped me in making my decision about coming today," Gabriella explained and Taylor nodded.

"I have a feeling Troy is going to be surprised. I told Chad once you called me but he swore he wouldn't tell. Once Troy realises you're here, he will not leave your side," Taylor stated and Gabriella laughed. "I know, and I love that," she told her friend whom also started laughing at this point.

"Gabi," Chad exclaimed once he saw them and rushed forwards hugging Gabriella, lifting her up from the floor. "Chad," she yelped in surprise and laughed. "Put me down," she said through her laughed and Chad obligated.

"How are you?" he questioned her and she still had her smile on her face. "Good really. Ready to go back to normal," she told him and now it was Chad's time to grin. "Speaking off," he told her and it was then she noticed Troy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned not really sounding upset. "Um surprise?" she tried and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," he told her quietly, hugging her.

"Wait," Gabriella told him grabbing his left arm not feeling his cast. "Your cast. When did you remove it? I knew you had it on Friday," she exclaimed and Taylor frowned too.

"Yes. I got it removed on Sunday and the doctor told me everything seemed to be as it should. After all I have had it on for nine weeks," he told her wrapping his fingers around her hand.

"Do you know when you can start playing basketball again?" she questioned him and he nodded. "Hopefully within four weeks but worst case would be eight or more," he shared.

"Which means that we have a shoot at the final becoming back to back champions," Chad told them all excited and they couldn't do anything else than laugh at his childlike excitement.

"Come on Chad we should get to class," Taylor told him grabbing him by the arm dragging him after her.

"Oh dear," Gabriella muttered smiling following her boyfriend through the hallways.

Walking through the door of their homeroom they were the first once there except for Mrs. Darbus. She looked up at the teens who entered the room and smiled once she saw Gabriella.

"Hello Miss Montez. It's good to see you here again. I hope you are doing better?" she questioned the young woman. "Hello Mrs. Darbus and yes I am doing much better thank you," Gabriella told the teacher with a smile.

"I look forwards seeing you in class and drama rehearsals. I am afraid it hasn't been quite the same without you," Darbus revealed looking at the two of them. "I plan on returning and I am very much looking forwards to it," Gabriella shared with her drama teacher who smiled.

"Welcome back," Darbus told the group with a smile as Gabriella walked over to her seat.

* * *

The day had gone well for Gabriella when lunch rolled around. Both of her classes she had with Troy and he were by her side once the bell rung. "Do you want to sit in the cafeteria or on the roof?" Troy questioned as they were walking out of Spanish together.

"Could we sit with the others. I haven't seen all of them for quite some time." Gabriella told Troy and followed her towards the cafeteria.

Upon entering the large room, it was not overly crowded by students but it was defiantly starting to fill up. Neither of them having brought their lunch with them, they grabbed a tray and walked up to the line that had been formed. Each of them grabbed their food and sat down at the table where they found Taylor along with Chad, Zeke and Kelsi.

"Hi," Gabriella said announcing their presence. "Hey Gabi. Good to see you again and finally someone who can help me," she exclaimed gathering some of the papers who covered the seats at the table.

"What is it?" Gabriella questioned sliding down in the seat. "I am trying to write some songs for our musical but I could need your help. Could you meet me in the music room after school? It shouldn't take long," Kelsi begged her friend.

"Sure. I am looking forward to seeing what you have written," Gabriella told the young composer who smiled.

The group continued on with their discussions about school, activities and life in general. Gabriella were staring at her bowl of soup eating some spoonful's slowly. "You okay?" Troy questioned his girlfriend quietly looking at her.

"Mhm, just not too hungry," she answered sheepishly. "I can tell you more once we're alone," she told him and he agreed taking another bite out of his own salad.

* * *

"So what I wanted to tell you during lunch was that my feeding tube wasn't removed until a couple of hours before I were discharged," Gabriella told Troy quietly as they stood in the hallway talking after school. Gabriella had managed to eat most of her soup during lunch.

"The doctor was a little reluctant at first to remove it but we agreed that if I managed to put on some weight until the next control then I wouldn't need it," she admitted to her boyfriend.

"So that is why you want to eat but not necessarily manage to," he said and she nodded. "I just want to become independent again and put all of this behind me."

* * *

At lunch the next day Gabriella wasn't really looking forward to eating but she knew she had to. "Brie you want to eat at the roof? I thought about what you said yesterday and I think I can help," he revealed to her and she looked at him curiously.

"Sure," she told him with a smile. "We'll meet you later. Troy wanted to show me something," Gabriella told her friends and Taylor smiled. "See you later," Taylor told them as they continued towards the canteen.

"What did you have in mind?" Gabriella questioned intrigued as her boyfriend found two containers and some plates. "I know for a fact that you have liked Etrean food so I decided to make some more Asian styled recipes," he told her and opened the boxes.

"I made some traditional spring rolls with noodles, chicken, carrot and fried eggs. I also made Thai styled fried rice with carrots, egg, rice, pork and spices," he explained to her and she smiled.

"It looks really good," she said taking one of the spring rolls. "I think I've only eaten spring rolls from Chinese take-out," Gabriella shared taking a bite, "but this is so much better. Did you make them?" Gabriella questioned Troy impressed.

"Yeah. It isn't that hard once you have everything ready. I made a large batch and frozen it for later," he shared and Gabriella took another bite. "Mmm. So good," she said and Troy smiled.

"Here. I have a feeling you'll like this too," Troy told her handing her a plate of fried rice. She looked curiously at the rice mixed with pork, egg and carrot before taking a bite. "Wow," she said surprised. "This was good," she told him scraping up the last of the small potion.

"I am glad you liked it," Troy smiled as Gabriella took some more. "Who thought you these recipes?" she questioned curiously finishing her spring roll.

"When my grandmother and grandfather had a trip to Thailand to meet with King Bhumibol, I was allowed to travel with them. While my grandparents were attending the meetings I got the opportunity to learn some traditional Thai recipes along with some more modern. When I came back home I tried some of them and they turned out to be quite successful," Troy told her while she was eating another spring roll.

* * *

"Oh I'm so full," Gabriella proclaimed as she finished the last spring roll, as lunch were coming to an end. "I am glad to hear that," Troy laughed and Gabriella cocked her head frowning.

"Well, the amount of food I took with me is usually intended for a family of four to five," he revealed placing the lid back on the two empty containers as Gabriella started laughing.

"Don't worry about it," he continued. "I am just happy you ate something you really liked," he told her and she smiled. "Yeah I finally felt like I was really hungry and that it actually tasted good," Gabriella shared just as the bell went off.

"Come 'on we're late," she giggled and they hurried down to their classes.

* * *

"Hello Troy how was school?" Lucille greeted him as he entered the house. "It was good. Gabriella really liked the food which was good," he told his mother and emptied his backpack.

"That's good," Lucille smiled following her son into the kitchen. "Do you have much homework for tomorrow?" she questioned him and Troy looked at her.

"No I don't," he answered and Lucille nodded. "Okay. I think there is something we need to talk about," she told him and he frowned.

"Is it something bad?" he questioned a little fearfully. "No," Lucille told him quickly her eyes soft. "All right," he agreed and they sat down on the couch.

"I think you need to know that Adrianna called me while Gabriella were in the hospital. She asked me if we should meet when she was in Iwaki for a meeting but I told her I was here and why. A little while later she called me back and somehow Makayla was also there during the call. She thought it was you Troy, who had committed suicide," Lucille shared openly with her son letting the news sink in.

"Somehow Calvin also got to know about it and Calvin feels really bad about something that happened during Christmas. What I do not know but I have a feeling you do?" Lucille questioned her son who sighed.

"Yeah I do. I'll make sure to talk to all three of them," Troy promised thinking. "Good. There was also one more thing. I thought about going back home within the next couple of days would that be all right or do you need me to stay?" she questioned looking at her son.

"I guess that's all right. I mean you had things you needed to do back home," he told her scratching the back of his neck. "Those can wait if you need me here Troy know that all right? Family is always more important," she told him sternly.

"I know and thank you mom, but I think I'll be fine on my own until the summer," Troy confessed and Lucille nodded. "I had a small feeling you would say that so I thought about leaving tomorrow evening if that were all right with you?" she questioned.

"That sounds all right," he agreed.

* * *

 **Wednesday 20** **th** **  
12:00 AM**

After lunch the next day the seniors had PE, but Troy was still excused from class seeing as he wasn't allowed to do any sports just yet. He was currently sitting on the bleachers, watching as Gabriella emerged from the lockers giving a note to the teacher. They spoke briefly before she made her way towards her boyfriend.

"Hey not attending class?" he questioned as she sat down beside him. "Nope. With everything that has happened the doctor didn't encourage me in doing physical activities until my next appointment," Gabriella explained looking at him.

"So neither of us are attending PE for what, the next two weeks?" he questioned and Gabriella nodded. "Yes," she said and took his hand intertwining their fingers.

"My mom told me something yesterday and to make a long story short. Makayla and Calvin heard about what happened and Calvin feels really bad about what happened at Christmas. I promised mom I would speak to all of you soon because he had something he wanted to tell you," Troy shared as the rest of the class emerged ready for the lesson.

"Ok, but do you know why it happened?" she questioned quietly not wanting everyone else to hear their conversation. "Well," he told her hesitantly. "You _do_ know," Gabriella told him and he sighed.

"I am not a hundred percent certain if this is the reason but I think I know," Troy started telling her the story.

"For all the years I've spent Christmas with them it has just been the three of us who have been the same age. Suddenly I leave to study abroad and when I do come home for Christmas, I bring someone new with me who they have no relation to at all. Makayla did not mind seeing as the two of you got along great but for Calvin there was someone else who I spent my time with. I reckon that was the reason for why they dragged me off with them one of the first days. When you called and said you were lost, I knew I had to come and find you seeing as you had no way of finding your way back. However, both of them knew their way around the house. Because of this I think Calvin were a little jealous that I spent less time with him and more with you," Troy shared quietly not looking away from her.

"Why couldn't he have said or implied anything? I wouldn't have minded if you wanted to spend more time with your family," Gabriella told him frowning a little.

"Honestly I don't think he really wanted to admit that he might have been a little jealous. So the day we went riding together I know he had an argument with the family. He argued about the fact that we let you spend the holidays with us. He claimed that you didn't really love me for me. That you were more interested in the title," Troy added quietly making sure no-one overheard their conversation. Gabriella looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"That is not true," she defended, " _I know that_ ," he hurried to reassure her before continuing, "and apparently Makayla knew that to which I assume you told her?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Anyways, what I heard was that Araya and Makayla were sent outside while the adult spoke together. Mom then shared with them about how we really meet and what did happen when I decided to tell you the secret," Troy told her.

"So now your family know all about our relationship and how we met?" Gabriella questioned uncertainly and Troy nodded slowly.

"I am sorry. I had hoped that they would have found out differently," he apologized. "Which reminds me," he continued, "Do you have plans this weekend?"

"No what about it?" she questioned looking at him curiously. "Mom were planning on leaving tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Saturday?" he questioned and she smiled.

"I'd love too."

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd**

On Saturday just after lunch Gabriella arrived at her boyfriend's house. "Hey how are you," he greeted her placing a gentle kiss to her lips as she walked inside. "I am good. Are you glad to be alone again?" she teased him with a smile as they walked inside to the living room.

"Well to be honest yes. It was good to have her around for the time being but I don't mind being alone too," he shared smiling. "So did your mom say anything about when you had to be home?" he questioned and she nodded.

"She really wanted me home for dinner so six," Gabriella told him and he nodded. "Sounds good. I spoke to Calvin and we agreed to call at four our time but first I wanted to give you something," he informed him.

"Troy you didn't have to," Gabriella told him but he ignored it.

"I didn't want our parents to know exactly so I had to wait until mom left," he informed her and gave her a box.

"What?" she questioned confused and took off the wrapping paper. Frowning and in awe she opened the small box. A single key laid there and she took it in her hand looking at it. "What is this?" she questioned looking at her boyfriend confused.

"It's a key to my house. I wanted to give it to you for valentine's day but I figured out our mothers didn't need to know. Whenever you feel alone or just need some company I want you to know that you can always come here. Now whether I am home or not," Troy told her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Troy. It means a lot."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Comments are always greatly appreciated!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	32. Chapter 32 Happy birthday!

**Thank you Grace, Guest and pumpkinking5 for your reviews on the last chapter! I am so terribly sorry that it has been so long since my previous update. Unfortunately, a lot has been going on in my life since last time and sadly writing, in general, had to take a back seat for a while. Luckily I am on my Christmas break and sick so I have had the time to finally get this chapter up!**

 **Hope you all like it! –Sadly editing has not been done, so all mistakes are my own-**

* * *

" _It's a key to my house. I wanted to give it to you for valentine's day but I figured out our mothers didn't need to know. Whenever you feel alone or just need some company I want you to know that you can always come here. Now whether I am home or not," Troy told her and she wrapped her arms around him._

" _Thank you Troy. It means a lot."_

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV  
Monday March 3** **rd**

After speaking to Calvin and Makayla about a week ago I felt like we had moved on from everything that happened during last Christmas. Calvin had apologized about what had happened and given an explanation as to why, which were pretty much what Troy had told me during the PE lesson. Everything had eventually returned to normal, and school were focusing more and more on our graduation in June. At my last doctor's appointment, they told me I were gaining the weight that I should but I couldn't stop taking my medication despite how much better I were feeling.

Today, our history class had been cancelled last minute, because our teacher was sick with the flue. After being told we were allowed to leave the class Troy had come up to me and questioned if I wanted to go up to the rooftop garden with him. So despite it being early March we were sitting on the bench in the garden. I was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around me keeping me warm.

"Troy?" I questioned him turning my head to look up at him. "Yes?" he questioned meeting my eyes.

"I just realized you never told me one important thing," I stated and he frowned a little. "What could that be?" he questioned puzzled taking my hand.

"When your birthday is!" I exclaimed and he gave me a small smile. It was nothing like the usual and he almost looked a little sad?

"I told you mine."

"How could I forget? Your born 14th of July," he stated looking at me. "I guess I didn't tell you because of everything going on, it didn't seem that important," he stated but I looked at him.

"Come on. Don't tell me we have passed it," I told him but he shook his head.

"No. I was born the 10th of March 1990," he told me and my eyes widened. "Troy you're turning 18 in a week!" I exclaimed looking at him in disbelief. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"It didn't seem that important with everything else that were going on. It isn't much to celebrate anyways," he told me gloomy, shrugging his shoulders. Studying the features of his face I noticed the light in his eyes were gone. The smile that he always had on his face just wasn't there.

"You're really not excited are you?" I questioned him quietly as I realized, and he nodded slowly.

"I used to be when I was a kid," he shared softly after some time. "According to this ancient rule when one turns eighteen one are legally allowed to claim the throne," he recited and I looked at him a little puzzled.

"If something were to happen to my grand-parents, my parents will be the one to take the throne. Now if they are un-able to it will be passed down to me and I am not ready for that," he confessed his voice getting thick.

I swore I could see a small tear glistering in the crocks of his eyes.

He looked away from me as I took his hand.

"Troy," I started softly but he didn't look at me. "You still have years to prepare," I tried to reassure him and he meet my eyes before I continued, "your parents will help you before it's time. I will never know what it feels like to have that kind of pressure but know that I will always be there for you," I assure him and now I could see the genuine happy smile returning to his face.

"Thank you Brie," he told me leaning down to kiss my lips softly. "You always make things better."

* * *

"I need your help," I stated to the other girls as we were gathered to practice for the musical. "Troy is turning eighteen next Monday and I really think we should plan a surprise party for him," I shared with them.

"That's a great idea. When could we have it?" Taylor questioned and Sharpay started looking at dates.

"If we want to have it as close to his own birthday as possible it should be this weekend, which would be the 7th or 8th," Sharpay shared with us all and they looked at me.

"I think it would be the easiest to do it on Friday. That's the 7th right?" I questioned and Taylor nodded. "I will ask mom if we can have it at my house. It would make it the easier to get him there without suspecting anything," I reasoned with them as they nodded agreeing.

"I can ask Zeke if he could help with food preparations. His cooking is amazing," Sharpay gushed and we all smiled. "I can try to inform the guys and make sure they know it is a surprise for Troy," Taylor volunteered.

"Regardless if we can have it at my house or not I can ask mom if she could make a batch of her brownies," I volunteered. "They are so good," Taylor gushed but we were interrupted by Ryan.

"All right, let's get back to it," he called us all and Kelsi smiled looking at me. "Come on," she told me with a smile helping me up from the floor.

* * *

"Mom?" I questioned that evening while we were eating dinner. "Yes?" she questioned looking at me.

"Could I have someone over on Friday after school?" I questioned and she looked at me. "Who would that be?" mom questioned interested.

"I learned today that Troy's birthday is next Monday and we thought about having a surprise party for him this Friday.

"I don't see why not," mom told me without hesitation. "Who would come?" "Just the usual gang. Taylor, Chad, Troy, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Martha," I listed to her.

"Sounds all right. Would it be all right if you were home alone?" she questioned and I smiled. "If we could," I told her smiling slightly. "A couple of people from work are planning on going out next Friday for a drink. We shouldn't be too late," Maria told her daughter.

"That's fine," Gabriella told her mother. "Would you need any help?" she questioned me and I nodded.

"Sharpay were going to ask Zeke if he could make some food, mostly American dishes, but if you could make a batch of your brownies," I questioned her.

"I can do that. Let me know if there should be anything else."

* * *

 **Friday March 7** **th**

"So I will ask him to come over a little while later. How much time would we need?" I questioned Taylor who looked over at Zeke.

"About an hour?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Then I'll ask him to come around five?" I questioned them and they nodded. "Chad told me he has his car and the same with Sharpay so we are probably going to drive there. Is your mom home?" Taylor questioned looking at me.

"I don't think she will be. She told me here the other day she wouldn't be home until later in the evening," I told her. "So if I am walking home with Troy then you'll need this," I told her and gave her the key.

"Thank you. Hopefully we would have started by the time you come home. Were your mom going to make the brownies?" Taylor wondered. "Yes, she put the batch in the fridge so all we had to do is bake it," I reported to her.

"Got it. I will send you a text if there is something urgent but we should manage until you come," Taylor assured her friend. "Good. I have to see if I find Troy before practice. See you," I told them and hurried out of the room.

Walking down the hallway towards our lockers I found Troy not long after. "Hey Troy. So I was wondering if you would come over a little later? Mom reminded me about something I had to do after school so I have to postpone it a little," I told him and he nodded.

"That's fine. What time then?" he questioned me. "Around four?" "Sounds good. I have to run, if not I'll be late for practice," he excused himself closing his locker door.

"Okay. Walk together after school?" I questioned and he nodded. "I'd love too," he answered me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he hurried down the hallway. My hand went up to touch my cheek and a smile formed on my lips.

He had no idea.

* * *

"How is everything going?" I questioned Taylor as I found her in the kitchen along with Zeke.

"We're good here. Zeke is working on the food which should be ready in time," Taylor told her friend and looked at Zeke for confirmation. "Yes we are good here," Zeke confirmed putting a lid on a pot.

"Good it smells really good," Gabriella said with a smile. "I think you should check with Sharpay, Chad and Jason who are doing the decoration. Martha, Ryan and Kelsi are somewhere discussing something about the musical," Taylor informed her friend.

"Yell if you need anything," I told them before walking into the living room. Chad and Jason were currently blowing up a pack of balloons while Sharpay were tying several of them together.

"Everything all right?" I questioned looking at the three of them.

"We're great," Chad assured her tying a knot on the balloon. "Yeah," Jason breathed looking at the half inflated balloon. He shook his head before he started inflating it again.

"Tell me if you have any questions," I told them and Sharpay smiled. "We will," she assured me before I walked back into the kitchen.

"So when did you ask Troy to come?" Taylor questioned me as I were finding the plates.

"Around four," I told her looking at the clock. 3:40PM

"The food should be finished any minute now. We decided to wait a little with the brownies since they are best while they are warm," Zeke told me and I nodded putting the glasses on the counter.

"Sounds good," I agreed turning to find the silver wear. "Is there anything we're missing?" I questioned Taylor as she looked over everything.

"I don't think so," she stated looking around.

"We're finished with the decoration. Do you need any help?" Sharpay questioned as she entered the kitchen a little while later. "I think we're just about done too," Zeke announced turning down the heat of the stove.

"Great he should be here any minute now," I announced just as Ryan, Martha and Kelsi came.

"So should we all hide and really surprise him?" Sharpay questioned looking really excited about the idea. "Really?" Chad questioned but Kelsi had a smile on her face. "I think it's a great idea," she encouraged while Taylor and Martha were both nodding agreeing. Just then there was a knock on the door and I looked at all of them.

"Come on," Sharpay said and they all moved into the living room hiding. "Shh!" I heard Ryan hiss and I frowned while a smile playing on the corner of my lips.

"Hey Troy," I answered with the same smile as I opened the door. "Hey Brie," he told me and walked inside. Once I closed the door he leaned down kissing my lips softly. I blushed knowing that the others must have heard us, being so close.

"So did you finish helping Maria?" "I did," I lied nodding my head. "Come on I want to show you something," I told him and guided him inside the house.

 **Troy's POV**

Gabriella seemed a little hesitant as our lips meet in a kiss. Did she doubt our relationship after everything we have been through? Studying her face as we broke the kiss I saw the same features as when we first meet. The shy and smart girl I fell in love with.

"Come on I want to show you something," she told me and lead me into the house. With her leading the way I noticed how quiet the house was. Could Maria really be home? Walking inside the living room I did not expect the sight that met me. The entire Wildcat gang jumped up shouting,

"Surprise!" I looked at them startled not quite grasping what just happened. Something warm were gripping my hand and I knew at once it was Gabriella's even without looking. My eyes were still fixed at the scene in front of me.

After what felt like several minutes, but it could not have been more than half a minute, I managed to put on a smile – although it never reached my eyes. At any other occasion I would be much more cheerful about the fact that my friends had arranged a party for me but not this year. Anyone else would have walked straight into the crowd, despite how small or large, with a much more genius smile or enthusiasm. Not me - not this year. My feet almost seemed plastered on the floor making it impossible to move. But somehow I convinced them with my smile and managed to walk a few more meters inside the room.

"How?" I questioned puzzled as Chad had a bright smile on his face. "That's easy. It was all Gabriella's idea," he stated looking at her.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys," she shrugged smiling a little.

"Thank you, everyone. I did not expect this," I told all of them and at this point, a genuine smile spread on my face. Sharpay glanced at me flashing a smile and her loud voice shot through the air breaking the short, but eerie silence, as she threw herself into singing happy birthday. Within the first sentence ending everyone joined her happily.

* * *

It was late. I hadn't looked at the clock for several hours but the darkness outside showed me it was late. Maria had never been home. It was just something she made up to pull off the surprise party.

"Did you have a good time? I know what you told me earlier about your birthday but I felt that we could not celebrate it," she rambled and I smiled.

"I had fun, Brie. Thank you," I told her kissing the top of her head. "I actually enjoyed finally spending time with everyone and I am pleasantly surprised about Zeke's cooking and your mother's brownies," I grinned and she smiled.

"They are the best," she confirmed putting the towel down on the counter.

Looking at my girlfriend I could not help but smile. Never in a million years did I ever think that I would be granted the opportunity to live a seemingly normal life. Of course, my parents were wonderful and tried their very best during my childhood but it had its limitations by being who we are.

As a result, my parents did not tell me who I was until the year I started school. Believe me, I do not grudge their decision, but it made me have to find my place in society once again. All while I was starting first grade that same year.

I meet Marcus at school, who seemed familiar somehow. Turns out it was his father I thought he looked like, seeing as he was working in the technology and research sector. I had seen him around the castle a couple of times…

Marcus and I became friends pretty fast. He saw me differently than everyone else. He looked past the fact that I was a prince who might have something to do about his father's work? To this date, I still do not know, but I am immensely grateful for our close friendship. He somehow became the brother I never had, and for several years he celebrated Christmas with our family. Sadly, he announced to me about two years ago that they had to move away. They moved west to a town called Ueta. It is a good 8 ½ hour away by car so visits became rare.

Despite having him as my best friend school became a problem. As a consequence, my parents decided that it was for the better if they hired a private tutor for me. It really gave me an advantage in learning while at the same time I got the opportunity to travel with my family overseas. Therefore, by the age of eight, I could almost speak Thai, Arabic and French fluently. English and Japanese I spoke by the age of 3, and Chinese the year later.

The same year Marcus announced his move, I decided to try regular school again and I enrolled in the same school he would have gone too. It was strange to return and I got reminded once again why I choose not to attend public school. I was lucky after Christmas and meet some exchange students from abroad. They were from Japan, Singapore and China. I had a great time hanging out with them, but we never formed a close friendship. Today I do not have contact with any of them.

As a result of my best friend moving away and school not becoming any better I asked my mom if I could study abroad. After a long discussion involving my dad and my grandparents, we decided on America and Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Just shy of a week later I started an argument with my parents about security. I did not see it necessary to have Ted, or security, shadowing me at school because no-one knew who I was. My parents, especially my father and grandfather, thought differently. After several days of discussions, we agreed on that I did not need security unless they discovered who I truly was or another threat arose.

Needless to say, the "talk" we had after I revealed that I wanted to tell the truth to Gabriella was not pretty. After some persuasion, they saw my side of the case and mom convinced dad that I was fine. Then again when the rumours around school leaked about who I was they pushed on the subject again. I narrowly managed to avoid security, but I do have a suspicion that they have organized some form of protection…

Needless to say the fact that I and my family haven't seen eye to eye on every subject I am still immensely grateful for everything they have done for me. I realised as I grew older how fortunate I have been despite being in the centre of attention. My family really did their best in trying to give me an almost normal childhood, and the people surrounding me really loved me for me.

Now as I have lived almost seven months in Albuquerque I have friendships that I want to treasure and memories I want to keep forever. Looking at Gabriella standing beside me, I only get a bigger confirmation about what I have experienced. She truly loved me for who I am and I do not intend to let her go.

* * *

 **I thought about Troy reflecting a little about his life as he turns 18 and I also wanted to sum up the bits that have been scattered across previous chapters. Did you like the way it turned out? Please let me know I always love reading your feedback!**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **-FreeFlyinWriter**


	33. Chapter 33 Facing his fear

**Thank you so much to Grace and Pumpkinking5 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter! Grace I smiled so much reading your comment, and I did promise you all that updates would come, eventually. I really try to post twice a month on the Saturday. Often around midnight European time (my time zone is UTC +1) which equals to around six o'clock East American time. So THANK YOU for that encouragement and kind words!**

 **Sadly, this chapter has not been edited as much as I would have liked to seeing as school have started again and I am reading theory for taking the theory test to get my driver's licence. I have approximately four weeks to do it! Ugh, wish me luck…**

* * *

 **Troy's POV  
Monday March 10** **th**

"Happy birthday!" Gabriella hugged me as she meet me at my locker. "Thank you," I smiled taking out my Spanish books.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" she questioned me and I continued to smile. "Quiet but good. Marcus called me yesterday wishing me a happy birthday not quite having figured out the time differences."

"Really?" she looked at me arching her eyebrow.

"Mhm. He called just after noon Etrean time which meant that it was nine the previous day here in America. He meant it well," I told her sincerely but couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Be nice to him," she nudged me while I closed my locker.

"I am," I defended as we walked together towards class. "He's the brother I never had, or sibling for that matter, so that's what we do. He got plenty of stories on me though," I stated shaking my head.

"Really?"

She seemed surprised.

"Yes," I confirmed with a slight nod of my head. "Aren't royalty supposed to behave to perfection every time? At least that's what every tabloid is writing about whenever someone isn't," she shared quietly.

"Aha. Your answer in your question," I stated and she looked at me puzzled.

"Key word being tabloid and behaviour. There is a fine line to not get caught by the paparazzi, but I haven't always been that fortunate. If you google my name I am sure you will find plenty," I told her and she were just looking at me.

"To be honest," she started and I knew she were going to confess about having googled me. Why wouldn't she?

"I can't say I have. I think I did once but that was to show mom when we broke up…" she told me and I were slightly shocked.

"God I regret that."

"You haven't?" I questioned her and she shook her head. "I didn't see the need. Of course I won't lie and say I haven't been tempted to do it, but I never went through with it," she confessed as we entered the classroom. "That's why you really wanted to know my birthday amongst other things," I realised and she nodded.

"Yes," she nodded as we sat down in our seats. "We'll talk more later," Gabriella told me as she watched as more and more students entered the classroom.

"Lunch," I told her and she smiled nodding.

* * *

"Hey hoops you okay with training today?" Chad questioned me as we were walking out of our last class.

"Yeah wasn't it planned?" I questioned him a little confused and he looked at me funnily. "Well yeah but after what happened with your family I wasn't sure if you wanted to skip this one," he told me uncertainly and I frowned. Surely my mother would have called me or sent me a text?

"Wait, where did you hear this?" I frowned looking at him as Taylor and Gabriella were meeting up with us. "It was all over the news just a while ago," Chad stated finding his phone looking for the article.

"What's going on?" Taylor questioned having noticed our face expressions. A beep on my phone alerted me on a text and my heart started thumping inside my chest. Was this a text from my mother? I pulled up my phone and surprisingly enough it was from Marcus.

" _Sorry to hear about your grandfather. Hope it's nothing too serious and wishing you all the best,"_ it read and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Here," Chad announced and showed me his phone.

 _ **Royalty rushed to hospital.**_  
 _His_ _royal highness king Alexander of Etrea were observed rushed to the hospital in the early morning hours. No comment has been given so far but an update is expected to come within the early morning hours._

"Thanks," I muttered handing him his phone back.

"Shit you didn't know did you?" Chad exclaimed as it dawned on him. "No," I shook my head swallowing hard.

"I am so sorry," he apologized profusely shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"You couldn't have known," I defended him shrugging my shoulders. "Stuff like this is bound to happen," I shrugged it off before turning to Taylor explaining.

"Chad just showed me an article about my grandfather. He was rushed to the hospital for some un-known reason. Marcus, my best friend, just sent me a text asking if everything was all right with him, but I haven't heard anything until just now," I told her and her eyes shot up in surprise.

"Oh wow," she stated astounded. "So if you want to join us we're alone in the gym today. Coach had some meeting so we're in charge today. I can handle it if don't want to that's cool," Chad rambled and I smiled.

"Yeah no it's okay. I'll be there just have to make a call first," I told him and he nodded with a smile. "No problem hoops."

"Could we also come? To watch I mean," Taylor clarified and Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah sure no problem," Chad stated and Gabriella smiled. "We should get going," Chad stated noting the time and I sighed. I pulled out my own phone and the message from Marcus were still staring back at me.

"We could give you some privacy if you need," Gabriella told me thoughtfully and I gave her a small smile. "It's all right," I stated as students were walking past us. I found my mother's phone number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello Troy," my mother's voice greeted me.

" _Hey mother. I heard about grandfather from a friend. How is he doing?"_ I questioned her switching over to Japanese.

" _We do not know yet. He was admitted for some different testing about twenty minutes ago. I am sorry I did not call you at once. It all happened so fast,"_ mom explained regretfully.

" _I understand. What happened? And how is sobo taking it?"_ I questioned and Gabriella looked at me at the mentioning of the word. She remembered the Japanese word for grandmother…

" _She wasn't there. She is in Hiratsuto at a conference. Hopefully by the time she arrives we know more, but tell me, how did your friend hear about this?" "He saw it on the news and then I got a text from Marcus. School just finished so we are on our way to practice,"_ I briefly explained as everyone passing us didn't seem to notice me speaking a completely different language.

" _I will let you know once we hear anything. Hopefully it would be soon,"_ mom told me and I nodded. " _Thank you mom. Talk to you later."_ I told her as we bid our goodbyes.

* * *

"So you and Taylor seemed to have fun during practice," I teased her as we were walking together home.

"Yeah," she giggled. "We were actually finishing some stuff for our next scholastic decathlon meeting. We are only a month away from the final competition so we have lots of practice to do," Gabriella told me as I smiled. As I watched them they seemed to be talking quite a lot as they were sitting on the bleachers with a couple of books laying open beside them.

"When is your final match and do you know against who?" Gabriella questioned but at the same time my phone was buzzing in my pocket. Looking at the screen I read the letters MOM.

"It's mom," I apologized and accepted the call. "Hello," I answered a little anxious hoping she had good news.

"Hello Troy. I am sorry I don't have much information yet but your grandmother has arrived and the only thing they told us is that he is stable at the moment but they are still doing tests," mom informed me and I frowned.

"But what happened to him?" I questioned concerned. "He had been working in his office all night and he passed out when he stood up according to what we were told," mom explained and my heart sunk.

"So what does this mean for my studies?" I questioned and Gabriella looked at me worriedly.

"We just have to wait and see. I am sorry but that's all we know. Worst case, he has to step down which means that you will have more responsibilities. However, seeing as you have around three months left until the summer we should make it work," mom told me and I didn't know what I was going to say. I knew this day were going to come eventually but as I told Gabriella just a couple of days ago, I was not ready.

Now on the day I turn 18 I am faced with exactly that possibility.

"Don't stress yourself out with this Troy. For all we know it was nothing serious and he will be just fine," mom tried to reassure me as I got quiet.

"Thank you for the update, keep me informed will you?" I questioned. "Of course bye," mom said and I hung up. Gabriella didn't say anything, but her look said more than thousand words. She wrapped her arm around mine leaning closer.

"I am here for you Troy," were the only words she spoke.

* * *

I put my pencil down on top of my open notebook with a sigh. Ever since the news about my grandfather I were having a hard time concentrating. The lack of news was not helping either. I looked up, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

8:30

I looked at my phone once more and the same blanc screen were glowing back at me.

I turned my attention back to the English book trying to finish the homework, when I heard noises coming from the front door. It sounded like a lock being turned with a key, and I thought of Gabriella. I stood up and headed towards the entrance as the sound of a door opening and closing came.

"Troy?" Gabriella's uncertain voice were heard as she locked the door behind her.

"Hey Brie," I smiled as I saw her. "Hi," she answered as she put her backpack down on the floor. "I'm sorry for just entering but I thought you might need some company?" she questioned looking at me.

"Don't be sorry Brie. This is exactly why I gave you the key," I explained to her as she took off her jacket and shoes, following me into the kitchen. I started closing the books and gather the notes while she was looking at me.

"You can finish if you were in the middle of something," she told me as I put them at one side of the table.

"No it's fine. I haven't really been able to concentrate much," I explained to her turning to face her.

"So you haven't heard anything?" she questioned stepping closer.

"No."

"So um," she stated a little nervous. "mom said that it was okay with you I could stay the night," she told me and I smiled.

"I would love for you to," I stated wrapping my arms gently around her waist, kissing the top of her head. She stood up on her toes giving me a proper kiss on the lips, while I brought her a little closer supporting her.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I questioned her as we broke the kiss.

"I would love to," she grinned and we headed into the living room. "So I was meant to bring this for Kelsi tomorrow. Something about a project or inspiration," Gabriella stated as she pulled out a movie cover from her backpack.

"Um?" I questioned confused looking at the cartoon covered movie.

"Shh, give it a chance. It's a beautiful movie," she stated showing me the cover more closely. Looking at it, there were a deer, a rabbit, a skunk and a dark green forest with a much larger deer half lurking in the background. The title read Bambi in a quite bold font. This really gave me the same vibe as The Lion King but then again she was right about that movie. It was a great kid's movie, and I happened to like it too.

"I trust you," I told her as she started the movie. We both sat down on the couch and she snuggled into me as the movie started. I wrapped an arm around her playing with her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder relaxing.

* * *

I woke up by a sound and something vibrating. I looked around to see that it was my phone which I had placed on the coffee table earlier. Carefully I stretched for it as Gabriella had fallen asleep on top of me, her head resting on my chest.

"Hi mom," I greeted her quietly as I had somehow managed to answer it without disturbing Gabriella.

"Hello Troy. Sorry to call you this late but I have good news. Your grandfather was just discharged from the hospital. They found the reason for his blackout being due to stress. The doctors strongly advised him to reduce his schedule and we even briefly spoke about him stepping down which he refused to at the moment," mom stated and I smiled a little.

"Good luck getting him to ease his schedule," I laughed quietly as mom sighed. It was really no secret that grandpa loved what he was doing and all the traveling. He was just naturally engaged in events happening all over the country and meeting with the people, is something he loved doing.

"Thank you Troy I think we might need it," mom chuckled.

* * *

 **Monday** **March 17** **th**

Easter break had finally arrived and I were happy about having a week long break from school. It defiantly gave me more time to practice basketball seeing as the doctor had approved me starting to play a little. This also meant that I had time to do my Japanese semester tasks which had to be finished before the summer. I knew for a fact that both Jason and Zeke were traveling somewhere to meet up with some relatives, which left only me and Chad from our group to meet up.

I had just finished cleaning up after breakfast when I could swear I heard a car pull up in the drive way… Maybe I were just imagining things? I knew for a fact that Chad had his licence and sometimes borrowed one of his parents' car but he, usually, called in advance. There were a knock on the door so I walked over and opened it not expecting the person that stood on the other side.

"Marcus?!" I questioned completely taken back.

"Hey long time no see," he stated and I were still shocked. "Yeah more than long enough. Come in," I said stepping aside letting him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned frowning a little as we shared a hug. "It is Easter break and Flower blossom festival back home. A little planning with my parents and yours, and here I am," he laughed at my shock.

"This is awesome! How long are you staying?" I questioned him now grinning. "Until Sunday afternoon. Your school starts again Tuesday right?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Dude I can't believe you're here," I told him bewildered and he laughed. "Your mom said just about the same thing. Obviously our surprise worked," Marcus stated and I nodded.

"I can almost guarantee you will meet several of my friends during this week," I told him as he looked quite excited about the prospect.

"Yeah I were hoping too. I took a chance that you did not have any plans when I decided to come. Oh and maybe I can finally meet this girlfriend of yours who you loved enough to reveal the whole reason why you travelled here," he pointed out and I couldn't do anything else than to laugh at his description

"You will most defiantly meet her during the week and don't you worry, I plan on dragging you along," I stated and laughed at the expression on his face.

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **So that was it! Did you see it coming with Marcus visiting? Please leave a review with your thoughts they are always appreciated!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter.**


	34. Chapter 34 Welcome to America!

**I am terribly sorry about how delayed this chapter became! I hit writers block and by the time I figured out where I wanted to take the story school got crazy for two weeks straight. When I finally had the time to write and edit I got asked to join the training of new members in Red Cross which was a great opportunity that I couldn't say no to. As that weekend went by I got sick with a bad cold and I stayed home from school for a week straight. Finally, I am feeling much better and I have been writing as much as I could.**

 **You all are seriously amazing for sticking with me during my crazy update schedule! I am trying my hardest to update about twice a month but sometimes life happens and you have to prioritize.**

 **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews Grace and pumkinking5 you have no idea how much you inspire me to keep on writing with your comments!  
Honestly Grace I also did not expect Marcus to show up either but I thought what if and then it happened! *laughing***

* * *

 **Troy's POV  
** **Tuesday March 18** **th**

It still hadn't completely dawned on me the fact that Marcus was here in America. Last night I made enchiladas which he tried and loved. Gabriella had called me in the early hours asking if we should spend some time together and maybe try and finish up a project we were working on. After explaining that Marcus had arrived yesterday she was even more excited about coming over and meeting him. Hench, Gabriella were coming over at noon.

"So Gabriella is coming over at noon," I mentioned to him putting down the two bowls of breakfast on the counter in front of us.

"Exciting," Marcus grinned reaching for the chop sticks.

This morning I had opted for a more traditional Etrean breakfast. Gyudon. A simple and easy dish consisting of beef and onions laid on top of rice. "So how is it going living here alone?" he wondered placing each of the wooden sticks in his hand.

"I really enjoy it here," I grinned sitting down in the chair beside him. "Of course it was weird in the beginning, getting to know a whole new culture by myself, but I feel like I have somewhat adapted by now. Still, I am learning something new every so often," I commented taking my own pair of chopsticks as Marcus had already started eating. "Have things changed much back home?" I wondered turning to look at him taking a bit of my breakfast, thinking about how little attention I have paid to Etrean media. I didn't realize my own grandfather were hospitalized for crying out loud!

"No not really," he shrugged looking down into his food. "I mean in the start the media were really curios when they never saw you anymore. In the end they gave up, but when a rumour leaked that you were studying abroad they desperately tried to figure out where. Then just after Christmas when the tabloid leaked that picture, it was a circus all over again. Everyone were investigating which flight you took and what not trying to figure out which country, but after a month they gave up. Now they are still trying to figure out where you are and who you were with that day, but they are having no luck so far. At least I haven't seen anything," Marcus stated picking up another piece of meat holding it in between his chopsticks. "Have nothing really reached international media?"

"No," I laughed. "Thank goodness for that. I also love the fact that absolutely no one at school have made a connection besides a small rumour that died down after a week or two."

"School back home has changed a little. There is more academic pressure as finals are coming up soon along with last minute applications. Besides that, school is school I guess. The uniform policy has not become any stricter, rather the opposite."

"In all the years I have known you I don't think I have meet anyone else describing school in so few words," I laughed at him as Marcus were just smiling.

"Come on," he mocked, glaring at me, "you know I hate school in Ueta. I cannot wait until college starts in September and I am finally moving to Saint Germains."

Marcus hadn't minded when his parents announced their move but in the years they had lived in Ueta he hadn't really settled. After what he had shared with me he wasn't exactly un-happy there, but most of his friends were still living in Iwaki.

"To be honest I agree with you," I told him seriously as he frowned.

"What?"

"Living here for the past seven months without anyone knowing who I really am, I have given me a whole new perspective about the world and who I am. I actually like it here and leaving will be bittersweet. I have built my life for several years and leave it for ten months. Then I build a life for ten months and leave it forever. No matter if I return nothing will be exactly the same. We would all have graduated and moved on. It is happening for every one of us, weather we'd like to or not," I told him philosophically and Marcus stopped for a moment.

"I guess you're right. Life back home will change to. I mean we are actually moving out, living our own lives, making our own choices that will affect us and our future. You are just a year ahead already," Marcus laughed as I cracked a smile at the statement. "So you are not taking Japanese as a class here, how is that working with the graduation requirement?"

"It is going surprisingly well. I got the curriculum before I left with filled out assignments and deadlines. All I have to do is email it to my tutor on time. The rest of the requirements were mostly meet before I even started this exchange."

"Have you started the Japanese end of semester task yet?"

I nodded looking at my best friend. "I have. After reading the curriculum I realised how big of a task it turned out to be," I told him with a sigh, "but I don't really see how I will manage to have it finished with all the work we are giving at school, plus being involved in basketball and theatre."

"Right… How did you end up in theatre? I knew about basketball but theatre?"

"It started out as helping Gabriella, but this year everyone in our class got signed up without knowing. In the end we all agreed that it would be fun to do something together as a class," I reasoned as Marcus nodded slowly. "What about you?"

"Me? Well we just heard about the assignment last week so we could start during the holidays, but I am having some trouble too," he admitted.

"Why don't we work together to see if we could help each other out?"

* * *

" _Harmony, order and self-development have been important values which have become the foundation of the Japanese society. Mixed with a rich history and long traditions Japan have become an important country in the growing globalization of the world_ ," Marcus read from the notebook I had started writing in. "This is a really good beginning. So you are going to write about values in the Japanese society, history, traditions and globalization."

I nodded watching as he placed the notebook on the table. "Yes. I hope that it will meet the requirements of in depth analysis and length."

"I think it's too much to hand write a research paper this detailed using hiragana, katakana and kanji. Fair enough they want to test our knowledge but it's not like this is our last year with Japanese," he huffed taking his own paper, writing notes.

"I see your point and to be honest I have to agree. We still have four years of college, and four more years of Japanese. To be honest I am really tempted to take the exam early and be done. Hopefully I could pass the curriculum within the first year," I confessed as Marcus looked up from his paper.

"Really?" he questioned astounded. "Why?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at him. "I guess why not? I mean I learned Japanese fluently when I was young and throughout the years I have just completed the assignments because I had to. At the moment the tasks that I am doing is more time consuming than challenging."

I didn't notice how much time had passed until I heard the front door open and presuming that Gabriella were the one to enter. "Hi," Gabriella announced as she stopped in the doorway surveying all the books and notes scattered on the table between us.

"Hey. Marcus meet Gabriella, Gabriella Marcus," I briefly introduced them as Marcus stood up.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand with a smile.

"You too," Gabriella smiled before she curiously looked at our work. "What is all of this?" she questioned as I glanced at the table.

"Oh this," I gestured towards all the papers. "We were just working on our Japanese project."

"Right," she stated awkwardly not knowing what to do.

I knew she was shy but had I made the situation that awkward for her? Was it the introduction to Marcus or was it the fact that we were doing homework? I knew from previous experiences that she never like interrupting me when I was trying to do homework, but this was something we were dong to pass time.

"Hey how do you spell depression?" Marcus questioned breaking the building tension.

Shit, why did he have to mention that? The incident was still rather fresh for all of us, but he didn't know. Just everyone else…

"Come on, we're soon finished," I invited Brie before looking at my best friend.

He was my _brother_ but sometimes he reminded me a bit too much of Chad. No filter. But then again, how could he know when no-one told him? I had to ask Brie if it was okay if I told him some of what happened. It had to be her decision.

"Just out of curiosity what does that have to do with Japan? Aren't they within the top three statistics of happiest people on earth?"

"True, which makes it an excellent statement to prove and investigate why," Marcus stated confidently and I shook my head grabbing a piece of paper.

Quickly I wrote the two small characters before I showed it to Marcus. He quickly glanced at it before shaking his head.

"I know how to write it, but not I kanji!"

"Why do you have to make it so difficult for yourself?" I shook my head as I had to think. "It should be something like this," I told him as I started to write, or more like draw it.

I felt the sofa dip slightly beside me which meant that Gabriella must have sat down. She was getting more comfortable which made me relieved. I seriously had to talk to here. I never wanted her to feel this insecure around my friends. Was it the fact that I had known Marcus for the past 12 years and her barely 7 months? I would never shut her out just because I had known him longer. Despite the fact that we met each other in August, she was just as important to me as Marcus were.

"It should be something like this," I stated showing him the piece of paper. "The stroke count isn't correct though. I think it should be 29 strokes."

"That is one word?" Gabriella questioned baffled as I saw her look at the paper.

I nodded. "Mhm, but if you put it beside another kanji it could have a whole other meaning. The Japanese language is built on three types of written alphabets. They are hiragana, katakana and kanji. Hiragana and katakana is the easiest. That were the first one I drew," I explained to her showing her the piece of paper.

She took the paper out of my hands and looked at the two characters.

Pointing at the one I had just drew to Marcus I explained, "Kanji makes up the meaning of the words while the katakana and hiragana make the sounds of the alphabet. However, kanji is the written alphabet used in China and seen as the more formal one in Japan."

"It seems awfully complicated," she hesitated a little, her eyes moving towards my notebook.

"It's really not that bad. It always seems overwhelming in the start but when learning Japanese you usually start with hiragana which will take you a long way."

"Right," Marcus added closing his book. "I think we're done for now. There's no point in doing this when Gabriella's here."

And there is the more considerate Marcus I first got to know. I glanced over at Gabriella to see her smile a little. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder bringing her just a little closer towards me.

"Is everything all right?" I murmured into her ear as Marcus had walked out of the room. She nodded not giving me a complete answer. "You sure?" I questioned kissing her temple gently.

"Yeah, just a little intimidating. He threw me off with that question. He doesn't know does he?"

I sighed shaking my head. "No, I didn't tell him," I shifted a little as she leaned even closer towards me. "I thought about asking you if you wanted him to know, and don't say yes just because he's my best friend. I won't be hurt."

"It's ok. I think I can trust him. I mean he kept your secret," Gabriella stated quietly as footsteps were heard.

"You sure?" I questioned just as Marcus entered the room.

Looking at us Marcus frowned, worry etched on his oval face. It was rare seeing him without his usual smile. He almost didn't look like himself without it. "Is everything okay?" he questioned as Gabriella nodded not looking away from me.

"It's nothing you did wrong," I started as he slowly sat down in the opposite sofa.

Marcus frowned a little, his dark brown eyes looking at the two of us. "You're starting to worry me Troy." His normal buoyant mood was gone, replaced with worry and uncertainty.

Taking a second I didn't really know how to proceed. How do I tell my best friend that the girl sitting beside me tried to commit suicide a mere month ago?

"A month ago," Gabriella quietly started taking my hand, intertwining our fingers. "I came to a breaking point. A rumour had been going around school about who Troy really were and because I am very involved with the math and science team at school people started picking on me."

Gabriella stopped and I knew this was difficult for her. The memories from that night came back to me giving me chills. All I could see were her passed out on the floor… I gave her hand a gentle squeeze just to assure myself that she was really there.

"It had been going on for a month," Gabriella continued taking a deep breath, her voice quivering. "It got worse. Much, much worse… It, it got to, to a point where I. Where I, actually tried…" her voice faltered.

Her breaths were somewhat shallow and I looked at her. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. I couldn't find the right words to say. Was there anything right I could say?

Gabriella tried speaking again, her eyes glued to the floor. "I tried to… Tried to kill myself. As in suicide."

"Oh gosh. I am so sorry to hear that. I hope I didn't upset you earlier," he apologized but she shook her head.

"No," she sniffed as I kissed her temple softly. "You didn't. I, I just thought you needed to know. It happened just a month ago after all." Gabriella looked up, her eyes moving towards Marcus, their eyes locked for a moment.

"Shit," he muttered dragging his right hand through his short brown hair, shifting his usually neat hairstyle. As he sunk down in his seat I knew he had not expected what we just told him. "I did not expect hearing that… I am sorry, you are better now?"

"Yes, much better. Troy and our friends really helped me. I guess it's worth mentioning that Troy gave me a key to his house so I am here quite a lot even though I live just down the street," she giggled a little as the small sound made me smile.

"I am happy to hear that. Now I am interested in hearing more about how your life here in America is."

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed grinning, "and I want to hear more stories about Etrea."

"Why don't I make lunch and we could talk more? I am still making Etrean food for Gabriella to try."

* * *

"Troy come on. Join me on one party, even Taylor will be there," Chad argued trying to convince me. Chad's older brother, Chucky, were hosting a party at University of Albuquerque tomorrow evening and had invited Chad and by the sounds of it, many more.

"I don't know. I had plans with Brie and Marcus is here."

"Ask if they want to come to. I wanted to meet Marcus and Taylor said she would be there. Just ask Gabi all right? We don't have to stay long, just a couple of hours."

"I will ask them," I caved in, "but I won't promise anything. If either says no, I am not coming."

"Fine, see ya later," Chad proclaimed and hung up.

Sighing I started at the screen for a moment before I dialled Gabriella. Why did I have a really bad feeling about this evening?

"Hey Wildcat," her cheerful voice greeted me as she answered.

"Hey Brie listen, about Friday. Chad just called and asked if we wanted to joint this party his older brother was hosting. I told him no as I have plans with you but he persuaded me into asking you. Marcus were also invited but I haven't said anything to him. This is your decision and Chad informed me that Taylor would be there too."

"Hmm, I guess it won't be that bad if Taylor agreed to go. She isn't into parties that much either but what about Marcus?"

Scoffing I had several memories flooding my mind, with various outcomes... "He wouldn't mind either way," I replied dryly. "So you'll go? Don't feel like you have to say yes just because Chad is trying to drag me out."

"I know Troy, but honestly I want to. I'm sure it won't be that bad if Taylor agreed to join."

"All right, I'll let Marcus know. He has a car so we could meet them there and leave early if we want to."

"Sounds good I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **March 19** **th** **  
Wednesday**

"Hello," Gabriella announced as she entered the door.

I smiled as I walked over and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey."

"Do I look all right?" she giggled doing a small twirl.

She looked stunning in her simple floral dress that she had accessorised with a brown belt around her natural waist. A pair of small red earrings drew attention to her face.

"You look beautiful Brie, as always," I stated as she blushed.

"Thank you Troy. You look good too."

I smiled a little as I took her hand, leading her into the house. "Marcus should be down any minute now. Did Maria say when she wanted you home? I would hate to get you in trouble for staying out too late." I lead her into the kitchen where I hopped onto the counter bringing her close.

She brought her hands around my neck, stepping closer. "Mom wanted me home by two o'clock, but to call if we somehow got delayed.

"Hey lovebirds you ready?" Marcus called interrupting us. Gabriella blushed profusely as I just laughed.

"You have the worst timing you know that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he just looked at the two of us. "I don't know what the two of you do alone," he pointed as I swatted his shoulder walking past him.

"Ouch," he grinned following us.

* * *

Marcus parked the car and there were no doubts about arriving at the right place. A couple of beer cans were already strewn on the lawn and the loud thumping music were clearly heard.

"I thought you said it would be a quiet party?" Taylor remarked watching as a couple of people stumbled out the front door.

"That's what Chucky said but you know. It's a frat party. Endless drinks everywhere and school is out for the week," he pointed out and he did have a point…

A couple stumbled out the front door looking rather tipsy, as the music became more audible. The couple were giggling and talking quietly towards each other, clearly in love.

"Come on." Chad's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I watched as he leaded us towards the house. "Chucky wanted to meet you guys."

Entering the house, the music seemed to become much louder as some pop song were playing. Several people had gathered in the living room where the furniture's had been moved, probably to make it the 'dance floor'. A table were filled with different drinks and empty beer bottles. I watched the people as some were making out while other were simply talking. A couple of people stumbled past us headed for the drink, trying to find a beer bottle actually containing beer.

As Chad lead us inside and towards the kitchen I couldn't help but notice how hot and sticky the air felt like. The lack of light not helping the gloomy feeling the room gave me.

"Hey Chad! I didn't think you guys were coming," Chucky greeted us, almost yelling over the loud music.

There was no doubt that they were related. Chucky looked almost identical to Chad except that his shoulders were broader and he was at least a head taller, standing at 185cm.

"Wouldn't turn down an opportunity to see you, and a party is just a bonus. I want you to meet some of my friends. You already know Taylor but this is Troy his girlfriend Gabriella and Marcus who is a friend of Troy visiting from Etrea," Chad introduced us all. "This is my older brother Chucky. He's a senior her at U of A."

"Nice to meet you all. You two from Etrea eh. Thought you both looked familiar," Chucky smiled a little as I were shocked.

Marcus frowned looking at me. "What?"

Chucky smiled a little looking at Marcus and I. "I am majoring in Asian relations with a focus on the south east."

Marcus burst out laughing, "So much for keeping that a secret Troy." I nudged him in the sides gently.

"Can you make it any more obvious?" I questioned him as Chucky were laughing at the two of us.

* * *

Despite the drunk people stumbling past us and thumping music, I was actually enjoying myself. Even Gabriella and Taylor were having fun on the dance floor. Marcus was no-where to be seen. He had disappeared a couple of hours ago with some of the college kids, probably enjoying himself.

"See I told you they were here," Chucky stated as he were walking towards me.

One of the other guys looked at me. "You were right, he's really here."

"How did you meet?" the third guy questioned as Chucky and his friends walked up to me.

"Hey Troy. This is two of my classmates, James and Keith," he introduced us.

Shaking their hands, I looked at their faces which held disbelief. "Nice to meet you both."

"I had to introduced you guys. Neither of them believed me when I said that there were two people from Etrea here," Chucky explained almost a little apologetic.

"No, don't think about it. So you're all studying Asian relations? Have you ever been to Etrea?"

Keith shook his head. "No, I wish though."

"Yeah," James added. "It's such a beautiful country. Especially during the flower blossom festival. I wish I got to see that once." Keith nodded agreeing

"Yeah you should. If you're ever there give me a call and we could meet up?" I questioned as all three of them seemed interested.

"We'd love to."

"Have you meet Marcuse yet?"

"Yes, he was just outside," Chucky motioned with his arm towards the back yard. "Seemed to be enjoying himself."

"Good. I had no idea he would be coming, he just showed up on Monday. It's nice to show him about life in America."

* * *

"Taylor," I stated catching her attention. "I believe there is alcohol in the punch. How much have Chad been drinking?" I wondered as she were shaking her head.

A couple of hours had passed as the clock were nearing midnight. The music was just as loud as ever, and the crowd hadn't thinned out the slightest, it almost seemed like even more people had joined the party.

"I should have known someone had spiked it," she muttered as I frowned at the expression.

"Spiked?"

She looked at me dumbfounded. "Um, yeah. It's an expression, but I think Chad have had one to many…"

Her eyes moved towards a small crowd of people where we could clearly see Chad's bushy hair. Or was it Chucky?

"I didn't drink any of the spiked punch so I could drive Chad's car if you get the keys. I hope Marcus is sober as well."

"I haven't seen him…." Her voice faded as she looked behind me. I turned and watched as Marcus entered the room with a girl that were clearly interested in him.

"I'll give him a warning," I promise Taylor not moving my eyes from Marcus.

"I will find Chad," Taylor said and she moved into the crowd.

"Hey Marcus!" I almost yelled so he could hear me over the music.

"One moment," he told the girl as she giggled before he met up with me. "Hey, something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that someone poured alcohol in the punch. Have you had any recently?"

Shaking his head, he glanced back at the girl. "No. Nothing. Did you meet James and Keith earlier?"

"I did but not now. Chad is drunk, or close to, so I'll be driving his car home. Gabriella nor Taylor have their licence," I warned him but he was just as carefree as ever.

"Don't worry Troy!" he slapped my shoulder gently. "Everything will be all right. I am responsible," he stated as I snorted.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I called out to him as he walked back to the girl.

"Never!"

"Is he all right?" Taylor questioned standing beside me.

I laughed as she looked at me. "He have never been, but he's just like normal."

"Right, I got the keys from Chad." She held up the black key with basketball chain as she dropped them into my hands. "Thank you Troy."

"No problem but do you know if his parents expect him home?"

"I don't think they do. He mentioned that he might stay here. What about it?"

"I thought he could stay at my place. I recon his parents won't be happy that he has been drinking. Isn't the legal age 21?"

"Yes you're right. If you could that would be great," she stated relieved, giving a smile towards me. "I wish I could have taken him home with me but my parents would flip if they saw him."

Shrugging my shoulders, I glanced into the crowd to see if I could spot Chad again. "Don't apologize Taylor. I'll keep an eye on him," I promised her, looking back at her as I weren't able to see him. "I should get back to Brie. She's over there somewhere," I gestured looking towards the chair where I left Gabriella some minutes ago.

"It's all right," she giggled as Chad wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Heeey beautiful," he slurred slightly.

Laughing I turned to leave the two of them alone. He had never been shy in a crowd so he was probably fine on his own, or with that girl.

"Hey Wildcat," she greeted me as I sat down. "Everything turned out all right?" she wondered as she sat down on my lap, her feet over the edge of the chair and my arm around her back.

"Yes. Chad is drunk so I have his car keys and are going to drive his car back home. Marcus seems sober and disappeared with some girl. He should be fine," I laughed as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can you drive with your wrist?" Her concerned voice made me smile as I kissed her forehead.

"The doctor said I could start driving at my last appointment about two weeks ago but seeing as I don't have a car," I shrugged and she smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself? I know it isn't exactly what you had in mind for tonight."

"I am having fun Wildcat, and you're right. This isn't what we planned to do but this is kind of fun too. Doing something different for a change. I have heard a lot about Chad's brother but never meet him. Tonight changed that. Also Marcus seems to enjoy himself and he also got to experience an American college party along with us so I would say the night were a success," she finished giving me a kiss.

* * *

 **That was it hope you all liked it! Please leave a review they are always greatly appreciated!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	35. Chapter 35 A new friendship

**Thank you so much to pumkinking5, Grace and Ruby for your reviews on my last chapter! It truly means the world to me! I feel so bad for not being able to make my update schedule but I do try my hardest… If people have ideas, I would** **love** **to hear them even if it is for future chapters as I am stuck on which direction I should take the story, there are so many possibilities!**

 **As for your questions that have come in the reviews I think I have managed to answer most of them within the text, but if I am mistaken please** **let me know** **!**

 **Again thank you, thank you so much each and everyone who read, follow, favourite and review this story!**

* * *

" _I am having fun Wildcat, and you're right. This isn't what we planned to do but this is kind of fun too. Doing something different for a change. I have heard a lot about Chad's brother but never meet him. Tonight changed that. Also Marcus seems to enjoy himself and he also got to experience an American college party along with us so I would say the night were a success," she finished giving me a kiss._

* * *

Troy and Gabriella stood by the front door looking at Taylor who had a rather tipsy Chad following. "I am glad you had fun Brie," Troy stated taking her hand looking into her eyes.

"I actually didn't think I'd enjoy myself at a college party but with Chad and you there, everything becomes more interesting. Also, Marcus and Taylor were a great bonus," she giggled as Troy also smiled.

Troy looked around for Marcus and spotted him with the same girl he had been with earlier. "I thought about driving Taylor home before taking Chad back to my place. Would you be all right driving back with Marcus?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Good, then he won't get lost," Troy teased as he saw Marcus coming.

"Yeah see you," Marcus told the girl as she headed over to one of the many crowds. "Who won't get lost?" he questioned as Gabriella shook her head.

Troy didn't reply at once as Chad now came with Taylor in tow. "We're ready to leave," Taylor confirmed gently nudging Chad out the door.

"Leaving?" Chad questioned confused turning to look at his girlfriend. "But I didn't even get to say bye to Chucky!" Shaking her head Taylor grabbed his hand leading him towards their cars.

"You already did sweetie. Don't you remember?"

"Ya know," Troy commented turning his attention from the couple towards his best friend. "Usually the sober one have to drag their drunk friends from the party."

Placing a hand on his chest, Marcus made a face. "Ouch. Why do I have a feeling that was meant for me?"

Laughing Troy unlocked the door as Taylor helped Chad into the car. "Hmmm," Troy pretended to think for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "No idea."

"Well at least the police aren't involved most of the times when I am driving," he called back as Troy burst into laughter. "Nice one!" he called back before he got into the car.

"Just so you know" Marcus stated as he started the car, "my sense of directions isn't that bad."

"Good to know," Gabriella replied as Marcus turned out of the parking lot.

Turning onto the main road they could spot the other car not far in front of them. "I think I should give you an explanation about what just happened. So, we both got our licence as we turned sixteen. Troy in March and I at the end of July. Troy came to visit me that summer and a mutual friend of ours had a small gathering. Long story short, the gathering escalated into a quite large party and someone had, of course, brought alcohol. After a couple of drinks, I became a little tipsy and had no grasp of what the time was. In the end, Troy dragged me out of there at three in the morning."

"It's a good thing you look out for each other. I know many people don't do that at parties and the outcome isn't always that fortunate."

Marcus didn't say anything, just thinking about what she had said. "Troy is like a brother to me. Both of us being an only child, the relationship came naturally. To be honest I don't think much about it. All I know is that was what I would want my brother to do, besides I have had my chances to return the favour."

Gabriella chuckled as a question came to her mind. "How is drunk Troy? I have a hard time imagining how he would be."

"Some people state that people ultimately end up in certain categories when they are drunk but I don't believe that's true. Troy turns out to be happy and carefree. I won't describe it as the overly cheerful and happy types you normally witness. He acts more like a normal teenager without the pressure of who he eventually will be, and to be honest if you didn't know him personally you couldn't tell he was drunk," Marcus disclosed as Gabriella frowned.

"So you mean he shows no signs of being drunk as we are being told? No slurred speech, no incomplete sentences, no trouble walking?" Gabriella questioned astounded as Marcus smiled.

"No, not really."

"So Troy did tell me a little about the two of you but when did you move?"

"I was the summer of 2006 a year and a half ago, the year we turned sixteen. Did Troy ever disclose why he choose to do this exchange?" Marcus questioned and Gabriella nodded solemnly

"I can't help but feel sorry for him," she started letting out a sigh. "As he choose to return to school you had to move away and in the end, he decided that the best option would be to travel halfway around the world away from everyone he knew."

"In a way it tells us a lot about how bad he truly had it, more than he shared at the time. I know for a fact that he spent quite some time with Ted's three children, especially the two oldest as they are about his age. Both at his home and theirs. As far as I understood it was usually when his family were travelling abroad."

"I know what you mean," Gabriella stated ever so regretfully. "After he told me the secret about who he really is, he shared with me his worries. Especially after I spent Christmas with him I gained a better understanding about what he was talking about."

"Did he tell you anything special about his 18th birthday?"

"You mean the fact that he could legally taker over the country?" she questioned as Marcus nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"He did. The news about his grand-father didn't help the situation either."

"To be honest I haven't seen him as happy as this in a long time. I think one of his greatest fears is suddenly having to take over the throne. He has been preparing for this for quite a while but you never expect to suddenly have to take over a country. Especially as we're not even finished with high school, let alone college."

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine being in that situation. But from what I have seen I am sure he will do a great job when the time comes."

"Take a left here," Gabriella commented as she saw the sign and Marcus switched on the turn signal. "What was it about the comment with the police?"

Marcus smile chuckling a little. "As Troy became the brother I never had we tease each other quite a lot. The thing is whenever Ted or anyone is driving him, there usually are several cars including a police car in a motorcade."

"I noticed that."

"Right," Marcus nodded. "But the thing is that Troy enjoys driving himself. Therefore, it has been more than one occasion where Troy has been the one driving, much to the dismay of the security team. I think Ted is about the only one who lets him do it."

"But why is that so frowned upon? I mean he got his licence why can't they find alternative ways? Wouldn't he be sticking more out with a police car than just driving a regular car?"

"I know!" Marcus exclaimed quickly looked over towards Gabriella, before focusing his attention back on the road. "That's what we have been arguing about too, but sometimes it feels like talking to a brick wall. Anyway, last time he drove to Ueta, where I live, he somehow managed to ditch security and come alone."

"I don't remember security following us much during Christmas but Troy mentioned something about most of them having time off."

"Oh, they were there. It is true that many of them have time off but there are still several people on duty because of the church ceremony and the Christmas parade. Besides, Troy was never a fan of security following him every time he walked outside, so he asked to be left alone."

"And that really worked?" Gabriella questioned uncertainly as Marcus nodded. "To a certain degree." There was a pause as Marcus thought. "Still, Ted is following him around just about everywhere as his personal security, and as threats have risen he was just forced to accept that he had to have security following him."

"He told me one of the best things about being here," she started smiling at the memory, "was that no-one knew who he truly was. He got to be himself and explore a different culture as he wanted. Much the same as whenever he speaks about your adventures together," Gabriella explained as she laughed.

Marcus smiled by the girl sitting beside him. "I like you," he stated as Gabriella burst out laughing. "I don't mean… like…" Marcus stuttered as Gabriella looked at him still laughing.

"Relax," she assured him. "I didn't take it like that and thank you, you're not too bad yourself," she smiled as Marcus turned into their street.

"I live in the white house there," Gabriella pointed out as Marcus stopped the car.

Reaching down to unbuckle herself she glanced at the house at is was dark. "I hope I get to see you more before the holiday is over, maybe even in Etrea one day?" His face was hopeful as Gabriella turned to look at him.

"During this holiday most defiantly, about Etrea who knows," she winked at him. "Thanks for the ride," she added before she closed the door, walking up towards her house.

* * *

 **March 20** **th** **  
Thursday**

Walking into the kitchen the first thing Marcus saw was his friend sitting by the breakfast bar with his computer. "Morning," he greeted him as Troy looked up.

"Morning, did you notice if Chad were awake?"

Placing the cup down on the counter he turned towards Troy shrugging his shoulders. "Can't say I did," he commented as he poured hot water from the kettle into his cup, following by a tea bag.

"What time did we come home? Two-ish?" Marcus questioned before he continued as Troy nodded. "That would approximately be six hours ago, as it is way too early to be up anyways, and based on your track record I would give him about three more hours," Marcus concluded as Troy snorted.

"Thanks a lot," Troy commented sarcastically taking a sip of his drink. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Barely. I felt like I went to bed at five and woke up just before midnight… Oh wait!" he interrupted himself. "That is exactly what I did," he stated dryly as Troy were just about to choke on the tea he was swallowing.

"Cheerful this morning ey? Oh, I know why. There's no breakfast," he stated as he nudged Marcus lightly walking past. "Let's see what we can make," he questioned himself as he opened the fridge. "I could have made pancakes but I don't have milk… but I do have a lot of cooked rice."

Troy turned to show him the bowl as he nodded. "Yes please!" his voice held a childlike enthusiasm, "have anyone commented on the fact that you eat rice for breakfast?"

"No, not really. I don't know if anyone noticed."

Marcus shrugged as Troy found the ingredients. "I guess it is an Asian thing."

Troy turned raising an eyebrow. "Did anyone mention you tend to stereotype?"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Marcus replied dryly as he took the avocado, cutting it into slices.

"What breakfast bowl is complete without nori sheets," Troy stated showing Marcus the package.

"Yes please," he agreed as Troy teared up a couple of strips adding it into the pan with the eggs.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Troy turned his head as Chad entered the kitchen. "Good morning," Troy greeted with a smile as he saw the state his friend was in. His normal afro was now in a mess and he were dressed in the same clothes as yesterday.

"God, what happened yesterday?" he questioned flopped down in the chair by the counter.

"The punch was filled with alcohol at one point and no-one noticed until you were rather tipsy," Marcus told him as Chad rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Breakfast?" he questioned as Troy handed him two painkillers.

"Yes please," Chad stated before he swallowed the two pills. "How did we come home yesterday?"

"I drove your car dropping Taylor off at home as Gabriella rode with Marcus," Troy explained adding another egg to the pan.

"Aha," Chad nodded ruffling his hair slightly. "My head is killing me. Is drinking this bad?" he questioned looking up at his friends.

"Not always," Troy shrugged looking at Marcus.

"Depends on how much you drink. Getting drunk or tipsy yes. Speaking from experience it gets better throughout the day," Marcus assured him as Chad groaned resting his head in his hands.

"I am never going to drink again," Chad muttered as Troy laughed softly.

"Eat up, drink some water and sleep for a while then you should feel better," Troy stated giving him a bowl of breakfast. "Chopsticks?" he questioned as Chad stared at the contents of the bowl.

"How is it possible to eat this with chopsticks?" he frowned looking at the two of them.

Shrugging Marcus took his own pair of chopsticks getting a piece of egg and rice. "Suit yourself."

"I still don't understand," Chad shook his head as he accepted the cutlery from Troy. "Really you to hoops?" he questioned as he watched Troy.

"Trust me if you don't eat this with chopsticks in Japan you're going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"I don't think I'll ever understand Asian culture," he stated tasting the foreign food.

"It really isn't that complicated if you just look away from the history. Now I heard a rumour that you play, so I challenge you to a game later," Marcus stated pointing his chopsticks at Chad.

"Oh you're on!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! My main focus was for Marcus and Gabriella to get to know each other, as well as you guys getting to know Marcus! Please feel free to tell me your thoughts and comments on my story and writing! (And I swear I will try to stick to updating twice a month!)**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


	36. Chapter 36 Identity crisis?

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for keeping up with my crazy update schedule. I wanted this to be up way earlier but I couldn't find the time nor inspiration to write it the way I wanted the story to go. Shout out to Grace and Pumpkinking5 for your constant review and support you mean the world to me! I hope you like how this turned out! Final written math exam was finished on Monday so no more exams on me this school year Yay!**

* * *

"Eat up, drink some water and sleep for a while then you should feel better," Troy stated giving him a bowl of breakfast. "Chopsticks?" he questioned as Chad stared at the contents of the bowl.  
"How is it possible to eat this with chopsticks?" he frowned looking at the two of them.  
Shrugging Marcus took his own pair of chopsticks getting a piece of egg and rice. "Suit yourself."  
"I still don't understand," Chad shook his head as he accepted the cutlery from Troy. "Really you to hoops?" he questioned as he watched Troy.  
"Trust me if you don't eat this with chopsticks in Japan you're going to stick out like a sore thumb."  
"I don't think I'll ever understand Asian culture," he stated tasting the foreign food.  
"It really isn't that complicated if you just look away from the history. Now I heard a rumour that you play, so I challenge you to a game later," Marcus stated pointing his chopsticks at Chad.  
"Oh, you're on!"

* * *

 **March 20** **th** **  
Thursday**

"So I have to give you a heads up," Troy told Marcus he leaning down to put the bowl into the dishwasher.

"About what?" Marcus inquired taking a sip of his tea. Frowning he looked down into the cup, as he did whenever the drink had gone cold.

"Gabriella."

"What about her?" Marcus wondered turning his attention back towards his friend. "Does it have anything to do about the um… suicide?" Troy turned towards Marcus nodding. Hopping onto the counter he let out a sigh.

"Partially. Her mother has been working quite a bit, and sometimes out of state too. I did tell Gabriella to come whenever she wanted but that didn't happen."

Marcus studied his brothers face to see why he grew silent all of a sudden. Troy noticed him looking and shifted his look towards the floor.

"Is her mom working now during Easter?" he questioned shifting in his seat, as to look for a reaction from an unusually quiet Troy.

"Don't think so."

There was a silence again as something dawned on Marcus.

"You still haven't come to terms with everything have you?"

Troy let out a short, but silent, laugh gave him the answer. "You're starting to sound more and more like mom."

"Hey it might be a gift," he joked as Troy smiled. "Maybe I should rethink my major next year?"

"Please don't say you'll major in psychology. It's enough with one psychiatrist in the family."

"Don't really see the problem. We're not related," he added bursting into laughter. "Ah don't worry. I am going for International relations."

Marcus gave a bright smile but knew better than to ask Troy what he was going to study. He had that pressure from the public in Etrea, he didn't need that from his best friend too…

"So about the late night visits," Marcus hinted as Troy nodded. "Right. Despite me saying she could come over at any time, it didn't always happen. I got the idea as the incident happened but as mom showed up I wanted to wait. So a little after Valentine's day she got the key and as a result, she has been over more frequently. A few times during the evening as well. I guess it made it easier for her to see that I really meant at any time."

"I think it is a little ironic. Some would state that it should be the other way around with you being the prince and all, but I guess since this isn't Etrea and you live alone there wouldn't be a point."

"Funnily enough Gabriella stated the exact same thing," Troy laughed, "I enjoy living alone and the freedom it entails but I don't mind Gabriella and the others coming over. Maria also told me I was welcomed there at any time."

"So your grandfather, is he all right and what happened last week?" Marcus questioned as Troy sighed.

"The last thing I heard was that he was doing well given the circumstances. I don't know the full story but he fainted in his office after working most of the night. He was then rushed to the hospital where they ran tests for several hours. I heard about this the same time you texted me and mom called several times with little news. The last time I heard from her was sometime during the night saying it was due to stress. He was advised to step down but you can imagine the outcome there."

"Don't see that coming within the reasonable future."

"Right which was what he said too. Mom said they were going to wait a little before bringing the subject up again with the hopes he was a little more forthcoming. Mom proposed that we should start taking more responsibility and obligations. As she told me this I started to question if I could complete my year here in America. Mom assured me that it shouldn't become a problem since it's only a couple of months left."

"I have always known what could happen after I turn 18," he continued looking at Marcus, "and almost all my life I have been taught how to rule the country and handle more and more responsibilities. It's just that I never anticipated being faced with the possibility on the day I was eligible to take the throne. I thought I had years before that would become a possibility! God… Now I am wondering if this is even what I want to do…"

"I'm sorry to say that this isn't a situation where I can give you a definite answer, but _do_ know that I am here to support you."

"Well, it is not like I have much of a choice…." Troy muttered looking down on the floor. "There is no-one else to take the throne besides my parents. I couldn't do that to them."

"Who? Your parents or grandparents?" Marcus frowned, Troy sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"Both of them…"

"Well, let's say you had a sibling. They would have taken the throne and 'problem solved'" Marcus stated making small air quotes with his fingers. Troy nodded not looking up from the floor. "So hypothetically speaking. If you didn't take the throne what would happen? Would Etrea be without a ruler?"

"Correct," Troy stated towards his best friends first question. "About the second one, probably. The problem is that Etrea, according to the current law, would not be functioning without a king to make the decisions. Though historically speaking three generations have been alive at the same time, which would mean that when my parents step down, the throne would be passed on to my child but I couldn't do that."

"Sounds like you have an identity crisis," Marcus employed watching as Troy looked at him.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I didn't think a year here would change everything I have been taught back home. I'm starting to question my future and who I am. I know there are other options out there that I can never accept… Like basketball. Most seniors on the team have college scouts interested looking for giving them a scholarship. Me included."

Marcus frowned a little surprised about hearing this. "Are you thinking of accepting?" he questioned sceptically.

"I would be lying if I said no, but I can't…."

"Why not? A lot of royalty or other important people study abroad for most of their education."

"Because of dad. I don't see it likely that he will agree to me studying abroad again… He and mom had an argument about me even returning after Christmas."

"What! But why?" Marcus frowned as Troy started telling the story about all he discovered during Christmas.

"When did life become so difficult?" Troy wondered, "I thought I had most things figured out, and then making the decision of studying abroad makes me question my life back home. Did I make the decisions because _I wanted to_ or did I do it to please the people around me?"

"I won't be the right person to answer that. However, as you are aware of it now you can change that. I mean what monarchy doesn't have a pending scandal of someone breaking with tradition?"

"Wreak havoc?"

"Wreak havoc," Marcus confirmed with a nod.

* * *

Soon after their conversation the two boys headed outside not wanting to wait on Chad. "I missed this," Marcus stated as he picked up the basketball that Troy had shot through the net.

"Me too. I still have to remind myself that this isn't a dream, that you're really here in Albuquerque. Just last summer we barely had time for a visit before you left on a vacation and I moved."

"Yeah," Marcus smiled before he tried getting past his friend, but to no avail. They had been playing together for too long and both of the boys were way to good at reading each other.

"It was an impulse decision but once I understood we both had time off at the same time it wasn't a hard decision to go through with."

"We should do something like that together at one point. It would be so much fun!"

"Hey," Chad called grabbing their attention. "Mind if I join?"

"Game on," Marcus challenged throwing him the ball.

* * *

As Saturday came around Marcus finally had the opportunity to meet the rest of the Wildcats. Chad had invited the guys over to his house to play basketball and as Taylor heard about his plans, all of the girls got invited too. As per usual, the boys immersed themselves into the game while the girls gathered at the side watching. Ryan who had never been into sports opted to watch from the sideline, but as the game progressed he moved further and further away. As Kelsi noticed him pulling away from the group she invited him over towards them which he gladly accepted.

"So how was it meeting Troy's best friend?" Sharpay questioned her trademark pink designer sunglasses resting on top of her head.

"A little weird at first because he has known Troy for so long but he's great. I have heard a lot about Marcus before I actually meet him."

"So since you now know both of them do you plan on visiting Etrea?" Kelsi question having heard their conversation.

"Oh yeah, I defiantly want to go back there."

"Going back?" Sharpay frowned looking at her friend. "You mean you've already been there. When was that?" Gabriella smiled at the question, looking at her blond friend.

"Yes I have been to Etrea not too long ago actually," she stared, "I celebrated Christmas and New Year's eve with Troy and his family three months ago. Mom was invited too of course but couldn't because of work. As for any further visits to Etrea," Gabriella said shifting her seat slightly thinking about her response. "I hope I get the chance next year with college but I might also have applied for a college there…"

"What!" screeched Sharpay her blond hair flying as she turned towards Gabriella. "I'm going to be deaf," Taylor muttered winching.

"I mean why not?" Gabriella shrugged. "I know there's a slim chance of getting accepted but I've got nothing to lose."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Troy and Marcus had teamed up against Jason, Chad and Zeke and at the moment the two brothers were leading. "How on earth did the two of you learn to play like that?" Zeke questioned impressed about their teamwork.

"We taught ourselves. Growing up together we played basketball most of the time and made it a challenge to beat the other person. As I moved our challenge continued and since our visits became rare we made quite an effort to win so naturally our games improved. Also, his dad played with us when he had the time," Marcus explained a goofy grin spreading on his face thinking back.

"You make it sound so normal," Chad commented making both Troy and Marcus chuckle.

Looking at Troy, Marcus noticed a slight change in his demeanour. He had strong doubts anyone else noticed. To everyone else, Troy laughed it off like it was no big deal, but after spending years in the limelight of the press he had learned how to fake different emotions without anyone noticing

Well everyone except his family and Marcus.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave your comments I love reading them trying to get inspiration or fixing plot holes!**

 **-FreeFlyingWriter**


End file.
